Teachers
by jessica619
Summary: Story idea credit goes to LoveTheEffect. Connected to -In Historical Love -A Love For The Stars
1. Chapter 1-Back To School

It was too early for this. Why did school have to start at eight? Why? Beauty sleep is beneficial, it keeps you looking young and your skin glows because of how much energy you have. Energy, it also gives you that.

Kathan Daniels didn't mind going to school, it was the waking up early that bothered her.

"Do we have to go? Why can't we just show up say third period?", she asked, looking over at her friend Nala Tomlinson.

Nala laughed.

"I'll be with you the entire time, well except for fifth and sixth. We don't have those classes together", she said.

Kathan groaned.

"Why do we have to learn History? It's not like my future boss is going to ask me who won World War II", she said, laying her head back as her friend parked her car.

Nala turned her car off and looked over at her best friend.

"You never know K", Nala said, shrugging.

Kathan looked out the window at the buildings that she considered her prison.

"Hey, if it helps, I hear the History teacher is hot", Nala said.

"Your definition of hot and mine, are completely different", Kathan said.

"Fine, stay in the car and nap, but if you miss the gorgeous History teacher, not my fault", Nala said, getting out of her car.

Kathan exhaled before opening her door and following her friend.

"Just because you have a thing for the English teacher, doesn't mean I'm heading in the same direction. He doesn't even notice you, besides, isn't he like, married or something", Kathan said.

"He's not married and I don't care if he doesn't notice me. There's nothing wrong with looking", Nala said.

"You did it, didn't you?", Kathan asked.

Nala quickly looked over at her friend.

"You changed English teachers, that's why I don't have you for sixth period", she said with a smirk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", Nala said, walking faster.

Kathan laughed softly at her friend's blush. Kathan closed the distance between her and her friend.

"You should have told me, I would have switched too", she said.

"There he is", Nala stopped and watched as Mr. Reigns read his newspaper and sipped from his coffee.

In a simple outfit, black slacks, white button down long sleeved shirt with a blue tie. His hair was slicked back and tied into a bun.

"Hi Mr. Reigns", a few of the jocks standing by building C called out.

He looked up and smiled at the guys before sending them a nod and returning to his paper.

"How is anyone allowed to work here being that gorgeous? Its like the school wants to test every hormonal teenage girls limits.", Nala said.

Kathan tried not to laugh at the expression on her best friends face. Kathan did have to admit that Mr. Reigns had his way about him, good looks, dreamy eyes, the way he licked his lips and any woman in a ten mile radius wet their panties for him. Hell, her sister in law has a thing for him, which her brother hated.

"I think I mistook this whole new English teacher thing. Think they'll give me Mr. Foley again?", Nala asked.

"You can try, but I'm sure his class is full. He's an easy teacher and all the seniors want him", Kathan said.

Nala pouted.

"I'll sit in the back", Nala said.

Kathan laughed.

* * *

Getting to his class, he unlocked his door so his students can just walk in for first period. He made his way across the hall towards Mark's class. Dean Ambrose and Randy Orton were in there with him.

"How was your Christmas break?", Randy asked as he walked in.

"Fine, spent most of it with my family. You guys?", he asked, sitting on one of the desks in the class.

Mark was writing something on the board. Dean cleared his throat and sent a look Mark's way.

"His wife left him", Randy whispered.

"Divorced is more like it, if you insist on telling him, at least tell the whole story", Mark said.

Roman already knew Michelle left him. She had left him four months before Christmas break. He just didn't say anything about a divorce.

"It was quick, painless", Mark said shrugging.

Mark had admitted to Roman that he had fallen out of love with his wife. She wasn't the same woman anymore. Which was weird because she had said the same thing about him before she walked out.

"Well, I say we go out for drinks this weekend", Roman said.

"To celebrate, I'm in", Dean said.

The guys laughed at their friend. Dean didn't believe in marriage and thought it was a waste of time. Rumor had it that last year he was even sleeping with one of his students. Dean denied it to everyone else who asked. Though, when they asked, he just smirked and winked.

Mark had never thought about sleeping with a student, some of these girls did throw themselves at the jocks here but that was about it. He did find a few attractive and if he was their age, he definitely would have chased after a few.

He knew Randy was dating a past student of his. Mark even had an idea that they were seeing each other before she graduated. Girl didn't look her age though, Mark understood why Randy went after her. The bell rang, taking him out of those thoughts. Dean excuses himself, walking out with Randy.

Roman patted his shoulder.

"If you want to talk, you know where I am", he said.

Mark nodded and watched Roman walk out and across to his own classroom. Students smiled at him and he opened his door. Roman was a good friend, even let Mark crash on his couch when Michelle was in one of her moods and decided to lock him out of the house.

"Good morning Mr. Calaway", a student said as she walked in.

He smiled and finished writing what he needed. He waited till the final bell rang to close the door. Whoever didn't make it in had to walk to the office and explain why he or she was late to his class. Roman did the same, both watching as the final batch of kids made it in the last second.

"See you at lunch Roman", Mark called.

Roman saluting him before shutting his door.

* * *

All of his students so far have been polite and quiet, but that was always the first day of school. After two or three days, the class clown will come out, the talkative student who never shuts up even after you ask to be quiet will talk none stop. The passing of notes will begin and he'll be staying after class to watch at least four or five students because he gave them detention for not listening.

"Two more classes man and we can go home", Roman said with his empty cup.

Roman always needed coffee to get through the day. He taught English and frankly, he didn't know why he picked it. Maybe because he loved his English class in high school. He loved reading and writing, the projects.

"Tell me about it, so far it's been great, but you know it's the first day back", Mark said.

Roman nodded. Getting to the teachers lunch room, they took the empty seats with Randy and Dean. Seth, who taught P.E. joined them.

"Man some of these kids are way out of shape", he said, shaking his head.

"Not everyone is like you, Mr. Crossfit", Roman said.

"And besides, we all know you were probably checking out those young girls. You better watch yourself Rollins, not all those girls want you", Dean said.

Seth rolled his eyes and unpacked his healthy lunch.

"We all aren't you Ambrose", Seth mumbled.

"You're confusing me with Orton", Dean said.

"Hey, watch it.", Randy warned with a small smile.

"Come on man, we know you were fucking the kid before she graduated", Dean whispered.

"In my defense, she didn't look like no damn kid, shit still doesn't", Randy said.

Mark chuckled.

"And that's exactly what you should tell the judge when he gets you for rape on a minor", Mark said.

"She's not a minor anymore", Randy said, wiggling his brow.

Mark laughed and rubbed his eyes. Sometimes he didn't know why he hung out with them.

"Don't knock it till you try Calaway", Dean said, mouth full.

"Sure", Mark said.

"Ever thought about it?", Seth asked.

"Once", Roman said, surprising him.

They all waited for him to say more.

"I've only thought about it", Roman said.

"She still here or did she graduate?", Dean asked.

"She was here last semester, but I haven't seen her around. She probably moved or something", Roman said.

"Mark?", Randy asked.

"No, never, unlike you idiots I was married and didn't have to think about stuff like that", Mark said.

"But you aren't married anymore", Dean said smirking.

Mark lifted his cup of coffee to his lips and took a small drink.

"Like I said Mark, don't knock it till you try it. Besides, some of the young ones are still virgins, nice and tight", Dean said.

Randy laughed softly, probably thinking about it.

"How many have you slept with?", Seth asked Dean.

Dean shrugged.

"I went down on at least six, fucked three of those six, all six gave me head and called me daddy while doing it. Fucked two of those six at the same time", Mark stopped him.

"We shouldn't be talking about this here.", he said.

They all nodded and looked around. No one had heard them but still, it was dangerous to be talking about it.

"This weekend, drinks and poker, my place.", Roman said.

They all nodded.


	2. Chapter 2-Crush

It was their last classes for the day. Nala had to drag Kathan to her History class, which luck would have it, was right across from her class.

"Last one and then we get to go home", Nala said.

"Promise?", Kathan asked.

"Yes", Nala said, laughing softly.

Kathan rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Fine, I'll go in, but if I don't come out, this was your fault", Kathan said.

Nala laughed a little harder. Kathan pouted before walking in and Nala walked across to her class with Mr. Reigns.

"Don't forget to sit in the back Nala so Mr. Reigns won't see you", Kathan yelled.

The ones who were already in the class and knew her, laughed at her. Mr. Reigns looked up, she hoped she wasn't as red as a tomato right now. Kathan had done that on purpose.

"If you don't mind taking a seat, you're holding up traffic behind you", Mr. Reigns said to her.

"Right", she said, moving towards the back and taking a seat.

He smiled at her. Why was he even looking at her that way? He blinked before looking away, she blushed even more. He stood and walked over to the open door.

"He is so fucking hot", one girl whispered to her friend.

"Tell me about it, my panties are already soaked and he hasn't even licked his lips yet", her friend said.

They both giggled. She pulled out her notepad and a pencil. Once the final bell rang, he closed the door and stood in front of everyone.

"For those of you who I didn't have last semester, I'm Mr. Reigns. I try to make my classes as fun and teachable as I can. I don't like repeating myself so please pay attention", he said, once again, his eyes found her.

She bit her lip and he slowly licked his. The girls in front of her sighed. Nala put her head down. He cleared his throat.

"I don't give extensions on projects, the day it's due is the day I want it turned in", he said.

She lifted her head.

"After every book, there will be an essay about it and then a test and I know what some of you might be thinking, hey, I can cheat and watch the movie, but I am telling you right now. The movies don't tell the whole story like a book does. So please, read the book, they are good for you, they teach you new words, they help you learn how to read faster.", he said.

Somehow his eyes kept falling to her. He thought she had left because he hadn't seen her all day, but now, here she was. He never understood Dean's infatuation with high school girls, not till he saw her. He cleared his throat again.

"Any questions?", he asked out loud.

"Do you help after school, like, if we might need it?", one of the girls in front of her asked.

He smirked.

"Yes, but only if I think you need it and if I have the time", Roman said.

The girls giggled.

"Now, I'm going to call out your names and you will tell me the name of your favorite book. Everyone has to have one", he said, sitting on the edge of his desk and grabbing the clipboard with the attendance list.

"Can his pants be any tighter against him", one of the girls whispered.

"Or he can just take them off", the other said.

She wouldn't mind that either, she thought. He called off everyone's names.

"Nala Tomlinson?", he called out.

The girls in front of her were talking too loud, she hadn't heard him, and she was also busy drawing in her notebook. It was of Mr. Reigns leaning against his desk like he was now.

"Nala Tomlinson?", he called again, but this time he lifted his head and looked around.

The person beside her, pointed and Roman stood. He made his way over to her, she hadn't noticed. He cleared his throat just as the students all stopped talking. Nala stopped, noticing the silence. She bit her lip and dared to look up. Mr. Reigns stood in front of her, hands in his pockets.

"Nala Tomlinson?", he asked.

She nodded. Her classmates chuckled.

"The answer, is here", he said.

"Oh, sorry, yes I'm here", she said softly.

"Just because you sit in the back, doesn't mean you'll go unnoticed. Besides, I pay more attention to the students in the back. So get use to seeing my face more", he said.

The girls in front of her moaned. She was sure he heard it, if she did, he could too. He smirked and pulled the notepad away from her. His eyes met hers again.

"That's good, you're very talented", he said.

"Thank you sir", she said softly.

He walked away from her and back to his position by his desk, going down the list again.

* * *

Walking into her class and seeing the history teacher, Kathan underestimated how good looking this teacher really was. He was hot. She didn't realize how openly she was staring at him, that was till he looked at her.

"Are you ok?", he asked.

She blinked and nodded.

"Oh yeah", she said.

He raised his brows and nodded.

"Wrong class?", he asked.

She pulled out her paper.

"Mr. Calaway?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Then I'm good", she said.

He nodded and leaned back in his seat.

"Then please, do take a seat", he said, gesturing to the desks in the class.

"Right, of course", she said.

She walked over to an empty seat. Mark leaned back and watched her carefully and hoped she wasn't going to be a hand full. He checked his watch and realized there was about two minutes till the final bell rang. He stood and walked over to the door, watching students rush into their classrooms.

"Last one", Roman called.

"Finally", he called back.

Roman chuckled. As the bell rang, he closed his door. Walking towards the front of his class. He pointed over his shoulder at the board.

"Welcome to US History, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Mr. Calaway. Now I'm not overly strict, but I do only give out one warning, the second comes with after school detention.", he said.

Kathan admired his casual wear, black boots, jeans, and a t-shirt.

"Now, according to past students, I'm pretty cool and easy going. I expect assignments and homework when they are due. Any questions?", he asked.

"Are you married?", everyone looked at Kathan.

She sat up and blushed. That wasn't suppose to come out of her mouth. He smirked.

"Not anymore", he said, finding this funny.

She couldn't meet his eyes anymore. He probably thought she was some kid with a crush. He looked away from her, sliding down into her seat more to try and shrink away. This was karma for embarrassing Nala earlier.

"Ok, so if you'll open your book to page 215, we'll start there", he said.

She sat up again and noticed how everyone had a book.

"You were suppose to grab one on your way in", the guy next to her whispered.

She sighed. Now she would have to stand and walk across the room to grab one. She was about to slide out of her seat when a book was set on her desk. She looked up to meet Mr. Calaway's eyes.

"Page 215", he said softly and tapped his finger on the hard cover.

She nodded and quickly flipped to that page. He walked over to the shelves and grabbed a new book.

"World War II", he said.

Kathan sighed and slid back down her seat. Mark noticed and raised a brow.

"Not interested in World War II Miss", he stopped.

"Kathan Daniels", she said.

"Miss Daniels, does it bore you?", he asked.

"Not really, I just don't see how knowing about WWII is going to help me when I apply for a job", she said.

Some of her classmates chuckled under their breaths. Mr. Calaway nodded.

"Let me ask you this Miss Daniels, what is it you want to do after high school?", he asked.

"I like writing and thinking about maybe going into journalism", she said.

He nodded, impressed.

"You do realize you'll need to know your history to be a serious journalist. What if they ask you to look up the history of a town or what war took place there? You won't know and will have to spend hours researching and that's when you'll wish you would have listened to me", he said.

How was it possible that he embarrassed her for the third time in just a few minutes.

"Now, Miss Daniels, can I finish what I was trying to teach or would you like to comment more on why you don't need to know your history?", he asked.

She shook her head no and he nodded. He reopened his book.

"As I was saying", he said.


	3. Chapter 3-Wrong & Right

"So you just kissed him?", Nala asked, shocked.

Kathan nodded. They had stopped at a gas station to fill Nala's car.

"I don't know what came over me, I just, pinch me. I'm dreaming, this is some cruel, embarrassing dream and as soon as you pinch me, I'll wake up", Kathan said nodding.

"Then apparently we're sharing dreams because Mr. Reigns, Roman, well you know", Nala said blushing.

"I shouldn't be liking this Nala, we shouldn't be. We can't let it happen again, ok.", Kathan said.

"You're right on so many levels, but, apart of me wants to keep going.", Nala said.

Kathan sighed. Both girls felt the same way, it felt right.

"I know", Kathan said.

"We can't just change classes, all of the other teachers are full and we can't just ignore them.", Nala said.

They agreed on that too. They got back in her car.

"I'm afraid to go to school tomorrow. I don't know how I'm going to react in front of him", Kathan said.

"At least he didn't read your sex fantasies about him", Nala mumbled and blushed.

Kathan smiled.

"What are we going to do?", Nala asked.

Kathan shrugged.

"What would it hurt to just", Kaye stopped.

"Go along with it", Nala finished.

Kathan looked at her friend and nodded. Nala bit her lip.

"We just have to be careful. We might not get in trouble for it, but they can and the last thing we want is for them to go to jail", Kathan said.

Nala nodded, agreeing.

* * *

Mark licked his lips. The taste of Kathan still there, and he never wanted it gone. He closed his eyes and imagined the feel of her soft skin under his fingertips. Opening his eyes, he sighed and shook his head.

"Stop. You need to stop Mark", he told himself.

Fixing his desk before grabbing his bag and helmet. Walking out of his class and locking up. Roman stepped out of his. He could smell Nala's perfume on himself. Fixing his tie after locking his class door and turning to see Mark waiting for him.

He cleared his throat.

"Strange to still see you here", Roman said to him.

"I um, I had a student after class. Are you wearing perfume?", Mark asked.

Roman swallowed.

"You ok? You seem off", Mark said.

"Something happened. I, I kissed Nala, a student, I touched her and now", he stopped.

"You want to keep doing it", Mark finished for him.

Roman looked around before nodding.

"You aren't the only one. Kathan.", Mark said.

Roman blew out a breath and relaxed.

"How do the guys do this without feeling like they took advantage of a young girl?", Roman whispered.

Mark paced.

"I don't know. All I know, is that I can't stop thinking about her.", Mark said.

"I invited Nala over to my house on Saturday. She accepted, but I don't know", Roman said.

"This is all so confusing, it's wrong to feel this right", Mark said.

Roman nodded.

"I have to see her", Mark said, walking away from Roman.

"What are you doing? You can't just ask the front desk for her address", Roman said, chasing after his friend.

"Who says I'm going to ask. They won't question me for using the computer", Mark said.

"And what happens if her parents are home and wonder why a teacher is showing up to their daughter's home?", Roman asked, staying in step with Mark.

"Homework", Mark said.

"Mark, be careful, I mean it. They could call the school and you'll be watched", Roman said.

"Roman", Mark said, stopping and facing his friend.

Roman exhaled.

"I'm just looking out for you Mark.", Roman said.

"I know. Just like I know you're going to Nala's work tonight to talk to her", Mark said as he continued walking.

Roman chuckled and followed.

"I need her to be absolutely sure she's into this, because if she's not, I'm ending this tonight", Roman said.

Mark nodded.

"Same here", he said.

They walked into the office to see Dean.

"Ambrose", Roman called.

Dean turned and walked over to them. He bit into his Apple.

"What's up?", he asked, mouth full.

"We need to talk about", Roman looked around.

Dean caught on and nodded, looking between Mark and Roman.

"Poker night. This stays at the table", Dean said, winking and biting into his Apple again before walking away.


	4. Chapter 4-Movies & Poker

After school, Nala and Kathan went looking for AJ. They tried looking for him at lunch but didn't seem to find him.

"Are you sure it was him?", Kathan asked her.

"Yes, I told you he stopped me and we talked for a bit. Till Roman came in", Nala said.

"Roman got jealous?", Kathan asked.

Nala nodded.

"I made sure I told him AJ was like a brother to me", Nala said.

"At least he doesn't have anything to worry about", Kathan said.

"Is your worry Lana the school nurse?", Nala asked.

Kathan rolled her eyes.

"She was practically throwing herself at him and I swear I was so close to pulling her hair out and punching her in the face. It sucks that I can't do anything because it could get him in trouble", Kathan said.

"I know how you feel remember", Nala said.

"AJ", Kathan shouted.

He turned and smiled, waving and walking over to them.

"My two favorite girls", he said, hugging them.

"When did you get back? Has my brother seen you? Are you here for good?", Kathan started.

"Alright, ok. What is it with you two and those speedy questions. No more caffeine for either of you", he said.

Both girls laughed.

"We just missed you that's all", Nala said.

"Same here sweetheart", he said.

"You have to come over, Kris is going to flip when he sees you", Kathan said.

He nodded.

"I planned on doing all that once I was done here. Don't tell him I'm in town, I want to surprise him", AJ said.

Both girls nodded.

* * *

Mark and Roman were making their way to their cars. Stopping, when just outside of the office, their girls were talking to soccer mom hair.

"What the fuck is his problem? Can't he find his own?", Roman growled.

"Over my dead body is he touching what's mine", Mark stated.

Roman was going to make himself known, but Mark stopped him.

"We can't technically do anything Rome. He'll suspect and we don't know what he thinks about this. Chill", Mark said.

Roman huffed, not liking that his girl was with him.

* * *

The girls turned and noticed Mark and Roman. The guys raised a brow and both girls hugged AJ before walking away from him.

"See you two later. Love you", AJ shouted.

Not helping the situation.

* * *

Kathan was staying over at Nala's house.

"Horror movies?", Kathan asked.

"Check", Nala replied.

"Popcorn and drinks?", Kathan asked.

"Check", Nala repeated.

"Blankets and pillows?", Kathan asked.

Nala lifted both.

"Check and check", she said.

Nala's dad had gone over to his buddy's house for a few drinks. Leaving the girls the house for the night. He trusted them to be alone for a bit. Mark was busy with his daughter and Kathan didn't want to bother him. Nala decided to give Roman some space after he saw her talking to AJ, again. She knew he was jealous.

"Ok, so before we get to the movies. Tell me how Mr. Reigns was. Was he everything you imagined?", Kathan asked.

Nala blushed and smiled.

"He was better, way better. He was smooth and gentle. He didn't rush it and I loved that, he knew where to touch and his lips", Nala said.

Kathan smiled at her friends expression.

"Did he, you know, go down on you?", Kathan asked.

Nala bit her lip.

"I didn't think that would feel good, but oh was he skilled and it was fantastic", Nala said.

Kathan laughed softly.

"You and Mark didn't?", Nala asked, shifting the topic from her to Kathan.

"No, he wants to wait and I'm ok with that.", Kathan said.

"Are you sure? Because in his truck you two were getting pretty hot and heavy", Nala said, nudging her friend.

"Yes there was touching, a lot of touching, but it never went further than that", Kathan said.

Nala nodded.

"He has a daughter? Are you ok with being a young step mom?", Nala asked.

"I mean, I never planned on it, but there's nothing I can do. I want to be with him Nala and if that means becoming a step mom, I'll do it", Kathan said.

Nala nodded.

"I just hope I don't mess the kid up", Kathan mumbled.

"What do you mean?", Nala asked.

"My mom wasn't so great. What if I turn out to be just like her? I don't want to fuck up his kid Nala. He'll hate me", she said.

Nala moved closer to her friend.

"You won't Kathan, you are nothing like your mom.", Nala said.

* * *

Alana was watching cartoons in the living room. The poker table was set up in the dining room. Mark could see Alana from here and she wouldn't be able to hear their conversations. Roman arrived first.

"Brought beer and more chips", he said, setting them in Mark's fridge.

He noticed Alana in the living room.

"Hey sweetie", he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Hi uncle Roman", she said smiling.

Dean and Seth arrived next. More beer and pizza in hand.

"Who else is coming?", Dean asked, sitting next to Alana.

"Glen, Randy, and Seth's friend AJ", Mark said.

Roman slammed his can on the table. Dean chuckled, taking a seat at the table.

"Relax big guy, your pussy is your pussy", Dean said.

"Don't call her that", Roman snapped at him.

Dean lifted his hands.

"Sorry", he said.

"Whipped already", Seth said.

"Jealous?", Roman asked.

Seth shook his head. Randy arrived next with more pizza.

"How's the kid?", Dean asked him.

Randy rolled his eyes.

"Don't start Ambrose, you're fucking a kid too", Randy said, taking his seat.

"Watch the language", Mark said, tilting his head towards Alana.

"I thought your ex was in New York?", Randy asked.

"She was. Turns out that job was a dream after all. She's back and working in town", Mark said.

The guys nodded.

"Does Kathan know?", Roman asked.

Mark nodded.

"Woah, who's Kathan?", Randy asked.

"Some kid in his class. Nice piece of", Mark slapped the back of Dean's head.

Dean glared at him and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well alright, you know I'm the last person to judge you Calaway", Randy said.

The front door opened and Glen walked in. He said hi to Alana before taking a seat at the table.

"New guy pulled in as I walked in", Glen said.

"No more sex talk", Dean said.

"Damn and I wanted to know how Roman's romp went with his teenager", Seth said.

"Mark I don't reach", Roman said.

Mark nodded and slapped the back of Seth's head.

"Thanks", Roman said.

"I don't know what you all see in those girls", Glen said, shaking his head.

Glen knew they were into young girls, but never outed them. They were his friends and what they did with their lives was up to them. He was glad it worked out with Randy. He was in love with this girl. He's never seen his friend so happy and he hoped it worked out for Roman and Mark.

He hoped Dean and Seth didn't end up in jail. Someone knocked on the door and Seth stood. He walked AJ in.

"Brought beer and chips", AJ said.

"Awesome", Dean called out.

AJ took the seat between Roman and Glen.

"AJ, this is Glen, Roman, Dean, Randy, and Mark", Seth said.

AJ nodded at all of them.

"So um, we saw you talking to two girls after school yesterday. Know them or just into young girls?", Dean said.

Everyone glared at Dean for suddenly bringing that up. Roman and Mark shifting in their seats. AJ chuckled.

"They're like little sisters to me, I've known them since they were kids.", AJ said.

"But you don't fantasize about them?", Dean asked shrugging.

Seth kicked him.

"Um, no, like I said they're like little sisters. Who does that?", AJ said.

"So you've never thought about sleeping with one of your students?", Dean asked.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably.

"Um", AJ didn't know what to say.

Randy cleared his throat.

"He's asking because I'm planning to marry one of my students. I was seeing her when she was still in my class and we stayed together after. I plan to propose soon", Randy said.

He knew AJ couldn't do anything now that his girl was over eighteen and living with him.

"Wow, that's crazy", AJ said.

Mark handed out the cards to start the game.

"I mean, what you do in your private lives is up to you. I'm no one to judge, I've been there, once. Didn't work out though", AJ said.

Everyone nodded. Roman and Mark still didn't feel like bringing up Kathan and Nala. Things might be different if he knew it was them.

"Good, because I'm fucking a few now", Dean said.

AJ chuckled.

"Wow, you are really out there aren't you", AJ said.

"You have no idea", Mark said.


	5. Chapter 5-BBQ

Nala and her dad pulled into Kathan's house. She got off.

"I'm going into the house, Kathan wants me to meet her up in her room", Nala said.

Her dad nodded. Walking into the house and making her way upstairs. Kathan was putting her shoes on.

"Have you seen them yet?", Nala asked.

"No, but I'm kinda nervous. I don't know if I want to go downstairs", Kathan said.

"What if they all suspect?", Nala asked.

"Maybe we should just stay up here", Kathan said, sitting beside Nala.

"Want to know what I think?", both girls looked towards the door.

Elisa stood there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"It's not what you think", Kathan said quickly.

"Wrong. It's exactly what I think. What? How? With them? Teachers?", Elisa asked quickly.

"We didn't plan on it, it just happened. Mr. Reigns confessed his feelings for Nala and Mark confessed his feelings for me", Kathan explained.

Elisa closed the door behind her.

"They are your teachers and grown men, men who've already been either married or almost married", Elisa said.

"He's already told me he loves me", Nala said.

Elisa looked surprised.

"What?", she asked.

"He told me he loves me, he cares about me", Nala said.

"Mark said the same thing", Kathan said.

Elisa paced in front of the girls.

"Did you even stop to think about the consequences of your actions? They can go to jail for this. You will get yelled at but them", Elisa tried not to shout.

"Weren't you the one saying it was ok for Mr. Orton to be with his _one_ as long as he loves her and plans to marry her", Kathan said.

"Yeah because **her** wasn't **you** ", Elisa said.

"Are you going to tell?", Nala asked.

Elisa sighed and looked at both girls. Kathan stood and took her sister in law's hands.

"I love him. He makes me feel like someone else. You know how hard it is for me to open up to someone and with him, it's not hard", she said.

Her sister in law groaned.

"Have you done anything inappropriate with them?", she asked.

"No. They don't even try to force us", Kathan said.

If Elisa knew Nala and Roman already slept together she just might change her mind.

"Let me get to know them better and if they seem to be good guys. I won't say anything to Kris and Chance", Elisa said.

Kathan and Nala hugged her.

"Just promise me you two will be careful. I don't want these men taking advantage of you and if I find out that they've touched you inappropriately, I'm talking", Elisa said.

"Not till we turn eighteen", Kathan said.

Elisa nodded.

"Lets get downstairs, everyone is wondering where you are", Elisa said.

The girls nodded. Elisa stopped again.

"Mark is the one with the kid right?", Elisa asked.

Kathan nodded.

"Oh Kaye, that makes things worse. Why would you want a man that's already tied down?", Elisa said.

"You don't think I'd make a good mom?", Kathan asked.

Elisa raised a brow and cupped Kathan's face.

"You will make a great mom. I just never imagined you being a step mom at such a young age. I need you both to really think about this. College is just around the corner, what happens if you want to travel, or meet someone else while away.", Elisa said.

"Its not like I'm marrying him tomorrow. Besides they know we want to go to college. Roman is helping Nala. As for traveling, it's not like they won't be able to go with us and if some how for some reason we meet someone else, well then we'll deal with that when it comes", Kathan said.

Elisa's shoulders slumped and she nodded. These girls had made up their minds. Getting to the back, they saw their teachers laughing at something AJ had said. Randy introduced them to his soon to be fiancée.

Kathan met Mark's eyes and Nala met Roman's eyes.

"There are my girls", both girls turned to see Joe.

They went over to him and hugged him tight.

"I don't think so, they are my girls", AJ said, pulling Nala towards him.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around him. Roman found himself squeezing his can of beer. It took every ounce of strength and will power not to pull Nala out of his arms and punch AJ in the face. Mark found himself feeling the way Roman did. Who did this man think he was, putting his hands on his woman.

"Miss Daniels, it's nice to see you again. I didn't know you lived here", Mark said.

This caused Joe to release Kathan.

"Yes, my brother Kris and sister in law, you've already met her, Elisa.", Kathan said.

Mark nodded with a raised brow.

"Yeah, I met them. Good people", Mark said.

He looked towards Nala.

"Miss Tomlinson, it's nice to see you too", Mark said.

He knew that Roman's mind wasn't on words, but on punching out AJ.

"Yeah, my dad and Kris are good friends since Kathan and I are", Nala said.

She noticed Roman's look and went over to her dad. He pulled her into his side.

"This is my dad, Chance", Nala said.

She knew that if she didn't state who he was, Roman would likely lose his mind and jump both men. She watched Roman relax.

"Do these girls behave or do we all need to talk?", Chance asked, laughing a little.

"Oh no, Nala is the perfect student. I can say she's definitely my favorite", Roman said, winking at Nala.

"Yeah, my Nala Mary has always been a good student", Chance said.

"Oh dad", she whined.

"And Mark, you don't need to lie about Kathan. Trust me, we already know", Kris said.

Kathan punched her brother's arm.

"I'm not that bad", Kathan said.

Half of the teachers who already had her in their class made a small noise of disagreement. She rolled her eyes.

"Trust me Kris, I can handle your sister. She's never had a teacher like me before", Mark said.

Kathan blushed and bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"Daddy", Kathan watched as a little girl skipped up to Mark.

He bent down and lifted her into his arms. He looked from his daughter to Kathan.

"This is my daughter, Alana. Alana, I want you to meet two of daddy's students. Nala and Kathan", Mark said.

"Its nice to meet you Alana", Nala said from beside her dad.

She was afraid to move and cause Roman to lose his patience with these men. Kathan went up to Mark and Alana. She took the little girl's hand.

"Its nice to meet you sweetie", Kathan said.

Alana smiled at her and Mark did as well.

This could work, he thought.

"Foods ready if you all want to eat now", Elisa said.

Everyone sat, Roman made his way behind Nala. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks at feeling him behind her.

"Sit next me", he whispered.

She nodded, knowing she didn't have a choice. AJ took the opposite side of her and Roman groaned.

"What the fuck is it with this guy?", Roman whispered to her.

She laughed softly and placed her hand on his thigh.

Mark sat beside Kathan. His daughter tapping his arm. He leaned down so she could whisper to him.

"I want to sit next to Kathan", she whispered to him.

Mark smiled and nodded. Lifting his daughter and sitting her between them. Kathan smiled.

"She wanted to sit next to you", he said.

"Awe, look Kaye, kids do like you. I honestly thought your face would scare her", her brother said.

Everyone laughed and Kathan shook her head at him. Mark and Roman didn't like that the girls attention fell on these two men trying to hit on their girls. Nala could sense when Roman would grow agitated at AJ, so she would squeeze his thigh or rub it, just to calm him down.

He cleared his throat when AJ's attention was on something Kris was saying. Nala looked at him.

"Keep rubbing my thigh and I'm going to kidnap you and make you mine again", he whispered.

Nala felt that rushing heat again.

"I'll tell my dad I want to leave early, we can meet somewhere", Nala whispered.

Roman licked his lips and nodded.

"And remember, you're my girl", he whispered.

"I know", she whispered back.

Mark wanted to talk to Kathan but with Alana between them, he couldn't exactly whisper to her without someone else hearing him.

"So how long are you here for Joe?", Chance asked.

"For good. I'll be working with Kris at the clinic", he said.

Kathan hugged him.

"Good because I miss you so much", Kathan said.

Mark rolled his eyes and finished his drink. Roman smirked at him.

"Now you know how I feel?", Roman whispered to him.

Joe wrapped his arm around Kathan and if Glen didn't place his hand on Mark's shoulder, Mark would have stood and pulled Joe's arm off of Kathan.

"I miss you too Kitten", Joe said, before kissing the side of Kathan's head.

Mark slammed his drink on the table and everyone looked at him.

"Sorry, I thought it was empty. Guess not", Mark said.

He gave a look to Kathan when no one else was looking and she caught on. Realizing that maybe having them over with Joe and AJ around was a bad idea.


	6. Chapter 6-Not So Lonely

"So Mark, why didn't your wife join us?", Chance asked.

"We got divorced and it's my weekend with my daughter", Mark said.

"Oh, sorry, I shouldn't have just assumed", Chance said.

"Its fine", Mark said.

"Hello", Elisabeth stood and smiled.

"Oh, that's Eve", she said excited.

Kris chuckled before taking a drink.

"Oh is this the woman you want to set Chance up with?", Joe asked.

Chance raised a brow. Nala looked between them. She wasn't sure how comfortable she was with her dad having a woman in his life that wasn't her mom. Elisabeth came back with Eve. She was pretty. Nala could tell her dad liked her, he sat up more and smiled. Kathan looked towards Nala, she could tell her friend wasn't ok with this.

"Everyone, this is Eve Torres", Elisabeth said, introducing her.

Eve waved. Elisa moved over to Chance.

"And this, is Chance Tomlinson", Elisa said.

He stood and held his hand out to her. They smiled at each other. Nala didn't like this. AJ noticed and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"This is my daughter Nala. Sweetheart say hi", Chance said.

"Why?", Nala asked harshly.

"Nala", her dad said, not liking her tone.

"It's ok", Eve said.

Nala stood and quickly made her way towards the front of the house. Kathan was going to follow, but AJ stopped her.

"I've got this", AJ said.

"Thanks", Chance said.

Roman shook his head. He couldn't believe this guy. He looked towards Nala's dad and saw the look on his face. He could tell he liked Eve but now that Nala was upset, he was pushing himself away from her. Leaving her at the table and joining Glen and Randy.

"You should go out and talk to her. She might listen to you", Kathan said to him.

"I can't do that. _AJ_ followed her", he said, rolling his eyes while saying his name.

Kathan laughed softly.

"Are you seriously jealous of AJ? He's like a brother to us and he's important to Nala. After her mom died, Nala was angry, AJ helped her release that anger. She talked to me, we understood each other because we both lost a parent, but I still had my mom, sort of and my brother. Her dad was busy grieving and did his best to make sure Nala was ok", Kathan said.

"Kathan", her brother stopped her.

She looked at him.

"That's enough", he said.

She nodded. Her brother didn't like the girls sharing their pasts with people he didn't know. It was none of their business anyway.

"I think maybe I can help", Mark said.

He stood.

"Alana stay here with uncle Roman, I'll be right back", Mark said.

"Listen, I get it, you're a teacher and you want to help, but you don't know what's going on or the whole story", Mark stopped Kris.

"I might not know the whole story, but I do have a daughter and I know that when I move on and bring someone around her, she might feel the way Nala is feeling. Trust me, I can help", Mark said.

Kris looked towards Kathan, his little sister nodding. Kris sighed.

"Alright", he said.

Mark nodded and walked out front. He could hear Nala telling AJ she didn't want that _woman_ near her dad because she wasn't going to replace her mom. Mark cleared his throat. Both turned to face him.

"Look man, I've got this", AJ said.

"Just give me a second", Mark said.

AJ nodded. He stood beside Nala. Mark pushed his hands into his pockets and hoped that what he was about to say, helped.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told my daughter. No one could _ever_ replace your mom. Just like no man could replace your dad, but do you really think your mom would want your dad to live the rest of his life alone? You'll be leaving to college soon and starting your own life. Your dad needs someone Nala, being a single man, I can tell you right now that it's lonely", he said.

Nala wiped her tear.

"I'm sure it's hard to see him with someone else, but after a while, when you see how happy she makes him, it will be easier. Your dad deserves to be happy too", Mark said.

"My dad is happy", Nala said.

"Of course he is, because he has you, like I have my daughter. When she's not with me and I'm alone in my house, that's when I feel the void, just like I know your dad is going to feel when you go off to college", Mark said.

Nala knew Mark made a point. Her dad had stayed single for far too long and she knew that it had to do with her. He didn't want to upset her so he would stay clear of any woman who showed interest in him.

"I know", Nala said.

"Maybe just, give this Eve a chance. She seems like a good person. If Kathan's brother and sister in law are willing to introduce him to this woman, there has to be a good reason", Mark said.

Nala looked up at him and nodded.

"So I say, we walk back in there and you politely introduce yourself, also let your dad know that it's ok if he's interested", Mark said.

Nala nodded.

"So, are we ready to walk back in there?", AJ asked.

Nala sighed.

"If it helps, Kris told me about this woman and he says she's perfect for your dad. Sweet, has a little boy of her own, and hard working", AJ said.

Mark set his hand on Nala's shoulder and tilted his head towards the back gate. She nodded and walked back in with both men. She wrung her hands before walking over to Eve. Her dad watched her carefully. Eve smiled at her and Nala held her hand out.

"I'm Nala and I want to apologize for the way I acted earlier.", she said.

"Its nice to meet you Nala, I'm Eve and I accept your apology", Eve said smiling.

Nala slowly made her way to her dad. Glen and Randy sensing she needed to talk to him, walked away. Kathan joined Nala and Chance.

"Its ok with me if you want to get to know Eve", Nala said.

Chance smiled.

"I was just afraid that you would forget mom and", her dad cupped her face.

"No one could ever do that, ever", he said.

Nala nodded. He looked at Kathan.

"And you? Are you ok with this too?", he asked smiling.

Kathan nodded.

"I know Eve and she's really nice. I guess, if Nala and I had to pick someone for you, it would be her", Kathan said.

He nodded and hugged both girls. He walked away from them and over to Eve. Nala looked at Kathan.

"Are you really ok with this?", Kathan asked.

"No, but I will be and that's thanks to your man. He made some really valid points", Nala said.

Kathan smiled.

"And you need to talk to Roman. He's really jealous and I think if AJ even looks at you one more time, Roman is going to jump him", Kathan said.

Nala sighed.

"I did explain some of your closeness to AJ, but Kris stopped me. You know how he is about the past", Kathan said.

"He just doesn't want anyone to pity us and what we've been through. Its his pride Kaye", Nala said.

Kathan nodded. They walked back over to the tables.

"So Roman, are you single? I know for a fact Elisa has a few more single girlfriends she can set you up with", Kris said.

Roman glanced towards Nala.

"No thanks, I'm actually spoken for and I love her completely", Roman said.

Kris nodded.

"Why didn't you bring her?", Joe asked.

Roman opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't come up with something without lying.

"Enough, don't interrogate him", Elisa jumped in.

"We're not, it's a fair question", Kris said.

Elisa shook her head at him.

"You don't want the girls giving away the past because it's our business, yet here you are getting into his.", Elisa said.

Nala relaxed. Silently thanking Elisa for her interruption.

"What about you Mark? Newly divorced, I'm sure we can find you someone", Joe said.

"I'm actually seeing someone", Mark said.

"I would ask why you didn't bring her, but I really don't want my wife to jump on me again for _interrogating_ you", Kris said.

Elisa passed by him, hitting the back of his head as she passed. Everyone laughed.

"Thank you Mark, for talking to our Nala Mary", Elisa said.

Nala flinched, they knew she didn't like it, yet they did it anyway.

"You are in my good graces", Elisa said, before kissing the top of Nala's head.

Mark nodded.

"And you Roman, thank you. I heard you were helping Nala get that scholarship.", Elisa said.

"You didn't tell me that", Chance said.

"I didn't want to say anything till I actually had it", she said.

Chance nodded.

"Baby girl, you're getting that scholarship", Chance said.

"She is, I'll make sure of it", Roman said.

Chance smiled at Roman and nodded.

"In that case, you're in my good graces too", Chance said.

Roman liked that. He wanted Chance to like him, because when it's revealed that he and Nala are in a relationship, he hoped her dad remembered this moment and accepted him. Mark was hoping the same thing with Kathan's brother and sister in law. He needed their approval and hoped he continued to have it when he and Kathan told them about their relationship.

Neither man was willing to give up the loves of their life, but they couldn't really ask the girls to give them up. Seeing how close everyone was to each other. Neither man dare try to ruin that closeness. The only thing they could hope for was a little room they could fit in with this family.


	7. Chapter 7-Babe?

It was getting darker, it was getting late. Alana had climbed into her dad's lap and rubbed her eyes.

"I think maybe this means its time to go", Mark said, cradling his little girl.

"Not yet daddy, I want to stay", Alana said sleepy.

"I can lay her down in the living room with cartoons. Just till she falls asleep", Kathan said.

"But I'm not tired", Alana said after yawning.

Mark chuckled and nodded. Kathan stood and took Alana in her arms. Mark's fingers brushed down her arm.

"Thank you baby", he whispered to her.

Kathan nodded. Entering her house, she sat Alana on the couch and turned on the tv. Finding her a throw blanket, she covered her and took off her shoes.

"Can you stay with me?", Alana asked.

Kathan smiled and nodded. Sitting next to Alana under the blanket. She brushed her fingers through Alana's hair gently. Her brother use to do this to her when she couldn't sleep after a nightmare.

* * *

Roman was on his sixth beer. Leaning back after he finished his sixth. Nala watched him carefully, if he stood right now and decided to leave, she wouldn't let him, not like this.

"So you're going to be working at the clinic?", AJ asked Joe.

He nodded.

"Yeah, I think it's about time I set some roots down and find me someone special", Joe said, wiggling his brow.

Mark didn't like the sound of that. Was he here for Kathan? What a coincidence that he was back just as she was getting ready to graduate and turn eighteen. Mark cleared his throat.

"And do you have anyone in mind?", Mark asked.

"Not really, I just figured along the way, maybe someone will catch my eye", Joe said.

Mark nodded. All Mark knew was that Joe better keep his eyes off Kathan. Mark noticed the way Roman was swaying a bit. He tapped Roman's foot with his own, making Roman look up.

"I think it's time we head out", Mark said.

Roman nodded agreeing.

"You can leave your car here for the night Roman", Kris said.

"Thanks", Roman said, standing slowly.

Nala stood, watching Roman.

"Is he going to be ok?", Nala asked, worried about Roman.

"I'll be fine babe", Roman said.

"Babe?", all the men questioned.

Mark had to think quickly before Roman opened his mouth again.

"He calls everyone babe after one too many. Trust me", Mark said, laughing softly.

"I can say that's true. Whenever we go bar hopping", Dean said.

Seth nodded.

"Its how you know he's had one too many", Randy said laughing.

"Its when we cut him off", Glen added, shrugging.

Kris nodded. AJ and Joe seemed to be thinking over what they said carefully.

"Lets get you home Rome", Mark said, patting his back.

Mark looked towards Elisa.

"May I get my daughter?", he asked.

She nodded. He walked towards the back door and walked in. Slowly approaching the couch, Alana was laying her head in Kathan's lap. He smiled as he watched Kathan brush his daughter's hair back.

"She likes you", he said softly.

Kathan looked towards him. She smiled.

"I hope so", she said.

He leaned over Kathan and she lifted her head. Their lips meeting.

"I've been wanting to do that all day", he whispered.

He walked in front of Kathan and lifted Alana into his arms.

"Your leaving?", she asked standing.

He nodded.

"Roman's buzzing so I need to drive him and I need to get this little girl to bed. My ex is coming early tomorrow to pick her up", he said.

Kathan nodded.

"One more kiss for the road?", he asked.

She smiled and stood on her toes to kiss him.

"I love you", he whispered.

"Love you more", she replied.

He walked back out, Kathan behind him. Dean was standing by Roman, making sure he doesn't trip over anything. Mark handed Dean his keys so he could get Roman in his truck. Nala wanted to go after him, but it would look too suspicious.

"Thank you for having us, we had a lot of fun", Mark said, shaking Kris and Elisa's hands.

He walked over to Chance and did the same.

"We usually have poker nights every other Saturday. Maybe next one you can all join us", Mark said.

The guys looked at each other and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan", Joe said.

Mark nodded. Kris and Chance walked them out. Nala behind her dad.

"Mr. Calaway, thank you for earlier", Nala said.

"Anytime", he said.

He set Alana in the back seat and buckled her in.

"I guess we'll see you girls at school", Mark said.

Nala nodded and waved. Roman couldn't take his eyes off her. He smiled softly.

* * *

Mark pulled over in front of Roman's house. Roman swallowed.

"I don't want to go inside", Roman said softly.

"Why?", Mark asked.

"I'm alone", he replied.

"I am too, or at least I will be when Alana leaves tomorrow", Mark said.

Roman nodded.

"But that's not what's bothering you, right?", Mark said.

"I was just thinking about Sasha, you know", Roman said.

"Nala isn't anything like her. She loves you and wants to be with you", Mark said.

"I know, but I can't help but feel like it's happening all over again. Sasha said Enzo was just a friend too and", he stopped.

"Sasha never looked at you the way Nala does", Mark said, stopping his friend.

Roman nodded.

"You should talk to Nala about this. Let her know where you're coming from", Mark said.

"I know", Roman said.

"Get some rest, we have school tomorrow", Mark said.

Roman groaned before getting off Mark's truck.

* * *

Nala and Kathan sat in her room.

"I think something might be wrong with Roman. He seemed distant", Nala said.

"Do you think he drinks that much whenever he goes out?", Kathan asked.

She needed to know. He was dating her best friend after all. She didn't want them going out and him getting drunk. Nala could always drive, but she doesn't know if Roman gets aggresive like her mom use to after drinking.

"I'm not sure. I think he just needed something to do", Nala said.

"So he wouldn't jump AJ, I saw those looks he was sending his way", Kathan said.

Nala chuckled.

"How was it with Alana?", Nala asked.

"She's sweet and she seemed to have liked me, which is a good thing", Kathan said.

"I'm sure Mark was pleased when you took her inside and put her to sleep", Nala said, wiggling her brow.

Kathan blushed.

"I'm still a little worried, I mean I only spent a small amount of time with her and when we came inside she fell right to sleep", Kathan said.

"Stop doubting yourself. When you have kids and I see how happy you are, I'm going to say I told you so", Nala said.

Kathan smiled.

"I'll remind you if you forget", Kathan said.

"Nala, let's go", her dad called.

She hugged Kathan before going to meet her dad.


	8. Chapter 8-Accused

Kathan woke up the next morning, sore, but with no regrets. She knew she loved that man and she gave herself to him. She also remembered she left things hanging with Joe. She had to let him know nothing could come from his feelings. She didn't want to lose him, but if she had to choose between Mark and Joe, she would choose Mark every single time.

Her brother and sister in law didn't ask any questions. She wondered if Joe had called them. Someone knocked on her bedroom door. She covered herself better.

"Come in", she called.

Her sister in law poked her head in.

"Hey, good morning. I bought you some new foundation and I'm also your ride for this morning.", she said.

Kathan nodded and watched as she set down the small bag.

"Why are you still in bed?", Elisa asked.

"I was just about to get up", Kathan said.

Elisa nodded.

"Well, get showered and dressed, maybe we could swing by Nala's house and pick her up and us girls can do breakfast", Elisa said.

"Ok", Kathan said.

She couldn't stand, it took her about a minute or two before she got on her feet.

* * *

Roman had been right about her being sore. During her shower, she had to wash her body gently. He also had left bite marks across her chest. Roman was claiming what was his and Nala couldn't help but smile. He was a wild man last night and she couldn't deny that she loved it.

Her phone rang and she answered Kathan's call.

"Hello", she said.

"Hey, Elisa wants to know if you need us to pick you up? Also she wants to do breakfast with us", Kathan said.

Nala sighed, remembering her dad had said her car wasn't fixed yet. He needed to change the battery and he promised to do that today after work.

"Yes, my car is here but it doesn't have a battery", she said.

"Ok, we'll be by in a few minutes", Kathan said, before hanging up.

* * *

Sitting in the diner with Elisa, was so uncomfortable. Mostly because the girls were sore and they knew Elisa would catch on. Kathan noticed Nala shifting in her seat and sent her a look. Elisa looked between both girls.

"Alright, what's going on?", she asked.

Both girls looked at her and shook their heads.

"Nothing", Kathan said.

"Yeah right. Now spill", Elisa said.

"Kathan just wanted to know if I heard back from those scholarship people", Nala said.

"And?", Elisa asked.

"I haven't heard anything. I still have a few more days though", she said.

"You'll get it Nala", Elisa said smiling.

Elisa looked at Kathan.

"And you missy? Any schools that your planning to apply to soon?", she asked.

"I've thought of a few. I sit down with my counselor today to talk", Kathan said.

Elisa nodded. After breakfast, she dropped the girls off at school.

"So I'm assuming since you left with Roman yesterday that everything is ok between you", Kathan said.

Nala nodded.

"Better than ok. I want to tell him about my mom, but I just, you know how hard it is for me", Nala said sadly.

Kathan squeezed her friend's shoulder.

"What about you and Mark?", Nala asked.

"Great, we finally made love last night. He didn't want too, but I sort of persuaded him into it.", Kathan whispered.

"What about his, you know?", Nala whispered.

Nala had told Kathan that Roman was well equipped. Kathan blushed.

"He is too", Kathan mumbled shyly.

They walked into the girls bathroom and their friend, Alicia came running in.

"Hey, do either of you have a tampon I can have?", she asked, biting her lip.

Kathan and Nala searched their bag.

"Here", Kathan said, handing one to her.

"Thanks", Alicia said, before rushing into the now free stall.

Kathan noticed as Nala seemed to be thinking hard about something.

"What?", Kathan finally asked.

Nala pulled her phone out and looked at her calendar.

"Nala, what's going on?", Kathan asked again.

"I missed my month", Nala said.

"Are you sure?", Kathan asked as she watched her friend panic.

"Yes Kaye, I was suppose to get it today", Nala said.

"Ok, don't panic. Maybe you're just late. It happens Nala", Kathan said, trying to calm her friend.

"I can't be pregnant", Nala whispered.

"Why didn't you use a condom Nala?", Kathan whispered back.

"We did, at first, but then I don't know. There were times we just, did it and it slipped my mind", Nala said.

Nala leaned back against the wall.

"What am I going to do?", Nala asked.

"You have to take a test. It's the only way we are going to know for sure", Kathan said.

Nala nodded.

"We have to tell Elisa. She can help, and I would rather have you do a test at the clinic than a store test", Kathan said.

"We can't, she's going to tell my dad and Roman's going to be in so much trouble", Nala said.

Kathan paced the bathroom.

"She won't say anything if you aren't. Nala, we have no choice", Kathan said.

Nala swallowed and nodded.

"After school, my brother goes home for lunch. Elisa won't say anything", Kathan said, setting her hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"Should I tell Roman?", Nala asked.

"Not till we know for sure", Kathan said.

* * *

Mark and Roman had gotten to the school at the same time. Hunter stopped them.

"I need to have a word with the both of you", Hunter said.

He didn't look happy. They followed him towards his office. Mark noticed Emerald sitting with her parents in the counselors office. He realized now that she actually did it, she told her parents. Once inside Hunter's office, he closed the door behind them. The superintendents of the school and two police officers were here as well.

Hunter sighed.

"It has come to our attention gentleman that you've both been having sexual relationships with students", Shane McMahon said.

"What?", Roman said.

"A student is accusing you both of forcing yourselves onto her. I've known you guys a long time, and I know you two are incapable of doing such a thing. I need the whole story", Shane said.

"What story? We don't even know what you're talking about", Mark said calmly.

Shane sighed and told them everything Emerald told him, leaving her name out of it of course. The guys knew who had told them this story. Even if Mark wouldn't have seen her, he would have known it was Emerald.

"So this "student" said we were sleeping with two other students and then tried to rape her?", Roman asked, making sure he got the whole story correct.

Shane nodded.

"You want our side of this now?", Mark asked.

"Yes, we need to figure this out, without causing a scene and making this bigger than it is. I want both of your names to be clean", Shane said.

"I'll let Roman go first since he asked her to stay after", Mark said.

Shane nodded.

"We are actually going to separate you guys. Just to see if your stories add up", Officer Breeze said.

They guys nodded.

"We've also gotten subs to fill in for you.", Hunter said.

Officer Fandango took Roman and Officer Breeze took Mark. Emerald saw them and smirked before leaving with her parents. Mark had never hated one of his students before, but now he officially does.

How can someone be so vindictive. He texted Roman to delete his messages to Nala, even her number.

 _Already did_

He replied back. Mark set his phone down.

"Lets get this over with", Mark said.


	9. Chapter 9-Secrets & Lies

Roman watched as officer Fandango sat across from him.

"What was Emerald doing in your classroom after school?", he asked.

He sighed before leaning on the table.

"She's failing my class already. She's a senior and I don't want her to have to spend her summer still in school and not able to graduate with the rest of her class. I kept her after to tell her that, if she thought more that's on her. I never ever tried to touch her in the way she's saying", Roman said.

"Why did Mr. Calaway and Miss Daniels walk into your class?", he asked.

"Mark and I hang out after class is over and Miss Daniels was looking for her friend, Nala. There were words exchanged between the girls and Mr. Calaway helped me separate them when things got physical. Emerald accused me of trying to put moves on her and I tried to tell her I wasn't, but she was out the door threatening to tell her parents", Roman explained.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about the girls fighting?", he asked.

"Because, like I said, Emerald was out the door before Mark or I could do anything. Also with the threats she was throwing, I didn't feel like trying to stop her and give her more reason to call me a pervert", Roman said.

Fandango nodded as he wrote it down.

"I was planning on talking to Hunter, our principal, about it. I would let him deal with the girls", Roman said, even though he wasn't going to really say anything.

Emerald kept to her threats though.

"She mentioned a young woman, another student of yours, a Miss Tomlinson", Fandango said.

Roman nodded.

"Yeah, both girls are in my last class. I keep them separated for the same reason, they don't like each other. These girls have some things to work out between each other and I think Mr. Calaway and I were just in the wrong place at the wrong time", Roman said.

He had to lie, he couldn't just outright tell this officer that he was sleeping with Nala. Then he would really go to jail.

"What happened after Emerald left?", Fandango asked.

"Mr. Calaway pulled Miss Daniels out and spoke to her about her actions. I locked up my classroom and went home", Roman said.

"Can anyone prove you went home?", Fandango asked.

"I live alone, the mailman might have seen me but I'm not so sure", Roman said.

Officer Fandango nodded with a chuckle.

"Ok Mr. Reigns, I think we've got everything we need. Thank you", he said, before standing and walking out.

Hunter came in next with Shane.

"We've talked and we think it's a good idea if you and Mark went home for the day and since tomorrow's Friday, we're giving you guys the day off. We'll see you Monday", Hunter said.

Roman nodded and stood before walking out.

* * *

Officer Breeze sat across from Mark.

"What were you doing before walking into Mr. Reigns's classroom?", he asked.

"I was talking to Miss Daniels", Mark said.

"About what?", he asked.

"School", Mark answered simply.

Breeze nodded.

"What made you and Miss Daniels go to Mr. Reigns's classroom?", Breeze asked.

"As far as I know, Miss Daniels has a friend in his class. She might have been picking up her friend but ran into Emerald. As much as I know, neither girl likes each other. Its why Emerald switched classes.", Mark said.

Breeze nodded.

"You heard the girls fighting?", Breeze asked.

"No. After school, Mr. Reigns and I hang out. Sometimes we go out to eat or go for a few drinks", Mark shrugged.

"That's when the girls fought?", he asked.

"I heard some words exchanged and as soon as I walked in, the girls fought. I helped Mr. Reigns hold the girls back from each other. Emerald called us perverts and threatened to tell the school that we were sleeping with students", Mark said.

Breeze nodded and finished writing.

"Why didn't you bring the girls to the principal and let him handle it?", he asked.

"Emerald was yelling threats. If we showed up with her yelling at us, calling us perverts. Who would you believe?", Mark said.

Breeze nodded.

"We were going to talk to Hunter when we got here. Call in both girls and discuss what would happen, but it looks like Emerald would rather lie than get in trouble for fighting", Mark said.

"What happened after Emerald left?", Breeze asked.

"I had a few words with Miss Daniels about her actions and I had to call her brother because she was having a panic attack. You can call him if you want. I went home right after he and I talked", Mark said.

"Ok, we will definitely be calling him to confirm this story", Breeze said.

"You're more than welcome too officer, if it gets me and my friend off", Mark said.

Breeze nodded.

"I guess that's it. Thank you Mr. Calaway and if we have any more questions we will be contacting you", Breeze said.

Mark nodded.

"I understand", Mark said.

Mark walked out of the room to see Roman talking to Hunter and Shane. He walked over.

"I already told Roman. He and you won't be working tomorrow, so we'll see you on Monday", Hunter said.

"I understand", Mark sighed.

Hunter and Shane left them alone.

"Want to grab a drink?", Roman asked.

Mark nodded. They both wanted to call Kathan and Nala to tell them what happened, but right now they were probably in class.

"We shouldn't have any contact with the girls till this blows over. We don't need more added suspicion", Mark said.

"They might talk to the girls, just to confirm the fight", Roman said.

Mark nodded.

* * *

Nala couldn't concentrate, her mind was on the possible baby that could be growing inside her right now. She knew Roman wouldn't mind it, he would be there for her, but she knew this could cause a big problem for them. If her dad found out, he would press charges on Roman and he would go to jail.

She couldn't raise a baby alone. Roman would hurt not being able to be there for her or their baby. Kathan noticed her friend was thinking way too much. She ripped out a piece of paper, wrote a message, and rolled it into a ball before throwing it at her.

Nala looked at her before opening the ball.

 _Are you ok?_

She looked at her best friend and shook her head no. The bell rang and Kathan made her way over to Nala.

"What's wrong?", Kathan asked.

"If I am pregnant, I'm not telling anyone who the father is, no matter how much they press", Nala said.

"But what about Roman? He's not going to deny you or this baby", Kathan said.

"He's going to have too, at least till I'm eighteen. No one is going to be able to stop us", Nala said.

"You know I have your back, whatever you choose to do", Kathan said.

As they were packing up their things. Their friend Naomi walked into the room.

"Hey, principal Helmsley is looking for you two", she said.

Nala and Kathan were confused.

"I wonder for what?", Nala asked as they made their way towards the office.

"I think I might know", Kathan sighed.

Nala waited for her friend to say something.

"Emerald and I got into a small fight in Roman's classroom yesterday. She threatened to tell her parents about Roman and Mark sleeping with us. I think she might have actually done it", Kathan whispered.

"Then tell them that. If they mention anything about us with Roman and Mark, act like it's weird or something", Nala said.

Kathan nodded. Walking in, their principal saw them and gestured for them to get closer. He walked them into his office and there were two police officers waiting for them, along with the schools superintendent. The girls sat.

"We need to ask you both a few questions about your teachers. Mr. Reigns and Mr. Calaway. Some accusations were made, serious accusations", Shane said.

Both girls nodded.

"Miss Daniels can you go with Officer Breeze and Miss Tomlinson follow Officer Fandango", their principal said.

They girls stood and followed each officer out and towards separate rooms. Hunter went with one and Shane went with the other. Nala sat as officer Fandango sat across from her.

"Can I call you Nala?", he asked smiling.

She nodded, he nodded in return.

"I just need to ask what happened after school yesterday", he said.

She shrugged.

"I packed up my things and left to my Art class. I needed to talk to my teacher real quick and once I was done, Emerald passed me in the hall and yelled that Kathan was sleeping with our teachers. Which she's not. Emerald hates us and would do anything to make us look like", she stopped.

Fandango nodded, he understood.

"So you two don't get along with Emerald?", he asked.

She shook her head no.

"We don't know why. She just suddenly didn't like us and started spreading rumors", Nala said.

He nodded.

"Were you there for the fight?", he asked.

"No, I was on my way back to get Kathan. She and I always go home together", Nala said.

He nodded.

"Has Mr. Reigns or Mr. Calaway ever tried anything with you? Touched you in a way that made you feel uncomfortable? Said something? Asked you to meet him alone somewhere?", he asked.

"No. I mean, I've stayed after class a few times but it's only because he's helping me with my writing. I put in for this scholarship and since he's an English teacher I had him overlook my work before I sent it off", she said.

He nodded.

"Ok, I guess that's it then", he said.

* * *

Kathan tapped the table.

"What happened between you and Emerald?", Breeze asked.

"We got into an argument. She crossed the line this time and so she left me no choice", Kathan shrugged.

"Accusing you of sleeping with your teachers was crossing the line?", he asked.

She nodded.

"They've never done anything to make me uncomfortable. I actually like these two teachers, they don't take my shit", Kathan said.

Principal Helmsley chuckled.

"I have to agree there", he said.

Kathan smiled, proud of herself.

"Mr. Reigns was helping Nala with her scholarship, so she would stay after class with him", Kathan said.

"That's why you went to his classroom", Breeze said.

Kathan nodded.

"Mr. Calaway showed up to help Mr. Reigns separate us. He grabbed my wrist and I had a panic attack. He called my brother, if you want I can give you his number so you could call him. It has to be now because he's leaving for business tonight", Kathan said.

"We've called him", Hunter said.

"Has Mr. Calaway or Mr. Reigns ever made you feel uncomfortable? Touched you in a way that", she cut him off.

"No, of course not", Kathan said, almost shouting.

Breeze nodded.

"Its mandatory to ask. If they are and you're afraid to say something", Kathan stopped him again.

"I'm not. They. Have. Never. Touched. Me.", Kathan said.

Breeze nodded. Kathan noticed her brother through the window in the room. He was talking to Nala.

"My brother's here", she said.

Both men turned to see him. Hunter went over and let him in.


	10. Chapter 10-They Know

Her brother told Nala to sit tight before he walked into the room.

"What's this about?", Kris asked.

"Two teachers were accused of sleeping with students. Your sister was one of them", Hunter explained.

Kris looked from him to Kathan.

"But I'm not. This is about Emerald and the fight. She came here and accused Mr. Calaway and Mr. Reigns of trying to rape her and sleeping with me", she explained.

Her brother nodded.

"He called me after what happened. That girl has always tried to push my sister and Nala to fight. She spreads lies about them. I'm sure she's lying about this as well. Mr. Calaway is a good teacher and so is Mr. Reigns.", Kris said.

"So he's never come over to your house unexpectedly?", Breeze asked.

"He's been to my home, but not unexpectedly. AJ Styles, a teacher here, is a long time friend of mine. He invited him to his welcome home BBQ, along with Mr. Reigns", her brother said.

They nodded.

"I guess we found out all we need to know. The girl's story doesn't seem to add up to theirs", Breeze said to Hunter.

Kathan wondered what Emerald had told them.

"Can I take my sister now?", Kris asked.

Hunter sighed, but nodded.

"No. I'm not leaving Nala alone. I know Emerald's friends. I'm sure by now she's told them something and I'm not leaving Nala to those wolves", Kathan said.

"I'll check her out too. Her dad put Elisa and I under as guardians", Kris said.

Kathan nodded.

"Mr. Helmsley", Kathan said softly, walking over to her principal.

He looked at her as Officer Breeze left.

"What's going to happen to Mr. Calaway and Mr. Reigns?", she asked worried.

"I'm not sure. The school officials will get together and discuss what's been said by all parties. Both can come back Monday, a hearing will be set over the weekend", he said.

Kathan nodded before walking out with her brother and Nala.

* * *

Roman and Mark sat in the diner, picking at their food.

"I had a great weekend planned for Kaye and I, and now, it's gone to complete shit", Mark said.

"Not exactly. You can still spend time with her just not outside of your house", Roman said.

Mark nodded.

"We planned on staying in anyway", Mark smirked.

Roman chuckled.

"I texted Dean and Seth to cool it for a while. Told them what was going on", Roman said.

"Good idea. Don't need those idiots getting caught", Mark said.

* * *

They walked out of the building and towards Kris's car. AJ came jogging out.

"Hey, what's going on? Why were you girls in the office?", he asked.

"It was a misunderstanding", Kathan said.

"Thanks to your little girlfriend. I told you man, don't chase after some kid", Kris said to AJ.

"I didn't chase after her, she's the one who came after me. It was a few kisses, but nothing more and I told her that", AJ said.

"Emerald? You slept with Emerald?", Nala asked surprised.

"No, just kissed her a few times, maybe I touched her but never ever did I sleep with her", AJ said.

"Now we know why she hates us so much", Nala said to Kathan.

"She also told the school that Mr. Reigns and Mr. Calaway were sleeping with the girls and that they tried to rape her", Kris said.

AJ sighed and shook his head.

"I'm taking the girls home because I think they've had enough for today", Kris said.

AJ nodded.

"I'll stop by the house later to check on you Kaye, then I'll check on you Nala", AJ said.

"Don't", Nala said, before getting in the car.

"Want me to drop you off at your house?", Kris asked Nala.

"I told my dad what happened and I told him I would stay with Kathan till he got home and we could talk", she said.

Kris nodded.

"I'm just going to drop you girls off, I have to get back to work before Elisa and I head to Hawaii", Kris said.

The girls nodded. Getting to Kathan's house, Joe was outside waiting for them. Kathan groaned. They got off and he quickly made his way over to the girls.

"What happened? Elisa told me you had to go to the school because Kaye was in the office", Joe said.

"What is it with you and AJ? The girls are fine and my responsibility, I handled it.", Kris said.

"I can still worry", Joe said, before looking at Kathan.

"I have to get back to work. I'll see you girls before Elisa and I leave", Kris said, before driving off.

The girls nodded and waved. Joe walked into the house with them.

"I don't feel so good", Nala announced, before running towards the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

Kathan felt a little awkward being alone with Joe.

"Kitten", he said softly, his hands finding her hips.

"Please don't call me that and don't touch me", Kathan said, before stepping away from him.

"I know I caught you off guard with everything, but I can't help but feel the way that I do. It's wrong, I know that", he said.

"I'm seeing someone and I love him. Nothing can come from whatever it is that's going on", Kathan said.

"He won't understand you the way I do Kitten. I know you like the back of my hand Kaye", he said, cupping her face in his hands.

She stepped away from him.

"Don't", she said serious.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Can you answer that? I'm going to go check on Nala", Kathan said, before walking away from him.

He watched her walk into the bathroom before answering the door. A woman stood there, an unhappy look set on her face.

"Can I help you?", he asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for Kaye", she said, while trying to peek over him.

"What do you want with Kathan?", he asked protectivly.

"Is she your wife? Sister? What?", this woman snapped.

"A friend", Joe answered.

Michelle nodded.

"Well your friend is sleeping with my husband", she announced.

Joe took a step back, the announcement catching him off guard.

"I think you might be confusing my girl with someone else. She would never", she cut him off.

"She's sleeping with my husband", Michelle said, showing this man her phone and dark pictures of Mark kissing someone.

Joe looked from the photos to her.

"You can't even see who's in these photos", Joe said.

Michelle rolled her eyes.

"I know it's her. I confronted him and he confirmed it, even saying her name. Kaye. I followed them here and I watched her walk into this very house", Michelle said.

"And who is your husband again?", Joe asked.

"Mark Calaway. He works at the", he stopped her.

"High school", Joe finished for her.

Michelle nodded. Joe looked over his shoulder towards the bathroom hall before looking back at Michelle.

"I think you've got the wrong house. He came here once but it was for a BBQ", Joe said.

"I'm not stupid and I know he's fucking whoever this Kaye is and I know she lives in this very house. I'm coming back", Michelle said, before walking away.

Joe watched her drive off. He closed the door and went to knock on the bathroom door.

"Nala, you ok?", he asked.

Both girls came out.

"I think I might have the stomach flu", Nala said.

Joe felt her forehead and glanced at Kathan. He wanted to tell her who had come looking for her and that he knew she was sleeping with Mark, but decided to keep it to himself for now.

"Who was at the door?", Kathan asked.

"Some sales guy", Joe said.

Kathan nodded.

"We should get her to the clinic so Elisa could check her out", Kathan said.

Joe nodded and grabbed his keys. Both girls knew their suspicions were confirmed. Nala was pregnant.

* * *

AJ went out to lunch with Dean and Seth.

"Oh hey, Roman and Mark are here", Dean said.

"How do you know?", AJ asked.

"That's Mark's motorcycle and that's Roman's truck right next to it. That 49ers sticker on Roman's truck", Dean said.

AJ stopped and looked at the truck better. It was the same truck that dropped off Nala. He remembered that sticker when the truck drove off.

"Is he seeing anyone?", AJ asked.

Hoping he was wrong and maybe, just maybe there was another truck out there.

"Yeah, but I don't know her name. Besides, I don't think he's into men, sorry", Dean said.

"Oh, are you?", Seth asked AJ.

"What? No. I was just asking. I thought I had seen his truck before", AJ said.

Both men nodded. All three walked into the bar.


	11. Chapter 11-Positive

Roman and Mark waved at Dean, Seth, and AJ as they walked in. The guys joined them at the bar.

"So what happened?", Dean asked.

"By what Shane and Hunter said, we might get off. Emerald's story didn't add up.", Mark said.

"What happened?", AJ asked.

"A student accused these guys of trying to force themselves on to her. Which isn't true.", Seth explained.

AJ nodded, but kept his eyes on Roman. He needed to have a serious talk with Nala before he said anything to this man.

* * *

Nala and Kathan were sitting in a room waiting for Elisa. They were worried she and Kris had left before they got there. Elisa walked in.

"What's going on? Joe said you weren't feeling well", she said worried.

Nala started crying. Kathan sighed.

"She might be pregnant", Kathan said.

Elisa looked between the girls.

"Its your teacher's isn't it?", Elisa asked.

Nala couldn't speak. She saw the disappointment on Elisa's face.

"Let's get this over with", Elisa sighed.

* * *

After the guys left, Roman and Mark were standing by their cars.

"I was thinking, we should do something for the girls. Obviously not around town, but we could drive a good distance. Enjoy the town, maybe stay over night and drive back Sunday", Roman suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. How about taking them up to my cabin? Its big enough for all of us. You two can have downstairs and Kaye and I will take the up. There's a lake near by too", Mark suggested.

Roman nodded.

"Sounds good. Let me know what you want me to bring.", Roman said.

Mark nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow for the gym", Mark said, before getting on his bike.

"Yup. We have nothing better to do", Roman said.

"Actually, after the gym want to help me look for a lawyer. Michelle's been threatening me with taking full custody of Alana and", he sighed.

He was exhausted just talking about it. Roman nodded and got on his truck.

"I've got your back", Roman said.

* * *

Elisa walked back in. She had given Nala a pregnancy test from the store and did some blood work.

"Its positive", Elisa said, showing the girls the test.

"Could it be wrong?", Kathan asked.

"No. False negatives, yes but not false positives.", Elisa said.

Nala started crying.

"I won't tell your dad Nala, because I think you should. As for Roman, he needs to know too", Elisa said.

"My dad is going to make sure Roman ends up behind bars. I can't tell him he's my baby's father.", Nala said scared.

"Or he might not. You don't know Nala, talk to your dad", Elisa said.

Nala nodded.

"What time do you and Kris leave?", Kathan asked.

"In a few hours, with what happened at the school, Kris pushed back our flights", Elisa said.

Kathan nodded.

"Are you sleeping with your teacher too?", Elisa asked suddenly.

Kathan hesitated before nodding. Elisa looked frustrated. Kathan knew it was because she was keeping her and Nala's secret from her brother.

"I'm still on birth control", Kathan said.

"It doesn't matter. This is wrong on so many levels", she said, before walking out of the room.

"She doesn't like lying to your brother and honestly I don't like it either. It could hurt their relationship Kaye. We shouldn't have told her anything", Nala said, feeling bad.

"I know, me too", Kathan said softly.

Nala grabbed her bag and the girls walked out.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?", Kris asked, confused to see them.

"I wasn't feeling well", Nala jumped in.

Kris nodded.

"Everything ok? Did you get checked out?", Kris asked.

Nala nodded.

"Ok", Kris said.

He pulled out his wallet and handed Kathan some money.

"Why don't you two order pizza or something, on me", Kris said smiling.

"Thanks", both girls said.

They left and Joe joined Kris.

"Did Nala tell you what was wrong with her?", Joe asked.

Kris shook his head no while signing a paper.

"Its also none of my business, as long as she isn't dying", Kris said.

"Did you know Kaye had a boyfriend?", Joe asked.

Kris stopped and looked over at his long time friend.

"Had? Past tense", Kris said.

"I think so", Joe said.

"I didn't, but I know she's more than capable of handling it and obviously it didn't mean anything because she would have told me", Kris said.

"Unless she didn't because he was older", Joe said.

Kris stepped closer to Joe.

"Alright I'll bite, it's obvious you know something, now spill. How much older?", Kris said.

"Not sure", Joe said.

Kris rubbed his eyes.

"What's your deal with my sister anyway? Jealous?", Kris asked laughing.

When the serious expression on Joe's face didn't go away. Kris stopped laughing.

"Joe", Kris said.

His friend looked over at him.

"Is there something you want to tell me?", Kris asked.

"We should talk in your office", Joe said.

Kris followed after him. Once in his office, Joe sat and Kris followed.

"You and I know what Kaye as been through. I'm just looking out for her and I don't want this older guy taking advantage of her", Joe said.

Kris sighed.

"For a second there, I thought you were about to tell me you liked my sister", Kris chuckled.

"Just looking out for her", Joe said.

He did want to tell Kris he had feelings for Kaye, but seeing his reaction now. He would wait.

* * *

The next day Roman and Mark showed up to the law firm a friend of Roman's told him to check out. They walked in and a woman smiled.

"Hello, welcome to Daniels law firm", she said.

Both men smiled.

"How can I help you?", she asked.

"I need help with a custody battle", Mark said, clearing his throat.

She nodded.

"We've got just the guy to help you, but Mr. Heyman isn't in right now. I can set up an appointment for you, unless it's urgent", she said.

"Appointment will be fine", he said.

He wrote down his name and number.

"I'll make sure you're his top priority", she said.

Mark nodded and he and Roman walked out.


	12. Chapter 12-Cabin

Mark drove half the way. He had forgotten how long the drive really was. They had stopped to grab gas. Roman and Nala walked into the store to pack up on snacks and drinks.

"So um, we need to talk about a few things babe", Mark said to Kathan.

She was putting her sweater on. It was colder now that it was getting later.

"Like?", she asked.

She wondered if he was about to tell her about the custody battle.

"I would rather do it when we're alone at the cabin and warm", he said, rubbing her arms.

"Please tell me it's not this cold all day", she said, resting her head against his chest.

"Its not, it gets this cold only at night", he said.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

Roman was watching Nala carefully. She seemed a bit nervous around him and didn't say a word in the car ride. He knew her secret, but he didn't want to let her know he knew.

"Sweetheart", he said softly.

She quickly turned to look at him.

"Are you ok?", he asked worried.

She just nodded her head.

"Are you worried about being caught? No one knows us up here", he said.

"Its not that", she said softly, while she reached for a snack.

"You can talk to me you know. If something's bothering you", he said.

"I know baby", she smiled.

"Its not healthy keeping whatever it is in", he said, following her.

"I know that too", she nodded.

"So you aren't going to tell me?", he asked.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I will, just not here", she said.

He nodded and leaned down to kiss her.

"Now come on, Kaye and Mark are waiting for us", Nala said, turning towards the cash register.

Nala rode up front with Roman. Looking back, Kathan was resting her head on Mark's shoulder and he was fast asleep.

Nala reached over and took Roman's free hand and he gladly let her. She watched him, looking over his face. The shape of his jawline and lips. His nose and she smiled. She hoped if they had a boy that he would look exactly like his daddy.

"I love you", she said.

He glanced over at her and saw the peaceful look on her face. He smiled.

"I love you too beautiful", he replied.

* * *

Finally turning onto a dirt road, Nala admired the beautiful huge trees that made a pathway towards the huge cabin. She smiled, knowing the rooms were going to have a beautiful view.

"We're here", Roman announced as he parked.

Mark and Kathan woke up and stretched.

"Oh wow, it's beautiful", Kathan said as she noticed the view.

The moon reflected off of the lake. Kathan looked over at her best friend.

"This is amazing", Nala said.

Kathan nodded, agreeing. Roman wrapped his arms around Nala and Mark did the same to Kathan.

"We're glad you love it", Mark said, before kissing the side of Kathan's head.

"You girls go and make yourselves at home. Mark and I will bring the stuff in", Roman said.

The girls nodded and Mark handed Kathan the key. She opened the door and noticed sheets covering the furniture.

"He did say he hasn't been here in a long time", Kathan shrugged.

"Lets clean up a but", Nala said.

Kathan nodded. Thankfully it wasn't as dusty as they thought it would be. Nala threw the sheets into the laundry room. Roman and Mark walked in with the last of the things.

"Roman and Nala, you'll be down here and Kaye and I will be upstairs.", Mark said.

"But first, let's eat because I'm starving and I know Nala is as well", Kathan said.

Nala glared at Kathan.

"Sounds good", Mark nodded, before walking into the kitchen.

Once they were done eating, each couple went to their rooms to unpack. The master bedroom downstairs was huge, with a master bath and closet. Nala was right about the view, the bed was facing the window and had a beautiful view and the french doors that led out to a wrap around deck had a beautiful view of the lake.

"Mark had this place made a long time ago, before he met his wife. All the guys and I would come down and we'd go fishing", Roman said.

"Two master bedrooms for guys?", Nala asked.

Roman chuckled.

"You didn't let me finish. After he met Michelle, she didn't like it that he came up here with us and so he knocked down all the bedrooms and made two master bedrooms and stuff", Roman said.

Nala nodded. She looked back out at the lake.

"Are we going to talk now?", he asked, sitting on the bed.

She sighed and nodded.

* * *

Kathan let herself fall back on the bed and Mark chuckled.

"You and your ex didn't", she couldn't finish that sentence, but she also couldn't have sex on the same bed he did with her.

"No", he replied.

She nodded.

"She's only been up here once and I had to redo the entire place because she didn't like it. So I did and she didn't even want to come up and see the finished product. I come up here almost every summer", he said.

"Well it's beautiful", she said.

"I'm glad you like it", he said.

He sat beside her and took her hand.

"We need to talk about a few things", he said.

"Does this have anything to do with your custody battle?", she asked.

"And why you didn't tell me you and your brother also own a law firm", he said.

"You didn't ask", she said.

He raised a brow. She shrugged.

"I mean, I don't know I guess I didn't have a reason to bring it up. Eventually I would have told you", she said.

He nodded.

"Now why didn't you tell me about the custody battle?", she asked.

He had to tell her Michelle knew about her.


	13. Chapter 13-Used

AJ invited Joe out to lunch. He needed to tell someone what he knew.

"Hey man", AJ waved after Joe walked in.

Joe sat across from AJ.

"I'm glad you invited me out to lunch. There's something I need to tell Kris and I don't know how to tell him.", Joe said.

"Me too", AJ nodded.

They took their orders and Joe took a sip of his drink.

"Kathan's fucking her History teacher, that Mark guy", Joe said.

AJ shouldn't have been shocked, but he was. He didn't expect this from either girl.

"His ex wife went looking for Kaye at her house. Honestly, Kaye is lucky I answered the damn door", Joe said.

"Nala is doing the same thing", AJ said.

"What!", Joe said.

AJ nodded.

"English teacher, Reigns", AJ said.

Joe shook his head. He knew that if Mark wasn't in the picture, Kathan would have been his.

"We need to tell Kris. I don't care if they go to jail or lose their jobs. Kaye is mine", Joe said.

"No wonder Nala didn't return my feelings. I'm sure if Roman wasn't in the picture, she would be with me right now. She was my girl first", AJ said.

Joe nodded.

"You think if we tell Kris how we feel about the girls, he'd let us date them?", Joe asked.

"I don't know man. We've known the girls a long time, he knows they'll be safe with us.", AJ said.

"When he gets back from vacation, we need to talk to him. I don't care if he doesn't want to hear it. I love Kathen.", Joe said.

AJ nodded.

"You remember Emerald?", AJ asked him.

Joe thought about it and then nodded. He remembered how that girl would follow AJ everywhere, trying to get his attention.

"Well she told her parents that Reigns and Calaway tried raping her in their classroom. She also told them that Kathan and Nala were sleeping with them", AJ said.

Joe raised a brow.

"Do you think they did try? I mean, the part about them sleeping with Nala and Kaye is true", Joe said.

"No, if that was true, Kaye and Nala would have never let them near them again. They would have told Chance and Kris", AJ said.

"What else did she tell her parents?", Joe asked.

"Not sure, haven't seen her", AJ said.

"You need to talk to her. Find out what else she knows. Maybe we could use something against them when we talk to Kris and Chance", Joe said.

"She probably won't say anything unless I give her what she wants.", AJ said.

"Then give it to her, hell, I'll give it to her.", Joe said.

"If I fuck her she'll be following me around all damn day", AJ said, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"How long has it been since you've been laid?", Joe asked.

AJ rolled his eyes.

"Fine", AJ said.

After leaving AJ, Joe drove over to Kathan's to check on her. The house looked alone, the curtains still closed. He knocked but got no answer. He pulled his phone out and called Kathan, but it went right to voicemail. He called Kris next.

"Hello", he answered.

"Hey brother, sorry to bother you, but I came over to check on Kaye and she didn't answer. I tried calling and nothing", Joe said.

"Relax man, she's probably out with Nala shopping. Trust me, those girls can spend all damn day at the mall.", Kris said.

"Her phone is off, she knows better than to turn it off", Joe said.

"What the hell man, calm down. I'm sure she's fine, she's turned off her phone before. Like I said, when they have girls day, they both turn their phones off", Kris said.

He found it strange that Joe was so angry at the fact that Kaye turned her phone off and wasn't home.

"Alright, I guess I can check on them later", Joe said, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah", Kris said.

Joe hung up with him and he called Kathan again. Leaving a voicemail for her, telling her to call him as soon as she could.

* * *

AJ found Emerald coming out of cheer practice. He wasn't going to deny that those tiny shorts had him hard. He pulled up beside her and she smiled.

"Have a minute?", he asked.

She nodded and got in his truck. Windows were tinted, as he drove them to a secluded area, his hand found it's way onto her thigh. Parking, he smiled at her.

"I heard what happened. Reigns and Calaway taking advantage of you", he said, trying to sound sympathetic.

"Oh, yeah", she said, looking down at her hands.

He licked his lips.

"What exactly did you tell your parents? I heard charges were being dropped", he said.

"I'm not allowed to talk about it", she mumbled.

He moved closer to her. His hand moved higher up.

"Did they touch you like this?", he whispered.

She squirmed in her seat.

"Maybe I shouldn't, I don't want you accusing me either", AJ said, moving away.

She looked at him and moved closer.

"I just told them that Mr. Reigns kept me after. That he lifted me and pushed my face into my desk before ripping off my underwear and forcing himself into me.", she said.

"And Calaway?", he asked.

She didn't answer. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Calaway?", he asked again.

"I told them that Roman invited him and Mark brought over Kathan to watch. I told them Kathan told me not to fight them because they would just do it anyway. I told them that they raped Kathan and Nala and brainwashed them into not saying anything.", Emerald moaned.

AJ removed her shorts and hovered over her. He lowered his.

"I told them Kathan and Nala thought they were in a relationship with both men but in fact were being raped", Emerald finished as she watched AJ enter her.

"This stays between us. You tell anyone this happened and this ends between us", AJ said.

Emerald nodded. Getting what she wants, she wasn't going to say a word to anyone.

"And you leave Kathan and Nala alone. Do you hear me?", AJ said.

Emerald nodded. He snapped his hips against hers.

* * *

Michelle walked into Daniels Law Firm. Bayley came around the corner just as she was checking in.

"Bayley, this is Michelle Calaway. She's looking for a child custody lawyer", Summer said.

Bayley nodded. Paul stepped in.

"Can I have a word real quick, Bayley?", Paul asked.

"Have a seat Mrs. Calaway and I'll be with you in a second", Bayley said.

Mickie noticed them and walked out.

"I'm afraid we can't help her", Paul said.

"Why?", Mickie asked.

"Her husband came here looking for my help too. I have a meeting with him on Sunday", Paul said.

"Are you sure this is the same woman?", Bayley asked.

Mickie walked away and grabbed Summer's phone. It rang till Kathan picked up.

"Hello", Kaye answered.

"Kaye, it's Mickie. I'm down at the office and a woman walked in, a Mrs. Calaway", Mickie said.

"What?", Kathan asked.

Mickie noticed the tone in her voice and new right at that second. They couldn't help her.

"Send her away. She's trying to take away my teacher's daughter from him. He's done nothing wrong, she's just being vindictive", Kathan said.

Mickie nodded.

"Understood boss", Mickie said, before hanging up.

Mickie turned towards the woman and Michelle stood. She had heard this woman ask for Kaye.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Calaway, but it seems we can't help you. See your husband came to one of our lawyers already and well we can't help you", Mickie said.

Michelle smirked.

"You tell that little whore, that she will never take Mark from me or my daughter.", Michelle said, before storming out.

Mickie stood there, not believing this woman. Bayley joined her.

"Sounds like it didn't go well. Did she call Kaye a whore?", Bayley said.

Mickie nodded.

"Remind me to sit Kaye down and have a conversation with her.", Mickie said.

Bayley nodded.


	14. Chapter 14-Hard To Get

Kaye wasn't expecting that phone call. She set her phone down and Nala looked over at her before joining her at the table. She set a plate down in front of her friend.

"What's up? Who was that?", Nala asked.

"Mark's ex walked into DLF looking for a lawyer. I made sure Mickie sent her away.", Kathan said.

"Good. Mark is a good dad, I don't understand how one woman could hate him so much that she would want to take his child away from him", Nala said.

"It might have something to do with the fact that she knows about me and Mark", Kathan said.

"What? Kaye", Nala said.

"I know, but I don't think she knows exactly who I am. Mark and I are really going to need to be careful now", Kaye said.

Nala nodded. The guys walked in and each went to their woman. Mark leaned down to Kathan's ear.

"I need you in the bedroom Miss Daniels", he whispered.

"You weren't satisfied with what we did last night?", she asked smiling.

"I'm never going to get enough of you", he whispered.

He glanced at Roman and Nala. They were distracted, so Mark let his hands feeling over Kathan.

"Please", he said.

Kathan nodded and Mark lifted her before making their way to their room upstairs. He laid her down and moved her shirt higher. His fingers played with her underwear.

"You are not allowed to wear these when I've got you. These are banned from my house, my car, and my classroom", he smirked.

Kathan squeezed her thighs shut. He ripped them and tossed them aside.

"I'm going to need new underwear if you keep ripping them like that", Kathan said.

He shrugged.

"There's a mall close by, I'll take you shopping.", he smirked.

"I don't know if I like the sound of that", Kathan said.

His hands pulled her legs apart.

"Before we get to the good part. There's something I need to tell you", she said.

He groaned.

"Can't it wait", he said.

She smiled at his facial expression.

"Michelle showed up at DLF", she said.

He sighed and sat up.

"How do you know that?", he asked.

"One of the lawyers at the firm called me. She realized her last name sounded familiar. Paul told her he was helping you. She called me", Kathan explained.

"Are they going to help her?", he asked.

"No. Paul's already helping you. They turned her away and told her why", she said.

He nodded.

"So then she knows I've lawyered up", he said.

"Unfortunately", she said.

"I'm sure it pissed her off more", he said, shaking his head.

Kathan could feel his mood changing. The last thing she wanted was to piss him off. She straddled him and his eyes found hers. Bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Want to burn off that anger?", she asked.

He turned and laid her back.

* * *

Roman kept trying to lower Nala's shorts. She would giggle and stop him.

"Roman", she said.

"Oh come on, they won't be back for a few hours.", he said.

She turned off the stove and he was finally able to gain access.

"Roman", she gasped as she felt his hand.

She braced herself on the counter. He turned her and got down on his knees. Lifting one of her legs over his shoulder.

"Roman", she said breathless.

Her hand tangled in his hair, holding his head in place. Her legs felt like jello once he was done. He licked his lips and moved up a bit. Kissing her stomach.

"Sorry baby, mommy needed that", he whispered.

He stood and kissed her.

"Lets eat. Mark and I plan on taking you girls shopping in a few hours or whenever their done upstairs.", he said.

* * *

Dean was at the store, he needed a few things for his house. He kept putting off his cleaning. A young woman he recognized from school walked into the aisle and grabbed cleaning gloves.

"Hey", he said.

She looked over at him. She smiled politely.

"Hello", she replied.

She knew who he was. She didn't have him in any of her classes, but her friends did. Some even talked about fucking him and how good it was.

"I feel like I know you", he said.

She laughed softly.

"What?", he asked.

"I know you Mr. Ambrose. You've left an impression on some of the girls I know. Don't worry, none of them or me will ever say anything", she said.

"Wow. You want to know what it feels like? For me to leave an impression?", he asked.

She swallowed. He moved behind her and placed his hands on her hips. He looked down each side of the aisle to make sure no one was coming. He leaned down to her ear.

"I bet right about now, you are so fucking wet for me", he whispered.

His hand moved from her hip to the front of her jeans. The tips of his fingers dipping inside.

"Should we find out", he whispered.

"Mr. Ambrose", she whispered.

He groaned and pressed his bottom half into her more.

"I love it when sweet little things like you call me that", he whispered.

His lips kissing the back of her neck. She had never felt a man's touch before. Unlike her sister, Serena was more hesitant to let anyone near her most prized asset. Mr. Ambrose was making it very difficult. Now she knew what her friends meant by not being able to resist him.

Feeling his fingers get closer, she snapped out of it and moved away from him. He seemed very surprised and confused.

"I'm sorry I have to go", she said, before quickly leaving.

"What the hell just happened?", he asked himself.

He always got what he wanted, when he wanted it.

* * *

Sabrina was waiting in the parking lot for her sister. Their moms and dad were waiting for them. Seth noticed Sabrina and smirked. He hadn't gotten any since he and Dean were being careful around school. It was harder now after what happened with Roman and Mark.

He licked his lips and moved to the back of the car. He removed his shirt and tossed into the back. Sabrina couldn't help but watch. His tight jeans showing what he had. She wanted to run her hand down his chest and to his abs.

She knew who he was. She had heard her friends always talking about how Mr. Rollins was a good lover. Gentle, but wild when you wanted it. He had been several of the girls at the school's first.

She wasn't a virgin like her sister, but she also didn't go sleeping around, especially with a teacher. She noticed he looked over and he smiled. He walked over and leaned against her door.

"Sabrina, right?", he asked.

She knew that he knew who she was. She had friends in his class.

"Mr. Rollins, right?", she asked.

He smirked.

"So do you just come to sit in the parking lot and ogle men or just me?", he asked.

"Well when you put yourself out there like you did, it's kind of hard not to look", she said.

"Want to see more?", he asked.

He hoped she would say yes. He needed his dick wet and fast.

"No thanks", she said.

"Oh come on, I know you're curious", he said.

"Not really", she said.

"Can I at least get a peek?", he asked, looking down at her tiny skirt.

"Do you always hit on young girls? Having a hard time finding one your own age?", she asked.

She met her eyes and smirked.

"Not hard at all. My taste just requires something innocent and sweet. Nothing under the age of seventeen of course, that's just wrong", he said.

"Well you're shit out of luck, I'm sixteen", she said.

It wasn't true, but she wanted to see what he would do. He laughed.

"You won't be for long", he said.

His hand reached in and pulled her chin towards him. His thumb smoothed over her lips.

"Soon", he said, before walking away.

A shiver ran down her spine. She squeezed her thighs closed. She was going to make him work for it. Her sister opened the door and got in.

"You are never going to believe what happened to me", Serena said.

"Does it have anything to do with the delicious piece of meat climbing into Mr. Rollins car?", Sabrina asked.

Serena looked in the direction her sister was looking in. Both men waved before driving off.

* * *

Roman and Mark sat outside a dressing room waiting for Nala and Kathan.

"Almost done in there?", Mark called.

"One more outfit", Kathan called back.

"I think it's really unfair that we can't see any of the clothes on you. You two took about a dozen outfits between you and we haven't seen one", Roman said.

"You'll see it on us eventually", Nala replied.

"I say we hit up a lingerie store. Victoria's Secret should have good stuff.", Mark said.

Kathan poked her head out of her dressing room.

"I've never shopped, just heard things", Mark said.

Roman laughed.

"We could go there, I need new underwear", Kathan said shrugging.

Mark smirked before she went back into her dressing room. A few minutes later Kathan and Nala walked out. Out of the twelve outfits they took. They each picked three. Roman leaned down to Nala's ear after they walked out of the store.

"Are you going to find something cute to wear for me when we're alone?", he whispered.

She smiled.

"Maybe", she replied playfully.

"I want to see it on you after you are done putting it on", he whispered.

She nodded. Roman's hand gently rubbed over her stomach.

"Kid you better move over because daddy is going to go crazy on your mommy's ass", Roman said.

Nala playfully slapped his arm and they laughed. Mark had his hand underneath Kathan's shirt, feeling her skin on the tips of his fingers.

"Thin material, nothing that covers this perfect body from my eyes, and it needs to be black", he whispered.

"How about we just buy paperclips and I can wear those", she said.

"Save that for my classroom", he whispered.

She laughed and kissed him.


	15. Chapter 15-Wait

Serena was watching Sabrina looking at herself in the mirror.

"I think those shorts are short enough", Serena commented.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. As she watched her sister go back to her book.

"You still have time to come with me", Sabrina said.

"No thanks, I know what your doing and I don't agree", Serena said.

Sabrina had found out from one of their friends that Mr. Rollins was at the gym at night.

"I think Mr. Ambrose will be there. They said he's usually hanging out with him when he's not hanging out with Mr. Reigns", Sabrina said.

She noticed her sister look away from her book and actually thought she would change her mind.

"No thanks", Serena said.

Sabrina rolled her eyes again and looked at her sister.

"At this rate, you'll never pop your cherry", Sabrina commented.

Serena flinched.

"You act like I'm never going to have sex. I'm just waiting for the right person and it's not with a high school science teacher", Serena said.

Sabrina grabbed her bag and a book off of the shelf.

"What are you doing?", Serena asked.

"The library is across from the gym. I'll park close enough to the gym and act like I'm coming from the library.", Sabrina said.

"He's going to see right through it", Serena said.

"So, it makes me feel less like a stalker", Sabrina said.

"Good luck", Serena called as her sister left.

A minute later Sabrina comes stomping back into the room. Serena raised a brow.

"I thought you were leaving?", Serena asked.

"My mom told your mom not to let me drive because of the ticket I still need to pay off. You have to drive me", Sabrina said.

Serena laughed.

"Good luck", Serena said.

"Please Rena, I've never asked for anything. Do this for me", Sabrina pouted.

Serena sighed and sat up.

"Fine, but you owe me one", Serena said.

Sabrina nodded. Getting downstairs, her mom looked over at her.

"I see she convinced you to go with her", her mom said.

Serena nodded.

"I could use a new book. I already finished the one I was reading", Serena said, grabbing the keys.

Her mom nodded.

"Drive safe", her mom called as they walked out the door.

Reaching the gym. Sabrina had some how managed to make her shorts shorter. Serena rolled her eyes and got out of the car.

"I'm going to be at the library, let me know when you're done whoring yourself out", Serena said.

Sabrina slapped her sister's shoulder. Serena laughed and walked into the library. She knew her sister was only joking.

* * *

Serena was looking over a shelf. Reaching for a book.

"Fancy meeting you here", her hand froze.

She looked over to see Mr. Ambrose. He smirked and pushed himself off of the bookshelf. He walked over to her.

"If you're bored, I can give you something to do", he whispered.

She felt his finger glide down the middle of her back. She shivered. The library was practically empty since it was almost closing.

"I prefer a book", she said.

He moved behind her and grabbed her hips. She felt him pressing himself into her.

"I can be gentle", he whispered.

She moved away from him. He smiled.

"Come on, I know you like me", he said.

She laughed.

"I'm afraid that's all in your head", she said.

He blocked her way out. Yes, he was attractive, but this was so wrong. Sleeping with her teacher would be wrong.

"I need to go, my sister's waiting for me", she said.

"I know", he smirked.

He closed the space between them. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Serena found herself falling into the kiss. She placed her hand behind his head and kept him there. He smiled within the kiss, knowing he had her right where he wanted her. Pushing his tongue between her lips.

He pulled away just a bit.

"Now imagine that between your legs", he whispered, before walking away.

She was trying to catch her breath. She licked her now swollen lips. If she moved now, she would fall.

* * *

Sabrina was facing the library and leaning against her car when Seth walked up behind her. She jumped.

"I didn't mean to scare you", he said, laughing softly.

"I just didn't hear you come up", she said.

"Oh, I'm up alright", he smirked.

She raised her brows.

"Are you stalking me?", he asked.

She laughed.

"No. I'm waiting for my book worm of a sister", she said, throwing a thumb over her shoulder at the library.

He nodded and scratched his chin.

"If that's what you want to go with", he shrugged.

She laughed again. He smiled at her cute laugh.

"So seeing as she's not here yet. How about we climb into my car and get better acquainted?", he asked.

"No thanks, I have my car", she said, patting the hood.

"My car has more room", he said.

"So I've heard", she said.

"Hearing something isn't the same as actually doing it", he said.

He stepped between her legs. Quickly connecting their lips. She buried her fingers into his hair, he groaned. She could feel him against her.

"Lets go to my car, I'll make it worth your while", he panted against her lips.

"I'm not that easy Mr. Rollins", she whispered.

She bit down on his lip and he shut his eyes.

"What do I have to do to get you to open up to me?", he asked, smirking.

"Wait", she whispered, before pushing him back and jumping off the hood.

He sighed.

"Wait for what?", he asked.

"Just wait", she said, before getting into her car.

She would switch seats with her sister when she saw her.

"I don't like waiting", he called.

She winked at him before driving to the front of the library.

"Damn it", he mumbled.

Sabrina had to admit, he was a wonderful kisser. Now she wondered if the rumors about him being amazing in bed were true. She smiled. She watched Mr. Ambrose come out of the library. A satisfied smirk on his face. He saw her and winked before walking towards Mr. Rollins car.

Her sister came out without a book a minute later. She was blushing and looked completely flustered. She got in and slammed the door.

"What happened?", Sabrina asked.

"He had the nerve to say that I liked him and then kissed me.", her sister said.

Sabrina giggled.

"Its not funny", her sister said.

"Tell him you didn't like it and to stop. I'm sure he will", Sabrina said.

Serena made a face.

"Oh, I see. You did enjoy it", Sabrina said.

"Just a little", Serena whispered.

Sabrina patted her sister's thigh.

"We have to switch, I can't drive remember. I don't want one of our moms to see us and give me another week", Sabrina said.

Serena smiled and nodded.

* * *

Dean and Seth drove away.

"How was the gym?", Dean asked.

"She didn't show up like she said she would. I got stuck actually working out and then getting myself off in the shower", Seth said.

"Mine didn't show either, but that pretty little sweet ass I saw at the store did. Just a little more and she's mine", Dean said confident.

Seth nodded.

"Mine did too. She's a tease, she knows exactly what she's doing and I'm man enough to admit that I like it. Even if I have to wait", Seth said.

Usually he didn't have to wait, but for Sabrina he would make an exception. Dean was thinking the same thing. Usually the girl caved by now. Not Serena. She was different and he would play the slow game with her.


	16. Chapter 16-The Chase

Kathan and Nala joined the rest of their friends at their usual table for lunch.

"How was your weekend?", Naomi asked with a smile.

"Lots of fun", Kathan answered.

"Same", Nala said.

"Sabrina got a ticket so our parents took the car from her", Serena said smiling.

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"So I forgot not to speed through a school zone", Sabrina said.

The girls chuckled and shook their heads. Nia came over and groaned.

"What's up your bottom?", Serena asked.

"Mr. Ambrose gave me detention, again", Nia complained.

"Why?", Sabrina asked.

"I talked back to him", Nia shrugged.

"Yeah, Mr. Ambrose doesn't tolerate that", Naomi said.

Tamina sat beside Nala.

"That's a big lunch your having today girl", Tamina said as Nala ate.

She nodded.

"I'm starving, leave me alone", Nala answered.

"Not complaining. You eat till your hearts content", Tamina smiled.

Kathan and Naomi were the only ones who knew why Nala was suddenly so hungry.

"Hey Nala, I need help with this writing essay I have to get done. Mind helping me out?", Serena asked.

"Sure. Want me to go over to yours or are you coming to mine?", Nala asked.

"Which ever is easiest for you", Serena said.

I can go over to yours, I don't work today anyway", Nala said.

Serena nodded.

"I really don't feel like studying on a Monday", Kathan groaned.

"Then don't come", Nala laughed softly.

Sabrina knew Mr. Rollins liked to drop by the MMA gym. She had seen him once or twice her freshmen year.

"How about we go to the gym then Kaye", Sabrina suggested.

Kathan liked this idea and nodded.

"Ok, sounds good", Kathan said.

The MMA gym is where Kathan and Sabrina first met, the rest was history. They bonded over the work outs. They called Serena over the intercom. She looked confused.

"Your in trouble", Nia said.

Sabrina laughed.

"Serena? In trouble? Pigs would fly before she hurt her perfect little record.", Sabrina teased.

"Well maybe if you studied more and kept your mind off boys, your record would be perfect too", Serena shot back.

Serena packed her things and stood.

"I'll see you girls later", she said, before walking towards the office.

Once there, she walked up to the front desk. Mrs. Bliss smiled at her.

"Hey", she said.

Serena smiled.

"I was called up", Serena said.

Mrs. Bliss nodded before handing her a new schedule. Serena looked surprised.

"What happened?", Serena asked.

"They messed up on your credits and it turns out you needed a few more for Physics.", she explained.

"Really? Wow, I'm glad they caught that before graduation", Serena said.

Mrs. Bliss nodded.

"You can thank Mr. Ambrose. He took over for the senior counselor, since he's out sick today.", Mrs. Bliss explained.

Serena's heart started beating faster. She looked down at her class and realized he had given her him as her teacher.

"He had one more spot open and decided it would be good for you if you wanted to graduate on time", Mrs. Bliss smiled.

"Yeah, he's something else", Serena said.

Serena walked out and went towards her Physics class. Mr. Ambrose was leaning back in his chair and tossing up a ball into the air before catching it. She walked in and he smirked.

"You're welcome", he said.

"I guess we can add stalking to your resume", Serena said.

Dean stood.

"I noticed they had you down for class valedictorian. So I looked you up, I noticed you were missing a few credits. I wanted to help you out since you've worked so hard", Dean shrugged.

"So you were just doing me a favor", Serena said.

Dean shrugged.

"And this way I give you something in return right? I'm in debt to you", she said.

Dean chuckled.

"Relax princess, I don't want anything. Clearly this sexual tension is one sided. I'm hoping that you can keep my extra curricular activities between us. Its not a threat, you can run and tell them what I've done, I probably deserve it", he said.

Serena sighed.

"I won't say anything, and thank you for helping me", Serena said.

Dean nodded. Was he really going to stop chasing her? Why did it hurt a little that he was giving up? Did she want him to continue?

"So I'll see you tomorrow? Bright and early", Dean said.

Serena nodded. She turned to walk out, but didn't move towards the door. Dean smirked.

"Do you want me to stop Serena?", he asked.

His voice had deepened and it was so sexy. Her head kept telling her to keep walking, but her heart and something else, kept telling her to let him take her on his desk. She jumped when she felt his warm breath on her ear.

"Do you want me to stop?", he whispered.

"No", she whispered.

She felt him place a kiss behind her ear.

"Do you like when I touch you?", he asked.

She bit her lip and nodded. His hand connected with her bottom and she jumped. That caused a reaction she wasn't expecting her body to feel.

"Use your words", he growled.

"Yes", she whispered.

"The chase continues, my siren", he whispered.

She felt his body heat leave her side and she took a deep breath before walking out. She wasn't suppose to be feeling this way. Not for a teacher. Not for a man who's older than her.

"Serena", she turned at the call of her name.

Nia and Tamina waved her over. Her next class was with them.

* * *

Sabrina had asked for a bathroom pass. Mr. Jacobs was going to decline, but knew it wasn't worth her disturbing the rest of the class with her child abuse chants for not letting her go. The class found it amusing, but he sure didn't.

She found her way to Mr. Rollins office. She knew he had this period free. She knocked on his door and he looked over. He smirked.

"Hey", he said.

"Hi", she replied, before jumping to sit on his desk.

"Aren't you suppose to be in class?", he asked.

"Mr. Jacobs is so boring. He lets me take long bathroom breaks as long as I let him teach", Sabrina said.

Seth laughed.

"And you came here", Seth pointed out.

He stood and placed himself between her legs.

"I have a few ideas to take up your time", he said.

She pushed him back lightly and smiled.

"Oh come on baby, don't do this to me. Give me a little something at least", he said.

She pulled him back and kissed him. She wrapped her legs around him and his hands roamed her body. Someone knocked on his door. She was lucky she locked it when she entered. Seth pulled away.

"A little busy", he called, before placing his lips against her neck, nipping at her skin.

She resisted a moan.

"Mr. Rollins, we need to talk", Maryse said.

Sabrina pushed Seth away and looked at the door.

"Its about yesterday and why I couldn't meet you at the gym", Maryse said.

Sabrina glared at Seth. Seth didn't have to explain anything to Sabrina, he knew this. So then why did he feel like he had too when he looked at her? Why did it make him feel like he cheated on her?

She jumped off his desk.

"Just give me a second", he whispered to her.

"That's how long it takes you? Just a second?", Sabrina asked.

She was trying to hurt him. She shouldn't feel jealous. She's heard the stories about him, and besides they weren't together. He set his hands on his hips.

"I have to get to class. Enjoy your second", Sabrina said, before making her way out through another set of doors that led to the fields.

Seth sighed and opened his office door. Maryse smiled at him and walked in.

"You need to leave", Seth said.

"But I was hoping I could make it up to you for missing yesterday", Maryse placed her hand on his chest.

If she would have shown up before Sabrina, he would have had her face down on his desk.

"I'm busy right now", he lied.

"Really? Since when has that stopped you?", she asked.

"Maryse, not today", he said.

She sighed.

"If you need help, find your boyfriend Mike to help you", Seth said.

She smirked.

"Jealous?", she asked.

"Not really, I'm just trying to help you out", Seth said.

Maryse laughed and walked out. He sighed. He's never turned someone away for someone else. Ever. There was just something about Sabrina.

* * *

Nala watched as Roman's arms strained against his tight button shirt. The way his voice oozed sex appeal, or maybe that was the hormones hitting her full force. It definitely explained letting him have angry sex with her that one time. She wouldn't mind him doing that again, but he wouldn't, knowing she was pregnant.

He laughed at something Mike said. His laugh had her squeezing her thighs together. Was it hot in here? No one else seemed to notice. She quickly raised her hand and Roman looked at her concerned.

"Yes, Miss Tomlinson?", he asked.

"Can I be excused real quick?", she asked.

He nodded and she quickly left to the bathroom.

"When you gotta go you gotta go", Mike joked.

Roman continued his lecture. A few minutes later, Nala came back. Roman was at his desk now while her classmates did an assignment.

"Miss Tomlinson, a word?", Roman asked.

"Someone's in trouble", Mike mumbled.

Nala glared at him before following Mr. Reigns into a private room, where the building held extra desks, books, and chairs in case any of the teachers in the building needed them. Roman closed the door.

"Are you ok babe?", he asked softly.

She nodded, he could see her blush.

"Did you get sick? I hear morning sickness could last all day", he said, placing his hand on her growing belly.

She smiled up at him.

"No, its, well, hormones", she said softly.

Hormones?", he asked.

She nodded and bit her lip.

"Oh", he finally realized.

He leaned in closer to her ear.

"Stay after class, I can take care of that for you", he whispered.

He pulled away, smile on his face. She leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you", he whispered.

"Love you more", she replied.

He opened the door again to let her go first.

"Next time Miss Tomlinson, go before class", Roman said for the entire class to hear.

Nala nodded.

"That goes for everyone else here", Roman said.

Emerald rolled her eyes at Nala. She knew exactly what was going on.

* * *

Mark seemed distracted since she got to his class. He finally glanced over at her. He sent her a small smile. She knew he was worried about this custody. She didn't blame him, but she knew Paul and he was good.

The bell rang and she slowly put her things away, waiting for everyone else to leave. Once everyone was gone, she joined him at his desk.

"Everything ok?", she asked.

"Of course darlin", he said.

"Hey, we talked about this. Communication, remember.", she said.

"Just a little worried about Alana. I might go over to my ex's to see her. Just to see if she's ok", Mark said.

"Of course, I understand. You don't think your ex would ever, hit her? Do you?", Kathan asked.

"If you would have asked me that before this mess, I would have said no. Now, I'm not sure", Mark said.

Kathan nodded.

"I really hope she's not", Kathan mumbled.

"Me too", Mark said.

He stood and cupped Kathan's face.

"Come over tonight? Stay with me, your brother won't be back till tomorrow afternoon", he said.

She smiled and nodded.

"I'll meet you at yours", she whispered.

He pecked her lips.

"I love you K.C.", he whispered.

She looked at him confused.

"Calaway", he whispered.

She smiled.

"I love you too", she replied.


	17. Chapter 17-It

Serena and Nala arrived at her house. Nala noticed Serena was a little distracted.

"You ok Rena?", Nala asked.

Serena nodded and took her books out. Finding her essay.

"What exactly did you need help on? Its done", Nala pointed out.

"Just to read it over and correct anything I did wrong", Serena said.

Nala nodded.

"Such a perfectionist", Nala said to her.

She noticed Serena figiting in her seat.

"Ok, seriously, what's wrong? Its obvious something is bothering you and the more you bottle it in will only make it worse. Talk to me", Nala said.

Serena knew she was right. She needed to tell someone other than her sister. Serena looked at her.

"Mr. Ambrose sort of hit on me", she said.

Nala turned more in her seat towards Serena.

"What?", Nala asked.

"The first time it happened was at the store. He came over and flirted, I was able to get away from him. The second time was at the library and he kissed me", she said.

"He kissed you", Nala almost shouted.

Serena nodded. Nala noticed the blush on Serena's cheeks.

"Wait, did you enjoy it?", Nala asked.

"Yes", Serena said embarrassed.

Nala couldn't exactly tell her not to continue this game with Mr. Ambrose, she was no one to tell her no. Especially since she's doing the same thing with Roman.

"Do you want him to keep doing it?", Nala asked.

Serena's blush intensified.

"If you don't want him to continue, it's ok to say no", Nala said.

Serena groaned.

"But I want him to keep doing it I, I like it", Serena mumbled.

Nala nodded.

"Just be careful. I don't want him to take advantage of you. We've heard the rumors about him, you know", Nala said.

Serena nodded. Everyone knew Mr. Ambrose liked to get what he wanted and once he found a new conquest, he forgot all about the old one. Serena wanted to wait till the right guy. A guy who loved her and one she saw a future with. Mr. Ambrose was not that guy.

"I mean, I don't have to have sex with him", Serena pointed out.

"Its Mr. Ambrose, sex is inevitable", Nala said.

"Then he's going to have to find someone else", Serena said.

Nala nodded. She thought about telling Serena about Roman, but how could she tell her he also knocked her up.

* * *

Sabrina was really going to work on the bag in front of her. Kathan crossed her arms over her chest before walking over to her.

"What's with her?", Ronda asked, standing beside Kathan.

Ronda owned the gym, along with Shayna. They trained the girls after they were brought in to help with their anger and frustration. Boxing and MMA helped release all that.

"I'm not sure", Kathan said.

Shayna walked over and watched Sabrina too.

"Obviously something is bothering her", Shayna said.

"As her partner Kaye, she should be able to open up to you. Talk to her. Get in the ring and go a few rounds with her", Ronda suggested.

Kathan nodded and walked over to Sabrina.

"Hey, ring's free. How about we go a few rounds and talk", Kathan said.

Sabrina was trying to catch her breath. She set her hands on her hips and nodded.

Shayna helped Sabrina put her gloves on. Ronda did the same for Kathan. After boxing a few rounds. Shayna and Ronda left the girls alone to talk. Kathan and Sabrina sat in the middle of the ring. Both drinking water.

"Why did I get the feeling you weren't actually punching me, but someone else", Kathan spoke up first.

Sabrina sighed.

"I was picturing Maryse", Sabrina said, rolling her eyes.

Kathan laughed.

"Don't worry, I was picturing Emerald", Kathan said.

Sabrina smiled.

"But that's not all that was bothering you", Kathan said.

Sabrina shrugged.

"Come on, Maryse must have done something to get you to picture her while boxing", Kathan said.

"I've been flirting with Mr. Rollins. He hit on me one time and, I don't know, I thought I might have been different", Sabrina said.

Kathan nodded. Surprised that her friend was also attracting one of their teachers. There must be something in the water at school. Or maybe the school shouldn't hire sexy teachers anymore. Kathan was about to tell Sabrina about Mr. Calaway, till someone cleared their throat. Both girls looked over to see Mr. Rollins.

"Mr. Rollins", Kaye said, before looking back at Sabrina.

"Miss Daniels, Miss Kent", Seth said.

"What can we help you with?", Kaye asked.

Sabrina was glaring at Mr. Rollins. He looked away from her to look at Kathan.

"I need a second with Miss Kent", Seth said.

"Ok, I'll be in the lockers grabbing my bag", Kathan said.

They watched Kaye leave. Seth sighed before getting into the ring.

"I don't understand why I feel the need to explain things to you, but I am. Yes, I was meeting Maryse last night and she didn't show. Nothing happened today when she showed up at my office.", he said.

Sabrina looked up at him from where she was sitting.

"I don't know how to explain it and I don't know if it's because you don't give up so easily, but I feel this strange need to be around you.", he said.

She smiled.

"We can't talk about this here", she said.

He nodded, understanding. Everyone here knew he was a teacher.

"Meet me in the park? The one with the fountain and garden", he whispered.

"Ok, say eight?", she said.

He smiled and nodded before getting out of the ring. Sabrina practically skipped to the locker room. Kathan was texting on her phone. She looked up when she saw Sabrina with her bag.

"So how did it go?", Kathan asked.

"We are meeting tonight", Sabrina said.

"Just be careful Brina. I mean, I don't think he'll hurt you physically, but we've heard the rumors about him. He's only in this for sex", Kathan said.

Sabrina nodded.

"I know, but who knows, maybe I can change him. Maybe I'm different", Sabrina said.

Kathan smiled and I hoped that was true.

* * *

Seth arrived at Dean's place a little late since he stopped by the gym to see Sabrina. The guys were getting together for a football game on tv.

"Hey, you're late", Mark smirked.

"Yeah, I had to do something real quick", Seth said.

"Something or someone?", he asked.

Seth sighed.

"I need a little advice", Seth said.

Walking more into the apartment, Roman and Dean came into view.

"So what's up?", Mark asked.

"How did you know that what you have with the kid is it?", Seth asked.

"First of all, her name is Kathan. Secondly, IT is called love. To answer your question, I didn't know right away. Was I attracted to her, yes, she's beautiful and her personality fits mine. I would say after our first date, I knew she was it for me, that I loved her.", Mark said.

Seth nodded and looked at Roman.

"I secretly had a thing for my girl from the moment I saw her. It was before Sasha and I broke up. Then as luck would have it, Nala walked into my class. We made love on our first date and I knew, she was it.", Roman smiled.

Seth nodded.

"Why are you asking Seth?", Dean asked as he finished setting out the chips.

"Just curious", Seth replied.

"New conquest or do you plan on sticking with this one?", Roman asked.

Seth shrugged.

"Just asking", Seth said.

Before any of the guys could ask him more questions Glenn and Randy walked in. Shifting the subject to Randy announcing that he and his girl were expecting a baby. Roman didn't know if he should announce his. He figured it was better to wait to talk to Nala first.


	18. Chapter 18-Feelings?

Seth arrived at the park in time. He looked around, hoping to spot Sabrina. Seeing her sitting on a bench staring at the lake. He sat beside her.

"You make this different, whatever is going on between us. At first, all I wanted was to screw your brains out. Then, I don't know, maybe it's the chase or maybe it's just you.", he sighed.

She stayed quiet.

"You've gotten under my skin and I don't know how. I realized it after the kiss in the parking lot. I wanted more, I need more", he said.

"And what happens if you don't feel anything at all when we do have sex?", she asked.

He looked over at her.

"If I'm being honest, I don't think I'm going anywhere. Like I said, this is different, what I'm feeling is different", he said.

She sat closer to him.

"What are we going to do about that?", she asked.

He took her hand in his.

"I'm rusty at this. I haven't had a girlfriend in a very long time", he said.

"I can help you shake off that rust", she flirted.

He smiled.

"Still have enough room in that truck of yours?", she asked.

He chuckled.

"Yup", he replied.

She stood and took his hand. He followed her to his truck. Getting in the back seat, she straddled him. Connecting their lips.

"No more than this", she said.

He licked his lips and nodded.

"If you were anyone else, I would have just left you here, but like I said, you're different", he replied.

"I wasn't done Mr. Rollins", she smirked.

"Call me Seth", he said.

She unbuttoned his tight jeans and lowered his zipper. Pulling him out, she moved her hand along him. He watched, panting.

* * *

Sabrina didn't know how she ended up in front of his door. She drove here and just sat in her car waiting for his friends and her teachers to go. She got his apartment address from someone at school. She shook her head. She shouldn't be here. Turning to leave, his door opened. He held bags of trash in his hands.

"Serena?", he said surprised.

She opened her mouth to say something. He set the bags by his door.

"Want to come in?", he asked.

Apart of him was really excited that she was here, another was wondering why she was here. She walked passed him and he closed the door behind him. Walking her into his living room.

"Can I get you something to drink?", he asked.

She turned to look at him before connecting their lips. He wasn't complaining. His hands lifted her skirt and backed her into the wall.

"Wait, please", she said.

He pulled away a bit. His fingers on the edge of her panties, massaging her skin.

"I, I'm, I don't", she didn't know how to tell him she was a virgin.

He licked his lips.

"You've never done this", he said for her.

She shook her head no and blushed. He nodded and removed his hand.

"Why did you come here?", he asked.

She swallowed.

"I heard you were an expert in this department and I don't want to go to college without some kind of knowledge. I mean, other than what we learned in school and books", she said.

He nodded.

"And I get all the sex I want? Because trust me, to teach you what I know or at least half of what I know, it's going to take more than once", he smirked.

She nodded. He was going to place his mouth against her neck, but she stopped him.

"But before we go any further, I need to know a few things", she said.

He raised a brow, but nodded.

"I'm listening sweet cheeks", he said.

"How many have you been with?", she asked.

His blue eyes stared right into her eyes.

"I use protection every time, I get checked as well. As for a number, I don't think you want to know", he said.

"Why girls my age?", she asked.

"Why not?", he replied.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. He smiled.

"I don't do anything under seventeen, scouts honor", he said.

She looked down. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head.

"It hasn't been many. I repeat, even the ones who graduated last year. The first time, it just happened. Rumors spread about me and well, the rest is history", he said.

"Why haven't you been caught?", she asked.

"Because the girls I screw know that if they said anything to anyone I wouldn't do them anymore.", he said.

"Cocky much", she said.

He smirked.

"Sweetheart, you have no idea", he said.

She swallowed. His blue eyes getting darker. He pulled away from her and removed his shirt. His body was mouth watering. He unbuttoned his jeans, but stopped.

"Have you ever seen one before?", he asked.

"In books", she mumbled.

He nodded and finished removing his pants. She could make out his hardness through his briefs.

"Last chance to back out princess", he said.

She shook her head no. He nodded and removed his briefs. He stood there in all his naked glory.

"I'm not going to rush you, this isn't going in you till you've learned the first steps. Ok", he said.

She met his eyes.

"Why aren't you teaching sex ed?", she asked.

"Are you crazy? Then there would be no females left for me", he said.

She couldn't help but laugh. That made something in his stomach flutter. He'd never felt that before. He stood in front of her and took her hand, placing it against his abs and running her hand down till it hovered over his hardness.

"Don't squeeze too tight. Just enough to feel it, but if you squeeze too tight, I'm going to be in pain and there is nothing sexy about that", he said.

She nodded. He placed her hand and he hissed.

"Your hand is cold", he said.

"Sorry", she said.

He lifted her hand and squeezed it between his before placing it against him. She squeezed him just enough and watched his face for any indication that he was in pain.

"That's perfect baby", he whispered.

He moved her hand. When he felt like she had it under control, he let her do it herself. He connected their lips.

"Ready for step two?", he asked breathless.

"Yes", she whispered.

He removed her hand.

"Get on your knees", he said.

She swallowed but did as she was told.

"Open your mouth", he said.

She did.

"Don't you dare bite me", he warned.

* * *

Seth lifted his head from between her legs. Kissing her thighs.

"That was amazing", she panted.

Guys her age never wanted to try that. They expected her to give but not receive. He hovered over her.

"Did you walk here?", he asked.

She nodded.

"I'll drive you home", he said.

He bent down and kissed her. This was the first time he's had a girl underneath him and he didn't have sex with her. She buried her hand in his messy hair, keeping their lips connected longer.

She moaned.

"If we don't stop, I won't be able to stop myself from slipping inside you", he whispered.

Kissing her jaw and down her neck.

"Fine", she sighed.

He chuckled.

* * *

Dean lifted his head from between her legs. He had moved them to the bedroom. She was completely naked.

"Wow", Serena panted.

Dean smirked.

"Can I ask you something?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Why haven't you had sex?", he asked.

She shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess, I was just nervous. Most of the guys I dated only wanted to have sex and I know I'm only seventeen but I didn't want to just have sex", she said.

"But you're doing that now", he smirked.

"Its different. I'm doing this because I don't want to be a virgin and in college.", she sighed.

"There's nothing wrong with that", he said.

She looked at him surprised.

"I didn't expect that from you", she said.

"Because I've fucked half of the senior girls?", he asked.

She laughed and again, there was that flutter in his stomach. He cleared his throat and hovered over her and separated her legs with his. She got nervous.

"Just relax", he said calmly.

His hands squeezed her thighs and he rocked into her. He felt big, hard.

"Hold on", she shouted.

He stopped.

"I just", she didn't know what to say.

He connected their lips, making her forget. His hands ran over her skin softly. She could feel him moving again. He could tell it hurt her. The little noises she made let him know she was trying to hold down the pain.

Once he was completely inside her. He looked into her eyes. She looked perfect underneath him.

"So beautiful", he whispered.

He had this planned out from the moment she told him why she was here. Fuck her and send her on her way. So why was he making love to her right now? That look in her eyes, the flutter in his stomach and these feelings? They were new.

"My siren", he whispered.

"Dean", she moaned.

He released inside her. He panted against her chest. He could feel her fingers brush through his hair.

"Birth control?", he asked, lifting his head to look at her.

She brushed the hair from his forehead, lovingly. She smiled.

"My mom thought it was a good idea to put me on it.", she said.

He nodded. He smirked.

"Want to go again?", he asked.

She laughed softly.

"Tempting, but I should get home. It's a school night", she reminded.

He sighed and nodded.

"Want me to drive you home?", he asked.

"My car is out front or at least I hope it is", she said.

He nodded and they both stood. She felt sore and had to move slowly towards the bathroom to clean up. He watched from the doorway, pants hanging low on his hips.

"So how was it?", he asked.

She looked up at him once she was dressed.

"Once the pain left, it felt great. Romantic if that's one", she said.

"It was your first time, I didn't just want to pound away. I would have traumatized you", he chuckled.

She walked over to him and he froze. What was she doing? Why was she looking at him like that? Did he have something on his face? Damn, there was that flutter again. She kissed him passionately. He found himself returning it.

"I'll see you tomorrow?", she asked.

He nodded. He didn't trust his mouth to say anything right now. She walked passed him and he followed. Walking her to the door. She smiled at him before making her way down to the parking. He watched her get in her car and drive off.

This can't be happening. Not to him.


	19. Chapter 19-Perfect Sub

Dean couldn't seem to concentrate. His mind kept going to last night with Serena. He found himself smiling. The door to his classroom opened and his students started piling in.

"I was wondering if you guys got lost or just wanted lunch detention", Dean said.

His students laughed. Serena walked in with Tamina and Nia. She smiled at him and blushed.

"Miss Kent", he said.

She handed him her transfer slip. He signed his initials and handed it back.

"I only have one desk available. Right, corner in the back", he said.

She nodded and walked over. He cleared his throat.

"Yo Mizanin, did you do that extra credit packet I gave you? You won't graduate with your class if you don't have it done", he said.

Mike smirked and pulled out the packet.

"I was waiting for you to ask me Mr. Ambrose", Mike said.

Dean took the packet and went to set it on his desk. Zack and Mojo walked in, being loud as per usual.

"Calm it down you two. I told you I don't like that in my class", Dean said.

Zack and Mojo sat down. Zack turned in his seat to look at Serena.

"Hey doll", he said winking.

For some reason he liked to flirt with Serena. He was loud and like Mike, was full of himself.

"Your in this this class", Serena sighed.

"I'd count myself lucky if I was you", Zack said.

Serena rolled her eyes.

"So, prom is coming up. I don't have a date and I'm damn sure you don't have a date. Want to go with me? I'll make it worth your while", he smirked.

"Face forward Ryder. Now", Dean said, as calmly as he could.

"Alright teach", Zack said.

He winked at Serena before facing forward. Dean made sure none of his students were looking. He leaned over Serena and bent down.

"You. Are. Mine.", he whispered.

Serena felt a shiver run down her spine. That should have scared her, but it didn't. He pushed himself away and walked towards the front of the class.

"Picking up where we left off. Page 201", he said.

He looked over at Serena and he smirked.

* * *

After class, Serena started packing her things. Zack waited for her and watched her. Dean was not happy.

"Miss Kent, a word", Dean said.

Serena bit her lip and nodded. Zack touched her cheek lightly.

"I'll catch you later", he said.

Serena nodded and walked over. Mojo was waiting for Zack.

"Since you arrived late to my class, you'll need to catch up to everyone else. This packet will help you. I'll give you a week to complete it", Dean said.

He noticed Zack and Mojo walk out. Watching them walk away through the window.

"Ok, thank you Mr. Ambrose", she said, taking the packet and placing it in her bag.

"One more thing", he said.

He stood and walked around to her. He lifted her onto his desk and kissed her.

"Mr. Ambrose, your next class", she whispered.

"I don't have a next class. This was my last", he said.

His lips moved down to her chest.

"I have a next class", she said breathless.

Feeling his tongue against her skin.

"I'll write you a note", he said, unbuttoning his jeans.

He did the same to hers quickly. Pushing her face down into his desk and pushing himself into her. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her back into him. She found herself liking this dominant side of him.

"Didn't I tell you, that you are mine", he growled.

"Yes", she moaned.

The slapping of skin bounced off the classroom walls.

"Tell him no. Do you hear me?", he said.

She moaned, this was too much, but it was too good to stop.

"I said, do you hear me?", he repeated.

"Yes, Mr. Ambrose", she replied.

"That's a good girl", he whispered.

He placed his hand over her mouth as she screamed. He kissed her shoulder and then neck.

"Now let's write you that note", he whispered.

It took her a few minutes to move. She redressed and he handed her the note. Looking away from her and fixing his jeans.

"Thanks", she said.

"Whatever", he replied.

She felt the shift in his behavior. He was being the man she heard so much about. She turned to walk out.

"Don't confuse my being gentle with you last night for love. You won't get that from me. What I just did to you right now, that's who I am. Ain't no woman changing that. Next time I need to wet my dick, I'll call you", he said.

She seemed so confused now.

"I won't answer", she said.

She turned to leave and he rushed her. Pressing her up against the wall, not too hard as to not hurt her. His face was inches from hers.

"You will. Want to know why?", he asked.

She swallowed.

"Because you are a perfect submissive. I tell you to jump and you ask me how high", he said.

She tried to pull her hands away from him, but he would squeeze them.

"Understood?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Use your words cupcake", he said.

"Yes", she whispered.

"Yes what?", he asked.

"Yes, Mr. Ambrose", she said.

He smirked.

"Good girl", he whispered near her ear.

He took a step back.

"Get to class", he said.

She walked out and he sighed. He didn't want to have to do that, but he also couldn't allow her to fall in love with him. He'd ruin her. Serena couldn't seem to get her mind off of what Mr. Ambrose said. Submissive?

* * *

"Hey, earth to Rena", Nala waved her hand in her face.

Serena blinked and met Nala. She smiled.

"Sorry", Serena said.

"It's fine, you ok?", Nala asked.

Serena nodded.

"Just trying to figure out what I'm going to write about for this class", Serena said.

Nala nodded.

"Well, let's hope you aren't still a virgin in ten years", Nala shrugged.

Serena laughed. She knew Nala was only joking.

"You never know, I can pull off those robes nuns wear", Serena said.

Nala laughed. The bell rang, letting them know it was time to go home. They packed their bags.

"Want me to wait for you?", Serena asked her friend.

"Oh no. Kaye's going to talk to Mr. Calaway about something. You know how she gets. The slower I go, the less time I have to wait on her", Nala said.

Serena nodded and walked out. After arriving at the parking lot, Sabrina smiled.

"You never told me what happened between you and Mr. Ambrose last night", Sabrina smirked.

"And I'm not going to, unlock the car", Serena said.

"I'm not allowed to drive remember", Sabrina pointed out.

Serena sighed and reached into her pocket and then searched her bag.

"I must have dropped them in class. I'll be right back", she said.

She left her bag on the hood of the car and ran to Mr. Reigns's class. She hoped he hasn't left yet. Reaching his classroom, she opened the door. Stopping when she saw Mr. Reigns and Nala in a position she thought she would never see anyone.

She slowly closed the door, making sure not to make noise. She walked towards a bench and sat down. Nala had a lot of explaining to do. Why didn't she say anything after she told her about Dean?

They were friends. Did Nala not trust her with this? The door to Mr. Reigns's class opened and Nala walked out. She noticed her and Serena stood. Crossing her arms over her chest.

"Serena", Nala said.


	20. Chapter 20-Flutter

Serena had promised not to say anything to anyone. Nala had told her that the only ones who knew were Kathan and Naomi, along with Jimmy and Jey. Walking into her kitchen, her mom was talking with Malena, Sabrina's mom. They each had a glass of wine in their hands.

"Hey Rena", her mom said.

She smiled before setting her bag down.

"Where's Sabrina?", Malena asked her step daughter.

"She said she was meeting someone at the park for this project", Serena said.

She knew her sister was meeting Mr. Rollins. Alexandria and William ran in and dropped their bags on the floor.

"Hey you two, no running and come back and put your bags away properly.", her mom shouted.

Her brother and sister came back and grabbed their bags. She smiled at them.

"Dad's coming home for lunch.", Malena said.

"Should I call Sabrina and tell her to come home?", she asked.

They shook their heads no. Just as she was going to excuse herself, her dad walked in and smiled at her. Kissing the top of her head.

"Hi sweetie", he said.

He walked over to his wives and kissed each one. To anyone else, this would have looked weird or disgusting, but not to her. Ever since she and Sabrina could understand, their parents explained to them why their dad had two wives.

Some friends didn't understand it, but they were lucky enough to have a close group of girlfriends who didn't care what their family life was like.

"Where's Brina?", her dad asked her.

"With a friend", Serena answered.

"And why aren't you with her? You two have the same group of friends", he said.

"She's working on a project and I don't have that class. Besides, I have this writing assignment I need to work on", Serena said.

He nodded.

* * *

Sabrina met Seth at the park again. They walked around and talked. She found out he had an older brother and that he was originally from Iowa.

"So what brought you to New Orleans?", she asked him.

"Work, mostly. After a while I just really loved it here and decided to stay", he shrugged.

She nodded.

"And you? Were you born here?", he asked.

"No. Washington D.C. actually. Our parents decided to move here. My dad opened his own publishing company and well, our moms just loved it here", she said.

Seth was confused.

"Wait. You said _our_ parents and then _our_ moms", he said.

She nodded.

"Do you know what a polyamory relationship is?", she asked.

He nodded. He caught on and stopped walking.

"No way. Seriously?", he said.

She nodded.

"Serena and I are sisters, different moms", Sabrina said.

"And that works?", he asked.

"For them, yes. Before you get any ideas, I don't see my life that way. I want my husband to be, just my husband", she said.

"That's good to know, at least I won't have to share you with anyone.", he said.

"I'm not embarrassed to tell anyone about my parents because trust me, my parents are extremely happy and madly in love. I don't know how my dad does it.", she said.

"No judging here", he said.

She smiled. Usually guys her age asked her how their parents did it to be intimate. Saying inappropriate things about them.

"So do you call them both mom or you call Serena's mom by her name?", he asked.

No one has ever asked her that. She smiled at that question.

"I call Michelle, aunt Michelle", Sabrina answered.

He nodded. He didn't want to focus all the attention on her parents and their relationship. He was sure everyone else picked and prodded.

"Are you going to college after you graduate?", he asked.

She nodded.

"University of Memphis. I want to study sports medicine and physical therapy", she said.

He nodded.

"Sounds neat", he said.

He was definitely impressed, but was also worried that he would end up falling deeply for her and lose her when he does.

"Yeah. So what made you want to be a PE teacher?", she asked.

"I didn't really", he said.

Her smile fell and she could tell this was a touchy subject for him.

"You don't have to tell me", she said.

"It's fine. In high school I got this sports scholarship for wrestling. A lot of schools wanted me.", he said.

He swallowed and looked out towards the lake.

"I was at this party with some of my friends and one of the guys there went behind the wheel, drunk. My friends and I were leaving and this guy hit us, squishing my leg between the door and the seat. Anyway, I guess I was lucky that I didn't lose it. Doctors said it could have been worse. I lost my scholarship. Thankfully my teachers found a way to help me find another way to get to school.", he said.

"That was nice of them", she said.

"It was. I figured I could be a PE teacher since I love working out. It worked out", he shrugged.

"Bonus. You met me", she said.

He laughed and nodded.

"I did", he said.

He leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Want to grab lunch before I drop you off?", he asked.

She nodded against his shoulder.

* * *

Serena was doing her homework when she got a text from Dean telling her to come over. She ignored it and he sent another saying _Now._ She ignored it. He called and she ignored it. He called a few more times. She sighed. She couldn't concentrate on her work.

"Ok, you need to stop", she tried not to shout.

Her parents were downstairs and would hear her.

"Why the fuck haven't you been answering me? I texted you, I called.", he shouted.

He sounded really angry.

"Because, I told you I wasn't going to do this", she said.

"It's over when I say it's over. Now get over here, now", he growled.

She bit her lip. Why did she find his roughness so attractive.

"Don't make me go look for you. It won't be pretty", he said, before hanging up.

She stood and grabbed her bag and car keys.

"Hey, where are you going?", her dad asked.

He was on his way out and back to work.

"I need to pick something up from a friend for this writing assignment", she said.

"Pick what up? Its a writing assignment", her dad said.

"Yeah, but there are certain things we can't write about and I also forgot how many words and pages", she rambled.

He nodded. She felt bad for lying to her dad. Their parents trusted her and Sabrina.

* * *

Getting to Dean's, she walked up to his door and knocked. He answered, shirtless and his sweats hanging low.

"I don't like to be kept waiting", he said.

"I'm busy, a lot of senior assignments I need to finish to graduate. Including your packet", she said.

He pushed the door and gestured for her to come in. She did. He followed her to the living room.

"Strip", he said.

She didn't know why, but she listened to him. He smirked, surprised she did it the first time she was told. Usually he had to repeat himself. Man, she was beautiful, and with that thought came the flutter. He rolled his shoulders back.

"Bend over", he said.

She looked at him and he grabbed her hands, placing them on the back of the couch. He moved behind her and entered her roughly. This was way different from last night and what happened at school. He was calling her all kinds of unkind words while he was taking her.

"You dirty fucking slut", he groaned.

He slapped her butt and pulled her hair. He pulled away and walked into the kitchen. She slowly stood. She was sore and the back of her neck hurt. She watched him pop open a beer and chug it.

"I didn't like that", she said.

He didn't look at her. He stared at the fridge while holding his half drunken beer. He didn't like doing that to her either. When she realized he wasn't going to respond, she grabbed her clothes and got dressed as fast as she could.

She reached the door when he stopped her.

"I'm sorry", he said.

She looked over at him.

"You don't understand, I'm not, I can't.", he sighed and brushed his hand through his hair.

She watched him pace.

"Damn it, I don't want to feel like this. I can't feel like this", he said.

He stopped and looked at her.

"I don't know how to give you what you want. The way you look at me, it makes me feel this strange thing I can't explain", he said.

Her heart skipped a beat.

"You love me?", she asked.

"I don't know, because I don't know what that feels like. Any form of it.", he said.

She took a step towards him and he froze.

"See there it is, that look. Why do you look at me like that? I'm nothing special", he said.

She leaned up and kissed him.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. It was easier than admitting that I'm starting to feel something I've never felt, but I couldn't let you walk away. I don't want to lose you", he said softly.

He rested his forehead against hers. She smiled.

"How about, we agree to take things slow. Don't push me away, don't feel like you have to be this big tough macho man around me. I want this Dean", she said.

He swallowed.

"I could do that, but you have to understand that I can't just change over night. I'm going to mess up and you just have to be patient", he said.

She nodded.

"I could do that", she said.

He nodded. He connected their lips and lifted her. She giggled.

"What are you doing?", she asked as he walked them to his room.

"Trust me", he said.

She kissed his neck before he laid her down. She winced.

"I'm sorry", he said.

"It's ok", she said, reconnecting their lips.

* * *

Mark couldn't take this stress anymore. He needed a night with the guys to just relax. Adding all the guys to a group text, including Kathan's brother and Nala's dad.

He was looking at Joe's name and thought about it. Maybe he should play nice with him and AJ. He hit their names and sent them the same text.

" _Guys night. Friday. Poker. My place"_


	21. Chapter 21-Poker

It's been a busy few days. Scott and Kevin were still following Mark around and it frustrated him to no end. Paul was working on getting a restraining order against them and Michelle, but it seems they knew people in law enforcement.

"What are you doing tonight?", Kathan asked.

"Poker night, basketball game on tv.", he said.

"Sounds like fun", she said.

"I rather be with you", he said.

"I rather be with you too", she replied.

"What are you doing tonight?", he asked.

"Sleep over at Nala's house. Her dad has a date with that Eve lady", she said.

"Still doesn't like it that he's dating huh", Mark said.

"She says she's fine with it, but I could tell she still needs more time", Kaye said.

"Just as long as her dad continues dating her. She's never going to be ok with it if he breaks it off to make her happy. No offense to Nala.", Mark said.

"I get it", Kathan said.

"How's your brother? Did he work things out with Elisa?", he asked.

"Not yet. She hasn't come home, or at least not when we are. She also goes to work when he's not there. He said he wants to give her some more time to calm down.", Kathan said.

"Kaye, maybe we should just tell them. I don't want to be the reason they end up getting a divorce. You wouldn't feel good about it either.", Mark said.

"Parent teacher conferences are Monday night. I can make dinner for all of us Saturday and we can sit down and talk. Please, next Saturday", Kathan said.

Mark sighed.

"Alright", he said.

* * *

Nala looked at herself in the mirror. If you looked closely, you could see the outline of her small bump. Roman pressed his naked body up against hers. Kissing her shoulder and his hands squeezing her breasts.

"Bigger boobs comes with babies", Nala said.

"Not complaining", he said smirking.

"I should get going. I have to get everything ready for when the girls go over", she said.

He nodded. She had stopped by his place after school and made love. The first time was rough, her hormones, her body was screaming for it. Roman obliged happily. The second time was gentle and slow, agonizingly slow.

She turned in his arms and he bent down. Kissing her small bump.

"Be good for mommy you two", he whispered.

He stood, his hand pressed against her stomach. If he could he'd have her naked all day and watching as her bump grew.

"I love you", he said.

She walked into the shower and then got dressed. Her phone dinged with a message from Serena.

" _We'll be at yours in twenty. Going to stop to get pizza_ "- **Serena**

Nala hurriedly finished up and kissed Roman.

"I love you, be good tonight", she said.

He smiled. She stopped.

"I haven't forgotten. We still need to talk about you going to New York", she said.

He had hoped she would have forgotten. He nodded.

"Promise. I have a surprise for you tomorrow. Come with an overnight bag.", he said.

"How long will we be gone?", she asked.

"Just a night, we'll be back Sunday afternoon", he said.

She nodded.

"Be safe getting home", he said.

* * *

Sabrina had sent Serena out to get the pizzas for tonight, but Dean had called and so she found her way to his apartment. He opened the door in only his sweats. She could make out his bulge. He hadn't called in the last few days and in class, he would avoid her eyes.

"So what's up?", she asked.

He kissed her, pushing her up against the wall.

"I need you to know a few things", he said softly.

She nodded.

"I'm not a sex addict. I can be a one woman man", he said.

She stood quietly as he spoke. He liked that. He touched her cheek lightly, running his thumb over her bottom lip.

"I'm a dominant", he said.

She looked confused and he smirked.

"I like to have control over what goes on in that room, on this couch, in that kitchen, anywhere we are together.", he said.

He pressed himself closer to her. Feeling his body heat. She found herself breathing heavy. He liked the effect he had on her.

"Control of positions, toys, and your body", he whispered.

She squeezed her thighs together.

"You will refer to me as Mr. Ambrose, not Dean when we are intimate. You can't tell me no", he said.

He pushed his hand into her jeans and she moaned. His fingers were gentle. She squeezed his wrist.

"Yes Mr. Ambrose", she said breathless.

He smirked. Roman was right, she was his exception.

"I won't change who I am, ever", he said.

She looked at him.

"But, I'm willing to bend just a little for you, because, I love you Serena", he said.

He swallowed. She could tell how hard it was for him to admit that. She wondered why. Someone must have hurt him.

"I love you, Dean", she said.

He closed the space and kissed her.

"Safe word", he whispered.

She looked at him confused.

"We need one", he said, walking her into his bedroom.

She could feel his hardness against her.

"Black?", she suggested.

He smiled and nodded.

"Black it is", he said.

* * *

Sabrina was getting her overnight bag ready for tonight. Serena had gone for the pizzas and said she would be back before Sabrina was ready. It was forty minutes now that she's been gone. She texted Serena and she said she would be there soon.

" _Long line for pizzas_ "- **Rena**

Someone knocked on their front door. She walked over and answered it. Seth stood there smiling.

"Baby, what are you doing here?", she asked.

Her mom and aunt weren't home. Thankfully. He walked in and kissed her.

"I just missed you", he said.

She smiled.

"Anyone home?", he asked.

"Just my little brother and sister", she said.

He kissed her again.

"Show me your room?", he asked.

She locked the front door and walked him upstairs. Her brother was playing video games in his room and her little sister was drawing.

"I'll be in my room if you need me", she called out.

She knew that if they needed anything they would knock on her door. She closed it behind them.

He pulled her in and kissed her. Removing his shirt. Running her hands down his abs. They hadn't had sex yet and she was sure that was a new record for him. He laid her back and lifted her skirt, removing her panties. He buried his tongue into her. She arched her back and buried her fingers in his hair.

"Seth", she moaned, holding onto the edge of her bed.

He lifted his head and she pulled him up to her. Her hands unbuttoning his jeans.

"Not till you really want it", he whispered, licking his lips.

"I want it", she said.

He was slowly moving inside her. His breathing in her ear.

"I love you mi amor", he whispered.

She smiled. His movements speeding up. He groaned and shutting his eyes.

"Brina I've been", Serena stopped and quickly made her way back out.

"So sorry", Serena called.

Seth and Sabrina laughed softly. He pulled away and redressed. Sabrina did the same.

"I should go before someone else comes home and kills me", he said.

She nodded. He cupped her chin and pulled her to him. Kissing her softly.

"I love you. Date tomorrow?", he asked.

She nodded. They stood and made their way down. If her parents were home, Serena would have warned her. Serena blushed when she saw them.

"I am so sorry", she said.

"No, it was us. We should have been more careful", Seth said.

They walked him to the door and watched him walk over to Mr. Calaway's house. The boys had mentioned something about a poker night.

"Verdict on Mr. Rollins?", Serena asked.

"Damn good, way better than JJ", Sabrina gushed.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?", Seth asked.

"I'm positive. What better way than catching them in their plan. They've been quiet so far, but I know they are up to something", Mark said.

"Like Styles fucking Emerald in his truck after school everyday", Seth said.

"What?", Glen asked.

Seth nodded.

* * *

Kris was on his way to the poker game Mark had invited him too. He wanted to stop by the firm, mostly to see if Elisa was there. Walking in, he was met by Mickie.

"Hey kiddo", she said.

"Hey", he said, hugging her.

"Elisa should be in her office", Mickie said.

Kris nodded and was a little nervous to see her.

"Its going to be ok. Just apologize", Mickie said.

"I am", he nodded with a smile.

"Well, I should go. I have a dinner date with Trish and Lita", she said.

"I didn't know Trish was back in town. Tell her I said hi. Maybe we can have dinner", Kris said.

* * *

Elisa had walked out of the hall to hear her husband ask Mickie to dinner. Her heart broke and she walked back into her office. Crying.

* * *

"Sounds good. I'll let the girls know", Mickie said.

Kris nodded.

"Any plans tonight? Other than making up with your wife", Mickie said.

"Poker night with a few guys", Kris said.

"Any single ones? I know Trish and Lita are looking for a few good men", Mickie said.

Kris smiled.

"A few yeah. I'll get back to you", Kris said.

Mickie nodded.

"Well I'll see you later. Have a good night Kris", Mickie said.

"You too", he said.

He walked down the hall to his wife's office. He went to turn the knob, but it was locked. He knocked.

"Elisabeth, are you in there?", he asked.

No answer, she must have left. He sighed.


	22. Chapter 22-Dean's Fetish

Everyone arrived, minus Nala's dad.

"He had a date planned. Really likes Eve", Kris said.

Mark nodded.

"He deserves to be happy", Mark said.

The guys nodded.

"What do you know about him? You only met him twice", AJ snapped.

Everyone looked at him. He rolled his eyes and looked back at his cards. Roman took a drink of his beer.

"He loses his wife, hasn't dated since because he doesn't want his kid to feel like he's replacing her mom.", Dean said, defending his friend.

"You don't know him like that either Ambrose", Joe said.

"No, but I know what its like to lose my mom and how sad my dad was. I remember thinking, no one could ever take my mom's place. He started dating, married the woman, and I was a complete shit head to her.", Dean said.

The only ones who didn't know this were Joe, AJ, and Kris.

"Do you still talk to them?", Kris asked.

"I got into some trouble a few months after leaving home. I called them and she answered. Told her I needed help, and she helped. Didn't even tell my dad because she didn't want him to yell at me. I confessed though, asked her to forgive me for being an ass to her and she said she understood. I call them before bed just to check in", Dean said.

Roman smiled.

"He's divorced and is afraid to date because he has a kid. He doesn't want Alana to feel like her mother is replaceable. Although he can replace the witch if you ask me", Dean said, smirking at Mark.

Mark chuckled.

"Oh I think he's replacing her", Joe mumbled.

Mark raised a brow in his direction. Joe glared at him.

"Who wants another beer?", Randy asked, noticing and feeling the tension.

"I'll help", Seth said, who was sitting between the men.

* * *

"I love pizza", Nala said, taking a bite and moaning.

The girls giggled. Nia and Tamina had found out about Nala's pregnancy from their parents, but the secret stayed between the family.

"Would you like to be alone with that pizza?", Sabrina asked.

"Please", Nala said.

They laughed.

"So prom, are we all going together or just meet there?", Naomi asked.

"I think I might be skipping out on it", Nala said, placing her hand on her stomach.

"Same here", Kathan said.

"We don't even have to go with dates. We can make it a girls prom. Jimmy doesn't want to go", Naomi said.

"I actually like that idea. No pressure, just us having fun. You can go too Nala, baby bump and all", Serena said.

All the girls agreed. They've gone to every dance together, whether they had boyfriends or not.

"So this Eve lady your dad is dating, is she nice?", Tamina asked.

Nala shrugged.

"Haven't really spoken to her. She tries to talk to me, but I'm just not ready to be there", Nala said.

The girls nodded.

"Your dad seems happier", Nia said.

All the girls had noticed it in his smile and his excitement. Nala nodded.

"He is. I'm happy for him", Nala said.

Kathan wanted to change the subject. She knew Nala didn't like talking about her dad dating.

"So baby shower planning first", Kaye said.

"I don't want to plan that till I tell my dad about the twins.", Nala said.

Kathan nodded.

"So can we talk wedding then?", Nia asked.

"Yes and you will all be bridesmaids", Nala said.

"I'm your maid of honor right?", Kathan asked.

"Do you even have to ask that", Nala said.

"Colors?", Tamina asked.

"I want something light and elegant. So, I was thinking Mint, Ivory, and Gold. With touches of light pink and Brown", Nala said.

The girls nodded.

"I was thinking having each of you wear a color", Nala said.

"That would be cute", Sabrina said.

"Outdoor or indoor?", Naomi asked.

"Outdoors.", Nala said.

"You know, I was thinking, Mark's lake house would be perfect for your wedding", Kathan said.

They had shown pictures to the girls and they all agreed.

"Yes", they all said.

"Ok, hold on. Let's ask him first before we even get too excited about this.", Nala said.

"I'll ask him", Kathan said.

"When do you plan on getting married?", Serena asked.

"I would like to wait till these babies are out of me and I have time to really plan this wedding", Nala said.

"Have you guys picked baby names?", Sabrina asked.

"Not yet. I kinda want to wait till we know what we're having", Nala said.

The girls nodded.

* * *

Kris finally remembered what he had told Trish, about his single friends.

"So are you guys single?", he asked out loud.

"Married", Glen said.

"Same here, with a baby on the way", Randy said.

"I know you two are single", Kris said to Joe and AJ.

"You are AJ? I could have sworn I saw you with a woman the other day. Looked pretty cozy if you asked me", Roman said.

AJ clenched his jaw. Roman raised a brow. Kris smiled at AJ.

"Dude, why didn't you tell me?", Kris asked.

AJ looked at his long time friend.

"Its not really a relationship", AJ said.

Kris nodded.

"Do I know her?", Kris asked.

AJ cleared his throat.

"Not really", AJ said.

Kris nodded. He looked over at the other four men who hadn't answered yet.

"I'm seeing someone, have been for a few months actually.", Roman said.

"That's cool", Kris said.

"Same here. Just have to get rid of the ex wife and get full custody of my kid before I could go any further with this girl", Mark said.

"Oh yeah, Kaye and Paul told me. If it helps, she doesn't have any valid proof.", Kris said.

Mark nodded, hoping that was true.

"I actually just started seeing someone", Seth said.

"Same here", Dean said.

Randy chuckled.

"Dominate Ambrose has a girlfriend?", Randy asked.

"We don't call it that. Its casual hangs", Dean said.

"Casual hangs?", Kris asked.

"Yeah, Dean's more of the whips and blindfolds kinda man", Glen said.

Kris nodded, surprised.

"Nice", Kris said.

"Only if you can find someone who's submissive enough", Dean said.

"So how does that work? Once you get tired of the girl, you break it off?", Kris asked.

"Here's the thing, there are two kinds of submissive women. The natural sub and the trained sub", Dean said.

Kris, Joe, and AJ were listening. The other men already knew Dean's fetish.

"I like the natural subs, because you don't have to waste your time training them and they won't talk back to you. They'll be up for anything and everything", Dean said.

The guys nodded.

"The trained ones aren't use to being submissive. They'll question every move you make and argue about why they don't want to do as you say", Dean said.

"Interesting", Joe said.

Dean shrugged.

"How long have you been doing this?", AJ asked.

"Since I was twenty.", Dean said.

"So back to my question. What happens once you get tired of them?", Kris asked.

"I don't. The ones I've had lasted for more than a year. The problem is, they want more from me. I can't give them that. You could either be with me in this dom/sub relationship or walk away. They choose to walk away.", Dean said.

"What happens when you find your exception?", Kris asked.

Dean looked up from his cards. There was that word again. Roman looked at his best friend.

"I don't know", Dean said honestly.

Kris nodded.

"Doesn't it get lonely?", Joe asked.

Dean shrugged.

"Sometimes, but that's why I bug these guys with poker nights or Sunday football", Dean said.

His friends laughed.

* * *

The girls were talking about which schools they were going to and Nala tried not to break down. She didn't want to bum them out.

"We need to make a pact now. At least once a year we plan a trip together. Whether it's coming back here and going to dinner or coming over to wherever we end up living", Nia said.

"Says the woman going to USC", Naomi said.

"Hey, we can hang by the beach", Nia said.

The girls nodded. The front door opened and Chance walked in. He liked hearing the house with lots of chatter. Each of the girls said hi to him.

"We saved you pizza", Kathan said.

"Well thanks, but I'm full", he said.

"How was it?", Nala asked.

"Fun. We actually planned a family dinner for Monday. So don't make any plans Nala", he said.

Nala nodded. Her dad walked into the kitchen and she followed.

"Dad", she said.

He looked over at her.

"Are you happy?", she asked.

He smiled and nodded.

"Yes", he said.

She nodded and walked over to him. Hugging him. He kissed the side of her head.

"As long as your happy", she said.

"Are you ok? Anything you want to talk about? You look exhausted", he said.

"I'm fine", she said.

* * *

Glen and Randy had gone home right after the game.

"Hey, Chance told you about poker night at his place right? Next Friday", Kris said.

The guys nodded.

"Ok, so I'll see you guys then? I've got to go", Kris said.

Mark walked him out.

"Kris", he said.

Kris stopped and looked at him. Mark wanted to tell him that he was seeing Kathan.

"Should we bring anything?", Mark asked, changing his mind.

"Not that I know of, I'll ask Chance and then I'll text you", Kris said.

Mark nodded. He watched Kris drive off and sighed. He heard a commotion from inside the house and ran in. Roman had AJ pinned against his fridge.

"What's going on here?", Mark asked.

Dean was eating popcorn while watching the guys. Seth was trying to pull Roman off as was Joe.

"Don't act like you don't know", Joe growled.

"She is never going to want you, especially after she finds out that you're fucking her worst enemy. Don't think we don't know about your little flings with Emerald", Roman said.

AJ laughed.

"Go ahead and hit me. Nala will be running back into my arms asking if I'm ok. You'll be doing me a favor", AJ said.

"Enough", Mark said loudly.

"Daddy", Alana called from the hall.

"I gotta go check on my kid. You all know where the door is", Mark said, before making his way to his daughter's room.

He tucked Alana back in and kissed her head. Closing her door after she had fallen back to sleep. Roman, Dean, and Seth were still here.

"Sorry about that", Roman said.

"All good", Mark said.

"He knows that mentioning Nala sets me off and I hate him", Roman said.

Mark nodded.

"I'm with you", Mark said.

"This makes me happy no one is after my girl", Seth said.

"Then who's Jason Jordan?", Dean asked.

Seth's shoulders slumped. The guys laughed and Dean patted Seth's back.


	23. Chapter 23-Parent, Teacher

Mark woke up feeling sore all over. His face especially hurt since that was their main focus. His eyes weren't swollen shut anymore, but it hurt to blink. Roman walked into his room, dressed for work.

"I brought you some pain killers. Try to get some sleep. I'll come and check on you at lunch time.", his friend said.

Mark nodded.

"If you need anything text me. I'll get one of the guys to bring it", Roman said.

Mark again nodded.

"I'm taking Alana to school, see you", he said.

Roman grabbed Alana's backpack, she was done eating her breakfast.

"Alright kiddo, let's go", Roman said.

"My daddy's not coming?", she asked confused.

"He's not feeling well, so I'm helping him out today. I'll pick you up too", he said.

She nodded. Getting her to school, he walked her to her class. He waved as she ran to her teacher. Getting to work, he knocked on Hunter's office door.

"Hey come in", he said.

Roman walked in and closed the door behind him. Taking seat.

"How is he?", Hunter asked.

"In a lot of pain, bruised up, but I know Mark, he'll be up and walking by tomorrow", Roman said.

Hunter chuckled.

"I had the parent teacher conferences for his students moved to Wednesday. Gives him enough time to get back on his feet. I had my secretary print out these papers to hand out during his classes.", Hunter said.

Roman nodded.

"If he needs anything let me know", Hunter said.

"Thanks Hunter", he said, standing and walking out of his office.

* * *

Kathan had been trying to get a hold of Mark, but he didn't answer.

"I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he lost track of time because he was doing something with Alana", Nala said.

Kathan had this bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Look, there's Mr. Reigns. Ask him", Sabrina said.

Kathan made her way to him and he slowed down.

"Where is he? Why hasn't he answered my calls?", she asked.

"Come to my class, I can explain there", he whispered, before walking passed them.

They gave him a two minute head start just so no one would get suspicious. Getting to his classroom, Roman kissed Nala. He looked at Kathan.

"We were all meeting at a bar. Some guys pulled up to him and started beating him up.", Roman said.

The girls gasped.

"He's fine, just bruised up. He didn't want to come today because he didn't want to worry all of his students. He'll be back Wednesday", Roman said.

"I should go and take care of him", Kathan said.

"You can't. Those guys that were following him weren't outside of his house when I left, but they might be there now. Mark thinks it was them, if it was we don't need you giving them something to hold over him", Roman said.

Kathan sighed, but understood. The bell rang. Roman kissed the side of Nala's head.

"You ladies should get to class. Senior year is almost up and you can't afford to miss classes", Roman said.

The girls nodded.

* * *

Sabrina was making her way to her second class of the day. She had free period for third, so she decided she would go and see Seth during that time. Turning the corner she saw Jason Jordan with his friends. She hesitated, knowing that if she passed by him, he and his friends would call her names.

She regretted ever sleeping with him. She thought he was a nice guy, well he was. Ever since he found out his father was Mayor Kurt Angle, he's changed. He thought he was above everyone else. She felt a hand on her back.

"You ok?", she turned to see Seth.

"Fine", she said.

She looked back over at Jason and his friends.

"We can go around", Seth said.

"I might be late if we go around", she said.

"Its a good thing you're with me. I've got you", he said.

She smiled and nodded. He walked beside her, no one else seemed to notice.

"You can ask", she said.

He looked at her.

"I think we can save that for when we are alone together. You don't have to tell me now", he said.

"It's nothing serious. I thought he was a good guy, he told me he loved me and it turned out I was just some game. Who could take Sabrina's virginity.", she said.

"Still doesn't give him the right to spread rumors", Seth said.

"He thinks he's cool because his dad his the mayor. No one seemed to care for him before", she said.

He nodded.

"I'd never do that to you", he said.

She lightly touched his arm.

"I know babe", she whispered.

He dropped her off at her classroom door. Glen was going to say something, but then he saw Seth and nodded.

"I have a free period next, I'll keep you company if you don't mind", she said.

He nodded.

"I'd like that", he said.

* * *

Dean was getting everything ready for the parent teacher conferences. Assigning some meaningless assignment to keep his students occupied.

"Mr. Ambrose", Mandy Rose said, standing beside him.

He looked up at her.

"What?", he asked.

Serena glanced back at them. She knew Mandy Rose had slept with him.

"I was thinking, its been awhile since you've invited me over. Maybe we could meet up and", he stopped her.

"Sorry, I can't", he said.

She looked shocked that he had denied her.

"I'm sort of seeing someone", he said.

Mandy was even more surprised.

"Oh", she said.

"Yeah. You should take your seat now and finish this assignment", he said, going back to the files.

She looked lost for a second before she made her way back to her desk. Serena looked back at Dean and he smirked. He winked and she smiled.

* * *

Mark had woken up and looked out the window. Scott and Kevin were nowhere in sight. Turning on his phone, he found the missed calls and texts from Kathan.

 _I'm ok. I love you-_ **Mark**

 _Roman told me what happened and that's not ok. There's something I have to tell you about that man-_ **KC**

 _Ok. Come to mine after school and we can talk-_ **Mark**

 _Can't. Parent teacher conferences-_ **KC**

 _I almost forgot. Ok, if you can come after that-_ **Mark**

 _Ok-_ **Kathan**

* * *

After class, the ten year assignment he had handed out was due. His students from each class had piled them on his desk. He found Nala's and quickly went to the office. Finding the copy machine. He made a copy of her assignment. Taking the original to the post office and sending it overnight to Braun for that scholarship.

He had looked over her work and he was proud of her for what she wrote. Adding the drawing of their twins was the extra touch it needed. Getting back to the school, he got everything ready for the parents tonight. He gave the same speech for every class. Scheduled some one on one time with parents who requested it. Chance walked over to him and shook his hand.

"Have a minute after this?", Chance asked.

Roman looked worried, but nodded.

"I've got a few minutes to spare", Roman said.

Chance looked through Nala's work and smiled.

"She always was so talented. Anything she put her heart into. Her mom was the same way", Chance said.

Roman smiled.

"She told you about not getting the scholarship right?", Roman asked.

Chance nodded.

"I feel bad, she's always wanted to go to that school", he said.

"Well, I've got some good news on that part. Well, kind of", Roman said.

Chance nodded.

"We'll talk about that after everyone leaves", Roman said.

Chance nodded.

* * *

Dean was getting ready to pack up. His classroom door opened and a man and two women walked in.

"Shoot, I told you it was at five", one of the women said.

"Yeah, sorry.", Dean said.

Both women looked oddly familiar.

"What's your kid's name?", Dean asked.

He felt bad and he gave extra credit to his students if their parents showed up. It helped his students who had D's and F's in his class. He might act like a dick sometimes, but he wanted these kids to graduate.

"Our daughter is Sabrina Kent", one woman said.

"And our daughter is Serena Kent", the other woman said.

Dean stopped. He looked between the three people standing by the door. The man gave a knowing smile.

"Polyamory relationship", he said.

Dean nodded, that made a lot of sense now. He wondered why Serena hadn't said anything to him.

"I didn't mean to stare like that. Its just, not weird, but different. I've never met anyone in that kind of relationship", Dean said.

The man nodded.

"Its ok, we get it all the time.", he said.

"I'm Michelle, Serena's mom", this woman said.

Dean saw it now. She had the same features. The other woman came over to him and shook his hand as well.

"Malena, Sabrina's mom", she said.

"It's nice to meet you", Dean said.

"And I'm Robert Kent", the man said.

"Well, you three are in luck. With no other parents to bother us, you can ask all you want", Dean said.

"Oh we don't want to bother. If you have somewhere else to be, we can just go", Michelle said.

Dean smiled. He wanted to say yes, I do have to be somewhere. I had to be at home, buried deep inside your daughter and making her moan, but that wouldn't make for such a good first impression.

He wanted these people to like him, especially if they were Serena's family. He had to have there approval. He didn't understand it.

"No, actually I don't. Let's sit.", Dean said.

* * *

After everyone left Roman's classroom. Chance sat across from him.

"So what's on your mind?", Roman asked.

"AJ came over to me a few days ago.", he started.

Roman rolled his eyes and sighed. Chance chuckled.

"Trust me, I know. I just have to ask. He said you knew something about Nala, something I don't. If that's true, and if it hurts my daughter in anyway, I would hope you would tell me. We are just getting to know each other, but she's my kid. The only family I have left", Chance said.

Roman met his eyes.

"Mr. Tomlinson, it's nothing that can hurt her. I believe she'll tell you when she's ready.", Roman said.

Chance nodded.

"So it's nothing bad then?", Chance asked.

"Not from my point of view", Roman said.

Chance was even more confused, but it didn't sound as bad as AJ made it seem. He nodded.

"Ok", Chance said.

"So about her ten year assignment. I have a friend who works at the New York Institute of Fine Arts. He let me in on this thing they do for a chance at a scholarship. I think Nala has a very good chance of getting it.", Roman said.

Chance smiled.

"Really?", Chance asked.

"Not only did she write it out, but she drew it. They'll see her talent for writing and drawing. I don't think any other student applying will do that", Roman said.

"She really wants to get into that school", Chance said.

"I know. Its why I'm going to ask that you not tell her that I entered her. I don't want her to get all panicky and go crazy over this.", Roman said.

Chance nodded.

"Trust me, I know my kid and how she gets", Chance said.

Roman smiled.

"Thank you again, Roman", Chance said.

They shook hands and Roman hoped Chance remembered this moment.

"Don't forget. Poker at my house this Friday", Chance said, before walking out.

Roman nodded. He exhaled.


	24. Chapter 24-Stay Away

Kathan had gone over to Mark's house. Scott and Kevin no where to be seen. She looked over his face.

"I'm so sorry Mark", she said.

"It's not your fault", he said.

"Well", she stopped.

He waited.

"One of those men is married to my mom.", she said.

"What? So then that means your mom is back? Have you seen her? Has she threatened you?", he asked.

He didn't care what happened to him, as long as Kathan's mother didn't try to hurt her again.

"No she hasn't. I'm not even sure if they are still married.", Kathan said.

"One of the guys did mention a wife. Something about her being a lawyer", Mark said.

Kathan nodded.

"I'm sure it's her", she said.

"She's not getting near you", Mark said.

* * *

Sabrina was with Seth in his truck. Their hands touching each other, their lips swollen and red from their intense make out session. He pulled away.

"Man, I love making out with you", he said.

She giggled and licked her lips.

"Angle called me. He wants to know if I'll train his son this summer and get him ready for college", Seth said.

"He wants you to train JJ?", she asked.

He nodded.

"I don't know if I want to or if I'll be able to knowing what he did to you. He humiliated you", Seth said.

Sabrina squeezed his hand.

"I don't want to talk about him", Sabrina said.

She rested her head on his shoulder and he rubbed her side.

"I love being with you", she whispered.

He smiled.

"And I love being with you too. Its going to suck when you leave for school.", he said.

"You'll come and visit right? Our parents don't want us staying in dorms, so they'll be renting an apartment for Serena and I. I'm sure your friend Dean will be going too", Sabrina said.

Seth chuckled.

"I'm sure he will. I've never seen him so into someone before", Seth said.

She leaned over and kissed him. His tongue dipping into her mouth. Hearing someone tap on the driver window. They both froze and looked to see Malena, Sabrina's mom.

"Oh shit", Sabrina said.

Seth moved his hand away and sighed. He was going to jail, definitely going to jail by the look on her mom's face.

"We should get off", Seth said, trying to stay calm.

Sabrina nodded.

* * *

Dean had tied Serena's hands to the post of the bed. Her grip would tighten when she reached her limit. Screaming and moaning. Dean was never going to get tired of hearing it. He kissed up her stomach. Placing himself at her entrance. He would thrust into her a few times before pulling completely out.

She would whine.

"Mr. Ambrose", she gritted her teeth.

He spanked her hard. She jumped. He admired his hand print still on her bottom.

"My rules", he grunted.

She was going to speak again, but he placed his fingers in her mouth. She sucked on them before he pulled them out.

"I won't leave you like this, I promise", he whispered in her ear.

He pushed back in.

"Be a good girl and no talking till I'm done", he said.

She nodded. Once done, he sat up.

"Your parents showed up at the conference", Dean said.

"Really? I didn't think they were going to go. They usually don't", Serena said.

"Why didn't you tell me your parents had a polyamory relationship?", he asked.

"Because you usually go right for my body. When we do talk, it's usually about what you want to try next with me", she said.

That made him feel bad. Usually it didn't.

"I'm trying Rena. This is hard for me", he said.

She sat up and laid her head on his chest. It caught him off guard, but he allowed it. Placing his hand gently on her back.

"Do you think it's weird?", she asked.

"What?", he asked, playing with the ends of her hair.

"My parents relationship. I don't think I can do that. Share my husband with someone else. I love them and I know they love each other. My dad has never showed favoritism.", Serena said.

"Like you said, you know they love each other and they make it work. Obviously their happy. I don't think its weird", he said.

She smiled.

"Rena", he said.

She looked up at him.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me Saturday night?", he asked.

"Like a date?", she asked.

"Yeah", he said.

If he was going to make this work with her, he had to remember she wasn't his usual hit it and quit it. She was his girlfriend.

"As much as I like having you in bed with me. I need to show off my girl too", he said.

She smiled.

"Ok, it's a date", Serena said.

Her phone dinged and she sat up to find It. Reaching into her pant pocket. She read the message.

"Oh no", Serena said.

"What?", Dean asked.

"Brina's mom caught her and Seth", Serena said, standing and getting dressed.

"What?", Dean asked.

"Right after the conference, they were going out to dinner. Sabrina thought she had time. Guess not", Serena said.

"Did they call the cops on Seth?", Dean asked, standing and getting dressed.

"Sabrina didn't say, but I have to go. I'll text you when I know more", she said.

Dean nodded.

* * *

Nala was working. Kathan decided on visiting with her. Naomi, Tamina, and Nia walked in.

"Hey", Nala called.

The girls waved. Nala took them over their usual drinks.

"How's Mark?", Nala asked.

"Bruised and sore, but doing better than I thought he would", Kathan said.

"Have you two heard from Sabrina or Serena? I tried calling them to let them know we were hanging out here tonight, but no one answered", Nia said.

"No.", all the girls said.

Just then Kathan's phone dinged.

"Holy shit", she said.

"What?", all the girls asked.

"Sabrina's mom caught her with Mr. Rollins", Kathan said.

Serena had texted them.

"Do you think they'll press charges?", Tamina asked.

"I don't know. Serena said she'll talk to us tomorrow about it.", Kathan said.

* * *

Sabrina sat with Seth as her parents yelled. Her aunt Michelle sent her a smile. She didn't agree with the yelling, but couldn't say anything.

"She's underage, how could you possibly think this was ok. You're a teacher", her dad yelled at Seth.

"I want this over and now. You don't end this, we'll have you arrested", her mom said to him.

Sabrina stood.

"You can't do that. I love him", Sabrina cried.

"As long as you are still underage and living in this house, we forbid you from seeing him", her dad said.

"I love her too. I know, it's not ideal because of my age and where I work. She's not my student though. We had no interaction other than passing each other in the halls", Seth said.

Her dad sighed and started pacing. Seth nodded and looked at Sabrina.

"I think that for now, we shouldn't see each other. Let's let things calm down.", Seth said.

Sabrina hugged him and he rubbed her back.

"I love you", Seth said.

"I love you too", she replied.

He looked at her parents.

"Do what you feel is right. Call the police on me, report me to the school board. Whatever you choose to do, I'll still love her. I want to be with her", he said.

Her dad walked over to the door and opened.

"You should just feel lucky that I don't call the cops on you. Get out of my house", her dad said.

Seth nodded. He squeezed Sabrina's hand before walking out. He slammed the door. Mr. Kent looked at his crying daughter.

"If I find out that you were anywhere near him again. I won't hesitate to report him to not just the cops, but the school as well.", he said.

Sabrina ran up to her room and cried. Their front door opened as Serena came in.

"What's going on?", Serena asked.

"Don't act like you don't know. You share everything together.", her dad snapped at her.

"Rena, please go and check on your sister", her aunt Malena said.

Serena nodded. Her dad stepped in front of her.

"If I find out that you are doing the same thing, I'm sending you both away", her dad said.

"Serena, upstairs", her mom said.

Serena quickly made her way up. She had never seen her dad so angry. Both women looked at their husband.

"Don't give me that look, the both of you. This is wrong on so many levels.", he said.

"And so is our relationship. Do you know how many people frown upon polyamory relationships.", Michelle said.

"This is different. She's seventeen and he's a teacher working at the school she's going too.", he said.

"She'll be eighteen soon. What's going to stop her from seeing him once she does graduate.", Malena said.

"I don't like this situation either. If Serena was in the same situation I would have reacted the same way, but when he said that he loved her, I could tell he meant it.", Michelle said.

"Me too", Malena said.

"But she's your daughter, I can't tell you what to do", Michelle said.

* * *

Serena was comforting her sister.

"I can't see him, and if I do, they'll have him arrested.", Sabrina cried.

"Don't give up. We'll be eighteen soon and graduation is right around the corner. They won't be able to stop you anymore", Serena said.

"Just be very careful Rena", Sabrina said.

Serena nodded and hugged her sister.

"You should stay home tomorrow. We don't need you losing it in class", Serena said.

Sabrina chuckled and nodded. Agreeing, she needed some space to figure out her thoughts and feelings.


	25. Chapter 25-Process

Seth was in the staff lounge. He was waiting for Hunter to walk in with Shane and Shawn. Two or three cops to come and arrest him. No one walked in other than teachers who worked here. Dean walked over and quickly sat down.

"Hey, Rena told me what happened. So? Its safe to say he didn't hit you.", Dean said.

"He just yelled about how wrong this is. He forbid us from seeing each other. If we do he's going to call the cops on me.", Seth said sadly.

Dean shook his head.

"Wrong? I know a few people who would think that what he's doing is wrong.", Dean said.

"You know about his relationship?", Seth asked.

"You forget, I'm dating his daughter too", Dean said smirking.

Seth chuckled. Dean would be damned if that man tried to take away his girl. No one was keeping him from Serena, ever. Roman walked in with Randy.

"What's with the faces?", Randy asked.

"The kid's parents found out about them", Dean said.

"What happened? Did they call the cops on you?", Roman asked.

"No, but I can't see Sabrina anymore", Seth said sadly.

He couldn't keep talking about this. He stood.

"I need some air. I'll see you guys around", he said.

Once he was gone, Dean filled them in. Randy couldn't imagine his life without his girl and was thankful they never got caught. Roman hoped for the same reaction from Chance. No cops. Besides, Nala was almost eighteen and graduating. No one would stop him from reclaiming his girl and kids.

"So how's Mark?", Dean asked.

"On edge, but I think that has more to do with Alana being home and worried that those guys will come back and hurt her.", Roman said.

The guys understood.

"I'll take him lunch today. Seeing my face might help him feel better", Randy said.

"Nope. That will make things way worse. As soon as you walked through the door my stomach started hurting", Dean said.

Randy and Roman laughed.

* * *

Sabrina stayed in bed all day. Her aunt Michelle walked in.

"Hey, how are you?", she asked.

"Like my heart has been ripped out", Sabrina said.

"Just give your dad time to process this. You have to admit Brina, it's not right. Student teacher relationships are wrong.", she said.

"So is your relationship with my dad. Besides, it's not like I'm twelve. I'm almost eighteen", Sabrina said.

Michelle nodded.

"And it's because of that, that I understand. He was risking a lot by being with you. Your mom and I convinced your dad not to report him. Like I said, just give him some time", she said.

Sabrina nodded.

* * *

They had asked for all the senior teachers to report for an after school meeting.

"How much do you want to bet it's about that field trip.", Dean mumbled.

The school usually held four trips for the seniors. This was their last one before graduation.

"The National WWII Museum will be the last senior trip. Scheduled for next week. Tomorrow you will hand out the slips", Hunter said.

Everyone nodded.

"When do we hand them out?", Glen asked.

"First period", Hunter said.

"How are we dividing the students?", Randy asked.

"It will be mixed. We'll make up the list later", Hunter said.

Everyone stood once the meeting was over.

"Do you know who's making the list?", Roman asked his friends on the way to their cars.

"I heard Alexa was doing it", Dean said.

Roman nodded. He hoped he got Nala in his group.

* * *

Mark was catching up on parent teacher conferences over the phone. Discussing catch up assignments their kids could do. When it came to calling Kaye's brother, he had nothing bad to say about her.

"I'm glad she's doing good", Kris had said.

"If you don't mind my asking. Kathan is really knowledgeable when it comes to history, but she acts like she hates it.", Mark said.

"Yeah, that's thanks to my mom", he said.

Mark didn't want to ask what he meant by that. If Kris wanted to keep talking he would listen.

"See, my dad had all kinds of books on history. Kathan and I loved going through them and reading them. After he died, my mom wanted everything that reminded her of him out of our house. So she burned the books", Kris said.

"Oh wow", Mark said.

"Yeah. Our mom wasn't a good person.", Kris said.

"Well, you've raised her right. She's a great person and a wonderful student. You've done your job Kris", Mark said.

"I know. I just feel like if I stop, she's going to spiral out of control", Kris said.

He sounded frantic to Mark.

"Kris, are you ok?", Mark asked.

"Yeah. If we're done I have to go", Kris said.

"We're done", Mark said.

He took a mental note to talk to Kaye about it the next time they spoke.

* * *

Kathan was picking something up to make dinner before her brother got home. Walking passed an aisle, she stopped. Walking back towards it. She noticed Elisa was reading a box. She walked closer.

"Elisa", Kaye said.

Her sister in law jumped and placed her hand against her heart.

"Kathan. You scared me", she said.

"What are you doing?", Kaye asked.

She noticed the box Elisa had put back. A pregnancy test.

"No point in hiding it right", she said.

"You think you might be?", Kaye asked.

"I don't know Kaye, and what do you care. According to you and your brother, I'm a liar and a cheater right", Elisa said, grabbing the box and walking away.

"I'm sorry", Kaye said, making Elisa stop.

"Your brother's not. If he was he wouldn't be all over that other woman. Mickie", Elisa said.

"What? No, he wouldn't", Kathan said.

"Kaye, he's your brother, I don't want to say anything bad about him to you", Elisa said.

"I'll find out Elisa, and if he is I'm setting him straight. He shouldn't be doing that", Kathan said.

Elisa nodded.

"I'm going to tell him", Kathan said.

"Good. He should know", Elisa said.

"Will you be there? I know, everything I said to hurt you, but I need you there", Kaye said.

Elisa smiled and nodded.

"When?", Elisa asked.

"Saturday. I'm making a dinner. Kris won't know he's coming till dinner time", Kaye said.

Elisa nodded.

"I'll be there", she said.

Kaye smiled and nodded. She didn't like seeing her brother and sister in law separated.

"How's your brother?", Elisa asked.

She knew that if no one reminded him to take his meds, he would skip them and act like it didn't matter. He got so bad when he forgot.

"I don't think he's taking his meds. He looks lost and exhausted", Kaye said.

Elisa sighed.

"Make him take his meds tonight and then tomorrow morning hand him the next one. Make sure he takes it. Your brother can be very stubborn sometimes", Elisa said.

Kaye smiled and nodded.

"When are you coming home?", Kaye asked.

Elisa lifted the box.

"If I am, as soon as possible. I just need space to think. Everything he said to me hurt. Its not like Kris", Elisa said.

"Ok", Kathan said.

Elisa left and Kathan looked at the boxes in front of her. It wouldn't hurt to be sure. She grabbed one.

* * *

Mark arrived at school the next day. The bruises on his face were still visible if you were looking for them.

"Hey, how are you feeling?", Hunter asked.

"Like hell, but I'm good", Mark said.

Hunter nodded.

"Can't really see any damage", Hunter said.

Mark nodded. He handed Mark slips for the field trip next week.

"Hand them out first period", Hunter said.

Mark nodded.

* * *

Scott looked over his hand. The cuts were healing and still a bit red.

"Why didn't you just kill him?", Ruvé asked.

"We were in public. The man is never alone. What did you want me to do? Kill him in front of his kid?", he asked.

"Yes. My client would get full custody of her, he would be dead and away from Kathan", she yelled.

"Have you gone to talk to your kids?", he asked.

"If she saw you, then they both know I'm back. She'll tell him, she tells him everything. I just want to give them space to wrap their heads around the fact that I'm back", Ruvé said.

Scott nodded.

"And FYI, your son looks like shit. He kinda reminds me of a sad person.", Scott said.

"That's not funny. He has depression", she said.

"Well, he looks sick", Scott said.

He needed her. He needed his mother. No matter how much of an asshole he was to her. He was still her child.

* * *

Walking out of Mr. Ambrose's class wishing she had brought extra panties. That man didn't know it, but every little thing reminded her of everything they did in the bedroom. Then he would get closer to her and lick his lips before smirking, making her squeeze her thighs together. His hand would slip and touch her, his breathing in her ear, making her want to moan out.

She was brought out of her thoughts when someone grabbed her arm, pulling her back. It took her a few seconds before she realized it was Zack Ryder. His friends waiting a few feet away for him.

"So prom", he said.

"I'm going with my girls, sorry", she said, about to walk away.

He grabbed her again and laughed softly.

"You can't go with your girls, you have to take a date and I'm taking you", he said.

Jason Jordan walked over, putting his arm over his friend's shoulder.

"You'll have a great time with her. If she's anything like her slut sister, she'll spread her legs easily. Just tell her she's pretty", Jason said.

They both laughed. She slapped Jason hard, almost knocking him down.

"Don't you ever talk about my sister like that you asshole.", Serena yelled.

He grabbed Serena by her arms, shaking her just a bit. He was pulled off of her. Mr. Ambrose between them. A security came over and stopped by them. Luke and Erick.

"Just because you found out who your daddy is, doesn't mean you can grab women like that. Besides, if anyone around here is a slut, you might want to look at your mom.", Dean said.

Jason was fuming. Dean smirked.

"Ask her about me, fuck, I might be your daddy too", Dean said smug.

Jason was going to hit Dean, but was grabbed by the security.

"That bitch slapped me", Jason yelled.

"Yeah, sure", Erick said.

They took Jason to the office. Dean looked at his friends.

"Get to class, now", Dean ordered.

They quickly made their way there. Dean looked at Serena.

"You ok sweetheart?", he asked.

He wanted to hold her, but stopped himself. If anyone saw, they would report it.

"I'm fine", she said.

He nodded.

"Let's get you to the office, they'll want to ask you what happened", he said.

She nodded and followed him.

"Thank you for helping me", she said.

"Your my girl, I take care of what's mine", Dean said.

She smiled and blushed. Their arms brushed.

"I wanted to beat the shit out of him when he touched you", Dean said.

"I'm glad you didn't. You would have gotten it worse because of who his dad is. I doubt he's getting in trouble now", Serena said.

"Let's hope he does", Dean said.


	26. Chapter 26-Scare

Jason had gotten off because his dad had come down to the school. Dean almost got in trouble for grabbing Jason. Serena threatened to tell the board about his son and his behavior. Kurt agreed to leave Dean where he was if Serena asked for Jason not to be suspended the last few months of his senior year.

Dean and Serena were back in his empty classroom.

"One of these days that kid is going to do something his daddy can't help him out of", Dean growled.

Serena went over to him and stopped him. He sighed.

"Its only a few more months and we never have to see him again", Serena said.

Dean nodded.

"You like fish?", Dean asked.

Serena was confused.

"To eat?", she asked.

He chuckled.

"No", he said.

She nodded.

"Why?", she asked.

He shrugged.

"You'll find out", he said.

He kissed her.

"You should get to class. I'll write you a note.", he said.

She nodded. She was about to walk out.

"I'll walk you", he said.

"I'll be fine Dean", she said smiling.

He took her hand and squeezed it.

"I just need to be sure", he said.

She nodded and they walked out. Releasing each other's hands so no one would see.

* * *

Seth hadn't seen Sabrina during lunch. Seeing Dean and Serena, he waved at them.

"Is your sister still not coming to school?", Seth asked Serena.

"She's just not ready to see you again", she said.

He nodded.

"Is she going on the field trip? Their asking for volunteer teachers to go.", Seth said.

"I'm not sure, but I'll tell her. She misses you too Mr. Rollins", Serena said.

"Its Seth", he said.

"Yeah, I'm not fond of you calling him Mr. Rollins either", Dean said.

Serena kissed Dean's cheek and left to her class. Dean and Seth were walking to the office.

"So you haven't tried to text her or call her?", Dean asked.

"I'm afraid that her dad has her phone and he's just waiting for me to fuck up and call her", Seth said.

"I'm sorry bud", Dean said, patting Seth's back.

* * *

After school Kathan had gone to go see her brother at work. He didn't come home last night and she got worried. He was asleep on the couch in his office. She had brought his pills with her. Walking into the hall and filling a plastic cup with water. She walked back to his office and woke him.

He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"You look like shit", Kathan said.

"Matches how I feel", he said.

She grabbed the bottle and handed him a pill and the cup of water.

"Take it", she said.

"Kaye", she stopped him.

"I didn't ask, I'm telling", she said.

He nodded and took it.

"How long have you been off your meds?", she asked.

"A week before we left for Hawaii", he said.

"Kris, that's bad. You know how you get", Kathan said.

"I know Kaye, but my doctor said that the reason Elisa and I weren't getting pregnant was because of those pills. So I stopped taking them for a bit.", he said.

Kathan wanted to tell him that it might have worked, but she didn't want to get his hopes up. He would wait for Elisa to say something.

"Did Elisa know?", Kaye asked.

He shook his head no.

"You should have told her. She's your wife", Kathan said.

"I know", he rubbed his eyes.

"Well, I invited her over for dinner on Saturday. I figured that's a good time to explain everything. She thinks you and Mickie have something going on", Kathan said.

"What? You spoke to her? When?", he asked desperate.

"Calm down. I went to the store yesterday and ran into her. You would have known if you would have gone home", Kathan said.

He brushed his hands over his face.

"She thinks I'm cheating with Mickie?", he asked.

She nodded.

"I was thinking we could invite Mickie too and she can help explain things to Elisa", Kathan said.

She also hoped Mickie could help her out with telling her brother about her and Mark.

"Yeah, sounds good", Kris said.

* * *

Nala and Roman had a baby appointment. They had to change it to today. They went to an out of town doctor as to not be caught. The doctor walked in and smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Reigns. I'm doctor, Nattie Neidhart.", she said.

She got everything ready while looking over Nala's chart.

"Everything looks good. Blood and sugar levels are good. Have any questions or concerns?", she asked Nala.

"Not really", Nala said.

Nattie nodded.

"Let's look at your baby", Nattie said.

She put the blue jel on her stomach and moved it around. Seeing the babies come on the screen.

"There they are", Nattie said.

Nala and Roman smiled.

"Here is baby A and here is baby B", she pointed out.

"And everything is ok with them both?", Roman asked, not being able to take his eyes off his twins.

"Perfectly healthy", she said.

"When can we find out what we're having?", Nala asked.

"Next month maybe, depending on if these two want to show us", Nattie said.

Nala nodded. Nattie wiped Nala's stomach and handed her the ultrasound pictures.

"See you two next month", Nattie said.

Roman kissed Nala. Her tiny bump starting to show more.

"Have you decided on a place? I want to get a jump start on paint colors for the twins.", he said excited.

She smiled.

"Yes I did. I know we decided on the two bedroom apartments, but since there's two babies", she stopped and bit her lip.

He smiled.

"You liked that townhouse he showed us by mistake", Roman said.

She nodded.

"I know, it wasn't in our plans, but there will be enough room for the twins and us. Each twin will have their own room with a connecting bathroom. We have our bedroom. There's that study downstairs that we can turn into your office.", she said excited.

Truthfully Roman had fallen in love with it as well. It was more distance between his work and the townhouse, but the publishing company has offered a driver.

"Its also closer to the school than the apartments we looked at", she said.

He smiled.

"We can get the townhouse, I loved it too. We can afford it on what I'm going to be making. I've got savings we can use in the mean time", he said.

"Really?", she asked.

He nodded.

"I just want to make you happy.", he said.

She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him.

"I love you", she said.

"And I love you", he replied.

* * *

Kris has gotten a call from the neighboring clinic that they were a few men down and needed help. He sent Joe. As he was parking, he noticed Roman and Nala walking out of the clinic hand in hand. He pulled his phone out and took pictures.

Roman then leaned down and kissed Nala. He got a picture of that as well. Then Roman placed his hand on Nala's stomach and he about cursed out loud. He could see it, barely but it was there. He watched as Roman opened her car door and helped her in before closing it and walking around to his side.

They drove away and Joe smirked.

"We got you now fucker", Joe said to himself.

He sent the pictures to AJ. His phone rang a few seconds after.

"Hey man", Joe said.

"Are you sure?", AJ asked.

"I'm going to check her paperwork now, but I'm hundred percent sure she's pregnant", Joe said.

AJ screamed and shouted curse words. Joe pulled the phone away from his ear.

"He's not getting away with it this time AJ. We've got the proof we need", Joe said.

"Damn right we do", AJ said angry.

"I was thinking, Chance is having the poker game at his place this time. We can share the news there in front of everyone. Chance can kill him there and then, we can help", Joe said.

"We still need proof on Mark and Kathan.", AJ said.

"Haven't seen her in awhile.", Joe said.

"I'll watch them here at school. They are bound to slip", AJ said.

"Agreed", Joe said.

* * *

"Why do you want to do this again?", Mark asked for the millionth time.

"Because everyone around me is getting pregnant.", she said.

"Have you gotten your", he stopped.

"I should have gotten it last week, but it could be explained. I mean, my cycle could have changed or all this stress worrying about my brother. I don't know. I just need to be sure", she said.

He nodded.

"You know that whatever that stick says, I love you and I'll have your back a hundred percent. I hear I'm a pretty good dad", he said.

She smiled and kissed him.

"You are", she said.

She took the box and walked into the bathroom. Once done, she washed her hands and watched the little screen. She opened the door and Mark leaned against it. Waiting with her.

Finally time was up and they checked.

 **Not pregnant**.


	27. Chapter 27-The Truth

Chance was getting everything ready for tonight. Its been awhile since having people over. Eve was helping him get the snacks ready. Nala walked into the kitchen and smiled at Eve. She saw how happy her dad was and she never wanted to take that from him. Especially if she was leaving to New York soon.

Her dad won't be alone.

"Kris is bringing the pizzas and AJ is bringing the beer.", Chance said.

"Do you really have to invite AJ and Joe?", Nala asked.

"Yes, their my friends", Chance said.

Nala grabbed a chip out of the bowl.

"Is everything ok?", Eve asked her.

Her dad was busy putting the ice bag in the freezer.

"I just don't trust AJ anymore", Nala whispered.

"Did he do something to you or say something that made you uncomfortable?", Eve asked.

"Kind of, but he's dad's friend and he hasn't done anything since so", Nala shrugged.

"If he does anything else, tell us. We can handle it", Eve said.

Nala nodded.

"I'm going to get the grill going", Chance said.

The girls nodded. Once he stepped out, Eve looked at Nala.

"Does this have anything to do with your teacher?", Eve asked.

Nala sat up.

"I saw you two leaving the clinic a few days ago.", Eve said.

"Does my dad know?", Nala asked.

"No. I think it would be better if he heard it from you", Eve said.

Nala nodded.

"You do realize that its against the law to date him? He's your teacher and older than you", Eve said.

"Trust me, when this started, I wanted to stop it. I fell in love with him and now, I'm pregnant", Nala said.

Eve sighed.

"Nala, if the school board finds out, he'll be fired and worse, sent to jail", Eve said.

"I know, we both know. We plan on telling my dad tomorrow. It's going to get harder to hide this", Nala said.

She opened her sweater and showing her small bump.

"Will you be there tomorrow?", Nala asked.

Eve looked at her and smiled. She knew Nala was going to need someone on her side. She nodded.

"Yes", Eve said.

* * *

Kris had invited Robert to poker night. He had seen him and he looked distracted and exhausted.

"So are you finally going to tell me what's up?", Kris asked on their way to Chance's house.

"Just some things going on with Sabrina. She's been acting out lately and I don't know where I went wrong.", Robert said.

"Well, what happened?", Kris asked.

"She's been dating an older guy", Robert said.

"How old?", Kris asked.

"I would say around your age, maybe a little older", Robert said.

"Really?", he asked.

Robert nodded.

"How old is she?", Kris asked.

"Almost eighteen", Robert said.

Kris nodded.

"Look, I know I can't stop her once she turns eighteen but as long as she's still in school and under my roof, she's not allowed to date him", Robert said.

"What's going to stop her from seeing him behind your back? If it was Kathan I would get to know the guy. She's smart and knows how to handle herself. As long as he's not like sixty I'm good", Kris said.

Robert laughed.

* * *

Roman and Mark had arrived first. Bringing over more snacks and drinks.

"Hey", Chance said, shaking hands with both men.

They walked in and looked around. He walked them into the kitchen.

"Foods ready, so help yourselves. Nala and Eve went to the movies with Kathan.", Chance said.

Roman and Mark served themselves. The doorbell rang and Chance went to go and answer. Seth was standing there with Dean and Randy.

"Hey, we brought more beer", Dean said.

They walked into the kitchen as the guys said hello to each other. Again the doorbell rang and Chance went to answer. This time Kris and Robert walked in. Robert stopped as soon as he saw Seth.

"You", Robert said, glaring at Seth.

Everyone looked at them.

"Look, I don't want any trouble. I was invited, but if this is a problem then I can go", Seth said.

"What's going on? How do you two know each other?", Chance asked.

"Is this the guy dating Sabrina?", Kris asked.

Robert nodded. Seth sighed. Chance looked at Seth.

"Your dating his daughter? She's a student at the school", Chance said.

"Not my student. I've never met her before till a few weeks ago.", Seth defended.

Seth looked at Robert.

"Maybe I should go", Seth said, about to leave.

"No", Robert said.

Seth looked at him.

"You should stay. I like making you uncomfortable", Robert said.

Seth swallowed. AJ and Joe walked in next, setting the case of beer down.

"So, let's play", AJ said, giving a look to Roman.

"Is Glen coming?", Chance asked.

"No, one of his kids had a game out of town", Mark said.

Chance nodded.

* * *

They had just finished with their movie. Eve said she had to use the restroom, so Kathan and Nala went to play the games the theater had while they waited.

"Kaye, Nala", both girls turned to see Sabrina and Serena.

They were with their siblings.

"What are you two doing here?", Sabrina asked.

"Eve brought us since my dad and her brother are having poker night at my house", Nala said.

"Poker night?", Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, I think my brother took your dad to it", Kathan said.

"The same poker night as Seth", Sabrina said.

Each girl realized how bad it would be if something didn't go right tonight. Either their dad would kill Seth or he would end up liking him by the end of the night. Sabrina hoped he ended up liking him. She missed Seth.

* * *

Through the entire game, Robert kept glaring at Seth. Seth tried really hard to not give in.

"Hey can I ask everyone a question?", Robert asked.

"Yeah", the all guys answered.

"How would you feel if your daughter or sister was dating her teacher?", Robert asked.

Roman and Mark looked at each other. Chance chuckled.

"I would probably flip, but she's almost eighteen and a smart kid. What's going to stop her from seeing him once she is out of school", Chance said.

"So you would be ok with it?", Robert asked.

"No. Especially because he's her teacher", Chance said.

Roman swallowed and shifted in his seat.

"Kathan can date older guys, I've told her that. A teacher, I don't know how comfortable I would be", Kris said.

Robert looked at Seth and raised a brow. Seth set his cards down and looked at Robert.

"Alright look. Yes, I've been seeing your daughter, but I love her. She's the first good thing to happen to me in a long time. She made me a better man and these men here, can agree with me", Seth said.

Roman, Randy, Dean, and Mark nodded.

"He's a good man, with a good head on his shoulders. Unlike Jason Jordan", Dean said.

Seth sent Dean a look. Sabrina hadn't told her parents about what he did. Robert looked confused.

"What about JJ?", Robert asked.

Seth sighed.

"She didn't want you to know", Seth said.

"What about JJ?", Robert asked again.

"Just tell him Seth.", Dean said.

When he did. Dean looked at Robert.

"Look, I know I just met you, but you have a right to know. JJ has been running his mouth off saying how he slept with your daughter and how she's a big", Dean stopped.

He cleared his throat.

"You get my point. Anyway, he humiliated her. Used her.", Dean said.

"She's scared to go anywhere near him or his friends.", Seth said.

"Does this have anything to do with what happened to Serena a few days ago?", Robert asked Dean.

Dean nodded.

"Yes", Dean said.

"Ever since he found out who his daddy is, he's changed. He use to be a good kid", Mark said.

"Wait, so your dating his daughter?", AJ asked Seth.

Seth looked from AJ to Robert. Then he looked down at his cards sadly.

"I was", Seth said softly.

AJ chuckled. He looked at Mark and Roman.

"And here Joe and I were thinking you two were the only ones", AJ said.

Everyone looked at Mark and Roman.

"What's are you talking about AJ?", Kris asked.

AJ smirked, before looking at Kris.

"I'm talking about how those two, are also dating seniors at the school", AJ said.

"What?", Chance asked.

Roman sat up and set his cards down. Mark did the same thing. AJ took his phone out and handed it to Chance.

"Chance", Roman said softly.

Chance took the phone and looked at the picture of his daughter leaving the clinic with Roman. He changed the photo to find one of them kissing.

"What the fuck is this?", Chance asked, still scrolling.

"Let me explain", Roman said.

Chance looked up.

"Please do because I am so fucking confused right now", he said calmly.

"Nala and I have been seeing each other since winter break ended. I love her and", Chance stood, knocking his chair back.

"I want you out of my house. Now", he said.

Mark set his hand on Roman's shoulder.

"Lets go", Mark said.

Roman nodded.

"Wait, you don't think your getting off that easy. Do you Mark?", Joe said.

Joe looked Kris.

"He's been fucking Kaye", Joe said.

Kris looked at Mark and stood.

"We planned to tell you tomorrow. She had a dinner set up for us", Mark said.

"A dinner? You think things would change because the setting was different? She's seventeen", Kris shouted.

"I love her", Mark said.

Kris chuckled and shook his head.

"Stay away from Kathan", Kris said.

"I think it's time we go now.", Dean said.

He pushed each man out the door. Dean looked at Robert.

"I'm dating Serena.", he said, before walking out.

Robert's jaw dropped.


	28. Chapter 28-Not Right

"How long have you two known about this?", Chance asked AJ and Joe.

"Since it started.", Joe said.

"And why didn't you say anything?", Kris yelled.

"We tried Kris. Neither of you believed us.", AJ shouted back.

Chance rubbed his face with his hands.

"I can't, this is too much", Chance said.

"She's pregnant, Chance. I found her file when I went. She's having twins, about two months", Joe said.

Chance looked at him.

"What?", Chance asked.

Joe nodded.

"When I saw them come out, I wanted to know why they were there. I wanted to make sure she was ok", Joe said.

Chance sat.

"I went through her file and it was there", Joe said.

Just then, the front door opened and the girls walked in. They were laughing and then suddenly stopped when they saw the looks on the mens faces.

"What's going on?", Eve asked.

"Kathan, I think we need to go home and talk. Now", Kris said.

Kathan nodded. Kris walked out with Robert beside him. AJ and Joe sat there.

"What's going on Chance?", Eve asked again.

Chance looked at Nala.

"Are you pregnant?", he asked.

Nala looked at Joe and AJ. Looking back at her dad.

"Yes", she answered.

"Is it, does it", he couldn't say it.

Nala looked at her dad. Tears falling down her cheeks.

"Yes, Roman is the father", she said.

Chance sighed and walked away. He slammed the back door hard. Eve wrapped her arms around Nala.

"Let me talk to him, Nala. You go upstairs ok", Eve said.

Nala nodded and quickly went up to her room. Eve turned her attention to the two men in the room.

"Get out", she ordered.

"This isn't your house. We don't have to leave", Joe said smirking.

"Get out or I will call the cops on you", she said.

AJ and Joe stood. Making their way out. She slammed the door behind them and locked it.

* * *

After dropping off Robert at his house. Kathan looked over at Kris.

"What happened tonight?", she asked.

"How long have you been sleeping with your teacher?", he asked.

She bit her lip.

"How long?", he shouted.

She jumped.

"Since we got back from winter break", she said softly.

"Do you realize how wrong that is? He's your teacher. He's suppose to make sure you're getting the best education possible, not dating you", Kris said.

"Do you really think he and I went into this looking for someone to fall in love with? No, it just happened. I fell in love with him and he fell in love with me.", Kathan said.

Kris shook his head.

"Elisa knew. Its what we were fighting about the day she left", Kathan said.

"So my wife was right. I took your side because I trusted you Kaye. I trusted you", he said.

"I know", Kathan said sadly.

"No you don't know. Do you realize the damage you've done to this family", he said.

"Kris", he cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it", he yelled.

Kathan stayed silent for the rest of the drive home.

* * *

Sabrina and Serena were helping their moms and younger siblings decorate the cake they had made. Sabrina didn't look at her dad when he walked in.

"Hey hunny, how was it?", Michelle asked.

Everyone stopped smiling when they saw the look on his face.

"Everything ok?", Malena asked.

He looked at Serena, tears in his eyes.

"All the trust we've put into you two. Letting you do and go wherever you please.", he said.

"Your not making any sense Robert", Michelle said.

Sabrina took Serena's hand.

"I never expected this from either of you, but for the both of you to", he stopped.

"Dad", Serena said.

He held a hand up and stopped her.

"Apparently I've failed as a father", he said.

"Robert", Malena said.

"I'll be in my office. Please don't bother me", he said, before turning and walking away.

"What the hell was that?", Malena asked.

"I think I know", Serena said.

Tears fell down her eyes too. Both women looked at her.

"Sabrina isn't the only one dating a teacher. I am too", Serena said.

Both women sighed and shook their heads.

"Mom", Serena said, Michelle stopped her daughter.

"Don't. Go upstairs, we don't want to see you the rest of the night. Give your dad some space", she said.

Both girls nodded and went to their room. Nala had texted them both, letting them know their dads and brother knew. It was going to be a long weekend for all of them.

* * *

As much as Mark was worried about Kaye, he needed to focus on his daughter right now. Paul had called him into the office to discuss the court dates.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to take Alana to these. So if you could leave her with someone you trust", Paul said.

Mark nodded. It would have been the Kents, but he wasn't sure that was a good idea after what happened last night. He would ask Roman's mom.

"Have you heard from your ex at all?", Paul asked.

"No.", Mark said.

"Well, let's hope she doesn't try anything till we go to court. Usually people try to stir something up to postpone the dates", Paul said.

"I just want this over with", Mark said.

Paul nodded.

* * *

Michelle was busy flirting with Kevin Nash. Ruvé rolled her eyes.

"Can we focus on this please. You can fuck as much as you want as soon as we're done", Ruvé said.

Michelle moved off of Kevin's lap and nodded. He kept trying to touch her and she would slap his hand and giggle.

"Forget it. Lose your child for all I care", Ruvé said.

Michelle stood.

"No. I need her. Without her Mark is going to do whatever the hell he wants and he can't.", Michelle said.

"Then pay attention", Ruvé growled.

Michelle nodded.

"Court starts next week and we need to win this", Ruvé said.

"I know", Michelle said.

* * *

AJ and Joe were sitting in Joe's apartment.

"Do you think we should go and check on them?", AJ asked.

"No, let's give it the weekend. We don't need Kris and Chance jumping on us for what happened. We tried to tell them", Joe said.

AJ nodded.

"Should we show the photos to the school board?", AJ asked.

"Lets wait and see what Chance and Kris want to do.", Joe said.

"I want those assholes behind bars. I don't care if I have to raise those brats as my own either. Rub it in his face", AJ said.

Joe chuckled.

"That's exactly what you should do", Joe said.

"What?", AJ asked.

"Rub it in his face", Joe said.

* * *

Nala went downstairs. Eve was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning. Your dad went for a drive", Eve said.

Nala nodded and sat down.

"He just needs more time. He's not angry anymore. Just figuring things out.", Eve said.

Nala nodded.

"Do you think he'll report Roman?", Nala asked.

Eve stopped.

"I don't know", she said.


	29. Chapter 29-Dean & Seth

Everyone had eaten breakfast, but her dad hadn't come down. They hadn't seen him since he came home last night. Their moms assured them that he was ok.

"He just needs more time", Michelle said.

Sabrina stood. They needed to talk about this now.

"Where are you going?", Serena asked.

"I'm going to go talk to him", Sabrina said.

She left to her dad's office. Knocking first and not getting an answer. She opened the door and walked in. Her dad was sitting at his desk, looking at his computer. She walked in more and sat in front of his desk.

"Dad", she said softly.

He stopped typing.

"I know you're angry with us. We broke your trust and disappointed you. We never meant to do that, I swear. It just happened", Sabrina said.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I love him dad. He's done nothing but respect me. Shown me nothing but love and understanding. He listens to me and gives me advice", she said.

Her dad finally looked at her.

"He's the first guy whose actually put me and my feelings first. We've talked about where I would go for college and what classes I'm taking.", she said.

She wiped the tear that slipped.

"What happened with JJ?", he asked.

He wasn't just angry that his daughters were dating their teachers, but that he didn't know what had happened between JJ and Sabrina. She looked down and bit her lip.

"We broke up", she mumbled.

"Why?", he asked.

She met his eyes.

"You can tell me Brina. Now is as good a time as any to start being honest with me.", he said.

"After the party at his house, he and I slept together. I thought he actually cared about me, he told me he loved me and that he wanted to be with me for the rest of our lives", she said.

Her dad nodded. Encouraging her to continue.

"The next day at school, he had told his friends and they told everyone else. Everyone called me a slut and easy. My friends of course, knew me better than that. They defended me", she said.

"I'm sorry I didn't see it", he said.

She wiped the tear.

"Mom and aunt Michelle don't even know. Only Serena.", she said.

"Why didn't you say anything Brina? I would have gone down to the school and put a stop to this", he said.

"It wouldn't have worked. Ever since he found out his dad was the Mayor, he's been getting away with so much. There was no point", she said.

He shook his head.

"I didn't think I could trust anyone else the way I trusted JJ, but then I met Seth and that changed. We didn't meet at school, it was outside of it. He's never been my teacher ever", Sabrina said.

Her dad rubbed his chin.

"He's good to me. Please think about talking to him and getting to know him. He use to wrestle like you dad, in high school. He knows about your relationships and never judged you. He didn't ask all those inappropriate questions guys my age ask about it.", Sabrina said.

"I just need more time Sabrina. Give me a break here. I just found out that both my seventeen year old daughters are dating not just older men, but their teachers", he said.

Sabrina saw a little hope there and nodded. She would take that.

"I understand", Sabrina said.

She was about to stand, but he stopped her.

"And if ever anyone hurts you like that again, you tell me and I'll do everything in my power to help. You are my kid and no one is going to hurt you. Not as long as I'm alive", he said.

She smiled and nodded. Walking around his desk, she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you dad", she said.

"And I love you", he said.

* * *

Sabrina was still upstairs with their dad. She guessed it was a good thing they couldn't hear any yelling. Her phone rang and she answered.

"Hello", she tried to act normal.

"Is there any way we can still meet? We've got that date and I don't want to just postpone that", Dean said.

She smiled.

"I can switch shifts with her.", Serena said as her mom looked at her.

"Is your dad there", Dean said, catching on.

"Yeah, don't worry", Serena said.

"I'll see you at seven my siren", he said, before hanging up.

She put her phone down and continued eating.

"I forgot you work today. Why not call your boss back and tell him you can't? Especially with your dad being the way he is right now", her mom said.

"Because right now, I would rather be at work than staying here and walking on eggshells", Serena said, standing and leaving the kitchen.

Getting to her room. She found an outfit for tonight. She called her work and said she was sick.

* * *

Dean walked back over to Seth who was working out.

"So?", Seth asked.

"We're still meeting. I don't care if I have to walk into that house and drag her out. I'm taking her on that date", Dean said.

"Do you have first date nerves?", Seth asked.

He knew this was a first for his friend. It was a sign that this girl was way different and more important to Dean than all the others.

"Do me a favor Ambrose", Seth said.

"What?", he asked.

"When it comes time for it, marry this one", Seth said.

Dean froze for a second. He hadn't thought about that. Was marriage in his future? Kids? Could he do that? He didn't know, but if that's what Serena wanted, then he would try.

"You should talk to her about it. You know, there's more than just sex. A relationship needs more if its going to survive", Seth said.

Dean nodded.

"I'll think about it", Dean shrugged.

Seth shook his head.

"You don't have to pretend like you don't have feelings. I know you. You care about this girl, dare I say you might even love her. Don't be an idiot", Seth said.

Dean didn't even know he did it half the time. It was a wall he put up from getting hurt.

* * *

Serena put her uniform on and walking downstairs. Her change of clothes was in her bag.

"Where are you going?", her dad's voice stopped her.

"Work. I switched shifts with another girl", she said.

"Want me to drop you off?", he asked.

She turned to look at him.

"What, I can't even drive my own car anymore?", she asked.

"Its not that. I just want to talk", he said calmly.

"We can talk when I come home. I don't want to be emotional at work.", Serena said.

Her dad nodded.

"When you get home then", he said.

She nodded and walked out. Passing her work, she went right to Dean's apartment. He let her in and she went to his bathroom to change. Walking out, he took a deep breath.

"Damn", was all he said.

She smiled.

"Ready?", he asked.

She nodded and took his hand. He drove them an hour away.

"The aquarium?", she asked.

He nodded. She had been here a few times, but only during the day. He helped her off the car and they walked in. They held hands, happy that they didn't have to hide.

"Look a shark", she gasped.

He smiled at her reaction.

"So um, I've been wanting to talk to you", he said.

She looked over at him. Almost afraid he was breaking it off with her.

"About?", she asked.

"Us. What exactly do you want from this relationship? Marriage? Kids?", he asked.

She didn't know what to tell him. Yes she wanted marriage and kids, but she knew Dean didn't. He wasn't that kind of man or so that's how he made it seem.

"Can I tell you what I want?", he asked.

She nodded.

"I want to marry you some day. Maybe have one or two kids", he said shrugging.

She was surprised.

"Really?", she asked.

He looked at her and nodded.

"I know I act like I don't want any of that, but, I just", he stopped.

"Your afraid of getting hurt", she said.

He sighed.

"I don't do feelings Rena, I've told you before. It's not me, but then you come along and everything fucking changes. My rules go right out the fucking window. We've only been together a short time, but I want you for the rest of my life. If that means changing the way that I am to be with you, then I will. No more dom and sub in the bedroom. Just us", he said.

She cupped his face and kissed him.

"You would be willing to give that life up, for me?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Just say the word siren", he said.

"I don't want you to give that up. Honestly, I like it. I want marriage and kids, I just didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to scare you away", she said.

"So you still want the dom and sub?", he asked.

"Whenever you want", she said.

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you Serena", he said.

She kissed him.

"And I love you. Thank you for bringing me here. It's so beautiful", she said.

She looked around at all the fish. He smiled.

"I'm going to fight for you Rena.", he said.

She met his eyes.

"I know he's your dad, but I will not let him take you from me", he said.

She smiled.

"He wants to talk to me as soon as I get back home.", she said.

"Why wait? Lets go talk to him now", Dean said.

She stopped them.

"Lets just slow down. Let me see what he says and if its not good, I'll run away with you", she said.

He smiled.

"I'd take you", he said.

"I know", she said, resting her head against his chest.

* * *

Getting back home. Serena walked into the kitchen to see her dad was still up.

"I'm home", she said.

"How was work?", he asked.

"Good", she said.

He gestured to the seat next to his and she joined him.

"Understand where I'm coming from as a dad. I have a right to be angry and to be disappointed.", he said.

She nodded.

"Sabrina spoke to me about Seth this morning and I saw her point. I told her and now I'm telling you. Just give me some more time, let me get through this the way I know how", he said.

She nodded again.

"I want to sit down and talk to Dean, but not now", he said.

Serena smiled and nodded.

"Now tell me where you really were", he said.

Her smile fell.

"Come on Rena. I know you were with him", he said.

She looked down at her hands.

"I was", she said.

He nodded.

"No more sneaking around. Let me talk to them first before either of you go back to them", he said, trying to stay calm.

Serena nodded.


	30. Chapter 30-Seniors

Robert had taken both girls to his work. They could help out in the mail room. Running and making copies, get them lunch or coffee. He hated doing this to them, but it was the only way he knew where they were and with who.

"Mom wants us to pick up groceries", Sabrina said.

"We can go after work", her dad said.

"Why can't Serena and I just go now and drop it off? We'll come right back", Sabrina said.

Her dad looked at her.

"Just because I said I would think about meeting these guys and talking to them, doesn't mean I trust you again", he said.

Sabrina nodded.

"I'll text mom and tell her after your done with work", Sabrina said.

Serena walked in with her dad's coffee.

"Your secretary wanted me to remind you that your meeting starts in ten minutes.", Serena said.

He nodded.

"Ok, while I'm in the meeting, Serena I need you to log these for me into my laptop. Sabrina arrange my files in alphabetical order", he said.

"That's going to take all day", Sabrina pointed out.

He nodded.

"I know", he said.

He grabbed his coffee and the papers he needed before leaving his office. Sabrina groaned and opened the file cabinet. Serena started on the computer.

"How was your date yesterday?", Sabrina asked.

"Great. He took me to the aquarium", Serena said.

"So with his whole, dominant and submissive thing, did he push you up against the fish tank and have his way with you?", her sister asked.

Serena laughed.

"No. Actually, he was a complete gentleman.", Serena said.

"What about his whole, no one can change me, I am who I am. I like what I like and if you don't like that then bounce speech?", Sabrina asked.

Serena laughed.

"He told me he loved me and that he would be willing to fight for me. He doesn't care if he has to go through dad to get to me. He even said he was willing to change his lifestyle for me. We talked about marriage and kids. He wants that with me", Serena said smiling.

Sabrina was happy for her sister. She had changed the man who said no one could ever change him.

"So no more dom and sub activity?", Sabrina asked.

"Are you crazy? Of course there will still be plenty of that. I liked it", Serena blushed.

"Wow. Who would have thought the virgin would turn a dominant into a modest man and the dominant turned the virgin into a sex kitten", Sabrina said.

Serena rolled her eyes.

"Besides, it's not going to be so easy for him to just stop being a dom. He's done it so long, he can't just flip a switch and he's done", Serena said.

Sabrina nodded.

"I miss Seth", Sabrina pouted.

"You'll see him. He volunteered to be a guide for some of the seniors. Cross your fingers you'll get him", Serena said.

Sabrina nodded. She hoped she got him. She wondered if Seth would move to be closer to her. Maybe they could rent an apartment together.

* * *

Dean was trying to get Seth out of his funk. He didn't want to do anything all weekend. Dean didn't feel like staying in, but then again, he got to see Serena last night. Seth hadn't seen his girl since they got caught. Its been awhile.

"I need to see her Dean. I can't take this anymore", Seth said.

"I know man, but she's going on that field trip tomorrow. You'll see her then", Dean pointed out.

"And what if I don't get her in my group?", Seth asked.

Dean sat on the coffee table in front of Seth.

"One of us is bound to get each others girls. We just switch girls. We get the list before calling out names.", Dean said.

Seth nodded.

"Ok, yeah. Good idea", Seth said.

Dean nodded.

"Hey so you never told me how your date went? Did you like it?", Seth asked.

"I did, more than I thought I would", Dean said.

"So is Dean Ambrose a one woman man for life?", Seth asked.

Dean smiled and nodded.

"He officially is", Dean said.

Seth smiled and squeezed his friend's shoulders.

"Good for you man. I almost thought you couldn't be tamed", Seth said.

Dean chuckled and stood.

"If you aren't up for going out, then I'm going to visit Roman. He's not as down in the dumps as you are.", Dean said.

"Bring me back a beer", Seth called after him.

* * *

The next day Seth arrived earlier then the other teachers. Alexa saw him and smiled.

"Came to get a look at your list?", Alexa asked.

He nodded. She printed it out and handed him the list of students he had. He didn't have Sabrina. He did have Kathan though. Alexa got busy at the front and looked at him.

"Hey, mind printing out the rest of the lists?", she asked him.

"I got", he said.

"Thanks so much, I owe you", she said.

His finger hovered over the print button. He checked to see if Alexa was looking. She wasn't. He got on the computer and checked to see who had Sabrina. Her name was under Dean's name. Checking for everyone else. He made sure to change the girls names to land under their men. He smiled, proud of himself.

Kathan was now in Mark's group. Nala who was in Mark's group was now under Roman. Switching Serena out of Roman's group to land in Dean's group. Then he moved Sabrina under his name. He hit print and as the senior teachers and volunteers piled in, he handed out the lists.

"Hey, don't worry. I switched the girls so we each have our own", Seth whispered to them.

Mark smirked and Roman patted his shoulder.

"Way to go Rollins", Dean said.

"I'm just grateful Alexa asked for my help", Seth said.

"Well, let's get this trip going.", Dean said.

* * *

The girls were standing together. Seeing all the teachers walk in. Alexa grabbed the mic.

"Ok seniors, listen for your names. If a teacher calls you, stand behind him or her in a line. They will be your guide and you will be on their bus. So pay attention", Alexa said.

The seniors got quiet. Except for JJ and his little groupies.

Once it got to the girls names. Each one was excited that they got their man as a guide. Roman noticed Nala's bump and smiled. The only bad thing about this was that Emerald was in his group too. He hoped she would stay away from Nala.

Seth got stuck with JJ in his group. He was so excited to get Sabrina in his group, he didn't notice his name. Mark had also gotten Maryse in his group. Watching the way Kathan and her glared at each other. Once they were close, they bumped shoulders hard. He cleared his throat and both girls looked at him.

"Enough", he said stern.

Dean had dreaded calling out this name.

"Mandy Rose", he said.

She happily swayed her hips towards him. There was nothing seductive about the look she was giving him. He rolled his eyes and looked away from her. He noticed the way Serena looked at Mandy and then him. He winked at her.

Alexa got back on the mic.

"Last senior trip, let's try to enjoy it people", Alexa said.

Some of the students cheered. This was going to be a very eventful day. Each of them knew it.


	31. Chapter 31-Field Trips & Fights

Nala stayed close to Noami. She was lucky Roman got her in his group too. They listened to the museum guide explain certain things when they stopped. Truthfully Nala wasn't paying attention to him. Her eyes would find Roman every chance they could.

Once the guide was done. Roman faced them.

"You all have about ten minutes to look around by yourselves, then meet back here and we do the rest of the tour and then lunch. Ten minutes", Roman said.

"I'm going to go find Jimmy", Naomi said.

Nala nodded. She followed the way Roman went and he smiled when she found him.

"Finally", he said, before kissing her.

His hand found her bump and he leaned down to kiss it.

"Hi my babies. Daddy missed you", he said softly.

She smiled. He stood and took her hand.

"How are you feeling today?", he asked.

"Better. Eve bought me these shorts to help with my bump. I'm going shopping with her once I get home, if I'm not tired that is", she said.

"That was nice of her", he said.

She nodded.

"She came into our lives at the perfect time.", she said.

Roman smiled and rubbed her bump again. He couldn't help it.

"Oh by the way, we got the townhouse. We need to pick paint colors, furniture, and decorate the babies rooms", Roman said.

"I don't want to paint their rooms till we know what we're having.", she said.

He nodded.

"My dad wants to talk to you. I heard him mentioning it to Eve.", Nala said, placing her hand on top of his.

Roman nodded.

"I'm ready for whatever he wants to say, as long as it's not him keeping me away from you. These are my kids, you are my fiancée. Mine.", he said.

Nala smiled.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell him about the engagement just yet. I don't want him changing his mind. Lets just wait, and besides, I want to focus on these babies", she said.

He nodded.

"I agree. Maybe once these babies are born, we can tell him", he said.

She nodded.

* * *

Dean had snuck Serena into an empty part of the museum. It was closed for repairs. She moaned and he rushed to finish. They only had ten minutes.

"Dean", she panted in his ear.

"I'm close", he growled.

He rested his forehead against her chest and released inside her. She was on birth control, so he had no worries. He kissed her neck.

"You good?", he asked.

She nodded and he let her down. She fixed her underwear and skirt. Her thighs were wet and sticky.

"I don't have anything to clean myself off with", she said.

He smirked.

"I could just lick you clean", he suggested.

She blushed and shook her head at him.

"It wouldn't be the first time Siren", he said, wiggling his brow.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you Rena", he said.

She kissed him.

"I love you", she replied.

They walked to the bathroom that was close to the empty hall. Making sure no one saw them. Dean looked at her.

"Try to sit with me on the bus on our way home", he said.

She nodded. He touched her cheek gently before she walked into the girls bathroom. He sighed.

* * *

Sabrina ran into Seth's arms. He sighed, feeling content being able to hold her again.

"I missed you so much baby", she said, squeezing him to her.

He kissed the side of her head. They were on the half of the museum the class hadn't seen yet. They were the only ones here right now.

"I don't want to go that long without seeing you, ever again", he said.

He kissed her. She smiled.

"My dad wants to talk to you. I convinced him and he said he just needs a little time.", she said.

"I told him what happened with JJ. I had too.", Seth said.

"Its ok. We talked about that too. I think that's what convinced him to talk to you. You are nothing like JJ and I told him that. You made me realize that not all men are like him. You are so much better and I told him that I love you", she said.

Seth smiled.

"I would never dream of hurting you that way, ever mi amor", he said.

* * *

Kathan and Mark had made their way outside of the museum. The buses blocked them enough for them to enjoy each other. He pulled away from the kiss.

"I missed you", he said, his thumb gently caressing her cheek. He nipped her bottom lip.

Ever since that night when she ran to his house. They've felt even more connected.

"There's no possible way I could ever love you more than I love you right now", she said.

He smiled.

"I'm ready to prove you wrong KC. For the rest of our lives I'm going to prove to you that we can love each other more and more every day.", he said.

She felt light on her feet with the look in his eyes.

"My brother wants to talk to you. He knows how important you are to me. Elisa and Mickie also made him see reason.", she said.

"Your brother and I could always talk. It won't be hard. I don't even care if he wants to yell at me, even hit me", he said.

"How's everything with Alana? I know you met with Paul, he called and said I need to sign some things that had to deal with you and Alana.", she said.

Mark nodded.

"If anything at all happens to me, I made sure you get full custody of Alana. I don't want her anywhere near Michelle without me.", Mark said.

"Nothing is going to happen to you", Kaye said.

"Just a precaution", Mark said.

Kathan kissed him.

"You know I love that little girl. I will protect her with my life.", Kathan said.

Mark smiled.

"We should get back. Ten minutes are almost up. Then the rest of the tour, we all stop to eat, and then home.", Mark said.

Kathan whined and he laughed softly.

"I know", he said.

He pulled her to follow.

* * *

After the rest of the tour. They combined the students in the court yard to eat. The girls found each other and sat together. Jimmy and Jey joining them. They were enjoying their time just talking and laughing. Emerald came over with her little group and leaned over the table.

"What do you want?", Kathan asked.

"To prove my point. See, I told you, she's pregnant", Emerald said.

Nala tried to cover her bump as best she could.

"Don't try to hide it, we can all see it", Emerald said.

"I haven't tried to hide it all day. The only reason I am now, is because of you. Its none of your business.", Nala said.

Jey handed Nala his sweater and she put it on.

"Thank you", she said.

She could feel herself on the verge of tears. Damn hormones. She was so pissed at Emerald.

"And here I thought Sabrina was the slut", Maryse said.

JJ put his arm over Mandy's shoulders.

"She is. Remember Sabrina, how you begged me for more. She loved when I shoved my dick down her throat.", JJ said.

"Shut up Jason", Serena yelled, standing.

"Or what? There's nothing you can do to me. My dad would have you expelled and your daddy will go to jail for that sex den he has at your house.", JJ said.

"Now we know why Sabrina's a slut. She learned it from her mom", Mandy said.

Sabrina stood, but before she could do anything, Serena punched Mandy. JJ tried to pull Serena off of Mandy, but Sabrina turned him and punched him. He fell back and she kicked him between his legs. Jason groaned and cried.

"Don't touch my sister", Sabrina said.

Emerald laughed as Serena was dragging Mandy. Kathan stood and went to help Sabrina part Serena and Mandy. Maryse shoved Sabrina away and she pushed back.

"Don't touch me", Sabrina warned.

Maryse slapped her and Sabrina tackled Maryse. Maryse screamed. Emerald looked back at Nala.

"I can't believe you let him impregnate you, but then again you didn't have a mom to teach you how to close your legs right", Emerald said.

Nala flinched, like she had been punched. Emerald smirked.

"AJ is never going to want you now. He's finally mine and I won't let you take him from me", Emerald said.

"I never wanted AJ. I was never the reason why he didn't want you. It was you. If he's sleeping with you now, it's because he's using you. You're just too delusional to see it", Nala said.

Emerald lifted her hand to slap Nala, but Kathan caught her hand. She had seen Emerald turn her attention to Nala while she was trying to pull off Serena from Mandy. She had given up when Sabrina started fighting with Maryse. She walked over and that's when Emerald lifted her hand to hit Nala.

"Don't touch her", Kathan said.

Emerald elbowed Kathan and she shoved Emerald against the table. Nala stood quickly and backed up. Jimmy handed her the bag of chips.

"And I thought the museum was going to be boring", Jimmy said.

Jey popped a chip into his mouth. Naomi, Tamina, and Nia were cheering on their friends. Finally the teachers came around the corner and ran towards the fighting girls.

"We leave for freaking five minutes to eat and all hell breaks loose", Dean said.

"Yeah and your girlfriend is one of the reasons why", Roman pointed out.

Dean's jaw dropped open when he saw one of his coworkers holding back Serena.

"Sabrina calm down", Seth growled in her ear as he held her back.

"That bitch started it", Sabrina said.

Mark held back Kathan. She tried to kick Emerald.

"She tried to hit Nala", Kathan said.

Roman went over to Nala.

"I'm fine, she didn't touch me", Nala said.

Roman sighed, relaxing.

"Looks like it's time to go home. Lets go", Dean shouted.

Everyone listened. Walking to the buses. Separating the girls.


	32. Chapter 32-Punishment

Once they arrived back at school. They put each of the girls on opposite sides of the room. Hunter stood between them till their families arrived. He had heard everything each girl had to say. Including the other students who had seen the fights from start to finish.

Robert Kent was the first to arrive, promising both his wives he would deal with the problem.

"Mr. Kent", Hunter said, shaking his hand.

Mark, Dean, Seth, and Roman were also in the room. Seth swallowed and met Robert's eyes.

"I got a call about my girls", he said, looking back at Hunter.

Hunter nodded.

"It seems your daughters hit three other students. Jason Jordan, Mandy Rose, and Maryse.", Hunter said.

Robert looked at his daughters.

"Why?", he asked.

Sabrina stood.

"Because they kept calling me a slut. I kneed JJ for putting his hands on Serena.", Sabrina said.

"Lying bitch", JJ said, holding an ice pack between his legs.

"Hey, language", Hunter said.

JJ coward.

"I hit Mandy because she called aunt Malena a slut. They are always coming after us and no one does anything about it. So I did.", Serena said.

Robert smiled and touched his daughter's cheek. He knew it had to be bad if Serena was the one to start the fight.

"And I hit Maryse because she tried to hurt Serena.", Sabrina said.

Robert nodded. He looked at JJ.

"I'm tired of you getting away with things like this. I don't care who your daddy is. The next time you come anywhere near my girls, I will take care of you myself", Robert said.

JJ shifted in his seat.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear", Dean mumbled.

Robert turned to see Kurt walking into the room.

"What's going on now?", Kurt asked.

"That", Robert and Hunter glared at JJ.

He stopped and looked back at his dad.

"She kicked me", JJ said, gesturing to himself.

Kurt looked pissed.

"I want her suspended", Kurt said.

"I would agree with that punishment, only if you suspend him as well", Robert said.

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked at Robert.

"My son didn't do anything to her", Kurt said.

"Really? He takes advantage of my daughter. Makes defamatory comments to my girls. I think he deserves some kind of punishment", Robert said.

Kurt sighed.

"How much to change your mind?", he asked.

Robert shook his head.

"No amount of money will get me to change my mind and don't you even try to threaten me.", Robert said.

Kurt looked at JJ.

"Teach him some manners and that just because he's your son, doesn't mean he can get away with anything", Robert said.

Kurt gestured for JJ to stand.

"Suspended a week, Jason", Hunter said.

JJ followed after his dad. Maryse and Mandy got the same amount of punishment. Sabrina and Serena got a day.

"Self defense", Hunter shrugged.

Robert looked at his daughters.

"Lets get you two home", Robert said.

They nodded. He went over to Seth and Dean.

"Um, mind coming over tonight? We should talk", Robert said.

Dean and Seth nodded. Robert left with his girls.

* * *

Kris and Elisa were next to come. AJ showed up right after school ended. Kris glared at him. Chance had told him what AJ said.

"You're not needed here AJ", Kris said.

"Chance isn't here yet. She needs me", AJ said.

Kris looked at Hunter. Elisa went over to check on Kathan and Nala.

"Kaye got into it with Emerald again", Hunter said.

"She tried to hit Nala, even though she knew Nala is pregnant", Kathan said.

"It was a joke, I didn't know you were being serious", Emerald said standing.

Kathan stood next and they both took a step towards each other before Kris stopped Kaye and Hunter stopped Emerald.

"Enough", Hunter shouted.

He looked at Nala.

"Are you pregnant Nala?", he asked.

Nala nodded.

"Yes, I'm three months", she answered.

Hunter nodded and looked at Emerald.

"Do you understand what could have happened if you would have hit her?", Hunter asked.

"I didn't know", Emerald said.

"Sure you didn't", AJ said.

Emerald looked down.

"Your suspended and as soon as your parents get here, we are going to have a long talk", Hunter said.

Emerald sat back down.

* * *

Chance and Eve showed up next. He went over to Nala.

"Are you ok? Did you get hurt? The babies?", he asked.

"I'm fine", Nala said.

Chance looked at Hunter and Kris.

"So what happened?", Chance asked.

Hunter explained everything from start to finish.

"She's going to be suspended. She claims she didn't know Nala was pregnant and there's no way to prove that. I can't do much", Hunter said.

Chance nodded.

"Emerald, let's go", Hunter said.

She followed him out. Looking at AJ, he shook his head at her. He walked over to Chance and Kris. Both men looked at him.

"I should have gone on that trip to keep an eye on Nala. I should have known Emerald was going to try something", AJ said.

"I don't understand why you're standing here right now. Especially after what you said to me", Chance said.

"Look, I just thought I was doing you a favor Chance.", AJ said.

Chance shook his head.

"I'm going to get my daughter home. I'll see you around Kris.", Chance said.

They walked out. Kris looked at AJ.

"I don't know where you get off thinking he owes you Nala. Stay away from her and stay away from Kaye, tell Joe the same thing", Kris said.

Kathan smirked.

"Lets go", Kris said.

Elisa walked out with Kaye.

"Kris, let's go", Elisa said.

He was still staring at AJ.

* * *

AJ looked at Roman and Mark.

"Bye AJ", Roman said.

Mark chuckled. AJ mumbled something under his breath before walking out of the room.

* * *

"I'm glad you girls defended yourselves and each other.", Robert said.

"They could say all they want about us, but when they brought you guys into it. I snapped", Serena said.

"JJ finally got what he deserved", Sabrina said.

"Kurt needs to check that kid before he does something bad", Robert said.

The girls nodded.

"By the way, Dean and Seth are coming over. You two will be upstairs while I talk to them", Robert said.

Serena and Sabrina smiled, nodding.

"Thank you for giving them a chance dad", Serena said.


	33. Chapter 33-Permission

Seth and Dean arrived at The Kents house.

"Are you as nervous as I am?", Dean asked.

Seth nodded. He was either going to tell them he didn't want them around his girls or he was willing to accept them. Seth knocked. The door opened and Malena answered.

"Hello", she said.

The guys smiled.

"Come in", she said.

They wiped their feet before stepping through the door. Serena and Sabrina stood and smiled. Michelle walked into the room, followed by two more kids.

"So, how do we know who belongs to who?", Michelle asked.

Serena went over to Dean and Sabrina stood beside Seth. Serena looked at her mom.

"Mom, this is Dean. Dean, my mom Michelle and my aunt Malena. That's my little sister Alexandria and my little brother William.", Serena introduced.

Dean took a step towards her mom and held out his hand.

"Its nice to see you again Mrs. Kent", he said.

She took his hand and shook it.

"You too Mr. Ambrose", she said.

Sabrina pulled Seth towards her mom.

"Mom, this is Seth. Seth, this is my mom Malena", she introduced.

"Mrs. Kent", Seth said.

Malena gave him a shaky smile. Their dad came down from his office and stopped when he reached the bottom of the stairs. He nodded and looked at his girls.

"Take your sister and brother upstairs while we talk with Mr. Ambrose and Mr. Rollins", Robert said.

Sabrina and Serena nodded. They hugged their guys.

"Its going to be ok", Seth whispered to Sabrina.

She nodded against his shoulder. Serena placed her hands on her little brother's shoulders. Sabrina and Alexandria followed. Robert gestured towards the kitchen.

"Hungry?", he asked.

"No, we ate", Dean said.

He nodded.

"How about a beer then?", he asked.

Seth and Dean were hesitant to say yes. Would it affect the way he looked at them? Robert chuckled, sensing this.

"Relax guys. Its just one, it will help ease all of our nerves", he said.

"I'll take one", Dean said.

"Me too", Seth followed.

They followed him and his wives. Once they had their drinks, they sat.

"So, let's start with you Mr. Rollins, since you were the one who got caught", Robert said.

Seth swallowed, but nodded.

"What would you like to know?", Seth asked.

"Do you often chase after younger girls?", Robert asked.

Seth shifted in his seat.

"Sabrina wasn't the first", Robert said.

"I know it's still not right, but yes. Never under seventeen, I know that doesn't help me still, but I love Sabrina, I fell in love with Sabrina", Seth said.

Robert and Malena knew he meant it.

"From the second I met her, I knew there was something different about her. Its cheesy I know, but it's true", Seth said.

"I believe you", Robert said.

"I'm from Davenport, Iowa. My parents still live there, my brother does too. No kids and no ex-wives. I've never been arrested, pulled over. No drugs, I have a few beers every now and then, but that's about it.", Seth said.

Robert nodded.

"Why a gym teacher?", Malena asked.

"I was actually a wrestler in high school. I had a scholarship ready, but I lost it after I got hurt", Seth said.

"Hurt? While wrestling?", Robert asked.

"No sir. I was at a party with a few of my friends, a drunk driver hit me and well, it would be awhile before I could wrestle again. I had to do a lot of rehab.", Seth explained.

"I'm sorry", Malena said.

"Its ok. Anyway, I needed to get out of Iowa. I needed a fresh start. I applied to a few different schools in different states. This high school called first", he said.

They nodded.

"Sabrina got into the University of Memphis. How is this relationship going to work with her there and you here?", he asked.

"I can try to find work there, but first I would like to try the long distance. If we can make it through that then we can make it through tougher situations", Seth said.

Robert nodded.

"And what if she says she wants to go to school around here to be closer to you?", Malena asked.

"I won't let her. She has her sights set on Memphis, that's where she's going", Seth said.

Malena nodded. Robert looked at Dean.

"And you Mr. Ambrose?", Robert asked.

"Truthfully, I'm not the relationship type. Settling down to me was never an option. Kids and marriage, I didn't care for it. Every time I was with a woman, she kept trying to change me.", Dean said.

"If you aren't the relationship type, then what are you doing here?", Michelle asked.

"I fell in love with your daughter. From the second I met her, I knew she was different. For the first time I was thinking of marriage and kids. If that's what she wants I'm willing to give it to her. Just to make her happy", Dean said.

"He's telling the truth", Seth said.

"I'll be whoever she needs me to be", Dean said.

Robert nodded.

"And your parents?", Robert asked.

"My dad and step mom live in Vegas. I call them every night before I got to sleep to see how they are and if they need anything. I go and visit during Thanksgiving and Christmas", Dean said.

Dean took a deep breath.

"I was a trouble maker growing up. I did drugs and I've been arrested before. My step mom helped me through it all, never gave up on me. I'm clean, sober, I would never do anything to hurt Serena", Dean said.

That worried Robert just a little bit.

"I do drink on occasion, but never more than I can handle and never around Serena", Dean said.

"But you do understand why your past drug use worries us?", Michelle asked.

"Yes I do. It worried the school a bit too when I started working here. No one wants to see their daughter with a fuck up like me.", Dean said.

Serena entered the kitchen.

"You aren't a fuck up", she said.

Sabrina stood beside her sister. Their parents gave them a disapproving look.

"You're a good man. You've done nothing but love me and respect me. I don't want you to change who you are, because I love you this way.", Serena said to him.

Dean smiled.

"How do you do that?", Dean asked.

Michelle and Malena saw the way he was looking at her. Amazed, in awe, and in love. Both women smiled and looked at each other. Seth smiled at his friend.

"What?", Serena asked blushing.

"You amaze me more and more every time. You're a dream and I'm sure I'm waking up any second now and I don't want to wake up", Dean said.

Serena blushed.

"Girls", their dad said.

Both looked at him. He exhaled and leaned back in his seat.

"I give you permission to see them", Robert said.

The girls smiled and hugged their dad. Seth and Dean both exhaled.

"Thank you Mr. Kent, I promise we will never do anything to hurt them", Seth said.

Robert nodded.

"Lets hope not", Robert said.

Sabrina went over to Seth and Serena went over to Dean.

"There are rules", Malena said.

Robert and Michelle nodded.

"If you are going out, we need to know. Time, day, and where", Michelle said.

"Also, let's refrain from touching and kissing in front of us", Robert said.

"No spending the night at their apartments either. Curfew is still intact and we want you gentlemen to respect that and any future rule we set", Malena said.

Dean and Seth nodded.

"Yes of course", Seth said.

Their parents nodded.

"They are actually grounded tonight for fighting, but you two are more than welcome to stay for a bit and talk", Robert said.

"We'll be in the living room", Michelle said.

The girls took their men to the backyard. Their dad had done a sort of fire pit. There was a cushioned bench on one side and a sort of couch on the other. Serena turned the back lights off, letting the fire be the only light.

"I'm never letting you go", Seth whispered to Sabrina.

She smiled and kissed him.

"Did you mean everything you said to my parents?", Serena asked.

Dean nodded.

"Every word Siren", Dean said.

Serena smiled and he leaned in, kissing her.

"Can I ask you guys a question?", Sabrina asked.

They nodded.

"Did you guys know about Mr. Calaway and Kathan?", Sabrina asked.

"Of course", Seth said.

Sabrina was so confused. She had been friends with Kathan for so long and she never told her anything. Nala had confessed to her about Roman.

"You didn't?", Dean asked.

Both girls shook their heads no.

"Maybe she thought you wouldn't understand", Dean said.

"But she was there when Nala told me about her and Mr. Reigns. Kathan could have confessed then", Sabrina said.

"Nala didn't really tell me about her and Mr. Reigns. I caught them.", Serena said.

Sabrina nodded.

"And Nala knew about me and Seth because she saw us, but I don't know why Kathan wouldn't feel comfortable telling me. I told her about your sexual comments towards me.", Sabrina said.

Seth chuckled.

"What you need to do is talk to her. Find out why.", Dean said.

Seth nodded.

"None of us have school tomorrow, seeing as we got suspended for a day. I'll invite her shopping", Sabrina said.

The guys chuckled.


	34. Chapter 34-Options

Sabrina and Seth were making out in her backyard. It was the only place he was allowed, other than the kitchen and living room. His eyes kept peeking into the kitchen to make sure her mom or aunt weren't looking. He groaned and pulled away, rubbing his face with his hands.

"I can't", he said.

Sabrina was confused.

"What?", she asked.

"I feel like your mom and aunt are watching us and it's a little uncomfortable", he whispered, not wanting them to hear him.

Sabrina kissed his cheek and then neck.

"They aren't, I promise", she said, between kisses.

He sighed. She placed her hand against his manhood and he jumped up. He paced in front of her and checked to make sure no one was coming.

"Seth", she said.

"I can't Brina. What if they saw you doing that? They would kick me out and I'd lose you all over again", he said.

She smiled and understood his hesitance to touch and kiss her. He didn't want her parents to get the wrong idea about him and kick him out. She reached out and took his hand.

"Ok. Come on and sit. I promise, no kissing or touching other than holding our hands", she said.

He nodded and sat.

"I don't know how we're going to do it", he said.

"Do what?", she asked.

"When you leave for college. I can't go a week without seeing you. Maybe", she stopped him.

"Don't you dare break up with me", she said.

"I don't want you to have to choose between being with me and school.", he said.

She cupped his chin in one hand and turned his face towards hers.

"We can do it Seth. We can video chat, I can come down and see you on weekends. You can come and visit me", she said.

"What about your friends or parties? I'm sure your going to want to do all that fun stuff. I don't want to ruin your college experience", he said.

"You won't baby", she said.

He squeezed her hand.

* * *

Dean and Serena were in the living room. Her dad sent them an awkward smile. He still wasn't fully comfortable having them here around his daughters. He had heard everything Seth had said to Sabrina.

"Going back to work?", Serena asked her dad.

He nodded.

"Your little sister and brother are upstairs doing homework.", he said.

Serena nodded. Dean decided it was best to stay quiet. Her dad left and Serena cuddled up to him again.

"How was shopping today?", he asked.

"Fun. We found a lot of great stuff for Nala's baby. She worries me though. She misses her mom and with these wacked out hormones, I don't know. Maybe I should have said something to Eve", Serena said.

"I can let Roman know. He'll keep an eye on her", Dean said.

Serena nodded against his shoulder. This was different for him. He never just sat with anyone and talked. He liked it, especially with Serena. He smiled picturing every day like this, with her.

"I can't wait to spend forever like this with you. Maybe a couple of rugrats running around and interrupting our moment.", he said.

She smiled and looked up at him.

"I love and hate when you look at me like that", he said softly.

"What do you mean?", she asked.

"I love when you look at me like that because I know you truly love me and you would do anything for me. I hate it because I know I can't live without that look. I need it and want it for the rest of my life", he said.

She smiled.

"I also hate it because I know that look is going to get me to do whatever the hell you want.", he said as she laughed.

"Anything I want?", she asked softly.

He nodded. She leaned up and kissed him.

"Ice cream?", she asked.

He smiled and nodded.

"I have to ask your mom for permission first. Man, I feel like a damn teenager again", he said.

Serena laughed softly. They stood and after Dean asked Michelle for permission to take Serena for ice cream, they left, as long as they took her little sister, Alexandria with them.

Dean agreed happily.

"What kind of ice cream do you want?", Dean asked Alexandria.

She told him and he ordered for her. Serena smiled at how good Dean was to her little sister. Alexandria even held his hand as they looked at all the flavors. He was confused at first as to why she had held his hand. After a while he just let her and he wondered if this was how it would be if and when they had kids of their own. He liked it.

He handed Alexandria her ice cream and he paid. He turned to look for Serena and she was standing at a table that had a crying Emerald. He looked down at Alexandria.

"Lets sit over here ok. Rena will catch up with us", he said.

Alexandria nodded and sat down across from him. He smiled at her while keeping one eye on Serena and Emerald.

* * *

Serena had seen Emerald come out of the bathroom. She noticed she was crying and against her better judgement, walked over.

"Are you ok?", she asked.

Emerald looked up at her and rolled her eyes.

"What do you care", she snapped.

Serena sighed and shook her head.

"It's called being a decent human being, but if you want to be alone, then fine", Serena said.

Serena was about to turn to leave.

"AJ broke up with me", Emerald suddenly said.

Serena nodded.

"Wait. AJ? As in AJ Styles?", Serena asked.

Emerald nodded.

"He said that if I leave Nala and Kathan alone that he would be with me", she said.

Serena shook her head. She couldn't believe AJ would do such a thing.

"He used you", Serena said.

Emerald wiped her cheek.

"I'm sorry for that. No one deserves that", Serena said softly.

Emerald shrugged.

"Don't I though", she said.

"No. No matter what you did", Serena said.

Emerald nodded. She noticed Mr. Ambrose watching them.

"You should go back to your date", Emerald said.

Serena looked over her shoulder at Dean and smiled, before looking back at Emerald.

"AJ will get his some day", Serena said.

She was about to walk back to Dean when Emerald stopped her again.

"He has pictures of Nala and Mr. Reigns coming out of some clinic. He's planning on showing them to the school board. I think Joe might have them too", Emerald said.

Serena nodded.

"Thank you for telling me", Serena said.

Emerald nodded. Serena went over to Dean and sat down beside her sister.

"Everything ok? She looks like crap", Dean said.

"AJ broke up with her. She even told me he plans on going to the school board and showing them some pictures he has of Nala and Roman. She said Joe might have those pictures too", Serena said.

Dean nodded.

"I'll talk to Roman tomorrow", Dean said.

Serena nodded.

* * *

The next day at school. Serena told all the girls about what happened with Emerald.

"Well I don't feel bad for her one bit", Sabrina said shrugging.

"I feel bad a little. She was used and I know I'd feel like crap if Roman did that to me", Nala said.

The other girls nodded.

"But I know all the shit she's done to you, with the rumors about JJ. So I understand why you don't feel bad", Nala said.

Sabrina nodded. Sabrina felt like it was karma coming back to bite Emerald in the ass.

"What are we going to do about AJ and Joe? If she was right and they do have those pictures, Roman can get into a lot of trouble", Kathan said.

Nala rubbed her bump, worried.

"You don't worry about this ok. You focus on those twins and staying healthy. We've got your back so that means we've got Roman's back as well.", Naomi said.

Nala nodded.

"Naomi's right. This is a lot of stress for you. We'll handle it", Sabrina said, placing her hand on Nala's bump.

"I have to use the restroom.", Nala said standing.

"I'll come with", Nia said.

All the girls knew Nala was missing her mom now. They didn't want to leave her alone in case she needed someone. Once she and Nia were gone. Kathan looked at her girls.

"So what are we going to do? We can't plan anything around Nala. I don't want her freaking out over this", Kathan said.

The girls agreed.

"Firstly we need to talk to Roman. See what he wants to do.", Tamina said.

"And if he doesn't want to do anything?", Serena asked.

"Then we find a way to snatch those phones and delete those pictures as best we can", Naomi said.

The girls agreed.

"I hate to even mention it, but what if we asked Emerald for help?", Serena asked.

"Why?", Sabrina asked.

"We can't get close to AJ without him suspecting something. Obviously she can.", Serena said.

The girls looked at each other. Serena rolled her eyes.

"It's our only option. With Joe we'll just have to figure something else out", Serena said.


	35. Chapter 35-No Proof

Seth had gotten a phone call from Robert asking to meet him at his work. After work, Seth made his way to Robert's work.

Kent Read.

He realized he never asked Sabrina what her dad did for a living. He walked in and took the elevator up to the floor Robert had told him. Getting there, he let the secretary know he was meeting Robert.

"He's in a meeting right now. Should be done soon", she said.

Seth nodded and looked around. Some of the books he enjoyed, this company had published. Double doors opened and men and women walked out of the room. Robert was one of them.

He saw Seth.

"You made it", he said.

Seth nodded.

"Follow me", Robert said.

Seth did. They walked down a hall until they came out in a big room. People were at desks and typing away. He followed Robert into another room. He realized it was Robert's office.

"Can I get you a drink before we start?", Robert asked.

"No I'm good", Seth said.

Robert nodded.

"So as you know, Sabrina's going to Tennessee for college. Its going to be difficult keeping a long distance relationship", Robert said.

"Are you asking me to break up with her?", Seth asked.

"No. You are good for her. I see how much you love her and you would do anything for her. I need someone to run my publishing company down in Nashville", Robert said.

"I don't know anything about publishing", Seth said.

"That's why I'm offering to teach you. I own this company, if I want you to run one, I can make it happen. You can make your own hours, work from home.", Robert said.

"Really?", Seth asked.

Robert nodded.

"You'll be close to Sabrina", he said.

"When would we start?", Seth asked.

"Right now if you want. We can continue after school, when you're done there. Weekends from morning till night", Robert said.

"You think I can learn all this in a short time?", Seth asked.

"I believe so", Robert said.

No one had that much faith in him before. He held out his hand.

"I accept", Seth said.

Robert smiled and shook his hand.

"Let's get started than, shall we", Robert said.

"Can, I call Sabrina real quick and let her know I'm not going tonight?", Seth asked.

Robert nodded. Seth pulled his phone out and called Sabrina.

"Hey baby, can I call you back in a bit?", Sabrina asked.

"Real quick, I won't be able to stop by tonight. I'm swamped", Seth said.

"Its ok. Maybe tomorrow", she said.

"Sounds good. I love you", he said.

"Love you too babe", she said.

* * *

Sabrina put her phone away and looked at her sister.

"Are you sure there's no other way?", Sabrina asked.

"No. If any of us do it, it will be too suspicious", Serena said.

Sabrina nodded. They noticed Emerald and Maryse arrive. They joined them at the front of the car.

"So, you said this was about getting back at AJ", Emerald said.

Serena nodded. She explained the whole plan to her.

"So I just go in and delete the photos?", Emerald asked.

Serena nodded.

"What about Joe? He has them too", Emerald said.

"We still haven't figured that out", Serena said.

"I know someone who can do it", Emerald said.

She looked at Maryse.

"Come on girl, you are the only one", Emerald said.

"Fine, but I'm not sleeping with him", Maryse said.

The girls nodded.

"When do we do this?", Emerald asked.

"Tonight", Sabrina said.

Emerald nodded.

"You'll go with Sabrina and I'll go with Maryse", Serena said.

Sabrina glared at her sister. She knew very well she hated Emerald.

"Do you know what time they get home?", Maryse asked.

"No. I figured we could go to their apartments and just stake them out. We just have to do both of them together. If one catches on, he'll warn the other", Serena said.

The girls nodded.

"Then let's go", Emerald said.

Each girl went their own way. Neither Sabrina or Serena told Kaye or Nala that they planned to do it tonight. It would be better if they didn't know about this.

* * *

Serena and Maryse were waiting for Joe to get home. Finally his car came into view. He parked and made his way to his door. Serena let Sabrina know. They wanted to do both men at the same time.

"Ok Mayrse, your on. Remember, delete them from his phone and the cloud. Check his laptop as well.", Serena reminded.

Maryse nodded.

* * *

Emerald had texted AJ about meeting up one last time. He agreed. He got home quickly and they watched him walk into his apartment.

"Make sure you check his laptop", Sabrina said.

Emerald nodded. She got off and made her way to his door. She knocked and he let her in. He smiled.

"So what do you want?", AJ asked.

"I just missed you. You cut me off without a goodbye. I know I don't deserve a second chance, but at least can we be together one last time", Emerald sad.

AJ looked over her body. He licked his lips.

"Last time", he said, removing his shirt.

She set her phone down, leaning it against the wall. They had sex twice, he was fast asleep beside her. She slowly stood and grabbed his phone. She found the photos and deleted them. Finding his laptop, she quickly turned it on.

Grabbing her clothes and getting dressed while it did. Once on, she peeked to make sure he wasn't coming. He didn't have them saved. She turned it off. Grabbing her phone, she checked it. It had recorded their private moment.

She sent it to Sabrina. Walking out of his apartment, she made her way to her car. Sabrina made a face.

"You recorded it", she said.

"Yes. He wants to scare Nala and Mr. Reigns with those photos, well now he can have something to worry about", Emerald said.

Sabrina nodded.

"I sent it to you just in case he deletes it from mine.", Emerald said.

"Ok then", Sabrina said.

* * *

Maryse knocked on Joe's door. He was taking a drink when he opened it.

"Hi", Maryse said.

Joe smirked.

"Can I come in?", she asked.

Joe nodded and let her in. She looked around and noticed his laptop on the kitchen counter charging. His phone on the side table.

"What are you doing here?", Joe asked.

"Well, you did offer to make my night once. I figured I can cash that in right now", Maryse said.

Joe nodded. Maryse, pushed him back against the couch and straddled him. She kissed him and his hands ran over her body.

"But first, I need a beer", she said.

She stood.

"Want another?", she asked.

He nodded. She walked into his kitchen and pulled two out. Opening them both. She knew she wouldn't be able to get near his phone or computer. Taking out her sleeping pills. She took two and crushed them. Pouring the powder into his. She crushed two more and put them in. Swirling the liquid in his bottle.

She walked out and handed him a beer. She sat beside him and flirted. Rubbing his leg and touching his arm. He set his bottle down after chugging the drink.

"Let's head to my room", he said.

Mayrse noticed him swaying. She followed him, he collapsed on his bed, snoring like a baby. She called Serena.

"I think I killed him", she said.

"What?", Serena asked.

"I might have crushed four sleeping pills into his beer", she said.

"Maryse! I'll be right there", Serena said.

Maryse grabbed his phone while she waited. Deleting the photos from his phone. She turned his laptop on as someone knocked. She opened it to reveal Serena.

"He's in his room. He's breathing, I checked", Maryse said.

Serena went to double check. Once she did, Maryse pointed to his computer.

"Already deleted the photos from his phone.", she said.

Serena nodded. As she was going through the files, she came upon pictures of Kathan. From the angles you could tell she didn't know he was taking them.

"That's creepy", Maryse said.

Serena took pictures of them. Once she turned off his computer, they left.

Thanks Maryse", Serena said.

Serena never would have thought she would ever say those words to her. She dropped off Maryse. Dean had texted and called her, asking where she was. She drove to his apartment for a quick second. He answered the door angry.

"Why didn't you answer me? Is there someone else? What's his name?", Dean asked.

Serena placed her hands on his shoulders and stopped him.

"I'm not cheating on you babe", she said.

"You always pick up when I call", he said.

"I was busy", she shrugged.

"With?", he asked.

She showed him the photos and video Sabrina sent her.

"What the hell is that?", he asked.

"AJ and Joe want to hold pictures of Nala and Roman over their heads, well we can do that too", Serena said.

Dean chuckled and kissed her.

"So you aren't cheating?", he asked.

"No. I could never do that to you", she said.

He held her close.


	36. Chapter 36-Missing

Nala ate breakfast and grabbed her bag. She drove to pick up Kathan and they stopped to get flowers, all kinds for her mom. Driving to the cemetery. They decorated her headstone with hearts. One said to the best mom in the world.

Nala wiped her tears. Kathan finished putting the flowers in their vase.

"I miss you momma. So much more now. I wish you could have met Roman, he's a good man and he loves me so much. He's perfect. I like to believe you led me to him", Nala said.

Kathan smiled.

"Daddy's doing great now. Eve is so good to him. You would love her too. She reminds me a lot of you", Nala said.

She placed her hands on her bump.

"Please watch over these twins. Your grandchildren.", Nala said.

In that moment she felt a soft flutter. She placed her hand on her bump and smiled.

"Are you ok?", Kathan asked.

"I think I just felt the babies move", she said.

"What? Really?", Kathan asked.

Nala laughed softly and nodded. Hoping to feel it again.

"Roman's going to be excited", Kathan said.

"He is", she said.

"And your mom is watching over you. Guiding you every day Nala. These twins are a gift from her, she knows you and Roman are meant to be", Kathan said.

"She wants us to be happy", Nala said, wiping her tears.

Kathan nodded. They stayed with Nala's mom for a few more minutes. Not saying a word, just sitting there and enjoying the moment of silence.

* * *

Roman tried calling Nala, but her phone was off. He really hoped she didn't get involved in this plan the girls had to get AJ and Joe.

"Baby, when you get this call me back or text me. I'm worried about you. You didn't come to school. Just call me ok", he said, leaving a message.

Mark walked into his class and showed him his phone.

"I can't reach Kaye. Have you spoken to Nala today?", Mark asked.

"No. I tried calling her but her phone goes straight to voicemail", Roman said.

"Kaye's does too. The other girls are here, but ours aren't", Mark said.

"You don't think this has to do with their oh so full proof plan to get AJ and Joe. Do you?", Roman asked.

Now that worried Mark more.

"I hope not. I mean, AJ is here, if it did, I don't think he would be. Apart of me was thinking they ran into Kaye's mom and that makes me even more nervous", Mark said.

Roman nodded.

"Should we call Kris and Chance?", Roman asked.

"Lets give it some more time. Maybe they just ditched their first classes.", Mark said.

Roman nodded.

* * *

Summer watched as two men walked into the building. She stood and smiled at them.

"Hello gentleman and welcome to Daniels Law Firm. What can we do for you?", she asked.

"We're here to see Paul Heyman", Christian said with a smile.

She nodded.

"Was he expecting you?", she asked.

"He is. Edge and Christian, of Copeland Daniels and Cage", Edge said.

Summer caught on. She knew Christian Daniels had more firms out there. Mickie had called them sister firms.

"Yes of course, I'm so sorry. I didn't know who you two were", Summer said quickly.

"It's totally ok. It's been a while since we've been here", Christian said.

Summer smiled and beeped Paul to make sure he wasn't busy.

"Sir, Edge and Christian are here to see you", Summer said.

"Send them in", Paul said.

"Yes sir", she replied.

"We know the way. Don't you worry", Edge said.

They made their way down the hall and to Paul's office. Closing the door behind them.

"So, shall we start?", Paul asked.

Both men nodded.

* * *

The school had called Kris asking if Kathan had taken a mental health day. He told them yes, even if he didn't know where she was. He tried calling her and no answer. He decided on calling Chance, before he could touch Chance's name. His phone rang.

"Hello", he answered.

"Hey Kris, you wouldn't happen to know if Nala is with Kaye right now, do you? I just got a call from the school telling me she didn't show up.", Chance said.

"I was just about to call you Chance. I tried calling Kaye but got no answer. You don't think their with them, do you?", Kris asked angry.

"No. Eve checked. Both men are at work.", Chance said.

"So what do we do?", Kris asked.

"We wait. If you don't mind, can Eve and I come over? I'm sure your house is the first stop.", Chance said.

"Not at all. Come on over", Kris said.

* * *

AJ had ran into Roman on their way out of work. Roman was busy trying to get in contact with Nala.

"Come on baby. Answer the phone", he said.

AJ bumped his shoulder. Roman glared at him. AJ smirked.

"Touch me and watch how fast I press send on those pictures of you with Nala", AJ said.

"You would do that to her?", Roman asked.

"To put you behind bars, hell yeah", AJ said.

Roman walked away. AJ took his phone out and found his gallery. The photos were gone.

"Fuck", he growled.

Till he remembered he had sent them to Joe. He tried calling him, but got no answer.

* * *

Mark met him by his truck.

"Hey, anything?", Mark asked.

"No. I've texted and left messages", Roman said.

Mark sighed. This wasn't like Nala or Kaye.

"I'm going to call her dad. I don't care if he gets pissed at me. I need to know that she's ok", Roman said.

He called and put it on speaker.

"Hello", Chance answered.

"Its Roman. Is everything ok with Nala? She didn't come to school and I'm just worried", Roman said.

Chance sighed.

"I don't know. We can't find them", Chance said.

"What?", Roman asked.

"Its not unusual. Today is my wife's anniversary of her passing. They've done this before but not without telling someone.", Chance said.

Chance sighed.

"Look, I have to go. If you hear from her tell her to call me", Chance said.

"I will", Roman said.

Roman looked at Mark.

"I think I know where they are. Follow me to mine so I can drop off my bike", Mark said.

Roman nodded.

* * *

Once at Joe's apartment. He knocked. When Joe didn't answer, he started pounding on the door.

"I know you're in there Joe. Open up", he shouted.

The door suddenly opened to a disheveled Joe. He shielded the sun from his eyes.

"What? I have a damn headache", Joe growled.

AJ walked in.

"Do you have the pictures?", AJ asked.

"What pictures?", Joe asked.

"Of Nala and Roman. Do you have them?", AJ said, raising his voice.

Joe grabbed his phone and started to panic.

"There gone", Joe said.

AJ paced. How? How could they possibly just….

"Did you have someone over last night?", AJ asked.

Joe couldn't remember, it took him a minute. He stood and nodded.

"Maryse came to see me", Joe said.

AJ screamed. Joe placed a hand to the side of his head.

"Not so loud", Joe said.

AJ walked out, slamming the door behind him. He pulled his phone out and called Emerald.

"What?", she snapped.

"Meet me. Now", he said, before hanging up.

* * *

Getting to their spot. Emerald was waiting. She got into his truck.

"I just need you to tell me the truth", he said.

"Yes, I deleted the photos", Emerald said.

AJ squeezed the steering wheel. She didn't even try to lie about it.

"Why?", AJ asked.

"I grew a conscience", Emerald said.

She looked at him.

"She's never going to love you the way you want. I could have", Emerald said.

AJ chuckled.

"Leave Mr. Reigns and Nala alone or I'll show my parents this", she said.

She sent him the video. He opened it and glared at her.

"You filmed us", he said angry.

She shrugged.

"I'm not the only one with this video. If anything happens to my phone or me and Maryse, they'll send it to my parents", Emerald said.

She got off his truck and drove off. AJ wasn't letting this go.

* * *

Kathan and Nala had driven to the lake house. They had stopped at a store and grabbed some snacks. Seeing headlights. They knew it was Mark and Roman.

"Took them long enough", Kathan said.

The guys approached them. Roman looked pissed. Mark gestured for Kaye to follow him. She did. Roman bent down and kissed Nala's stomach.

"Daddy was looking for you everywhere kiddos", he said.

"Sorry. I just needed a moment", she said.

He sat across from her and nodded.

"I know", he said.

After having a few hours to think about it. He knew her emotions had been all over the place.

"You aren't mad?", she asked.

"Only because you didn't pick up when I called. I worry about you, these twins. I thought maybe AJ, I don't even want to finish that sentence.", he said.

"I'm sorry. Kaye and I do this all the time", she said.

"But I'm not use to it. You gotta let me know. What if something happened to you and Kaye? We would never be able to find you", Roman said.

"Your right. I need to start thinking about these twins first. I'm sorry, again", Nala said.

He leaned over and kissed her.

* * *

"You could have sent me a text", Mark said.

"Nala needed a moment. We've done this before", Kaye said.

"Not with your mom around Kaye. What if she followed you here? What if she hurt you? Nala can't help, she's pregnant. What if she hurt Nala? Those babies?", Mark said.

She hadn't thought about that.

"You're right and I'm sorry. I'll text next time", Kathan said.

"I'm serious Kaye. If anything happened to you, I would be lost", Mark said.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you", he said.

"And I love you", she whispered.

* * *

There was a knock at his front door. Kris answered and looked shocked to see them.

"Hey, there's our favorite godson", Christian said.

He hugged them both. They looked around.

"Where is Kaye?", Edge asked.

Kris sighed.


	37. Chapter 37-Catching Up

The guys met each other at the diner. Seth was the first one at the table. Dean was the last.

"Man, it feels like forever since we last sat down and saw each other", Seth said.

The guys nodded.

"How's everything with the babies and Nala?", Dean asked.

"Good. She got into New York Institute of Fine Arts", Roman said proudly.

"That's great. It's a good school", Mark said.

Roman nodded.

"Sabrina got into the University of Memphis", Seth said.

"That's a good school too. What is she studying?", Roman asked.

"Sports medicine", Seth said.

The guys nodded. He cleared his throat.

"Her dad offered me a job at his publishing company in Tennessee", Seth said.

The guys got quiet.

"I don't know anything about that. I made sure to tell him and he offered to show me the ropes.", Seth said.

"That's great", Mark said.

"He wants me to run it", Seth said.

"Woah. That's big Seth", Roman said smiling.

"I'm kinda nervous. What if I screw this up? This is his company we're talking about", Seth said.

"You won't screw this up. If he's teaching you, that means he had a lot of faith in you. You'll be close to Sabrina as well", Roman said.

"What's his company called? Serena never said anything", Dean said.

"Kent Read", Seth said.

"What? I just took a job at his company in New York", Roman said.

"Small world", Dean said.

The waitress brought their food over.

"I'm having dinner with Nala's family tonight. Any advice on handling her dad?", Roman asked Dean and Seth.

"Just be honest. We were and I think he liked that", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"So Dean, how are things with Serena?", Mark asked.

"Good. She got into Columbia, we are going to be neighbors Rome", Dean said.

Roman laughed softly.

"That's a good school", Mark said.

"Any plans on joining her there?", Seth asked.

"Not really. I mean, all I know how to do is be a science teacher. I can apply to schools around there, but I might not be making much", Dean said.

Roman thought about it. Robert was teaching Seth the ropes. Why couldn't he do the same for Dean.

"Why not come and work for me? As my assistant. I can teach you the ropes too", Roman said.

"Don't you need to go to school for that kinda thing?", Dean asked.

"Not really. There's this sort of intern type of thing were kids in college can come and work, learn the ropes of working there.", Roman said.

"So would I have to get you like coffee and stuff?", Dean asked.

Roman smiled.

"Only if your going out to get some for yourself.", Roman said.

Dean nodded.

"We can even work from home", Roman said.

"It's a pretty sweet deal if you ask me. You'll be close to Serena", Seth said.

Dean nodded and looked at Roman.

"It's a deal", he said.

Seth looked over to Mark.

"I'm assuming you aren't moving to Tennessee with Kaye till you've got this situation with Michelle under control", Seth said.

"I'm afraid so. I'm asking for full custody, so if I want to move us to Tennessee, I can.", Mark said.

"That's good. When's your next court hearing?", Roman asked.

"I'm meeting with two new lawyers Paul hired for his team. They've dealt with Ruvé before so.", Mark said.

"What about things with Kris? He's still not ready to talk to you?", Dean asked.

Mark shook his head no.

"Man, we missed a lot without those poker nights", Dean said.

The guys nodded.

"How about next weekend?", Seth asked.

"Sounds good. I need a night where I can get wasted and just relax", Mark sighed.

"I wasn't going to mention it, but you look like shit.", Dean said.

Mark laughed and nodded.

"Trust me, I feel like it", Mark said.

"So it's booked. Poker next Friday", Roman said.

"I'll bring the tequila", Dean said.

"Shit, I have to go. Mind paying for me?", Seth said, handing his half of the bill to Roman.

"Mine too", Mark said.

Roman nodded. They left.

"I've got nothing going on right now. You're stuck with me", Dean said.

Roman laughed and nodded.

"But I do have to use the restroom", Dean said, handing him the money.

"Meet you out front", Roman said.

Dean nodded. As Roman was waiting to pay the bill. His phone rang. He pulled it out and saw Nala's name. He smiled.

* * *

He and Dean were now waiting in the waiting room. Her dad ran in a few minutes later, Eve behind him.

"What happened?", Chance asked.

Dean explained what had happened from beginning to end. He tried calling Mark, but his phone was off, probably busy with his custody thing. Seth was off as well.

"Would you mind calling Kaye? I know Nala would want her here", Roman said.

Chance nodded and called.

* * *

Kris was on the phone with Chance.

"Is she ok?", Kris asked.

Kathan and Elisa quickly stood beside him.

"Ok Chance, we'll be there soon", Kris said.

He hung up and grabbed his jacket.

"We have to go to the hospital. Something happened to Nala", Kris said.

Elisa and Kathan followed him to the car.

"Did he say if she was ok? The twins?", Kathan asked worried.

"They haven't heard anything yet. They might be checking her blood pressure and if she's having contractions. Making sure the babies are good. I'm sure she's fine Kaye", Kris said.

Kathan nodded. They got in the car and drove to the hospital.

* * *

Joe watched them drive off. They were in a hurry. He had come over to talk to Kaye and Kris about those photos he had. He would come back later.

* * *

Malena had arrived with Sabrina and Serena. They hugged Kaye.

"Have you heard anything Chance?", Malena asked.

"Not yet. If it was serious they would have come out to tell me right?", he asked.

Kris sat across from him and nodded.

"They would have yes. Like I told Kaye, they might just be making sure she's ok and that the twins are ok. They want to keep them baking", Kris said.

Chance nodded.

"This happened to my wife once. She lost a baby before Nala. Can that kind of thing be hereditary?", he asked Kris.

"Did Nala's doctor say if anything was wrong with her during the check ups? Usually they'll see something and tell you to be careful", Kris said.

Chance looked at Roman and he approached.

"No, he didn't. He said she was healthy and so are the babies", Roman said.

Kris nodded.

"Could also be stress. Did she work today?", Kris asked.

Chance nodded.

"Or fear", Dean added.

They looked at him. Chance realized he might have a point. He told Kris what happened with AJ.

"Stress and fear could cause her body to go into panic mode. That's really bad for pregnant women.", Kris said.

He was pissed at AJ for doing this to Nala.

"Do you think, she could lose the twins?", Roman asked.

Kris could see that fear in his eyes. His wife was pregnant and he knew how devastating it would be if they lost their baby.

"There's a chance", Kris said.

Roman stood and paced. Kathan went over to him and hugged him.

"She's going to be ok. You can't think like that Roman", Kathan said.

Roman nodded.

"I don't think she did though. They would have come out to tell you. Its been too long for them, so that's not it.", Kris said.

Roman nodded.


	38. Chapter 38-The Future

Sabrina had tried to call Seth to let him know what had happened with Roman and Nala. She was confused as to why he wasn't there. She knew why Mark wasn't there, Kathan had told her he was busy with his lawyers.

"He's still not answering", Sabrina said.

"Maybe he's at the gym", Serena said.

"No, he always answers, even at the gym", Sabrina said.

Serena looked at Dean after he had shifted in his seat.

"Baby, do you know where Seth is?", Serena asked.

"Me? No", Dean said, too quickly.

Serena raised a brow.

"Your lying to me now", she said.

He looked at her and then back at Sabrina. The light turned green and he drove.

"Its not bad. Its actually pretty cool if you ask me", Dean said.

"So then why can't I know?", Sabrina asked.

"Because he should be the one to tell you", Dean said.

Serena squeezed his arm.

"He's not cheating", Dean said.

Dean thought about it. He made his way to their dad's publishing company. Parking, the girls were confused.

"You should go see your dad Sabrina", Dean said.

Sabrina got off and walked inside. Serena looked at Dean.

"Did my dad do or say something to push Seth away from my sister?", Serena asked.

Dean took her hand and shook his head no.

"It will actually pull them closer. Wait till she tells you", Dean said.

Serena nodded.

"Seth will give her a ride. How about lunch?", Dean said.

Serena nodded.

"Good. I can tell you something exciting over food", Dean said.

"What?", she asked.

"Trust me, you're going to love it", he said.

She nodded.

* * *

Sabrina got to her dad's floor and waved at his secretary. Walking passed people who worked for him and saying hello. Getting to his office, she saw Seth at his desk with him. They were looking over papers and her dad was speaking. Seth would nodded and listen.

She walked in and crossed her arms over her chest. Both men looked at her.

"Brina", Seth said.

"So this is why you can't come and see me anymore? Why you can't answer your phone or text me back? What's going on Seth?", she asked.

Her dad cleared his throat.

"I'll let you two talk. I'll be back in a few minutes", he said.

He walked over to his daughter and set his hand on her shoulder.

"Listen to what he says before saying anything", he said.

Sabrina nodded. He closed the door behind him and Seth gestured to the chair beside him. She sat and he placed his hand on her knee.

"So, your dad overheard us talking about dating long distance. He didn't like that and offered me a job, running his publishing company in Tennessee. I accepted of course, I would be close to you. Anyway, he said he could teach me the ropes and in order for me to be ready for when we go. I would have to spend as much time here and learning from him as I could.", he said.

She nodded.

"All of my free time is here. I've learned a lot in the last few days mi amor. I know I've still got a lot to learn though. I didn't want to tell you in case this didn't work out, but so far it has been", he said.

She touched his cheek and smiled.

"So?", he asked.

"I could have helped you too. Serena and I always work with my dad during the summer. He's teaching us the ropes too in case.", Sabrina said.

"I just wanted to show you that I can do this. I wanted you proud of me", he said.

She kissed him.

"I am proud of you. You are definitely out of your comfort zone here", she said.

He nodded.

"I can still get a good workout at the gym. I'll tell you something though, I won't miss being a pe teacher", he said.

She laughed softly.

"How did you know I was here?", Seth asked.

"Dean. He didn't want me thinking you were cheating on me. He also said I should hear this from you", she said.

He nodded.

"Roman and Nala are at the hospital.", she said.

"What? Did something happen to the babies?", Seth asked quickly.

She sat him back down in his chair.

"Their fine. All of them. Just a little scare and Nala will have to go on bed rest", she said.

Seth sighed.

"How was Roman?", he asked.

"He handled it well. He knew Nala would need him to be calm", she said.

"Man, I have to call him later and apologize for not being there", Seth said.

"He'll understand. Mark wasn't there either. I guess he was busy with the lawyers", Sabrina said.

Seth nodded.

"He told us, we had breakfast this morning to catch up", Seth said.

Sabrina looked at the paperwork on the desk.

"So, what were you two doing before I walked in?", she asked.

He smiled and told her. She nodded.

* * *

Serena and Dean ordered their food.

"So what's going on? What has you so excited?", Serena asked.

"Well, Roman is going to New York. He's actually going to be working for your dad at one of his publishing companies", Dean said.

"Yeah, there's one in Tennessee too", Serena said.

Dean nodded. He knew that too because of Seth.

"So, I told him you got into Columbia and he asked what I was going to do. I told him I didn't know, that I would try to find a place and work there to be closer to you.", he said.

She nodded, taking a drink.

"He said he would need an assistant and that while working for him, he could teach me what he does.", Dean said.

Serena smiled.

"Like an intern. Yeah, Sabrina and I do that for my dad during the summer.", Serena said.

"I said yes. I know Roman and he won't treat me with disrespect or boss me around. He treats everyone as his equal. He's also very patient and with me and my attention span, I need all the patience I can get", Dean said.

Serena reached for his hand.

"You aren't slow. You'll learn quickly. I have faith in you", she said.

He smiled and leaned over the table, kissing her.

"Now all we need is a place to live", Dean said.

Serena made a face.

"What?", Dean asked.

"Well, see, my parents don't want Sabrina and I living in dorms. They want us to have our own space", he cut her off.

"They got you an apartment. Of course, they can afford it", Dean said.

"I know you hate that idea, but till we get better situated and have some type of income rolling in, we can find a place of our own", she said.

He knew she made a point.

"As long as I can pay your parents back. I don't feel good about this", he said.

"We can talk to them", she said.

He nodded.

"How crazy is it that Kaye and Sabrina will be near each other and you and Nala will be close too", Dean said.

"I can't wait. We can babysit the twins for them when they want to go out", Serena said.

That might have scared Dean in the past, but now he was looking forward to it. It could give him a chance to see if he was any good at being a dad.


	39. Chapter 39-Blame

It's been two week since Kaye's accident. The school had given Mark a few weeks off to spend with Alana and to mourn. Kaye was dealing with the after affects of her accident. Her anger was in full effect and she bottled it all up. Not having Nala around her when she needed her was a big problem.

Sabrina would take glances at Kathan, she could tell something was wrong. Mrs. Bella was going over an assignment.

"Oh my god, who cares", Kathan snapped.

Brie looked over at Kathan.

"Miss Daniels, please keep your commentary to yourself", Brie said.

"I will if you stop assigning idiotic assignments. This isn't freshmen year", Kaye said.

"I don't care how idiotic you think this assignment is. It starts today and I expect it to be done by the end of the week before you go on spring break", Brie said.

Kathan had always been outspoken, but not to this extent. Brie knew it had to be something to do with her accident.

"Oh and what are you going to do? Ground me? Suspend me? Expel me? I'm so scared", Kathan said, rolling her eyes.

"Kathan", Sabrina said, also shocked.

Kaye looked at her and rolled her eyes before shaking her head.

"This is a waste of my time", Kaye said as she packed her bag.

She stood and walked out. Sabrina looked at Mrs. Bella and Brie nodded. Sabrina grabbed her things and followed after Kaye.

"Kaye, wait up.", Sabrina called after her.

When she didn't listen, Sabrina quickened her pace. Grabbing Kaye's arm and stopping her.

"What?", Kaye snapped.

"Don't raise your voice at me. I'm trying to understand Kaye, we all are. If you don't talk to us, we don't know how to help you", Sabrina raised her voice too.

Kaye dropped her bag and sat down on a bench close by. Her hands rubbed her thighs.

"I've caused a lot of pain. So many have lost their lives because of me, because of who my mom is.", Kaye said.

She started crying, but Sabrina could tell it was out of anger and frustration.

"I lost my dad, Alana lost her mom, I almost lost Mark and Nala almost lost Roman.", Kaye said.

"That's not your fault Kaye. None of it is. These were all decisions your mom made for money. Mark would do anything to protect you, Roman would do the same for Nala. Seth would for me and Dean for my sister.", Sabrina said.

"If he would have never met me, Michelle would be alive and Alana would have her mom. They would have been better off without me", Kathan said.

"I don't see it that way. You held Mark's hand the entire time during Michelle's funeral. You held Alana as she cried. They wouldn't have been able to get through that without you", Sabrina said.

Kathan looked down at the floor.

"When was the last time you saw him?", Sabrina asked.

"Since the funeral", Kaye answered.

"You should go and see him. He doesn't come out of his house and the few times my mom and aunt go and check on him and Alana, they say it's not good. He needs you Kaye", Sabrina said.

Kaye nodded.

"And stop being so angry. Your alive, we are all just trying to help you", Sabrina said.

* * *

Nala was four months now. She hated staying home and either in bed or downstairs on the couch. She did the homework assignments her teachers would email her, but after she was done with it all, she was bored. Eve would come and check on her and bring her lunch. After school Serena and Sabrina stopped by to check on her.

"We brought food", Serena said.

Nala smiled.

"How are you doing mama?", Sabrina asked.

"Bored out of my mind. Its lonely staying home. I finish my assignments and then just sit here waiting for someone to text me or call, or for Eve to come over", Nala pouted.

Serena and Sabrina laughed.

"Well, you're are going to love this then", Serena said.

"My dad got us a beach house in Florida for spring break", Sabrina said happily.

Nala's smile fell a bit.

"Really? I just finish telling you that I'm bored out of my mind because I'm on bedrest and you bring that up", Nala said.

Serena shook her head at her sister.

"Oh shoot. Sorry", Sabrina said.

Nala didn't want to bring down their excitement.

"Send me pictures and bring me something back", Nala said.

The girls nodded.

"When do you leave?", Nala asked, eating some of the food they brought her.

"Tomorrow after school", Serena said.

"Do Dean and Seth know yet?", Nala asked.

"Yeah, Seth's going to be busy with my dad and Dean is going to Vegas to see his parents", Sabrina said.

"But it's springs break, Seth should be with you. Dean's going to Vegas for the whole week", Nala said.

"Seth's been so busy working with my dad, the only times I've seen him at all these past few days have been at school. He wants me to have fun for us both", Sabrina said shrugging.

"He's working for your future together. You can't be mad at him for that", Nala said.

Sabrina nodded, but made a face. Nala and Serena laughed.

"It's the same with Dean. Roman gave him a few books to help understand what he does. His head has been there. He even turned down sex last weekend. As for Vegas, I trust him", Serena said.

Nala and Sabrina laughed. Nala placed her hand on her bump, rubbing gently.

"Is Kathan going with you two?", Nala asked.

"I'm not sure. She's been closing herself off lately and angrier than I've ever seen her. She snapped at Mrs. Bella today and she's one of the good teachers", Sabrina said.

Nala nodded. She didn't like that she couldn't be there for her friend.

"I know you're worried about her, but you can't go after her right now. You've got to think about these two first", Serena said.

Nala nodded.

"I know", Nala said.

"Don't worry about it Nala. I've got it under control. I know how to help her", Sabrina said.

Nala nodded.

* * *

Kathan got to Mark's house and knocked. A woman opened the door.

"Can I help you?", she asked, Kaye noticed her accent.

"Who are you?", Kathan asked.

"Excuse me?", this woman asked.

The door opened wider and Mark appeared. He looked at this other woman.

"Its ok Layla, she watches Alana for me when I'm busy.", Mark said.

This Layla nodded and walked away. Kathan looked pissed. Mark sighed and closed the door behind him.

"Its not what you think Kaye. She's Alana's godmother, Michelle's long time friend", Mark said.

"So she's living with you now?", Kaye asked.

Mark noticed her tone.

"No, of course not Kaye.", Mark said.

"Then why is she here?", Kaye asked.

"She comes to check on Alana. Like I said, she's her godmother", Mark said.

Kathan rolled her eyes.

"K.C. I don't have time for your jealously right now. Please", he said calmly.

He went to hold her, but she backed up.

"You blame me, don't you? For Michelle. It was my fault and you know it. That's why you asked me to stay away", Kathan said.

"No Kaye. I never asked you to stay away. I don't blame you for the things your mother did. Ever. I've been wanting to see you, but every time I call or text, you don't answer. I figured you wanted space, especially after everything that happened to you", Mark said.

He could tell she was struggling with what happened.

"You need to talk to someone, if not me then maybe Mickie. You can't keep holding this all in", Mark said.

"I have to go, have fun with her", Kaye said, before walking away.

"Kaye. Kaye stop.", he went after her.

Kaye turned and pushed him. He let her.

"Stay away from me. I told you. I told you that you and Alana would be better off without me.", Kaye said.

"That's not true. We need you now more than ever", Mark said.

"I have to go", Kaye said.

He watched as she went to the Kents house. He set his hands on his hips and sighed. Rubbing his eyes before walking back into his home. Layla turned to him before grabbing her bag.

"Since she'll be on spring break, you know I could take her with me for the week. You look exhausted", she said.

He shook his head no.

"No. I would go insane without her right now", he said.

Layla nodded. She hugged him before walking out. Alana was laying on the couch. He kissed the side of her head.

* * *

Kaye had shown up at her house. She broke down before admitting she needed help. Sabrina took her hand and drove them to Shayna and Ronda's gym.

"You're angry. There is only one way we both know how to release that. I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner", Sabrina said.

Kathan started hitting and kicking the bag. Sabrina watched. Once Kathan was done, she sat beside Sabrina. She was breathing heavy. Sabrina handed her a water bottle.

"Feel better?", she asked.

Kathan nodded.

"Want to talk now?", Sabrina asked.

"She ruins everything that's good for me. Mark was the only thing she hadn't gotten too and now, she has. He hates me, probably doesn't even want me around Alana. Now he has this woman around, Layla", Kathan said.

Sabrina made a face.

"Layla is Alana's godmother and she's married. She was Michelle's friend", Sabrina said.

Kathan looked at her water bottle.

"As for Mark, I'm sure he doesn't hate you. That's all in your head. Why do you think I told you to go and see him? He asked about you, every time he sees me or Serena. Don't push him away, he loves you and wants to be there for you. Let him.", Sabrina said.

"I'm scared", Kathan said.

"Of what? The worst has already happened. She's not around to control you anymore. Don't give her that power, even in death", Sabrina said.

Kathan nodded.

"Listen, my parents and aunt rented Serena and I a beach house in Florida for spring break. I was going to ask you anyway, but come with us?", Sabrina said.

Kathan was going to decline.

"You need to get away. We leave tomorrow after school. It will do you a lot of good Kaye", Sabrina said.

Sabrina made a point. Kathan needed space and get away from this place that reminded her so much of her mom and Michelle.

"Alright, I'll go", Kathan said.

Sabrina hugged her.

* * *

Mark texted Kaye. He couldn't sleep without knowing if she was ok. His phone rang and it was Kaye. He sat up.

"Hey K.C. you ok?", he asked.

"I'm fine now, a little", she said.

"Talk to me", he said.

She told him everything she had said to Sabrina. Then went on to tell him what Sabrina said.

"I don't blame you Kaye, ever. Those choices were made by her. I love you and Alana loves you.", he said.

She smiled.

"I love you both too", she replied.

"As for going away for Spring Break, I think it's a good idea. You need to clear your ahead and accept what can't be changed. None of it was your fault. Do you hear me?", he said.

"Yes", she said.

"Have fun in Florida, but not too much fun", he said playfully.

She laughed softly and he smiled. He missed her laugh.


	40. Chapter 40-Girls Trip

The girls were getting everything packed away. Serena couldn't stop thinking about leaving Nala for the week, while they went off to have fun in Florida.

"Alright, is your bag ready? Kaye should be here soon", Sabrina said.

"I don't think I want to go", Serena said.

"What? Why?", her sister asked.

"I don't feel good about leaving Nala.", Serena said.

"Now you're making me feel bad. Should we all stay?", Sabrina said.

"No, you and Kaye go. Kaye needs this. I'll stay behind.", Serena said.

Sabrina nodded. Once the girls all had their bags in the car, Malena drove them to the airport. Kathan felt bad too, but Sabrina and Serena talked her into going still.

"Have fun and behave. If you girls need anything, call us", Malena said.

"We know mom", Sabrina said.

Malena nodded.

* * *

Nala flipped through her magazine again. Someone knocked on her front door and she stood to answer it. Serena stood there and smiled.

"Hey", she said, before walking in.

Nala was confused as to why she was here. She knew the girls should have been gone by now. Serena rubbed her bump.

"Um, hi", Nala said.

"I didn't feel like going", Serena said.

"Rena, I'm fine", Nala said.

"But I wasn't", Serena said.

Nala nodded. Eve walked in from the kitchen.

"Hey, I thought you and the girls were going to Florida?", Eve asked.

"Yeah, but Florida will still be there in the future. I figured Nala could use some company for the week. My boyfriend went to visit his dad in Vegas", Serena said.

Eve nodded. She had a good idea and smiled.

"Don't get too comfortable. I might have a solution to our problem", Eve said, before leaving.

Serena and Nala shrugged.

* * *

Mark wanted to call Kaye, but he knew she needed space. She had a lot to think about. Alana had been talking to Mickie since after the funeral. Its helped her a lot.

"How are you doing Mark?", Mickie asked, after he picked Alana up.

He held onto his little girl's hand.

"Good", he answered.

"You sure? I don't just help kids, I'm also an adult therapist. Summer can watch Alana", Mickie said.

Mark cleared his throat.

"No, I'm fine, really", Mark said.

Mickie nodded, even though she didn't believe him. Forcing him to come wouldn't do any good. He had to know he needed help on his own.

"Ok, well, just know my door is always open. Alana, I'll see you tomorrow", Mickie said.

"Bye Mrs. James", Alana said, waving at her.

* * *

Dean had just arrived at his dad's house. He hugged him and then his step mom.

"How's work?", his dad asked.

"Good. Actually, these are my last few months as a teacher. My friend Roman is teaching me the ropes on publishing and I'll also be taking some courses at a nearby college in New York", Dean said.

His dad smiled.

"That's great. Is that why you wanted to talk to us in person?", his step mom asked.

"No, actually, I um, I've met someone", he said smiling.

His parents looked at each other. They knew the struggle between him and Renee. They didn't know of his activities in the bedroom.

They would watch as Renee would talk down to him when she thought no one could hear her. They noticed the marriage drained Dean more than he was willing to admit to them. He just didn't want to let them down by failing at something else.

"I know that look and she's nothing like her. She's smart, patient, and beautiful. She got into Columbia, she's studying psychology", he said.

"Wait, you said she got in. Either she's transferring or", he cut his dad off.

"She's graduating high school in a few months", he said.

"Dean", his dad started.

"She's almost eighteen, her parents know and they are fine with it. They know that I love her and if they forbid me, I would have stolen her", he said.

"And you would have gone to jail for it.", his dad said.

"Did you say, you love her?", his step mom asked.

Dean nodded with a smile.

"I do. She's changed me in ways I didn't think any woman could. The reason I came here was because after she graduates, I'm going to ask her to marry me. She's the one", he said.

"Can we at least meet her before that?", his step mom asked.

Dean smiled and nodded.

"We've been meaning to make a trip to New Orleans. If you don't mind us visiting next weekend", she said.

"I'm sure Serena will be back by then", he said.

"Spring break party", his dad said.

Dean groaned.

"Yup", he said.

* * *

Sabrina had told Seth about going to Florida and as much as he didn't like her going without him, he had too. He would be busy learning from her dad anyway, so he wouldn't really have time for Brina.

"I'm glad you girls got there safely. Please be careful Brina. If you girls go out to parties, watch your drinks, don't drink it if you've left it alone for too long. No grinding on any guys either", he said.

Sabrina giggled.

"Sir yes sir", she said.

"I'm serious Brina. Don't do anything you wouldn't like me doing", he said.

"I know baby. I'll text you in the morning and call you before bed", she said.

"I'm going to miss you. I might be spending every second with your dad, but not seeing you for even just one of those seconds will kill me", he said.

"We can video chat than.", she said.

"I love you", he said.

"I love you too", she replied.

Setting her phone down, she walked out back to see Kathan sitting on the steps watching the waves crash.

"Your parents picked a good house", Kathan said.

Sabrina nodded.

"Have you called Mark?", Sabrina asked.

Kathan shook her head no.

"You should at least text him. Let him know we got in ok", Sabrina said.

"I will. I just want to enjoy this for a bit", Kathan said.

Sabrina nodded. She left Kathan alone again. The peacefulness of the ocean and view made her calm. Taking her phone out, she clicked on Mark's name.

 _Made it to Florida. Its beautiful. Thank you for understanding. I love you._ **K.C.**

Mark smiled at the text. She sent another of her view.

 _Anytime baby. I love you too. See you when you get back. Enjoy yourself._ **Mark**

She smiled and put her phone away.

* * *

Roman went over to see Nala. Serena was here as well and they were watching a movie.

"Hey, aren't you suppose to be in Florida?", Roman asked.

"Nala was more important", Serena said.

Roman smiled before rubbing Nala's bump. Eve came back into the room with Chance.

"What's going on?", Nala asked.

"Well, Eve pointed out how unfair it is that your friends get to go to Florida and you can't. So, between Eve and I, we rented a beach house close by for you and Serena.", Chance said.

"I will be coming too just in case something happens", Eve said.

Nala smiled.

"Sorry Roman, it's a girls trip", Eve said.

"I'm completely ok with this. Have fun", Roman said.

"Hey, this gives us some time to get to know each other better. Ethan will be here with us too", Chance said.

Roman nodded.

"Sounds good", Roman said.

"So, you two should pack because we leave tonight", Eve said.

Serena and Roman helped Nala up.

"My bags are already packed. Just need to pick them up", Serena said.

"Well, if you want I can take you and get your bags and bring you back. Gives Nala enough time to pack as well", Roman said.

"Ok, sounds good", Serena said.

"We'll be back", Roman said.

He kissed Nala and then her bump.

* * *

Nala was packing while Eve helped.

"Are you sure this is ok?", Nala asked.

"Yes, we spoke to the doctor and he said it was fine as long as it wasn't a long trip and you weren't on your feet for long periods of time", Eve said.

Nala nodded. She finished packing her bags as Roman and Serena came back. Placing the bags in the back of Eve's car.

"I love you, have fun", Roman said.

Nala nodded as he kissed her forehead and then her lips.

"I love you too", she replied.

He bent down and kissed her bump twice.

"Be good for mommy you two. Don't give her a hard time", Roman said.

Nala smiled. Chance, Roman, and Ethan watched as the girls drove off.

"So, how about pizza?", Chance asked.

"Sounds good to me", Roman said.

"Me too", Ethan replied.


	41. Chapter 41-Not Your Fault

They had gotten to the beach house late at night, but Nala texted Roman to let him know they got in ok. The next day, she walked out into the living room. Eve had opened the doors to the back to let fresh ocean breeze in.

"Hey, breakfast? Serena is still asleep", Eve said.

"Breakfast sounds so good right now. I also don't think she's asleep, I know her and she probably went for a run on the beach.", Nala said.

Eve nodded. A few minutes later, Serena walked in with some magazines.

"Look what I found. Wedding magazines", she said, before sitting beside Nala.

Nala grabbed one and started looking through it.

"Wedding magazines huh", Eve said.

Serena looked at Nala. Eve noticed the look.

"What's going on?", Eve asked.

"Um, I'm going to go and take a shower before breakfast", Serena said.

Eve waited till the door closed before looking back at Nala.

"Roman asked me to marry him and I said yes", Nala said.

"Did he ask because you're pregnant?", Eve asked.

"No. Trust me, I thought it was that too, but he loves me. We had a future planned before we even found out I was pregnant. He's who I want to be with", Nala said.

"As long as it's because he loves you", Eve said.

Nala nodded.

"So, do you have a color in mind? Decorations? A dream dress? How many bridesmaids? Who your maid of honor is? When do you two plan to get married? Obviously after you graduate", Eve said.

"Also after these babies, which won't be till September.", Nala said.

"How about December?", Eve asked.

"A winter wedding?", Nala thought about it.

"You should pick everything else. You and Roman should be the ones to decide on the date and where. New York or New Orleans?", Eve said.

Nala nodded.

* * *

Kathan had gone for a run in the morning. She had found herself thinking about everything again. Her anger was rearing its ugly head. Once she calmed down, she sat down on the back porch. Sabrina wasn't up yet. Grabbing her phone. She texted Mark.

 _How are you?_ **K.C.**

Alana was pushing her eggs around when he got a text from Kaye. He smiled.

 _Good. Missing you. I'm taking Alana to talk to Mickie today. I might talk to someone too_ **Mark**

Kaye knew he needed someone to talk to as well. Mickie could help him.

 _I miss you too. That's good, Mickie can help. I'm glad you are asking for help._ **K.C.**

 _Maybe when you get back we can go together. I know you need to talk to someone too Kaye_ **Mark**

She sighed. Mickie had helped her once, she knew she could help her again.

 _I think that's a good idea_ **K.C.**

 _Have fun Kaye. Alana and I will see you when you get back_ **Mark**

 _Tell her I said hi. I'll see you both soon. I love you_ **K.C.**

 _We love you more K.C._ **Mark**

K.C.? She almost forgot she was engaged. Hearing the back door open. Kaye turned to see Sabrina. She had a cup of coffee in her hands as she sat beside Kaye.

"Its chilly this morning", Sabrina said.

Kaye nodded.

"How was your run?", Sabrina asked.

"Good. Refreshing", Kaye said.

Sabrina nodded, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Brina", Kaye said.

"Yeah?", her friend asked.

"I'm engaged. I have been for a few weeks now", Kathan said.

Sabrina's jaw dropped open.

"What?", she asked.

Kaye nodded with a smile.

"I haven't told anyone. With everything going on, it just slipped my mind", Kaye said.

"Well, congratulations Kaye.", Sabrina said.

"Thank you", Kaye said.

* * *

"Thank you for coming with me", Mark said.

"Anytime", Roman said.

They had a few minutes before meeting Mickie. Alana held her dad's hand as they walked into the jewelry store.

"I still can't believe you proposed without a ring", Roman said.

Mark chuckled.

"Tell me about it, but she understood. Now that nothing and no one is stopping us, I'm doing it the right way", Mark said.

Roman patted his back. They were looking over rings and Alana was looking at the bracelets.

"Look daddy, Kaye would love that one. Its so pretty", Alana said.

Mark smiled.

"You know, Alana makes a point.", Roman said.

"As an engagement bracelet?", Mark asked.

"Or a graduation gift", Roman suggested.

Mark nodded. It had white sapphires and green emeralds. He found the lady who was helping with the rings and she took it out to show him better. He nodded and she placed it in the box for him. Going back to the rings. Mark sat Alana on his lap.

"Now, let's find Kaye a beautiful ring.", Mark said.

Alana nodded. They had shown him their best ones, according to them.

"Maybe we could look somewhere else?", Roman suggested.

Mark was about to give in when the owner of the store walked over to them with the young woman who was helping him.

"My daughter said you couldn't find a ring you liked. May I suggest creating a ring from scratch. It's a little more expensive. I'm Ric Flair by the way, my daughter Charlotte", he said.

Mark nodded. Money was no worry.

"Yes", Alana said.

Mark and Roman laughed, along with the owner and young woman.

"Charlotte can finish helping you here", Ric said.

Charlotte grabbed a sketch pad and waited for Mark to describe the perfect ring. They had all kinds of sets. When he put the perfect ring together in his head, he started describing it.

"Silver band, 1\4 karat emerald in the center. Two white sapphires on each side.", Mark said.

Charlotte smiled as she drew it. Once done, she turned the sketch to Mark and he smiled. It was perfect.

"That's it", Mark said.

Charlotte smiled, pleased that she was able to help him find the dream ring.

"By when would you need it?", she asked.

"As soon as possible", Mark said.

"It will take about two to three weeks. If we get it in sooner, I'll call you", Charlotte said.

Mark nodded. He paid for both the ring and the bracelet. Taking Alana to the store to find a beautiful gift box.

"Can we get a bow daddy?", Alana asked.

"Go for it", Mark said.

"This is a good distraction for her. She seems in happier spirits", Roman said, nodding towards Alana.

Mark nodded.

"She does", Mark said.

* * *

Eve had gone out while the girls were eating and bought a notebook. She set down pens.

"I want you to go through these magazines and write down everything you love. Cut out pictures of your favorite dresses, pick place settings, hair styles. The wedding won't be for a while, but we can still plan it", Eve said.

Serena nodded.

"Sounds good to me", Serena said.

Nala nodded and grabbed a pen. Opening the notebook, she wrote down a color scheme.

* * *

After Mark dropped Alana off, he drove to Glen's house.

"Hey, want a beer?", Glen asked.

"Please", Mark said.

Glen walked over to his fridge while Mark sat at the bar. Glen set down his beer.

"Where's Alana?", Glen asked.

"Therapist. Its helping her", Mark said.

"And you? I think it can help you. We've been friends a long time and I know this whole situation is affecting you too", Glen said.

"Want to be my therapist?", Mark asked.

"How much you paying me?", Glen asked.

Both men laughed.

"If you need a ear, you don't need to ask. Just talk", Glen said.

Mark nodded.

"Kathan thinks I blame her. I don't, not even a little, I didn't even think it till she brought it up", Mark said.

Glen nodded.

"Its not even Michelle's fault. She didn't know what that woman was capable of, what those men would do to help Ruvé.", Mark said.

"But you're angry", Glen said.

"I'm angry Kaye got hurt. As soon as I saw those headlights pull in, I should have started my truck and got the hell out of there. I should have warned Michelle to keep one eye open, knowing what that woman did to hurt Kaye. I knew and I didn't say anything, all because I was angry", Mark said.

"You couldn't have anticipated that she would result to murder. By the time you found out what that woman was actually capable of, it was too late. Doesn't make it your fault Mark.", Glen said.

"I let her take Kaye. I should have tried harder to stop her", Mark said.

"And what happens if she would have kept shooting you? You would be dead right now and no good to Kaye or Alana", Glen said.

Mark nodded, knowing that was true.

"You are alive, Kaye is alive, and Alana is alive. I'm sorry about Michelle, but it's like I said, no one could have predicted that Ruvé would murder anyone.", Glen said.

Mark nodded.

"Thanks man", Mark said.

Glen squeezed Mark's shoulder.

"Anytime", Glen said.


	42. Chapter 42-Trust

Sabrina walked into Kaye's room. Their time in Florida was almost up.

"Ok, tonight we are going to a party. I met some guys at the store and they invited me.", Sabrina said.

"You want to go to a party where we don't know anyone", Kaye said.

"I'll know you and you'll know me. Come on, let's go dance and have a good night.", Sabrina said.

Kaye sighed and nodded.

"Ok, but only for a few minutes. We both have men waiting on us and wondering if we're behaving", Kaye said.

Sabrina nodded.

* * *

Serena hadn't heard from Dean since he left for Las Vegas. Not even a text. She wanted to call him, but didn't want to seem like the clingy type. He was a dominant man, and if she called asking all kinds of questions he would probably question their relationship and her.

"Fuck it", she said.

She called him. He answered, breathing heavy.

"Your busy, I'm sorry", she said, before hanging up.

He looked at his phone confused. He hit call back on her number.

"Hello", she answered.

"Siren, why did you hang up on me?", he asked.

"Your busy, you were breathing heavy", she said.

"So?", he asked.

"What are you doing?", she asked hesitantly.

She bit her lip. Was he with another girl? Yes, they were in a relationship, but what if to him it didn't count when he was away from her. Far away from her.

"I went for a jog", he said.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"What did you think I was doing?", he asked, amused.

"I don't know how this relationship works Dean. You know, the whole dom and sub thing", she said.

He smiled.

"Listen to me Siren. This relationship is just you and I. No matter what. If I was with another woman right now, it would be considered cheating. The dom and sub part is only ever in the bedroom, for now", he said.

"I love you", she said.

He smiled.

"I love you too, and I miss you", he said.

"I miss you too", she said.

"I have a hard time believing that. You haven't called or texted me. I was starting to wonder if another guy caught your attention. I would be forced to fly down to Florida and make an example out of him", he said.

She giggled.

"You're the dom, your suppose to call me", she said.

Dean smirked.

"Well damn", he said.

She giggled again.

"Besides, I'm not in Florida. Eve brought Nala and I down to the beach house. We felt terrible that Nala couldn't fly to Florida for spring break, so I stayed behind to be with her", Serena said.

"That was sweet of you. You three having fun?", Dean said.

"Yes. We've watched movies, went all out on food, and enjoyed the sun. Very relaxing, especially for Nala who needs it more", Serena said.

"Yeah. Babies ok?", he asked.

"Perfectly fine.", Serena said.

"Good. Roman would go crazy if anything happened to Nala and those twins", Dean said.

Dean decided not to tell her about his parents going to New Orleans to visit and meet her. He didn't want to get her nervous.

* * *

Chance had invited Roman to go mini golfing with him and Ethan. Roman agreed and asked if he could bring his dad. His parents were back and wanted to meet Chance. Chance thought it was a good idea. They were going to be family after all.

"Its nice to meet you Mr. Reigns", Chance said.

"Oh please, call me Sika", Sika said.

Chance nodded.

"Roman told us about you meeting Nala. Did it not freak you out that he was older than her and her teacher?", Chance asked.

"Of course it did. My son could be in jail right now if you wanted it. I told him my fears. I've lost my oldest son already, I couldn't bare losing another", Sika said.

Chance nodded.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I lost my wife a few years ago", Chance said.

"I know. Roman told us", Sika said.

They moved on to the next hole. Roman keeping up with Ethan to give the dads some time to talk.

"My son's a good man. He'll provide for your daughter, make sure the kids have what they need. They will always come first for him, it's how we raised him", Sika said.

Chance nodded.

"I see it every time he comes to see Nala. I know she's in good hands", Chance said.

* * *

Sabrina decided to call Seth and see how he was today. Let him know she was going to a party.

"Hey baby", he answered.

Robert had a meeting and left Seth to finish some things up in his office.

"Hey yourself. Just calling to check in", she said.

"You usually don't do that till I'm home. What's going on?", Seth asked.

"Kathan and I are going to a party we were invited to and I wanted to call now", she said.

"Plan on getting home late?", he asked.

"We're only going for a little bit, I swear", Sabrina said.

"So then why not call me after you get back? What are we talking here? An hour? Two? What?", he asked.

"Seth, I love you. We are only going for a little bit and then we are going out to dinner.", she said.

"Then call me when you get home", Seth said.

"You don't trust me?", she asked.

Seth stayed quiet.

"Seth", she said.

"I do trust you. I just", he stopped.

"What? Go ahead, talk to me", she said softly.

"I'm holding you back. You're young and still have so much to be excited about. College, parties, and guys", he said.

"Stop", she said.

He sighed.

"I've done parties, I've met guys, but all I want is you. The college part, you'll be at work while I'm studying. No fun there", she said.

He chuckled.

"I can't wait to see you in a few days", she said.

"I miss you too Mi Amor", he said.

* * *

Kathan and Sabrina weren't really enjoying the party. It was a bunch of college students who acted more likes kids, except drunk.

"I can't believe Seth thought I would prefer a guy like this over him", Sabrina said to Kaye.

Kaye laughed.

"Tell me about it. I'm glad we have men who got this out of their system already", Kaye said.

"I really can't picture Mark like this", Sabrina said.

"Me either", Kaye laughed.

Sabrina grabbed the keys to their rental car.

"Lets go to dinner. We'll have more fun there", Sabrina said.

Kaye nodded, agreeing. Getting to the restaurant, they ordered. It was packed with college students and club goers ordering too.

"Can I ask you something?", Sabrina asked.

Kathan nodded.

"Do you think we'll be missing out on college experiences because our guys aren't in college?", Sabrina asked.

"Not really. I mean, we are in Florida without them. Missing this experience would be if we brought them. They understood and let us go. It will be the same thing in college. We want to go to a party with friends and they don't, they can go out to a bar and talk. Its what they do now", Kaye said.

Sabrina thought over what Kaye said and agreed.

"Seth feels like he's holding me back from college experience. I told him he wasn't and tonight just proved my point.", she said.

Kaye nodded.

"He just doesn't want you to resent him later on because you missed out.", Kaye said.

They brought their food over and thanked the woman.

"I would resent him for breaking it off with me because he feels like he's holding me back", Sabrina said.

"Then tell him that Brina", Kaye said.

Sabrina nodded, reminding herself to call Seth when they got home.

"Kaye, there's something you should know about Joe", Sabrina said.

"I don't even want to hear his name Brina", Kaye said.

"You want to hear this", Sabrina said.

Kaye waited. Sabrina explained how they found photos of her on Joe's laptop. She showed them to Kaye and she couldn't believe it.

"What are you going to do?", Sabrina asked.

She wasn't so sure yet, but she knew two people who could help and were still in town for a bit.


	43. Chapter 43-Parents

As soon as Roman dropped her off, she knocked. When the door opened, she saw Roman drive away. Dean smiled and pulled her in, kissing her.

"I missed you Siren", he whispered.

"I missed you too", she replied.

"So, there's someone I'd like you to meet", Dean said.

Serena was confused. He walked her into the living room and a man and a woman stood.

"Dad, mom, this is Serena Kent. My girlfriend", Dean introduced.

She looked at him, completely shocked that he just introduced her to his parents.

"Serena, my mom and dad", Dean said.

They shook hands with her.

"Its nice to finally meet you. Dean talks non-stop about you", his mom said.

"You too. He told me about how you helped him and never gave up on him", Serena said.

His mom smiled and nodded.

"So, your parents do know about this and that he's your teacher, right? He told us a bit, but I just want to be sure", his dad said.

"Yes they know. My dad wasn't ok with it at first, but after realizing that Dean is what I want, he gave in. He got to know Dean and he's ok with it now.", Serena said.

His dad nodded.

"We would like to meet them", his mom said.

"Yeah, how about tomorrow? My sister gets back from her trip tonight", Serena said.

His parents nodded. She could tell Dean was nervous about this.

"I just came by to see him.", Serena said.

Dean kissed her cheek.

"Are you hungry? We were just about to have an early dinner", his mom said.

"Yes, I'd love too", Serena said.

"Great, I'll set up the table", his mom said.

"Let me help", Serena said, following her into Dean's kitchen.

She served while Serena set up the table. Dean and his dad were watching something on tv.

"I know this is all probably crazy to you, you know because of my age, but I truly love Dean. We've been careful", Serena said.

His mom smiled.

"I know you love him, he loves you just as much", she said.

"Did he tell you about my parents and their relationship?", Serena asked.

"No. Is there something we should know? Are they divorced?", she asked.

"No, actually, my dad is in a polyamory relationship.", Serena said.

His mom stopped. Serena could tell she was thinking about what she said.

"Interesting. I've never met anyone in that kind of relationship before", she said.

"Yeah. We've met other families before. Its not as uncommon as you think.", Serena said.

"No judgement here. If that's what they like and are in love, that's all that matters", she said.

Serena smiled.

"Any siblings?", she asked.

"Yes. I have a sister, Sabrina, she's the same age as me and a little brother, William, he's twelve and their mom is my aunt Malena. My mom is Michelle, and I also have a little sister named Alexandria. She's six", Serena said.

"Oh how sweet. Your dad must be a very busy man to be able to handle all that", she said.

"Oh trust me, he is. He's very patient and a great listener, my mom says that's what made her and my aunt fall in love with him.", Serena said.

"Same with my husband. Some men just like to brush our feelings aside", she said.

"Dean did that at first, but then, he said he didn't want to lose me and he changed", Serena said.

His mom smiled.

"That probably came from his marriage. It was sort of forced. She tried to change him over night and when you force someone to do something, they act out. He didn't cheat or anything, he was just miserable and drank more than he should.", she said.

Serena nodded.

"You are different. He's smiling more and he was so excited to tell us about you. He's so proud of you for getting into Columbia.", she said.

Serena smiled bigger. She looked over to Dean and he sensed her. He turned and smiled. She looked back at his mom.

"I'm proud of him too. Did he tell you about his new job?", Serena asked.

"He did. He's smart for taking Roman's offer. It's a good paying job and he tells me he'll be close to you", she said.

Serena nodded.

"He's excited about it", Serena said.

* * *

Sabrina walked into her dad's work where she knew Seth would be. He was sitting alone in the office going over paperwork.

"He's missed you", her dad said behind her.

"Did he behave?", she asked.

Her dad laughed softly.

"Spends every second in this office with me. He wants to make you proud", her dad said.

"I already am", she said.

"I'll give you two a few minutes. I'll be getting my food from downstairs", her dad said.

She nodded and walked into his office. Seth did a double take before smiling and standing. He walked over to her and hugged her tight.

"I missed you so much Rena.", he said.

He kissed her and she moaned.

"Working hard?", she asked.

"More like finishing up.", he said.

"Can I come over tonight?", she asked.

He smiled.

"I hope you do. I want to show you how much I've missed you", he said.

She giggled.

"Anything I should know about your trip?", he asked.

"That party sucked without you. College guys are not my type. I was grateful that I have you.", she said.

He smiled.

"You know for future plans, know that if you want to go out, with or without me, you can", he said.

"I know", she said.

He kissed her again.

"I don't ever want to be without you again", he whispered.

She smiled against his chest. Someone cleared their throat. Her dad stood there smiling.

"I think you've worked hard this week. Go on and get out of here early", her dad said to Seth.

"I'm not done", Seth said.

"That's ok. I'll finish up, you go and take her to dinner or a movie", he said.

Seth nodded and grabbed his phone and keys. Taking Sabrina's hand, they walked out. In the elevator she smiled.

"I'm not that hungry", she said.

He caught on.

"I think I know something we can do till you are", he smirked.

* * *

Dean and his parents had agreed to meet at a restaurant. She introduced her family to Dean's. Sabrina even invited Seth.

"So when should I invite my family to meet yours?", Seth asked Sabrina.

"How about graduation?", she asked.

"I like it. Then maybe I can take you to Iowa so you can see where I grew up", he said.

"I'd love that", she said.

They put their attention back on the conversation at the table.

"And remember, no babies till after marriage and after Serena graduates", Dean's mom said.

"I couldn't agree more", Michelle said.

"This goes for you too Sabrina", Malena said.

Dean knew he had to ask Mr. Kent about proposing to Serena. He got even more nervous. He didn't know how he was going to react or if he would give Dean his blessing.

"Mr. Kent, mind joining me at the bar real quick?", Dean asked.

Robert nodded and followed Dean. Once alone and far enough from the table. Dean cleared his throat.

"Let me guess, you want my daughter's hand in marriage", Robert said.

Dean chuckled.

"Yes sir", Dean said.

"I don't want you making a promise to my daughter if you don't plan on going through with it. If this is really what you want, you have my blessing.", he said.

"It's what I want. Trust me, I've gotten into a marriage that didn't feel right from the start. This feels right.", Dean said.

Robert nodded.

"When do you plan to ask?", Robert asked.

"After graduation. We'll stay engaged for a while, let her get through school. I want her to accomplish everything she's ever wanted first", Dean said.

Robert nodded.

"Also, about the apartment you rented for her. I would like to pay you back once I've gotten a good steady paycheck. I told you I would take care of her and I plan to do that", Dean said.

"Don't worry about that Dean or paying me back", Robert said.

"When my paycheck starts rolling in, I'll start paying rent. I can't continue to let you pay for it, I'll feel like I'm using you", Dean said.

Robert nodded.

"It's a deal", Robert said, shaking Dean's hand.


	44. Chapter 44-Catching Up

After school the girls met up at Nala's to hang out and drop of new homework assignments. They also gave the girls a schedule for Nala to go to the school and take final exams. She would be in a private office near the nurse.

"Anything good happen at school?", Nala asked.

"The usual", Serena said, rubbing Nala's stomach.

"Have you told Mark yet Kaye?", Sabrina asked Kathan.

"Told Mark what?", Nala asked.

"We found pictures of Kaye on Joe's laptop", Serena answered.

"What kind of pictures?", Nala asked worried.

"Some of her in a bikini by the pool, others you could tell she doesn't even know he was taking them, and some of her and us shopping", Sabrina said.

"What!", Nala said.

Kathan nodded.

"Tell me about it, but don't worry. I'm going to talk to my uncles Christian and Edge. They'll slap him and AJ with a restraining order", Kathan said.

Nala nodded.

"Congrats on your engagement by the way", Sabrina said to Nala.

"Thank you", Nala said.

Kathan cleared her throat.

"I hate to take the spotlight off of you, but", she stopped and lifted her left hand.

All the girls gasped and took her hand.

"Congrats Kaye", Nala said, hugging her.

"Its beautiful", Serena said.

"He did a great job on this. Tell him to drop a hint to Seth about where he got the ring will you", Sabrina said.

The girls laughed.

"But I hear from a little bird that Nala is getting married first. So, I'm going to need details", Kathan said.

"It will be in September. I'm hoping you can ask Mark about the lake house", Nala said.

"I'll ask him and let you know.", Kaye said.

Nala nodded.

"Do you know how many guest you'll be inviting?", Sabrina asked.

Nala nodded and told her. Kathan hoped she didn't announce who her maid of honor would be. She knew it was her.

"Ok, well, we have to go. Our parents are showing us pictures of our apartments that they've rented for us", Serena said.

Both girls stood. They hugged Kathan and Nala before leaving. Nala looked at Kathan, taking her hand.

"So, I was wondering", Kathan stopped her.

"I can't Nala", Kaye said.

"Why?", she asked.

"There's just so much going on that month and emotionally I won't be ready for that kind of responsibility.", Kaye said.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to forget really", Nala said.

"I know. Baby brains.", Kathan said, rubbing Nala's bump.

Nala giggled. She had forgotten that Kaye's dad's death and birthday were that month. Also Kaye's birthday and the day her mom decided to hurt her badly. The day she almost lost her best friend.

"I'll change the month", Nala said.

"No, Nala. You've got this already planned out. I'm going to your wedding, but maid of honor duties should go to someone who can be there for you emotionally and physically", Kaye said.

Nala smiled and nodded, completely understanding.

"Well, Serena did help me plan most of the wedding already", Nala said.

"She's perfect for it. I mean, she makes list and charts for everything", Kaye said.

Nala laughed softly.

* * *

"How was meeting the family?", Seth asked Dean.

"It went well actually. My parents loved her and our families got along great", Dean said.

"That's good", Roman said.

Mark nodded, agreeing.

"Speaking of good, you two are engaged. Congratulations on that", Dean said.

"I just got on her dad's good side. If he found out I asked before his approval, I'm a dead man", Roman said.

The guys laughed.

"I asked her without a ring. It was only right that I did it perfectly this time", Mark said.

The guys nodded.

"How's Alana handling the news?", Seth asked.

"She helped me pick out the ring", Mark said.

"You should still talk to her. Take it from someone who lost their mom and felt like his dad was trying to replace her by getting married again. You need to be hundred percent sure that Alana is good", Dean said.

Mark thought about it and nodded.

"I think you're right", Mark said.

* * *

Once home, Mark went over to the Kents to pick up Alana. He held her hand as they walked home. Once inside, she set her things down.

"Excited for summer?", he asked her.

She nodded.

"Baby, can I ask you something?", he asked.

She nodded.

"When you said you had another mommy, do you see Kaye as that?", he asked.

She nodded with a smile.

"Can I call her mommy?", Alana asked.

"Only if you want. I want you to know that no one ever, will replace your mom. No matter what", Mark said to her.

"I know", she said.

"You know, Kaye can adopt you, if that's something you would like", he said.

"Can I still call her mommy?", Alana asked confused.

Mark smiled and nodded.

"Yes", Mark said.

"Ok", she said.

* * *

Nala decided to let Serena know that she decided on her being her maid of honor. Hearing her phone ring, Serena picked up.

"Hello", she answered.

"Rena, hey, are you busy?", Nala asked.

"Just getting home from work. What's up?", Serena said.

"Well, I've been thinking. You've been helping me plan my wedding and I was hoping you would like to be my maid of honor", Nala said.

"Really? I thought you would be picking Kaye", Serena said.

"I had to really think about it, but it wouldn't be fair. You have been helping me plan and Kaye agrees. You should be it", Nala said.

Serena smiled.

"Yes, I'd love too", Serena said.

* * *

Kathan had gone over to see Mark. She kissed the top of Alana's head, before walking into the kitchen to kiss Mark.

"How were the girls? Were they excited to see you engaged?", Mark asked.

She smiled.

"Surprised is more like it. They loved the ring and Sabrina said to drop a hint to Seth", Kaye said.

Mark laughed.

"Also, Nala really liked the lake house and was wondering if she could get married there", Kaye said.

"When? You know their working on the house right now", Mark said.

"Middle of September", Kaye said.

"My guy doesn't have enough to pay for more man power. House might not be done by then", Mark said.

"What if we paid for extra help?", Kaye asked.

"And where are we going to get that kind of money?", he asked.

He stopped.

"Don't answer that. I know", Mark said.

"What do you think? Can we do it?", Kaye asked.

"If this is what you really want to do, I agree", Mark said.

Kathan nodded.

"I'll talk to Paul tomorrow about letting me have some money", Kaye said.

"It's your money", Mark said.

"Our money. We are engaged, as soon as I say I do, we'll be married. What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine", Kaye said.

Mark nodded and leaned over to kiss Kaye.

"I can't wait", he said.

She smiled.


	45. Chapter 45-Graduation

After Kathan had talked to Christian and Edge about filing a restraining order against Joe. They sent him one the next day, telling him to leave town and never bother her or Kris again.

"Its taken care of Kaye. He won't bother you again", Edge said.

"Thank you and thank you for not telling Kris or Mark. I don't know what they would do if they knew", Kaye said.

"Oops", Christian said.

"Oops. What do you mean oops?", Edge asked his husband.

Edge shrugged.

"I might have mentioned it in a group chat. I told them we took care of it though", Christian said.

Both Kaye and Edge groaned. Edge took his phone out to call both men, when the front door opened. Mark and Kris stopped. They were bleeding and either had a swollen lip or eye.

"What the hell happened to you two?", Christian asked.

"We paid Joe a little visit", Kris shrugged.

"Warned him to leave", Mark said.

"You both are unbelievable. There are other ways to handle situations like this", Edge said.

"Yeah, uncle Christian told us.", Kris said.

Edge shook his head at them. Kaye went over to Mark to make sure he was ok. Edge and Christian did the same with AJ, he would be leaving as soon as school was over.

"Why didn't you tell me Kaye? I needed to know this", Mark said.

"Because I didn't want you to react like this", she said.

"You're my girl. I'm always going to react like this", he said.

She smiled and stood on her toes, kissing him.

* * *

Sabrina looked out through the curtain at the sea of people. Her family was sitting near Nala's and Kathan's. Nala had gotten the ok from her doctor to attend as long as she wasn't standing for too long or under stress. The teachers were sitting beside the stage, where they could see their seniors accept their diplomas.

"Ok, seniors, form a line the way we rehearsed.", Mrs. Bliss said.

Kathan and Serena stayed near Nala, just in case. They walked out and helped Nala into her seat before finding theirs. Principal Helmsley gave a speech about how proud he was of this senior class. Nala turned a bit to see her dad recording everything, Eve smiled and Ethan waved at her. Roman's family was right behind them.

Sabrina had seen Seth talking to three people before the teachers took their seats. She wondered if they were Seth's family. Finding them in the crowd, the guy looked so much like Seth and Sabrina knew that must be his older brother. She grew nervous. What if they didn't like her?

Serena could see Dean's dad talking to hers. Her little brother and sister looked like they were searching for her and Sabrina. She looked towards Dean, he had been looking at her this whole time. She smiled and he winked. He was excited for tonight. He was proposing as soon as all this was over with. He could feel the ring in his pocket.

Kathan looked over to her family. Alana on Elisa's lap. They both waved and Kaye smiled.

"So now for a speech from our valedictorian. Serena Kent", principal Helmsley announced.

Serena stood and walked over to the microphone. Dean smiled proudly as she spoke about her time at the school. How much she's going to miss her friends.

* * *

After everything, the girls all stood outside as everyone took pictures. Roman, Mark, Dean, and Seth approached with their families.

"How are you feeling?", Roman asked as he stood beside her for pictures.

"Good, babies are moving around a lot", she said.

He smiled.

"Our turn, stop hogging her", his sister said, pushing him out of the way.

Everyone laughed. They placed their hands against her stomach and rubbed. Mark handed Alana the gift box with Kathan's gift.

"Go on", he said to her.

She ran over to Kaye and she picked her up. Kissing her cheek.

"Congratulations mommy", Alana said.

Kaye stopped. Alana had just called her mommy. She smiled.

"Thank you sweetheart", Kaye said.

Alana handed Kaye the box and she opened it. She gasped when she saw the beautiful bracelet.

"It's from me and daddy", Alana said.

"There's more", Mark said smiling.

Kaye looked back inside the box. She knew it was too big for just the bracelet. Pulling out papers.

"Adoption papers?", she asked.

"If you want. Alana and I both discussed it and we both agreed, you would make a wonderful mom. Paul put the paperwork together", Mark said.

Kaye shed tears of happiness. She looked at Alana.

"I would love to be your mom", she said.

Alana wrapped her arms around Kaye. Seth walked over to the Kents with his parents and brother. He introduced them and then taking Sabrina's hand.

"Mom, dad, this is Sabrina", Seth said.

"It's so nice to finally meet you. He talks about you so much it feels like we know you so well", his mom said.

Sabrina smiled.

"This is my brother Jesse", Seth introduced.

"So you're the one forcing my brother to move to Tennessee", Jesse said.

"Jesse", Seth sighed.

"I'm kidding", Jesse said.

"You both have the same humor", Sabrina said.

"No way, I'm funnier", Jesse said.

"In your dreams", Seth said.

"Seth, introduce us to her parents please", his mom laughed softly at her sons.

He nodded and walked over to Robert and Malena. Jesse looked at Sabrina.

"Seriously though, don't hurt my brother. He's completely in love with you", Jesse said.

"I would never dream of it", Sabrina said.

After talking with Dean's parents and taking pictures, he pulled Serena away.

"Where are we going?", she asked.

"It's a surprise, just enjoy", he said.

She nodded. Driving towards the aquarium. He helped her off and out of her graduation gown. They made their way inside. He could feel the nerves kick in. He took a deep breath and they stopped in front of a fish tank.

"So, I'm not good with words. You know that", he said.

She nodded.

"I never thought I could be this happy Rena. Not for a second. You changed me in so many ways, without force I might add. I love you so much and I'm so proud of you.", he said.

She smiled. He pulled his hand out of his pocket, gripping a small box tight. He got down on one knee, his hands shaking.

"Serena Dove Kent, will you marry me?", he asked.

"Yes", she said, grabbing his face and kissing him.

He returned it. Once they pulled apart, he placed the ring on her finger. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you", she said.

"I love you too Siren", he replied.

He kissed her once more.

"Here's the deal on the wedding date", he said.

She waited.

"It won't be till after you are done with school. I don't want anything taking you away from that", he said.

"Deal", she said.

He kissed her.

"I have half a mind to push you up against this tank and have my way with you", he said.

She kissed his lips gently.

"Why don't you?", she whispered.

He groaned in her ear.

"Let's get out of here", he said.


	46. Chapter 46-Dean & Serena

It's been two weeks since Serena started at school. Living with Dean was definitely different, but she loved every second of it. He wasn't messy or lazy, he helped her whenever she needed it. He didn't turn into dom Dean till after she was done with her school work.

"Tell me if it's too tight", Dean said, breathing heavy.

He had her arms tied above her head and blindfolded. She shook her head no. He lifted her leg and slapped her butt.

"That's not how you answer me", he growled.

She bit her lip.

"No Mr. Ambrose, it's not too tight", she replied.

He smirked and kissed her thigh, biting down gently, it made her moan and want to squeeze her legs closed. He ran his hands up her legs and over her stomach, squeezing her breasts. She moaned again.

"You are so perfect. You were born for this role my Siren", he whispered above her lips.

She tried to lean up to reach his soft lips, but he moved away.

"I didn't say you can kiss me", he said, lifting her leg and slapping her butt hard again.

She was getting frustrated and he knew it. He liked it. He rubbed himself against her center and her breathing picked up. She squeezed the belt he had tied her with.

"Tell me how bad you want it", he said.

"I want it bad, Mr. Ambrose", she moaned.

He placed his hands on her hips, his thumbs rubbing slowly against her skin. He could feel her trying to close her legs. He didn't know how much more he could take. She was his weakness in every possible way. He leaned over her.

"Remember, no screaming", he whispered near her ear.

She couldn't help but smile. The last time they did this, the neighbor across from their apartment called the police about a woman being tortured. They had to embarrassingly explain to the cops what really happened.

"Answer me", he growled.

"Yes Mr. Ambrose, I remember", she said, before giggling.

He couldn't help but break from his dom side to laugh a little too. It was pretty funny. She felt him enter her slowly and gripped the belt. How she so badly wanted to dig her nails into his back. He pulled out before slamming back into her repeatedly.

"Damn, that's good", Dean panted.

She arched her back off the bed.

"Mr. Ambrose", she moaned.

He stilled and she could feel him breathing hard against her cheek. He rested his forehead against her chest, his sweat dripping on her skin. He pulled away from her and spread her legs.

"Would you like me to clean you off?", he asked with a smirk.

She smiled and licked her lips.

"Yes please, Mr. Ambrose", she said.

"That's a good girl, Siren", he said.

He ran his tongue against her.

"Oh, Mr. Ambrose", she whispered.

* * *

The next morning, she got a text from her sister asking her to video chat. Dean was fast asleep beside her. She stood and grabbed her robe and then her laptop. Turning it on, she logged in and accepted the chat. Her sister's face popped up.

"Hey, so what's up?", Serena asked.

"Nothing much, I just missed your face", Sabrina said.

"I know, it's only been two weeks, but it feels like forever.", Serena said.

They had shared the same room from the second they were born. Not sharing a room now was difficult.

"But I bet Seth is a great roommate", Serena said, wiggling her brows.

Sabrina forced a smile and Serena noticed.

"What's wrong?", Serena asked.

"Its nothing. Seth is great, I just miss him is all. He just went into work", Sabrina said shrugging.

Serena knew that wasn't it, but didn't want to push it. She knew her sister would hang up on her. Sabrina would talk when she was ready. Dean sat up and stretched. She smiled as he grabbed his shorts and put them on. She brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Woah, what happened to your wrist Rena?", Sabrina asked.

"What?", Serena asked, before looking at her wrist.

The belt had left a bruise on both. Dean rushed over to her and took them.

"Shit baby, I told you to tell me if it was too tight", Dean said.

"It wasn't babe, this was me. I was holding on too tight I guess and it pressed against my wrist", she said.

She could tell he was blaming himself. She placed her hands against his cheeks and his blue eyes looked into hers.

"I'm fine. Its why we have a safety word remember. I would have used it Dean", she said.

He swallowed, but nodded.

"I'm serious Ambrose, stop blaming yourself", she said.

He placed his hands on top of hers and pulled her wrists to his lips and kissed them.

"I would never hurt you on purpose", he said.

"I know", she said, leaning over and kissing him.

Someone cleared their throat and they both turned to see Sabrina waving at them.

"Good morning to you too Dean", Sabrina said.

Dean chuckled.

"Hey Brina. Taking care of my brother?", he asked.

"Yeah, of course. He's the sweetest", she said.

"He's taking care of you?", he asked.

"When I need it", she said.

Dean nodded. Something felt off and he looked at Serena. She shook her head and Dean nodded.

"Well, I'm going to hit the shower and get ready for work. Tell Seth I said hi", Dean said.

"Yeah, will do", Sabrina said.

Dean walked into the bathroom and Serena sat in front of the computer again.

"Ok, what's the deal with you?", Serena asked.

"Nothing. We are both fine", Sabrina said.

"I didn't ask that. Are you not happy? He moved there for you, he started working at our dad's company for you. You said you loved him", Serena said.

"You're reading too much into what I'm saying. I know he moved here for me, I love that. I love him Rena, but I just", Sabrina stopped.

Serena remembered how she told her and the girls that she wanted to go into college single. She wanted to explore and have fun without anyone holding her back.

"Brina, Seth loves you. If you need to take a break from your relationship you need to tell him that. Before you do something you'll regret and he doesn't forgive you for it", Serena said.

Her sister started crying.

"I thought I had it figured out. I thought I was ok with giving up my college experiences, but I don't think I am. I'm so confused. When I'm there and with my friends, it's like, I can't do this or that because I'm with Seth. Then I go home and he has dinner ready or he does something so amazing and, I don't want to lose him. He's the one, I know it, but", she stopped.

"Your young and you want to have fun, trust me I know. I've had those same thoughts Brina, but I won't give up Dean. Then again I was never really a party, go wild person.", Serena said.

Sabrina nodded.

"That's why you were always stuck being the driver.", Sabrina said, wiping her cheeks.

Serena laughed softly.

"Just really think about what you're going to do before you do it.", Serena said.

Sabrina nodded.

"I know", she said.

"I love you and I'm here for whatever you need", Serena said.

Sabrina smiled.

"I know that too", she said.

"I'll talk to you later. Love you", Serena said.

"Love you too", Sabrina said, before the screen went black.

Serena stopped when she saw Dean in the reflection of the screen. He was leaning against the door and his arms crossed over his chest.

She turned to look at him.

"How much did you hear?", she asked.

"Enough", he said.

"You can't say anything Dean. She doesn't know for sure how she's feeling. I know my sister, she would never do anything to hurt Seth. Especially after everything we all went through", Serena said.

"He's my brother. We might not be blood like you two, but from the second we met, he's had my back.", Dean said.

"And what if she's not going to break things off with him? You might be damaging their relationship. Hurting them both", Serena said.

"I can't keep this from him Rena. I'll give her a few weeks, but if I see that nothing has changed from her side or he talks to me about his worries for her, I'm telling him", Dean said.

Serena nodded. She knew it wasn't fair to tell Dean to keep this secret. Seth also had a right know.

"Ok. Can you hold off until after Roman and Nala get married? I don't want to ruin their day for them.", Serena said.

Dean nodded.

"Ok", he said.

She leaned over and kissed him.

"Let's not let their situation get between us, ok.", Serena said.

"Couldn't agree more", he said.


	47. Chapter 47-Seth & Sabrina

Sabrina got home as Seth was preparing dinner. He looked over and smiled.

"Hey you're home early. I thought you said you were going to the library", Seth said.

"Yeah, I decided to just check out the books and work from home. The question is, what are you doing home?", she asked.

He shrugged.

"Wanted to get a head start on this. Since your home early, how about we make this together", he said.

"I've actually got a lot of work to get done. I'm sorry, I really want to though", she said.

"Its ok, school is more important and I don't want you falling behind", he said.

She smiled and watched him walk around the kitchen. She knew she loved him. So many times she wanted to tell him he was right about what he said, about how she was going to want to experience college life. She walked into their room and pulled out the books. She left them there and tied her hair up. Walking back into the kitchen, she washed her hands and Seth smiled.

"Changed your mind babe", he said.

"Yeah, I can spare a few minutes. My work isn't due till Friday", she said.

"You sure, I don't mind doing this alone", he said.

"We hardly see each other during the day. Being able to cook dinner with you is special", she said.

He closed the space between them and kissed her.

"Maybe I can take a day off and work from home. We can do something during the day and I'll get the work done at night.", he suggested.

She smiled.

"That sounds wonderful babe", she said.

He nodded.

"Just tell me when", he said.

This was the feeling she told Serena about. Coming home and knowing she doesn't want to be without him. Knowing he was the one and that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Still, there was that feeling of wanting to be able to do things without upsetting him, without losing him. She wanted to experience college life.

She knew she had a lot to think about.

* * *

The next day at school, she met up with some of the girls in her class. Kathan was with them and she waved.

"Hey, you made it", Kaye said.

"Yeah, I almost didn't though. I had to finish this assignment and I forgot to charge my laptop.", Sabrina said.

"That's happened to me before", Charly said.

"Why didn't you just work on it last night?", Renee asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I was making dinner with my boyfriend. Then we started binge watching this new show on netflix", Sabrina said.

"That's code for having sex", Dasha said.

Charly nudged her and the other girls giggled. Sabrina smiled.

"That was after the show", Sabrina said.

"My girl", Renee said, high fiving with her.

"Oh shoot, Kayla we have to go or we'll be late for class. See you all at the party tonight", Cathy said.

The girls said bye to Cathy and Kayla.

"What party?", Sabrina asked.

"A friend of ours is throwing a party at his house. His name's Mike Rome", JoJo said.

"His parties are always crazy fun", Renee said.

"His house? His parents pay for it?", Kathan asked.

"No, he and a bunch of other guys put their money together to rent it.", Dasha said.

Kathan and Sabrina nodded.

"So you two in?", Renee asked.

"I'll have to let my fiancé know first. Maybe he can take our daughter to the movies or something. Fridays are usually our family nights you know", Kathan said.

"Its still crazy to me that you have a kid and a fiancé. I need to meet both", Charly said.

"Me too. When can we?", Renee said.

"I want to meet him too", Dasha said.

Kathan smiled.

"I'll figure out a day. Usually we are both home on weekends, so it might be on a Saturday or Sunday. I'll let you girls know", Kaye said.

They nodded. They looked at Sabrina.

"What about you girl? You know, you can bring your man to the party or do you two also have a kid we don't know about", Renee said.

"I'm in for sure. I'll have to check with Seth before I can say yes for him", Sabrina said.

They nodded.

"Well, I have to go. My acting class starts in a few and I want to make sure I get a front row seat", Renee said.

"And I've got a class too. See you girls tonight, hopefully", Dasha said.

"And I might not have school today, but my rent isn't going to pay itself. Time to pour coffee for ungrateful visitors", Charly said.

"Hey I drink coffee from that shop", Sabrina said.

"I stand by what I said", Charly said.

Kaye laughed as Charly left. She looked back at Sabrina.

"So I got this strange call from Serena.", Kaye said.

Sabrina sighed.

"She's worried about you, don't be mad at her", Kaye said.

"I'm not. I guess I sort of knew she might call you. She's not here and she just wants to know that I'm ok", Sabrina said.

Kaye nodded.

"So talk. I've still got a few minutes", Kaye said.

Sabrina told her everything she told her sister. Kaye understood what Sabrina was feeling, but she knew that when the time came, she wouldn't regret choosing Mark and Alana.

"So he's not letting you go to parties or spend time with friends?", Kaye asked.

"No, he would never say that, but I guess I feel", she stopped.

"Like he's holding you back", Kaye filled in.

"No, no never. I don't know what I feel. This is why I'm so confused.", Sabrina said.

"I agree with your sister. Talk to Seth and ask him for a break. You don't want to do something you're going to regret and lose him for good", Kaye said.

"And what if I realize I made a huge mistake in asking him for space and he meets someone else and falls madly in love with her? Then what do I do? I lose him for good too", Sabrina said.

"I don't think so. He's already madly in love with you Brina. Just explain it to him, I know its going to hurt but tell him he was right", Kaye said.

Sabrina knew that her sister and Kaye were right. She had to talk to Seth and soon.

"I'll talk to him when I get home. After dinner", Sabrina said.

Kaye almost choked on her coffee.

"Wait, you can't talk to him now", Kaye said.

"Why?", Sabrina asked.

"Do you have any idea how awkward Nala's wedding is going to be if you tell him now. We can't do that to Nala. With everything her and Roman are going through, they deserve one day where everything goes right for once", Kaye said.

Sabrina nodded and had to agree with Kaye.

"Ok, after", Sabrina said.

"Can I ask you something?", Kaye asked.

Sabrina nodded.

"Are you planning on dating while your on your break? I mean, is that why your afraid you might do something you are going to regret?", Kaye asked.

"No, of course not. I love Seth, I know I want to be with him, but I also want to have fun without having to let him know. Without worrying that I'm going to hurt him or embarrass him. I can also say I'm not going to cheat on him, but even I don't know if I can resist it. How many people have said that and then something happens and they end up cheating. Drunken kisses happen all the time", Sabrina said.

Kaye reached over and squeezed her hand.

"I don't want to cheat on him, I would lose him for good", Sabrina said.

"I know and he will understand when you tell him", Kaye said.

* * *

Seth had agreed to going to the party with her. He was standing in a corner with Kaye, who looked like she wasn't having fun.

"I feel old around everyone", Seth said.

Kaye laughed softly.

"But Sabrina appreciates it", Kaye said.

He nodded.

"Anything to make her happy", Seth said.

Kaye looked at her phone.

"Get out of here. I think you would rather be with Mark and Alana. Go", he said.

Kaye smiled.

"Try to have some fun", Kaye said before leaving.

He walked around a bit, he stopped when he saw Sabrina laughing and talking with her friends. He felt so out of place in this part of her life. He looked at his beer.

"Seth", she called to him.

He walked over and she introduced him to her friends.

"Man, how old are you?", Mike asked chuckling.

"Old enough to drink, unlike you", Seth said.

He had noticed that Mike had taken a particular interest in Sabrina from the second she stepped through the door.

"Going to call the cops on me old man", Mike said.

Everyone else laughed. Sabrina nudged Seth.

"Please be nice", she whispered.

Seth nodded.

"How about a game off pool grandpa?", Mike asked.

"Alright, enough Mike. Leave him alone", Sabrina said.

"No, its ok Sabrina. Listen, how about I leave and let you enjoy your time with your friends. If I stick around I'm going to just end up ruining this for you. I don't want to do that", he said.

"No, mi amor, stay and enjoy the party. I promise I'm ok with it. I'll see you at home babe", he said.

She nodded. She watched him walk out the door.

"You need to ask your dad before going out. Wow, never took you for that kind of girl.", Mike said.

"I'm not. Its called respect, I don't ask him anyway. I just need to let him know", Sabrina said.

"Still have to report to daddy though", Mike said.

Everyone laughed.


	48. Chapter 48-A Break

The girls were all dancing and enjoying the wedding.

"Everything ok with you two?", Dean asked Seth.

"Yeah, perfect. You and Serena?", Seth said.

"All good", Dean said.

"Can I tell you something?", Seth asked.

"Yeah man, what's up?", Dean asked, taking a drink.

"Well, its more like I need to show you something", Seth said.

Dean was confused, that is till Seth pulled out the small box and opened it. Revealing a beautiful ring.

"I'm going to ask her, I mean not now, but maybe sometime this week", Seth said.

Dean looked at Sabrina.

"Has she talked to you about, I don't know, anything?", Dean asked.

Seth was confused.

"What?", he asked.

"We need to talk Seth. I can't let you do this, not when you're in the dark. You've always had my back and now I have yours.", Dean said.

"This has something to do with Sabrina?", Seth asked.

Dean nodded.

"What is it?", Seth asked worried.

Dean tugged on his arm before Seth followed. They walked into the cabin and into a room.

"I think you should sit", Dean said.

"Just tell me Dean", Seth said.

"She's going to end things with you", Dean said.

Seth chuckled and shook his head, till he saw the look of seriousness on his friends face.

"How do you know this?", Seth asked.

Dean told him everything from Sabrina and Serena's conversation. Seth couldn't believe it, but Dean had no reason to lie.

"I told her, I told her", Seth said softly.

Dean placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You should have heard this from her, but after you popped out that ring, I just couldn't keep my mouth shut", Dean said.

"I get it. Thank you for telling me, Dean", Seth said.

Dean nodded. The door opened and both girls stood there.

"Hey you two, come and dance", Serena said.

Seth looked away from Sabrina.

"What's going on?", Sabrina asked.

"You tell me", Seth said.

"I don't know what you're talking about", Sabrina said.

Seth chuckled.

"I told him", Dean said.

Serena and Sabrina looked at him.

"Why would you do that? We said we would let her do it, if she still was going too. She was confused", Serena said to Dean.

"He was going to propose. I couldn't let him do that. She would say yes and then what, their married and she'll regret it.", Dean said.

Serena sighed, but she knew he was right. He was trying to save them both from heartbreak. Sabrina needed to find herself first. Sabrina approached Seth.

"You were going to propose?", she asked.

"Key word, was", Seth said.

Sabrina took his hand.

"I think we need to talk", she said.

"I agree", Seth said.

Serena took Dean's hand and they left the room, giving Seth and Sabrina the room.

"So you don't want to be with me anymore. Does this have anything to do with Mike and why you spend so much time with him? And don't say that's not true, because I see you. When you're with him and your friends you are always smiling, laughing.", he said.

"I do that when I'm with you. You make me happy babe", she said.

He smiled.

"I know, but you need to experience college life and you can't do that with grandpa around", Seth said.

"Stop. Seth, please don't do this. I want to be with you", she said.

He smiled and touched her cheek lightly.

"We have too. I love you Sabrina, I know I don't want anyone else. I need you to be sure that you want the same thing. You're confused and I don't want to go into a marriage with you confused.", he said, he took the ring out.

He handed it to her.

"When you're ready, I'll be waiting. I want you to find yourself", he said.

He wiped her tears.

"I love you, so much", he said, his tears falling.

She kissed him.

"Please don't do this", she cried.

"I have too my love.", he said.

He kissed her forehead and she cried harder. He placed his hands on her cheeks.

"I need you to listen to me carefully. I will always be here for you when you need me, even if its just as a friend. You call me, text me, or just show up, I'm there", he said softly.

She nodded.

"Take your time mi amor, like I said, there is no one else for me but you. Even if it takes years, I'll be waiting", he said.

She nodded and cried harder. He kissed her forehead again before standing. He looked at her for a bit longer before leaving the room. He stopped when he saw Robert standing by the door.

"Mr. Kent", Seth said, wiping his eyes.

"You don't need to explain anything to me son. Serena told me what happened. I also know my daughter, Sabrina was always the free spirit and explorer, nothing or no one could hold her back. You're doing the right thing by giving her a bit of freedom to be herself. You also have your job at the company if you still want it. Whether you are with my daughter or not, you will always have that job", Robert said.

"Thank you, Mr. Kent", Seth said.

He nodded. Robert went to check on his daughter and Seth walked outside to his friends.

"So?", Mark asked.

Apparently they all had been filled in.

"Its over. I'm hoping its not for forever, but", he stopped, he didn't want to think of the rest of his life without Sabrina.

"Its going to be ok. Sabrina loves you Seth", Kaye said.

"I know, I just want her to know it too. I don't want her to be confused and only stay because she thinks it's the right thing to do.", Seth said.

They nodded.

"I'm going to get out of here. I just, don't feel up to partying. I don't want to ruin Nala and Roman's day", Seth said.

Everyone nodded and the girls hugged him.

* * *

Sabrina was crying hard into her dad's shoulder.

"Its going to be ok baby girl", her dad said.

"I thought I was ok, but I don't know I just got so confused", Sabrina said.

"Trust me kiddo, I know how that feels. He's not doing this to punish you, he just wants you to be a hundred percent sure. He doesn't want you to regret anything. You would hate him even more for it.", he said.

She wiped her cheeks.

"This is also a chance to see if you can be without him. Trust me, when you figure out what you really want, you'll either run to find him or not", he said.

Sabrina nodded. Someone knocked and the girls walked in.

"Sorry, we just came to make sure you were ok", Serena said.

"I'm not ok, but, I won't ruin Nala and Roman's day.", Sabrina said.

"Seth left. He thought it was for the best", Kathan said.

Sabrina nodded. Understanding that it would be too hard to look at each other and not break down.

"Come on, lets fix your make up and get back out there", Serena said.

Sabrina nodded and stood. Their dad left and Serena started fixing Sabrina's make up. Kathan took over hair duty.

"You know if you don't want to stay in that apartment by yourself, you can come and stay with Mark and I. We have an extra room you can have.", Kaye said.

Sabrina smiled.

"If you two don't really mind. I would rather leave Seth the apartment. If he stays there its because he was telling the truth. It will be his way of saying that he's waiting for me", Sabrina said smiling.

Serena and Kaye nodded.

"Can you tell him, Serena?", Sabrina asked.

"I'll be sure to tell him", Serena said.

"Well, all done. We should really get back out there", Kaye said.

* * *

Seth had packed a bag, hoping this was all he would have to pack. Someone knocked on his bedroom door. Serena stood there.

"I just came to get a bag for my sister. She's staying at Mark and Kaye's house. She's leaving you the apartment.", Serena said, grabbing the things her sister needed.

"Why?", he asked.

"She says it's a way of you showing that you still want to be with her, that you're waiting for her", she said.

Seth nodded.

"Then I'll stay", Seth said.

Serena smiled.

"Good", she said.

"How is she?", he asked.

She gave him a sad smile.

"The same as you. She misses you", she said.

He nodded.

"I did the right thing, right?", he asked.

"I believe you did. You need to know and so does she.", she said.


	49. Chapter 49-A Month Later

Its been a month since she moved in with Kathan and Mark. She was working on an assignment when Alana walked in.

"Hey Lana", Sabrina said.

"Someone's here for you aunt Sabrina", she said.

Sabrina stood and Kaye was talking to Mike in the living room. He waved.

"Hey, he decided to stop by", Kaye said.

"Hey Mike", Sabrina said.

"Hey, Alana, lets go get lunch started", Kaye said, taking her daughter by the shoulders and walking her into the kitchen.

Mike stepped closer to Sabrina.

"So I hear your birthday is coming up. I thought, maybe since your single you would like to go to dinner with me? I waited a whole month, you have no idea how hard that was", Mike said smiling.

Sabrina smiled.

"I just don't plan on dating for a bit, a long bit", Sabrina said.

"Why?", he asked.

"I still love him and this was never about dating other people, I did this to just, explore", Sabrina said.

"Explore what?", he asked.

"College life. You were right, I couldn't do anything without letting him know. It felt so weird going out and he didn't come with me. I think I just need to be alone for a bit", Sabrina said.

Mike nodded.

"Well then how about we go out as friends? Come on, its to celebrate your birthday", he said.

She smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good", she said.

* * *

Seth got home from work and sighed. He missed Sabrina and wanted her home, but he knew he had to let her come to him. He might have ended things, but when she was ready, he hoped she would go to find him.

He noticed the date on his phone and smiled. Today was her birthday. He walked into the room and grabbed the small bag in his closet. He grabbed his car keys and drove to Mark and Kathan's house. Knocking on the front door, Kaye opened it. Her smiled slipped.

"Hey Seth", she said.

"Hi, I know she probably doesn't want to see me, but its her birthday and well, I just wanted to give her this", he said, holding up the small gift bag.

Kathan smiled.

"Is she here or still at school?", Seth asked.

"Um", Kaye didn't know what to say.

Alana ran to the door and opened it more.

"Hi uncle Seth", the little girl said.

"Hi sweetie, look at you, you've gotten so big", Seth said, lifting Alana into his arms.

"Hey man, come on in", Mark said from inside.

Kathan gave Mark a look. She closed the door after Seth walked in with Alana.

"I just came to give Sabrina her birthday gift", Seth said.

Mark sighed and looked at Kaye. Seth looked between them.

"What's wrong?", he asked.

"Aunt Sabrina went out on a date with Mike for her birthday. She's not here", Alana said.

"Oh", Seth said.

Seth set Alana down and she ran to her room. He didn't know what to do or say. She was single and allowed to do as she pleased.

"So um, if you can just give her this and, I should", Seth didn't know what to say.

He handed the gift to Kaye as he opened the door to walk out.

"Hey man, maybe we can grab a beer or tomorrow we can", Seth stopped Mark.

"No, I'm good.", Seth said.

"Come on, you need to get out and talk", Mark said.

Seth chuckled.

"Since when do you care? Its been a month and you haven't even texted to see how I am. Clearly I know where you stand in all this. I'll see you around, maybe", Seth said.

He left their house and drove home. Mark knew Seth was right. He felt terrible for at least not checking in on him.

"I feel so bad", Kaye said.

"Me too. I don't want him thinking that I picked Sabrina's side. I didn't, we didn't", Mark said.

"We both know why she wanted to end things, we know he understands it. He's right though, we should have checked in on him", Kathan said.

Mark nodded.

"I thought Brina said this wasn't a date, but a birthday dinner with friends", Mark said.

"It is just a birthday dinner, I was going to go now", Kaye said.

* * *

Dean kissed Serena and handed her the gift bag.

"Happy Birthday my love", he said.

She smiled and opened the bag. Pulling out a necklace box. She opened it and gasped.

"Oh my god, this is beautiful Dean", she said.

He helped her put it on. It had her birth stone beside his.

"I was hoping you would like it", he said.

She turned to look at him and kissed him.

"We have dinner reservations with Nala and Roman at eight", Dean said.

Serena nodded.

"I texted your sister happy birthday, but I got no reply back. I hope she's not mad at me for telling Seth.", Dean said.

Serena knew Dean didn't want to come between her and her sister.

"She probably doesn't want Seth getting mad at you for not taking sides you know", Serena said.

Dean nodded. His phone started ringing.

"Speaking of Seth", Dean said, showing her his phone.

She smiled and walked into their bedroom to get ready for dinner.

"Hey Seth, what's up?", Dean said answering.

"Nothing much, just calling to say happy birthday to your girl", Seth said.

Dean smiled and called for Rena. She sat beside him as he handed her his phone.

"Hey Seth", she said.

"Hey, happy birthday Rena", Seth said.

"Thank you. You should have come down this weekend, we could have taken you to a couple of our favorite restaurants", Serena said.

"Hopefully in a few weeks. The heads of all your dad's publishing companies are meeting in New York soon. I also want to see the twins", Seth said.

"Sounds like a plan. Thank you again for calling, it was nice to hear from you. I have to go and get ready though. If you ever need anything Seth, Dean and I are here for you", Serena said.

"I know, thank you Rena", Seth said.

Serena handed Dean back his phone and went to shower. Seth finally told Dean what happened today at Mark and Kaye's. Dean shook his head. He and his friends had talked and decided not to take sides. To make sure they all checked in on both of them. Clearly by what Seth said, Mark and Kaye haven't.

"Listen man, I don't want to put you and Serena in this. I just needed to talk to someone", Seth said.

"Totally understandable. Like Rena said, we are here for you. Our doors are always open to you", Dean said to him.

That meant a lot to Seth.

"Have fun tonight", Seth said.

Dean set his phone down and walked into his bedroom. Grabbing his outfit for tonight. Serena noticed the look on Dean's face.

"Hey, you ok?", she asked him.

He looked over at her. He didn't know if he should tell her about what Seth said.

"Dean, what's wrong?", Serena asked.

Dean sighed and told her everything. He's never kept anything from her.

"What?", Serena practically shouted.

Dean had just finished telling her what Seth told him about Sabrina going out on a date with some guy named Mike.

"She said she wanted to end things for herself, to find whatever she felt she needed. She said she wasn't going to date anyone else because she couldn't.", Serena said, pacing in front of Dean.

Dean nodded.

"Has Mark told you anything? How is Seth?", Serena asked.

"That's another topic.", Dean said.

"What?", Serena asked, sitting beside him.

"Seth let me know that Mark hasn't checked on him, not even a text. Look, I know she's your sister and Mark probably doesn't want to piss off Kaye by checking on Seth, but he needs a friend", Dean said.

Serena took Dean's hand.

"I totally understand, you're right. We didn't pick sides, we've checked on both of them. Right now, I'm a little pissed at my sister for not telling me she was dating", Serena said.

Dean nodded.

"You should go with Nala to Tennessee this weekend. She's taking the twins to Kathan and Mark", Serena said.

Dean nodded.

"Sounds good", Dean said.

* * *

Sabrina got home with Kaye from her birthday dinner. Mark smiled.

"How was it?", he asked.

"The food was really good", Sabrina said.

Mark could tell something was bothering her. He knew Kaye must have told her about Seth. Truth was, Sabrina was missing Seth. She thought about him the entire time during dinner.

"He'll get over it Sabrina. Seth just needs to get use to it", Mark said.

She was confused. She looked from him to Kaye.

"What are you talking about?", Sabrina asked.

Mark looked at Kaye.

"I haven't told her yet", Kaye said.

Mark nodded. Sabrina looked at her friend.

"Told me what?", Sabrina asked.

"Seth stopped by to drop off your birthday gift. Alana told him you went out to dinner with Mike and he was going to leave. Mark told him they should go out for drinks and he declined, accused us of taking your side instead of being mutual", Kaye said.

Sabrina sighed.

"I'm sorry. If I made either of you feel like you couldn't see him or talk to him. Mark, he's your friend and if me living here is an issue, just let me know", Sabrina said.

"Of course its not Brina. This was my fault, you're right, he's my friend and I should have checked in on him. He would have done that for me", Mark said.

Sabrina nodded.

"His gift is on your bed", Kaye said.

Sabrina nodded. She walked to her room and saw the small gift bag. She sat down and opened it, pulling out the small box. She opened it and a charm bracelet sat inside. She smiled and pulled it out. Each charm had something to do with their time together.

"That's pretty aunt Sabrina", Alana said, climbing onto her bed.

"Its from uncle Seth", Sabrina said.

* * *

Nala and Roman arrived to pick up Dean to head to the airport.

"My favorite twins", Dean said, leaning down and kissing their cheeks.

Nala smiled.

"Thanks again Dean for going with her. She doesn't like to admit it, but she does need help getting both car seats and her bags", Roman said.

Nala nudged him.

"Anytime", Dean said, tickling Maureen.

"So you are going to be staying with Seth?", Nala asked.

Dean nodded.

"Yeah. I can drop you off at Mark and Kaye's and then pick you up when you're ready", Dean said.

Roman and Nala looked at each other.

"You aren't going to visit with Mark?", Nala asked.

Dean chuckled.

"Not after what he did to Seth", Dean said.

"What did he do?", Roman asked confused.

He had spoken to Mark the other day about what time Nala and the twins would get there. Mark didn't say anything to him. Serena told them everything and Nala shook her head.

"That's messed up. Seth has no one in Tennessee, but Mark. I thought we all agreed not to pick sides", Nala said.

"That's what I said", Dean said.

Nala looked at Dean.

"You think he would mind if the twins and I stayed with him? I'm sorry Rena, I know she's your sister, but Seth not having anyone, I just can't leave him alone", Nala said.

"Not mad at you at all.", Serena said.

"Maybe we shouldn't all start picking sides either. I mean, maybe Seth read the signals wrong or something. I'll talk to Mark", Roman stopped when he saw the look on Nala's face.

"Or not", Dean said.

Roman sighed.


	50. Chapter 50-Friends

Seth picked them up at the airport. He took the car seat from Nala and took a peek at Marcus.

"How was the flight with these two?", Seth asked.

"They actually did really well. Dean was the one whining most of the flight", Nala said.

"Hey, those seats were small, I've never felt more cramped", Dean said.

Seth and Nala laughed.

"You can stay at my place anytime Nala, but are you really sure that's what you want?", Seth asked.

"Yes. You are my friend too", Nala said.

Seth nodded.

"I didn't tell Dean what happened because I want you to pick sides. I just needed to talk to someone", Seth said.

"And that's what Dean and I are here for. You want to scream? Scream. You want to drink? Dean is here for that, I can be your sober driver. You want to cry? Well, Dean will be uncomfortable, but I'm not.", Nala said.

Seth smiled and hugged her. They got the bags and twins in the car, driving to what should be Seth and Sabrina's apartment. They got inside and Seth showed Nala to his room.

"You can stay in my room. Its bigger and you'll have your own bathroom, no one to bother you. The second bedroom has twin beds so, Dean and I can share that", Seth said.

"Are you sure?", Nala asked.

"Yes. You need the space for the twins", Seth said.

* * *

Sabrina walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, I thought Nala was suppose to be here by now", Sabrina said.

"Um, yeah, about that. She's staying at Seth's apartment", Kathan said.

"What? Why?", Sabrina asked.

"Has your sister texted you?", Kathan asked.

Sabrina shook her head no. Just then, Serena had texted her.

" _We need to talk"-_ **Rena**

Sabrina went to her room and called Serena.

"Hello", Serena answered.

"Hey, what's going on? Why are you all mad at us?", Sabrina asked.

Serena told her everything. Not letting Sabrina get a word in.

"We all agreed Brina, I can't believe you let Mark and Kathan take sides. You and Seth know we weren't going too. Do you know how messed up it is? Seth probably feels alone", Serena said.

"Ok, stop. Rena, I didn't know Mark hadn't spoken to Seth in a month. If I would have, I would have told him to call Seth or something. I feel bad enough, I don't need to hear this from you", Sabrina said.

"You said you needed a break to think, that you weren't going to date. Then I hear that you went on a birthday dinner date with some guy named Mike. Seth has been hoping and waiting for you and you date someone else", Serena said.

"What? Who said I went out on a date? I mean, yes I went out for my birthday and some guy named Mike happened to be there, but it was all friends. Ask Kaye, she was there", Sabrina said.

Both girls stayed quiet.

"Listen, how about I call you when we both calm down. Clearly we've heard different stories. When Nala comes here, I'll call you and I can explain this all to you girls. I swear, I still love Seth", Sabrina said.

"Fine", Serena hung up on her.

Sabrina sighed. She went back into the kitchen.

"How did it go?", Kaye asked her.

"Are you telling me you couldn't hear her screaming at me over the phone", Sabrina said.

Mark chuckled.

"As soon as Nala comes over, I am going to call her back and explain to all of you what's going on. They think I went out on a date with Mike, which they heard from Seth. I still love him, this isn't a break up, it's a break. I swear that if this turns into that episode of Friends with Rachel and Ross, I am going to scream", Sabrina said.

Mark smirked.

"Have you thought about going to talk to Seth about this? I mean, Ross did sleep with someone else when they were on a break", Kathan said.

Sabrina's eyes widened.

"You think he would?", Sabrina asked.

Kathan only meant that as a joke, but seeing Sabrina's face, clearly it wasn't.

"He wouldn't. That man loves you", Mark said.

Sabrina nodded.

"But Kaye is right. You need to talk to him", Mark said.

Sabrina nodded.

"And thank him for my gift", Sabrina said, showing them the charm bracelet.

Kathan looked at it.

"That is so pretty", Kaye said.

"Each charm has something to do that we've done together. SS for Seth and Sabrina. My birthstone and his. This one has to do with our last senior fieldtrip. The park where we first met up and got to know each other.", Sabrina said.

Kathan and Mark could tell Sabrina was getting sad over remembering everything she did with Seth.

* * *

Dean and Seth were playing peek a boo with Marcus and Maureen. Both babies would smile.

"Are you sure you two will be ok with them?", Nala asked.

"We got this. Boobie milk is in the fridge, heat it up, check the temp after before giving it to them. Change their diapers, rash cream is in the bag if we need it.", Dean said.

Seth chuckled.

"Someone has babysat before", Seth said.

"These kids love me", Dean said.

Nala laughed softly and grabbed Seth's car keys. She drove to Kathan and Mark's house. Getting there, she knocked on their front door and Sabrina answered. Her smile fell.

"Expecting someone else?", Nala asked.

"Oh, I just saw, never mind", Sabrina said.

She saw Seth's car and thought it was him.

"He's with the twins and Dean", Nala said, walking into the house.

Kaye walked over and hugged her. Nala glared at Mark.

"Maybe I should take Alana to the store", Mark suggested.

"I think that's a good idea", Kaye said.

Nala sat down.

"Why didn't you bring the twins?", Kaye asked.

"Look, I love you both, but what you did to Seth was messed up. We all decided not to pick sides, then we find out you picked Sabrina's side. Seth needed someone too. Would you have picked Seth's side if Brina would have been the one to break things off?", Nala said.

"You've got it all wrong Nala. No one picked sides", Kaye said.

She looked at Sabrina.

"I need to call Serena before I start", Sabrina said.

Nala nodded.

* * *

Mark had tried calling Dean and Seth to hang out, but neither of them answered him. He knew they were both mad at him for what happened. He watched Alana look at all the toys. He called Roman.

"Hey man, whats up?", Roman asked.

"Just shopping with Alana while the girls talk out their issues", Mark said.

"Oh yeah, I'm not allowed to talk to you", Roman said.

They both laughed.

"Listen Ro, I didn't take anyone's side. I fucked up, we don't talk about what happened in the house. I don't ask Sabrina how she's doing, I just stayed out of it you know. I shouldn't have, he needed someone and I just ignored it because I didn't want anyone thinking I was picking him over Brina or Brina over Seth", Mark said.

"I know man. Especially with Brina living with you, you can see how it looks to the girls. Then they find out she's dating, well", Roman said.

"No, but that's the thing, Brina isn't dating anyone. Alana overheard wrong, Mike is just a friend. Yes, he asked her out, but she denied him. She loves Seth", Mark said.

"You need to talk to him too Mark. He needs to hear this from you, just don't do it while Dean is there. You know how he gets", Roman said.

"Yeah", Mark sighed.

* * *

Nala nodded after Sabrina said her peace. They had Serena on video chat.

"I am going to talk to Seth about this whole Mike situation.", Sabrina said.

"We just didn't get it Brina. You said you needed time to experience college life and be single. Then we hear you went out on a date, you can see why we got mad", Nala said.

Sabrina nodded.

"Yeah since you don't call us anymore", Serena said.

"I know and I'm sorry. Seth wasn't holding me back at all. A small part of me just knew that if I don't get it out of my system, eventually I would take it out on Seth. I would blame him for not being able to just be, free, to experience new things", Sabrina said.

"We get it Brina", Nala said.

"You've always been the free, wild spirit", Serena said.

Sabrina smiled.

"So can you please bring the twins now?", Kathan asked Nala.

Nala laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I guess I can", Nala said.

* * *

A week after Dean and Nala's visit. Seth was grabbing a coffee before getting to work. Sabrina saw him from outside the coffee shop. He was texting on his phone. She took a deep breath before walking in. He always looked so good in his suits. She bit her lip and approached him.

"Hi", she said.

He looked up and did a double take. He didn't look happy to see her, but then again he thought she lied to him about not dating anymore while on their break.

"Can we talk?", she asked.

"I can't, I just came for coffee", he said.

They called his name and he grabbed the cup. She stopped him from walking out and he sighed.

"Please. I need to explain this whole mess. If you love me still, at all, please", she begged.

He met her eyes.

"Fine, but not now. I have to go", he said.

"Can you meet me at Pete's after work, the diner on main?", she asked.

He nodded. Pete's was the first place they ate at when they moved here. They had declared it their diner.

"Ok", he said.

"Thank you", she said.

He cleared his throat and was about to excuse himself, but she grabbed his tie and fixed it. He shut his eyes. She always did that before he left for work. He opened his eyes again.

"There, much better", she said.

"Thank you", he replied.

"Have a good day at work", she said.

He nodded and walked passed her. She tried really hard to stay away from him. She knew that the second she saw his face again, she was going to regret the break. She wanted him back. He was a catch, the last thing she wanted was for another woman to see what she saw in him or worse, for him to go back to his old ways.

* * *

Sabrina had got there before him. She took their usual booth and the waitress walked over with a smile.

"Hey, we haven't seen you and your man here in a while. Is he on his way?", she asked.

"He is", Sabrina said.

The waitress nodded.

"Should I just start on your usual?", she asked.

"Yes please", Sabrina said, handing back the menu.

The waitress left and she noticed Seth outside of the diner. He walked in and looked around before looking towards her. She smiled as he walked over. He took his suit jacket off and sat down.

"I ordered our usual", she said.

He nodded. The waitress brought over their drinks.

"Hey handsome, nice to see your face around here again", the waitress said.

"Thanks Vicki", Seth said.

Once she was gone.

"So?", he asked.

"I love you Seth. I didn't go out on a date with anyone, I swear. Mike did ask me out, but I told him no. I didn't ask for this break so I could date others. I told you and everyone else that you are my one. I know that you are it for me. I just needed time to live life single.", she explained.

Seth met her eyes.

"Mark didn't check up on you because he didn't want anyone feeling like he was taking sides. You know that very well, they told us both", Sabrina said.

Seth nodded.

"Then Kaye said this felt like that episode of Friends where Rachel and Ross fought over that break thing and I just started imagining you with someone else", she said.

He reached over and took her hand.

"There will never be anyone else Brina", he said softly.

She squeezed his hand.

"I miss you. I miss talking to you", he said.

She smiled.

"We can still hang out you know. As friends. We were always good at talking", she said.

He smiled and nodded.

"Then that settles it, when either of us needs to talk we can meet here and just talk. For all we know when we decide to start dating again, it will help us in our relationship", she said.

He smiled.

"Sounds good to me", he said.

"Good. Oh, also, you need to talk to Mark again. He's your friend Seth", Sabrina said.

Seth nodded.

"I actually texted him back this morning. Dean cracked about two days ago. All is forgiven", Seth said.

Sabrina smiled and nodded.


	51. Chapter 51-Small

Kathan had asked Sabrina to be her maid of honor and she had accepted. Nala wasn't at all happy about that. She was rocking Maureen to sleep when she found out from Serena that Kathan had asked Sabrina. She wondered why Kathan hadn't asked her.

"I'm sure she has her reasons. Maybe she knows how much you have on your plate right now. The twins, school, and work. She didn't want to add on", Roman said.

"The point is, she and I have been attached at the hip since meeting. The least she could have done is ask or explain to me why she was picking Sabrina", Nala said.

"Have you tried calling her to ask?", Roman asked.

"No, she should be the one to call me", Nala said.

Roman knew there was no talking Nala out of this. She needed to vent and he would be the ear she needed.

"She's goes shopping with Brina, out to eat, and doesn't even call to check in on the twins. I call to check in and she asks if I can call her back because she's busy with her", Nala said.

Roman raised an amused brow.

"Are you jealous, baby?", he asked.

"No", she snapped.

He chuckled.

"I understood why she didn't want to be my maid of honor. I made sure she was ok if I asked Serena and she was. I get it that we live miles apart, but she could have picked up the phone to tell me", Nala said.

His daughter was nodding off in his wife's arms. He stood to take her, but Nala pulled away.

"Let me set her down", Roman said.

"No. Since when do you want to help? I spend more time with them than you do. You go to work and drop them off. I pick them up and feed them, change them, and put them to bed.", Nala said.

Roman knew Nala was exhausted. Whenever he tried to help, she would shut him down.

"I tired to help and I'm trying now, let me take her and put her to bed. You rest", Roman said.

She shook her head at him and left the living room. He sighed.

* * *

Kathan and Sabrina were going over place settings for the dinner. They also looked for the invitations.

"I love these", Kaye said.

"I thought you would. So, our first stop to find your dress is in New York. This also gives us the chance to see Nala and Serena.", Sabrina said.

"Good. I've been dying to see them. I miss them both so much", Kathan said.

Sabrina nodded.

"How are things going with Seth? I know you two have been talking again", Kaye said.

"Good. I think we really needed this. We've also slept together, kinda like one night stands", Sabrina said.

"Really? No wonder you come home late, don't think we didn't notice", Kaye said, nudging her friend.

Sabrina nodded.

"The first time it happened it surprised us both. Then whenever we would hang out, it was a few kisses here and there, suddenly we were back at his and in bed, no strings attached", Sabrina blushed.

"You wanted college experience. Sleeping with someone who isn't your boyfriend, counts", Kathan said.

Sabrina giggled.

* * *

Roman knocked on his bedroom door as he watched Nala fold baby clothes. She looked over at him.

"I'm sorry", she said.

"Let me help, Nala. I want too", Roman said.

"I know, I'm just so use to doing things on my own still.", Nala said.

Roman nodded. He knew he was marrying an independent person. Nala wanted to do things her way and by herself.

"We are a team now, Nala. There is nothing wrong with asking for help, that's what I'm here for. I'm there father and I should help with them too.", Roman said.

"I know", Nala said.

Roman moved between her legs, he took the onesie out of her hands.

"I want you to call Serena, invite her to the movies. Go and have dinner or something. I've got everything handled here", Roman said.

"But", he stopped her.

"No buts, go", Roman said.

She sighed, but nodded.

* * *

During dinner, Serena could tell something was bothering Nala.

"Did you and Roman have a fight?", Serena asked.

"What? Oh, we did, but everything's good now. We talked it out. I'm just so use to doing things on my own, I thought I could do the same with the twins. Then when I'm alone with them, I realize how much I need help and I'm too stubborn to go to him and admit I need help. It just pisses me off more. I don't need him saying I told you so", Nala said.

Serena nodded.

"Roman doesn't seem the type to rub it in your face. I think he honestly just wants to help", Serena said.

Nala nodded.

"What else is bothering you? Its what I told you right. About Kathan picking Sabrina as her maid of honor. Kaye still hasn't said anything to you?", Serena asked.

"Nope", Nala said.

"I get why it pisses you off. You talked to Kaye about picking me as your maid of honor, she understood, but her not at least texting you about her decision, I could see why your mad", Serena said.

Nala nodded. Just then her phone buzzed and she showed Serena who was calling. Kathan.

"Answer it. I'll go and pay the check", Serena said.

Nala answered.

"Hello", she said.

"Hey Nala, I just wanted to call and say that Sabrina and I will be going down there in a few days. She got me this appointment at a wedding dress store and..", Nala cut her off.

"And when were you going to tell me that you picked her as your maid of honor? You couldn't even text me, I had to find out from Serena", Nala said.

"I didn't think it was a big deal, Nala. I mean, you're super busy and I didn't", she cut her off again.

"I would have at least liked it if you told me you picked her or given me the chance to decline the offer. I asked you and I understood why you couldn't do it. We both agreed on Serena taking over. I thought we were best friends, you've known me longer than her. I know we don't live as close as we use to live, but I would have made time for you", Nala said.

She didn't realize how angry she was.

"Nala, I", Nala stopped her again.

"You know what, I have to go. I'm having dinner with Serena and I'm being rude. I'll see you when you come to New York or not", Nala said, before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Mark sat in the kitchen as he listened to everything Kaye was telling him.

"I mean, can you believe her. Where does she come off telling me that I'm a bad friend", Kathan said.

"She didn't exactly say that", Mark chimed in.

Kathan glared at him. He held his hands up.

"But I do see her point K.C. You can't stand here and tell me you don't", Mark said.

Kathan groaned.

"Of course I see her point", Kathan said.

"What are you going to do?", Mark asked.

"I don't know. I can't take the maid of honor role away from Sabrina, I mean, she's helped me out a lot. It would be really unfair", Kathan said.

"Then when you get to New York, talk to Nala. Admit that you messed up. She feels like she's losing you Kaye. You two were practically attached at the hip back home and now, you two hardly talk or see each other as is.", Mark said.

Kathan nodded.

* * *

Getting to New York, Serena picked them up.

"Hey, where's Nala?", Sabrina asked.

Kathan didn't want to tell Sabrina what Nala said. She didn't want her to feel bad or blame herself for what was going on between her and Nala.

"Feeding the twins. Dean and Roman are going to be watching them while we go dress shopping", Serena said.

"I bet they've gotten so big", Sabrina said.

"They have, Dean keeps begging them to stop growing. He's grown attached to them so much", Serena said.

"He sees them everyday, unlike me and Mark, but do we complain about that. No", Kathan mumbled.

Serena and Sabrina looked at each other.

"Anyway, do you know what kind of dress you want Kathan?", Serena asked.

"I have a few in mind, I'm even open to trying on dresses I won't normally wear.", Kathan said.

"Good. Nala and I were looking on the website and we found a few you might like", Serena said.

"Oh so she can hang out with you, but I can't hang out with Sabrina. Double standard much", Kathan said.

"Wait, what?", Sabrina asked, turning in her seat.

Kathan sighed. She explained everything to Sabrina and Serena just nodded along. She had heard all this from Nala already.

"Well, I could see why she's pissed. I mean, she's not mad at me", Sabrina said.

"Can someone just be on my side here", Kathan said.

"Answer me this Kaye. If she would have asked Serena or me to be her maid of honor and not tell you, you wouldn't be pissed? You didn't even give her the option to say no. I see your point too, don't get me wrong. Nala does have a lot on her plate", Sabrina said.

"She's finally come around to letting Roman help. Dean and I would offer as well and she would turn us down. Roman was excited when she accepted our offer to watch them while they go out on a date", Serena said.

"I didn't know that", Kathan said.

"Its difficult now, keeping in touch. I just found out a few days ago Naomi and Jimmy are engaged", Sabrina said.

"They've been engaged for two months", Serena said.

"See. We've all lost touch", Sabrina said.

* * *

Getting to Nala and Roman's townhouse, they walked in. Roman and Dean were on the floor with the kids and some blocks. Sabrina squealed when she saw them and joined them on the floor. She kissed Roman and Dean's cheeks.

"Look at those chubby cheeks", Sabrina said.

Kathan walked over and set her bag down. Bending down to kiss Roman and Dean's cheeks.

"Where's Nala?", Kathan asked.

Roman tilted his head towards the hall way.

"In our room getting ready for the day", Roman said.

Kathan walked towards the room and found Nala putting her shoes on.

"Hey bestie", Kathan said.

Nala turned and then went back to her shoes.

"Ok look, I know we've lost touch and I know I should have at least called you and ran the whole maid of honor thing by you. You were my first choice, but with the twins, school, and work, I didn't want to overwhelm you", Kathan said.

"I'm not upset that you didn't pick me. I'm upset that you didn't at least tell me you were going to pick Sabrina. I told you I was picking Serena after you said no. I just wanted that same courtesy", Nala said.

Kathan nodded.

"You're right. I'm sorry Nala, you know how hard it is for me to admit that but I am", Kathan said.

"I see all these pictures of you two shopping, having lunch, but I can't even get a text telling me you picked her or what kind of invites you picked, the colors you picked.", Nala said.

"You could have picked up the phone too. If you felt left out or forgotten, you could have sent me a text", Kathan said.

"Why? So I could look like some jealous idiot", Nala said.

"And you think I like seeing pictures of Dean and Serena with the twins. Those are my godkids and I'm missing everything", Kathan said.

"That's not my fault, you could have gone to school around here", Nala shouted.

Roman appeared in the doorway.

"Ok, enough", he said, trying not to raise his voice.

He closed the door behind him. They could hear the raised voices to the living room, it kept catching the twins attention.

"You both messed up. You were both in the wrong. This is a small argument, not worth losing the years of friendship you two have. Now, I'm going to leave this room and I want you two to talk this out. No raising your voices either, you're scaring my babies", Roman said, before walking out.

Nala sat back down and Kathan sat beside her.

"He's right", Nala said.

They looked at each other.

"I'm sorry", they said at the same time, before laughing.

"There's video chat, I can shoot you a call when they start walking. I won't let you miss that", Nala said.

"And I'll start updating you on everything wedding. Your opinion matters a lot to me Nala", Kathan said.

The girls hugged. The bedroom door opened. Sabrina and Serena stood there smiling.

"Hey, what about us?", Sabrina asked.

Both girls stood and hugged the sisters.

"Ok, from now on, we do a four way call. Whatever it is, even the smallest of things, we call each other", Serena said.

The girls nodded, agreeing.


	52. Chapter 52-Not Meaningless

After the girls left to the dress store and then breakfast. Dean and Roman called Mark on video chat. Seth was playing Dean on some video game, but had used his phone to video him in as well.

"So what happened?", Mark asked.

"Well, our theory was correct. Nala and Kathan love each other more than they love us. We're just here for breeding bud", Roman said.

Dean laughed.

"I knew it", Mark said.

"How is it, that when they argue with each other they can make up within seconds, but when they argue with us, it takes at least a day and that's only because we go crawling back", Seth said.

"Dude, I crawl back because I like having sex", Dean said.

"And you love Serena", Roman said.

"That's a bonus my friend", Dean said winking.

"Wow, I never thought I would see the day where Dean Ambrose would prefer the love of a woman over sex", Seth said.

"Well, Rena is special. If she didn't put out for a year, I would be ok with it", Dean said.

Roman reached over and pinched Dean.

"Ouch, hey, what was that for?", Dean asked, rubbing his arm.

"Just making sure this isn't the twilight zone", Roman said.

Mark laughed.

"I win", Seth announced.

"See what you did Rome, now I lost to Seth", Dean said.

Roman chuckled.

"So what happened?", Mark asked.

"They just went back and forth with each other. Kathan didn't tell Nala about the whole maid of honor situation and Nala doesn't fill in Kaye about the twins. Kathan spends too much time with Sabrina and Nala lets Dean and Serena around the twins too much.", Roman said.

"You should have seen Roman, he was pissed", Dean filled in.

"Only because the twins could hear them. I don't need negativity around my babies", Roman said.

"Ain't that the truth. Trust me, I would have done the same for Alana. I mean, whenever Michelle and I would fight, I tried really hard to make sure Alana never heard us. I didn't want her thinking that screaming matches were a way to solve things. Thankfully Kaye feels the same way and drags me to our room before whisper screaming at me", Mark said.

The guys all agreed.

"Speaking of my favorite twins. Where are the munchkins?", Seth asked.

"Sleeping, thankfully. I never realized how much energy they actually had. Dean wore them out", Roman said.

"Man, you need to have kids", Mark said.

"Nope. Serena and I are good for now. We are happy and I don't think adding a kid, right now at least, will do us any good", Dean said.

"Do you want kids at all?", Seth asked.

"For me, I've always been that person that if it happens, it happens you know", Dean said.

"That's not what he asked", Roman said.

"I like your kids and Alana", Dean said.

"Dean, seriously", Seth said.

"Ok, yes I want a few, but not now. I am not ready for that. Besides, Serena and I have talked about it, not till she is completely done with school", Dean said.

"Nala is doing just fine being a mom and going to school. I am sure Rena would do just as fine, especially since our company offers daycare", Roman said.

"Seth's fucking Sabrina", Dean blurted out.

Mark choked on his drink and Roman's jaw dropped open. Seth mumbled something they couldn't understand.

"What? He is", Dean said shrugging.

"Thanks, Ambrose", Seth said.

"So are you two back together?", Roman asked.

"Not exactly. I mean, we hang out and I don't know. One thing led to another, we ended up kissing and then some how ended up back at the apartment and, man do I miss her", Seth said.

"So its meaningless?", Mark asked.

"Not to me. To me, it means a whole lot because she's mine again, you know", Seth said sadly.

"Does she stay the night?", Roman asked.

"Yes.", Seth answered.

"Then it wasn't meaningless to her either. If it was, she would have left without a word", Mark said.

"Just go at her pace Seth. Don't rush it", Dean said.

Roman looked at Dean surprised.

"What? I speak relationship too", Dean said.

Mark and Seth chuckled.

"You could say she's sort of rediscovering this part of your relationship. Like when you were a teacher. It was exciting and dangerous", Mark said.

"But what if that's all she wants? I don't want to be just some fantasy, role playing thing. No offense, Dean", Seth said.

"None taken", Dean said.

Dean put his controller down.

"Come on dude, you did actually go to college. Parties, making out with strangers at said parties, and then there's that whole experimenting at college thing. Maybe you are her sexual experiment. No strings attached kind", Dean said.

"Seriously Roman, what did you do to Dean?", Mark asked.

"You can talk to Serena about this part. I had nothing to do with it", Roman said.

"Ha ha, laugh it up boys", Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, I agree with Dean", Mark said.

"Or she knows that since your getting some, you won't go looking else where. She's claimed your bed and you", Roman said.

"Lets go with that one", Mark and Dean said.

"And before you say it, no, she's not sleeping with anyone else. She wants just you", Roman said.

"You're a good", Dean said.

"No, I just talk to my wife, who talks to your girlfriend, who is Sabrina's sister", Roman said.

"That works too", Mark said.

Roman could hear small noises coming from the baby monitor.

"Monsters are waking up", Dean said.

"Lets let them cry a bit. My mom said its not good if you go and get them right away", Roman said.

"Momma Reigns knows best", Dean said.

"Plans for anymore anytime soon?", Seth asked.

"Not for a long while. We are enjoying these two for now. They keep us on our toes", Roman said.

"I bet", Mark chuckled.

"What about you and Kaye? How soon after you make her your Mrs. that you are going to knock her up?", Seth asked.

"Kaye and I talked, we want to enjoy being married for a bit and then talk to Alana about it. She's been an only child for so long, I don't want her thinking she's getting replaced. I think that scares Kaye the most, that Alana would hate her for bringing another kid into the house.", Mark said.

"I'm sure by the time you two do have a baby, she'll be old enough to understand", Roman said.

Seth and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I hope so", Mark said.

The twins started crying and Dean stood.

"Dean, what did I say?", Roman asked.

"Aw, come on man. What if there's like a monster in there or something trying to eat them", Dean said.

Seth chuckled.

"Alright fine. I guess we'll let you guys go. Twin duty has officially started again", Roman said.

"Bye", Dean said, before rushing to the twins rooms.

* * *

Kris surprised Kathan by going to Tennessee. Taking his oldest, Christian, with him to give Elisa a few quiet nights with their three month old, Adam. Eve promising to check in on his wife for him. He wanted to spend a few days with Kathan before she got married. The front door opened and Kathan smiled before hugging her brother.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?", she asked, pulling away from him to hug her nephew.

"Just missed you and also wanted to give Elisa a break. I wanted to spend some time with you before you got married and everything", he said.

Kathan smiled and nodded. She and her brother were super close, but the distance, just like with Nala and Serena, had come between them. Adult life was harder than she thought. Mark walked in from their bedroom.

"Hey man", Mark said, giving a quick hug to Kris, before hugging Christian.

"Uncle Mark, where's Alana?", Christian asked, in the sweetest voice.

Mark lifted him.

"Come, I'll show you to her room", Mark said.

Kathan and Kris had sat down.

"Christian can stay with Alana in her room. Her bed is big enough. We would give you the spare room, but Sabrina is still living with us", Kathan said.

"Couch is fine", Kris said.

"So what's up? Did you have a fight with Elisa? Are you off your meds again?", Kathan asked.

Kris chuckled.

"No. Why can't you believe that I actually just wanted to come down and see you. Elisa is exhausted and so I offered to bring Christian on this trip with me. I've actually had this planned for a while, with Elisa's support.", Kris said.

It was hard for Kathan to believe her brother. Especially with all the times he's gone off his meds in the past. He sighed when he realized Kathan seemed to think about things. Mark walked into the living room, he had heard what Kathan said to her brother.

"It's true. He called and asked if it was ok if he and C.J. could come down to be with you for a few days", Mark said.

"See", Kris said.

"I'm sorry, but with your record big brother, I had to ask", Kathan said.

He nodded.

"I know, but I am completely healthy, I take my meds when I need too, and I promised Elisa that I would never go off my meds again, unless my doctor gives me the all clear to do so", Kris said.

Kathan nodded. She was so proud of her brother for stepping up for his little family.

"So how's Elisa?", Mark asked.

"Tired. Man, little man cries more than Christian did. With Eve's help, she gets more sleep and especially since we aren't there, its quiet", Kris said.

"Yeah, you are really annoying", Kathan said.

Kris looked at Mark.

"Are you sure you want to marry her?", Kris asked him.

Mark laughed and Kathan stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Yes. Even with that mouth of hers", he said.

Mark looked at Kaye.

"Hey, why don't you and your brother go out for dinner? I've got the kids", Mark suggested.

"You don't mind?", Kris asked.

"Not at all", Mark said.

"Ok, thanks babe", Kathan said.

* * *

Sitting across from each other at the restaurant.

"So, I have a surprise for you", her brother said.

Kathan raised a brow. He slide over a few papers across the table. She picked them up and read them. A smile growing on her face.

"Are you kidding me?", she asked.

"Nope. Elisa and I wanted to give you and Mark something, but we didn't know what. I mean, you already have a house, a car. You loved the venue for your engagement party, so I spoke to the manager of the venue and it was free for your date. I booked it", Kris said.

She stood and went to his side. Hugging him tight.

"Thank you so much Kris. This is amazing, Mark loved this venue just as much as I did, but you really didn't have to do this", she said.

"But I wanted too, Elisa felt the same way. You deserve this and so much more, Kathan", Kris said.

Kathan hugged her brother again.

"You're the best big brother", she said.

She grabbed her phone.

"I have to tell Sabrina change of venues", Kathan said.

"Actually, she never booked the other one. I told her that when it came to the venue, I would take care of it and to lie to you", Kris said.

"Oh, I am so going to have a talk with my maid of honor", Kathan said.


	53. Chapter 53-Rehearsals

**Three Years Later-**

Kathan's wedding was approaching and fast. Sabrina and Seth had stayed friends after their conversation at the diner three years ago. Did they slip from time to time and kiss? Yes. Over the past three years, did they have sex more than once? Absolutely. Right now, they were all at Kaye and Mark's rehearsal dinner. Sabrina watched as some woman from Mark's side of the family started flirting with Seth. She knew he was polite and would never dismiss this woman, but Sabrina could.

She started walking over to them, but after this woman placed her hand on his arm.

"Seth", Sabrina shouted.

He and this woman looked over at her, well, everyone in the hall did. Seth looked at this woman.

"Please excuse me", Seth said.

This woman nodded and he walked over to Sabrina.

"Yes?", he asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to say hi", Sabrina said.

He raised a brow and nodded.

"We saw each other on the plane ride over here and then during the rehearsal", Seth said.

"Right, that's right", Sabrina said.

Seth smirked. He touched her cheek and she looked into his eyes.

"Need some company?", he asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"Ok", he said.

* * *

After Seth and Sabrina had spoken, Seth went home and told Dean everything. They had forgiven Mark and told him they understood why he tried to stay out of it. Dean and Serena were watching Sabrina and Seth from across the room.

"So you think their back together and haven't said anything to anyone just yet? I mean, Seth said they spoke, but seeing them together now. I think they might be dating again", Dean said.

"Ok, seriously, you can't tell him", Serena said.

Dean looked at her.

"She's going to tell him that she wants to be with him again", Serena said.

Dean smiled.

"Really?", Dean asked.

Serena nodded.

"Can't I just drop a hint", Dean said.

Serena laughed softly.

"No and don't ruin this for them", Serena said.

"Fine", Dean mumbled.

Serena kissed his cheek. Nala and Roman walked over with their three year old twins. Dean lifted Maureen into his arms. Roman had Marcus in his.

"So sorry we are late. Its so hard getting two kids ready. Especially after one spills something on themselves so we have to change them and hope they don't ruin this outfit either.", Nala said.

"Then daddy put me in the wrong dress", Maureen said, looking at her dad.

"How dare you Roman", Dean said.

Serena tickled Maureen.

"Call me next time, I can help you", Serena said to Nala.

"I know, but I can't always have you two drop everything to help me. Besides, Roman does a great job helping me.", Nala said, as Roman set his arm around his wife.

"I learned from my mistakes. Never put the wrong dress on my baby girl and never give a juice box to my three year old son who could squeeze it and ruin his clothes", Roman said.

They laughed. Nala kissed his cheek.

"Have Mark and Kathan shown up yet?", Nala asked, looking around.

"No. Kris and your dad have been looking for them every where. They disappeared after the rehearsal.", Serena said.

"And what's going on over there?", Roman asked, nodding towards Sabrina and Seth.

"Oh, they're getting back together, hopefully", Dean said.

Serena pinched him. Nala laughed. Seth and Sabrina decided to join their friends. Seth took Marcus from Roman.

"I am so hungry and the future Mr. and Mrs. Calaway are nowhere to be found", Sabrina said.

"Tell me about it", Elisa said, joining them with her son, Adam.

"He is so cute", Nala said, gushing over him.

"Where is Christian?", Sabrina asked Elisa.

Christian was her and Kris's three year old son.

"With Kris. He's at that age right now where, dad is everything to him", Elisa said.

"Tell me about it", Nala said.

Roman kissed the top of her head.

* * *

"Mark", she moaned.

After the rehearsal of the ceremony, Mark rushed them to their room. He pulled away and smiled.

"You can look forward to that during our honeymoon", Mark said, trying to catch his breath.

Kathan turned towards him and kissed across his chest. She straddled him.

"Maybe we should go back downstairs before we are even later to the dinner", Kathan laughed.

Mark sat up and kissed her.

"Not yet. Alana is downstairs with Eve and your dad. No one is coming into our room to ruin this for me.", Mark said.

She laughed softly as he kissed her neck. Since living together, they found it really hard to find a perfect moment to have sex. Either Alana slept with them or she came knocking before they even finished getting their clothes off. Mark looked between them and entered her. She moaned. He placed his hands on her hips and helped her move against him. She pushed him back to lay down. Placing her hands on his chest as she moved faster on him.

"Kathan", Mark groaned.

He squeezed her hips. She leaned down and kissed him deeply. His hands moved down her back. One of them buried in her hair, tangling his fingers in it. Again their phones went off and Kathan finally reached for hers.

"Hello", she answered.

"You do realize you have a lot of starving people down here, waiting for you and the mister to get here", Nala said.

Kathan chuckled. Mark kissed her shoulder.

"We'll be right down, I swear", Kathan said.

"You better or we are all eating without you", Nala said.

Kathan set her phone down.

"We are being rude, time to get up", Kathan said.

Mark groaned.

"I don't want too", he said.

She kissed him.

"I know, but after tomorrow, for a full week, it will just be you and me", Kathan said.

"And a bed, a really big bed. A bed we are never going to leave", Mark said.

Kathan laughed.

"I love you KC", he whispered in her ear.

"Love you more", she replied.

They showered quickly and got redressed. Just as they opened their room door, her brother appeared.

"Look, I get it, trust me, I do, but you've got the rest of your lives to have sex", Kris said.

Kathan blushed.

"Sorry, it, sorry", Mark said.

They walked with him to the rehearsal dinner. Elisa had told everyone to sit. Kaye and Mark walked in holding hands.

"Finally", Dean yelled.

Everyone laughed. Alana ran to her dad and hugged his leg. He lifted her into his arms. Edge handed Mark the mic.

"Hello again everyone. My future Mrs. and I just want to apologize for the delay. I'm sure everyone is starving right. Anyway we just want to thank everyone for coming and celebrating us. I have waited a long time to make this woman my wife, so lets eat, get some sleep after words and let tomorrow come quickly", Mark said.

He leaned down and kissed Kaye. He handed her the mic.

"I just quickly wanted to thank my sister in law, Elisa and my maid of honor, Sabrina for helping set up tonight and for helping me plan tomorrow as well. You have no idea how much that meant to me, without you two, I probably would have gone crazy, so thank you", Kathan said.

Elisa and Sabrina hugged Kaye and Mark. Everyone sat to eat. Kaye took her newborn nephew in her arms and kissed his cheek.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?", Serena asked.

"I've been ready from the second he and I met", Kathan said.

* * *

During the dinner, Seth had set his hand on her thigh as he spoke to Mark and Roman. Sabrina could tell he didn't know he even did it. She took his arm and squeezed it, he squeezed her thigh. She smiled, she knew he would do that.

He turned to look at her and looked down at his hand. He removed it.

"I'm sorry, old habits die hard", he said chuckling.

She took his hand back and set it on her thigh.

"I don't mind", she said.

He smiled.

"I also wouldn't mind being your girl again. If that's what you", she didn't get to finish her sentence.

He had kissed her.

"Of course that's what I want. You never stopped being my girl, mi amor", he whispered against her lips.

She smiled.

"Does this mean you two are back together?", Dean asked.

They both turned to see him watching them with a big smile on his face. They both smiled at him, Sabrina laid her head on Seth's shoulder.

"Yes Dean, we are", Seth said.

"Finally. Man, you two take forever", Dean said.

Everyone laughed.

"But", Seth said.

Everyone looked at him, Sabrina looked a bit worried. Seth looked at her.

"Its not enough.", he said.

He took the engagement ring out of his pocket and took her left hand.

"Sabrina Dahlia Kent, I hope you got everything out of your system, because I can't live without you again. I want you back, but not as my girlfriend. Will you marry me?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Yes", she said.

He placed the ring on her finger. There were no doubts on his part or hers. He kissed her and their friends congratulated them. After the dinner, Seth and Sabrina went up to his room.

"Seth", she said.

"Yeah?", he asked.

"I don't want to wait years to marry you. Lets do it as soon as we can", she said.

He smiled and nodded. Lifting her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Just let me know when baby", he said.

She kissed him.


	54. Chapter 54-What Kiss?

Seth was busy kissing her neck and she kept trying to stop him. He groaned.

"Brina, seriously, come on", Seth said.

"I am busy with my wedding here", she said.

"Our wedding", he corrected.

She laughed.

"Aw, its cute how you think that", she said.

He chuckled. She went back to the pictures Kathan had sent her of ideas.

"Which invites do you like better? These with the trimming on the edges or the vintage looking ones?", she asked.

She showed him the options and he smiled before looking at her.

"This one, the vintage looking ones", he said.

"Good pick", she said, setting it aside.

"Now can we have sex?", he asked.

She laughed and sighed before closing her laptop.

"Ok, I get it. I just want everything to be perfect on our day", she said.

He took her hand.

"It is going to be perfect. I will make sure you get everything you want", he said.

She smiled before leaning over to kiss him.

"When does your sister and Nala come down for dress shopping?", he asked.

"In two weeks. Roman and Dean are coming with them too, so you'll have your boys", she said.

He nodded.

"Now can we have sex?", he asked.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. He laughed and laid her back. She smiled within the kiss.

"I can't wait to call you my wife", he whispered.

* * *

Serena was blindfolded and handcuffed, but the sensation Dean was creating between her legs was something she never wanted to stop feeling. She arched off the bed and moaned. After he was done, she could feel him move up her body.

She smiled.

"There's something I want to try on you", he whispered.

She bit her bottom lip.

"Does that turn you on?", he asked.

She nodded and he turned her hips a bit to slap her butt.

"Yes, Mr. Ambrose", she said.

He kissed down her stomach, before standing and walking to their closet. He pulled out a bag and pulled out the whip he bought. He uncuffed her hands, turning her over onto her stomach, before reattaching the cuffs.

He took the blindfold off to show her.

"Will it hurt?", she asked.

"I think it just depends on how hard I hit you and how hard you like it", he said.

She nodded.

"Just say the word, I'll stop, that way we know how hard I can hit you with it", he said.

She nodded again and he placed the blindfold over her eyes again. He grabbed the oil from the bedside take and poured a bit across her back. His fingers would rub it into her skin, turning from cold to warm. Then he would blow on it and it drove her crazy. He lifted the whip and slapped it against her butt. She jumped, not expecting it. After the second hit, her toes were curling. It felt good, he didn't do it too hard. She moaned loudly by the fourth hit. His hand squeezing one cheek.

"Shit. Keep making that sound siren", he groaned.

She gripped the handcuffs. By the sixth one, he was tossing the whip away and grabbing a condom, rolling it onto himself and lifting her butt just a bit. She felt him enter her and she bit the pillow underneath her. His hands gripped her hips as his speed picked up. Gripping the back of her neck with one hand. He closed his eyes.

Shit", he repeated several times quickly.

"Dean", she moaned, her hands gripping the headboard.

They both collapsed on the bed. He kissed in between her shoulder blades and released her from the cuffs. She turned over and rested her head on his chest.

"That was amazing", she whispered.

He smirked.

"Isn't it always", he said.

She giggled.

"I need to shower, I have a meeting with one of my professors", she said.

Dean raised a brow.

"Where is this meeting exactly? Is she coming here or are you meeting for coffee?", he asked.

Serena turned on the shower before walking back to their bedroom.

"I'm meeting **him,** at a coffee shop.", she said.

Dean sat up on his elbows.

"I don't think I like that very much, especially finding out its he and not a her", he said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Relax will you, he's like fifty and married. I think", Serena said, messing with Dean.

"Can I go with you?", he asked.

"Dean, no. Its about my work, relax ok. The only teacher I will only be interested in, is you", she said.

"I'm not a teacher anymore, Rena", he said.

She sighed and went to sit beside him.

"Hey, I love you Dean and no one will ever change my mind of that.", she said.

He nodded. She kissed him before she went to her shower. Dean sat there for a bit longer. She didn't really need to know that he followed her.

* * *

Kathan arrived to Sabrina's apartment with Alaura and Alana.

"Hey, you look good", Sabrina said.

"Thanks, I had a few minutes to shower and get dressed without a baby crying. Alana is so much help", Kaye said.

Sabrina took the car seat and took a peek at the baby girl.

"I wanted to hold her, but she's sleeping and I don't want to disturb her", Sabrina said.

"So, wedding dresses. Do we have certain ones you want to check out? You got the website I sent you right?", Kathan asked.

Sabrina nodded.

"I printed out a few I want to try on", Sabrina said happily.

Sabrina showed her the options she picked.

"I love all of them. I don't know how you are going to decide.", Kathan said.

"Right. So how are things with you and Mark?", Sabrina asked.

"Tired, exhausting, and did I already say tired", Kathan said.

Sabrina laughed.

"Well whenever you want Seth and I to babysit, just call. Give you two a few hours of sleep or you two can go out on a date", Sabrina said.

"I'm sure Mark would love a few minutes alone together", Kathan chuckled.

* * *

Roman knocked on the bathroom door.

"Just a second", Nala called back.

"You've been in there for thirty minutes", Roman said.

Nala sighed and threw the pregnancy test away. Apart of her was relieved it was negative, but another part of her was excited about possibly giving Marcus and Maureen a sibling. She knew Roman would be over the moon about it. She flushed and washed her hands before walking out.

"Mommy", Marcus said, hugging her legs.

She smiled at her son and lifted him into her arms. Roman was in the kitchen serving his kids plates and one for him and Nala.

"You ok?", he asked.

She nodded. He raised a brow and she knew he wasn't going to drop it. She set Marcus in a chair and he started eating.

"Mommy, juice", Maureen said.

Nala grabbed the juice from the fridge and served her kids. Roman came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours, my love?", he asked.

She turned in his arms and sighed, setting her hands on his chest.

"I thought I was pregnant again, but it was a false alarm", she said.

He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head so their eyes could meet.

"Did you want to be pregnant again? I thought you wanted to wait?", he asked.

She sighed.

"I thought so too, but, I don't know. I guess, it would be nice, but with school and work, the twins. Its so much already", she said.

He nodded.

"I'm sorry that you aren't, but its ok. We have plenty of time to have more kids. I want you to at least finish school before we bring another baby into this house. We both have to be ready for it", Roman said.

She nodded.

* * *

Dean followed her to the coffee shop. They sat her down near the front window and he could see everything. A man with a briefcase walked in a few minutes later. He sat with Serena and pulled out a few papers. She smiled and nodded the entire time as he explained something to her. Suddenly they stood and she took his hand, shaking it. The man walked out and Serena was collecting the papers and packing them away. A guy around his age walked up to her and she stood to greet him. He hugged her and he could tell Serena was uncomfortable with it.

He squeezed the steering wheel.

"Don't cross the line dude", Dean mumbled to himself.

Serena lifted her bag and placed it over her shoulder. Finn had cornered her.

"Hey, so what brings you in on a Saturday?", he asked.

Sure, his accent made her knees weak, but not weak enough to leave Dean. Everything that was Dean, made her weak. His voice, the feel of his hands against her, his laugh. Everything.

"Had a job offer one of my professors lined up for me. He was just explaining what I need to know and study for the interview", she said.

He nodded.

"You've got a minute? Maybe grab a coffee with me?", he asked.

She cleared her throat.

"Look, Finn, I don't think it would be appropriate for me to have a coffee with you. I have a fiancé waiting on me and I told him I would be quick", she said.

"You have a fiancé? Since when?", he asked.

"We've been engaged almost five years and I love him very much", she said, trying to walk passed him.

He blocked her. Dean got off his car. One more wrong move this guy made and Dean was raising hell.

"Why am I just learning about him now? We kissed a few months ago at Dolph's party and now you tell me you have someone?", he asked.

She looked agitated to Dean. He couldn't take it. He walked into the coffee shop and walked up to them.

"You kissed me. I pushed you away and went home. Wait, I almost forgot the slap", she said.

"Kiss? What kiss?", they turned to see Dean standing there.

Finn couldn't see it, but Serena could. Dean was way passed pissed.

"Baby, I'm handling it", she said, slowly approaching Dean.

"Did you, touch my fiancée?", Dean asked Finn.

Serena hoped Finn would deny it, or he was a dead man.

"I didn't know she was taken. I kissed her, so don't be mad at her. She pushed me away and slapped me. Hard, I might add", Finn said.

"I don't blame her. I know she would never do that to me", Dean said, before jumping at Finn.

Serena got between them and tried to push Dean away, but he was too strong.

"Stop, Dean", she shouted.

Finn went around them and left. Dean wanted to follow him, but Serena kissed him. He relaxed. Meeting her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?", he asked.

"Because I knew you would react like this. I handled it and I stayed away from him whenever I knew he was going to be in the same group as me", she said.

"I still needed to know Serena. How would you feel if a woman at work did that to me and I didn't tell you? You would be pissed and hating me.", he said.

He paced in front of her. She took a deep breath and stopped him.

"You're right. I would have probably said you liked it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you", she said.

"Was it just a kiss?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Yes, I promise", she said.

He nodded.

"I love you, Dean", she said softly.

He kissed her.

"I love you", he replied.

She took his hand so they could leave the coffee shop.

"How old is that dude anyway? Looks my age", Dean said.

"I think he's a little older. He's friend's with Dolph's brother", she said.

He nodded.


	55. Chapter 55-Rehearsals II

**Wedding Rehearsal-**

Sabrina was watching everyone put everything together.

"No not there, that goes on that table there", Sabrina said.

The guy nodded and did as he was told. She took a deep breath, when arms wrapped around her.

"Relax, everything is going to be perfect Rena", Seth said.

"I wish you would stop saying that. No wedding has ever gone perfect, there will be at least one mishap", she said.

"Are you planning to show up?", he asked.

She was confused by the question.

"Yeah, duh", she said.

"Then its perfect, because I don't plan on leaving you high and dry, future Mrs. Rollins", he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

She smiled and cupped his face before kissing him.

"Now come on. We have a rehearsal to get too", he said, taking her hand and pulling her out.

"But, the flowers, I have to make sure", he placed his finger against her lips.

"We can deal with that tomorrow. Besides, I'm pretty sure your mom and aunt are going to be on that", he said.

She nodded.

"You're right, ok, lets go", she said.

* * *

Everyone was waiting for Sabrina and Seth to get here. Serena knew her sister was freaking out over the table placements and flowers. She took Dean's hand and he smiled at her.

"What do you think about getting married next year?", she suddenly asked.

Dean raised a brow and shrugged.

"I thought we agreed not till you were done with school?", he asked.

"You don't want to marry me and make me your wife?", she asked.

"Darlin, you know I do. I just want you to focus on school", he said.

"Marrying you won't make me lose focus", she said.

"What's this really about?", he asked.

She shrugged.

"That is not an answer", he said.

"Its just, everyone around us is getting married and having kids. Trust me, I'm pretty sure by next year, my sister is going to be pregnant", she said.

Dean chuckled.

"Its not a race sweetheart. I am going to marry you and we will have kids. I promise. I just see how exhausted Nala looks and yeah, Roman helps, but still. Both are cutting it pretty short. Mark and Kaye have Alana and Aluara, work, school. I know they wouldn't change a thing in their lives right now, but I don't want to ignore my kid when the time comes. I want to be able to focus on him or her", he said.

She smiled.

"Everything is going really well for me at your dad's company. I want to make sure it stays that way. I want to save enough money to buy the house of your dreams with a big backyard", he said.

"I get it", she said.

He nodded.

"You plan our wedding, know what you want and when the time comes, its going to be so easy to get it done. We won't be losing our minds like your sister", he said.

She laughed softly and kissed him. Roman and Nala approaching them, with the twins running up to Dean and hugging his legs.

"Hey, my favorite twins", he said, kissing the top of their heads.

"Its so beautiful out here", Nala said.

They nodded.

"This isn't where they are getting married, is it?", Roman asked.

"No. Its on the other side of that barn house. They have several different venues here.", Kathan said, walking up to them with Alaura in her arms.

Roman held his arms out and Kathan passed him the baby. He kissed her cheek.

"Where's Alana and Mark?", Serena asked.

"Parking. Who would have thought there would be two other weddings other than Sabrina and Seth's here", Kathan said.

A few minutes later, Mark and Alana walked over. Alana hugged her aunts and uncles. Sabrina and Seth arrived. They all had to move to the other side of the barn. It was open space with a white arch. The event planner smiled at Sabrina.

"Don't worry, we didn't want to put the flowers on now. They will be on tomorrow", she said.

Sabrina nodded.

"So if we can get the maid of honor and the bridesmaids lined up with their groomsmen and best man", the event planner shouted.

Sabrina stood with her dad in the back once they formed the lines. Seth walked out with his mom. Followed by the twins and Alana.

* * *

Once the rehearsal was done. The guys each kissed their girls and went to the bar inside the offices. The girls wanted to enjoy the outdoors and the sunset. It also gave the kids a chance to run around. Alaura had fallen asleep after the third practice run.

"So if this is where the ceremony is, where is the party going to be at?", Nala asked.

"Its another venue a few minutes away, but with two other weddings taking place here, I didn't want them to out do mine", Sabrina said.

"I knew you were going to say that", Serena said.

"There was traffic from here to my venue and its not that far away. Now imagine that tomorrow, it would be way worse if I had my wedding here", Sabrina said.

"Yeah, Mark had too drop us off because he couldn't find a parking space", Kathan said.

"See", Sabrina said.

"Ok, lets change the subject. Your dress was dilevered in one piece, I checked it over. Also all the bridesmaids dresses and tuxes for the guys", Kathan said.

Sabrina nodded.

"My mom let me know their dresses arrived to their rooms and my dad's tux", Sabrina said.

Kathan checked it off in her notebook.

"You look completely stressed", Serena pointed out.

"I just want everything to go right. He said the only thing that makes it perfect is if I show up and he shows up, but you know how I get with the details", Sabrina said.

The girls nodded.

* * *

The guys were enjoying a beer, they could see the girls from the window seat they took.

"So, I've been wanting to talk to you guys or at least get some advice", Seth said.

"Agree to almost everything, it will make her happy. Like they say, happy wife, happy life", Mark said.

The guys laughed.

"Its about me opening a gym", Seth said.

"A gym? Seems so you", Dean said.

"Yeah, but not just any gym, it would be an adaptive gym. It would be more for the injured and disabled.", Seth said.

"What brought this on?", Roman asked, before taking a sip of his beer.

"I was at the gym a few weeks ago and this father came in with his disabled son. He asked them if they had anything for his kid and they said no. I asked the workers if there were any gyms like the man was asking for. They said no, and it turns that man hasn't been the only one to ask", Seth said.

"Sounds good Seth", Mark said.

"I talked to Sabrina's dad about it and he said the same thing. I love what I do at the company, but this is something I could really help in. After what happened to me, I could have used a gym like that. I'm taking some classes on the side. Hopefully in two years I can get it up and running", Seth said.

"Well, you have our support", Roman said.

"Does Brina know?", Dean asked.

He nodded.

"I spoke to her about it before I made my decision", Seth said.

Mark lifted his beer and the other guys followed.

"To the future", Mark said.

They all clinked their glasses together before taking a drink.

"And remember Seth, if you ever need our help. Just call, we will be there in a flash brother", Roman said.

"I appreciate that, thank you. You guys know I would do the same for you", Seth said.

They nodded. The girls walked in and each went to their men. Kathan handed Alaura to her dad and he happily took his baby girl. Kissing the top of her head.

"Well, we should get the kids to bed", Kathan said.

The guys nodded. Maureen held her arms out to her dad and he smiled, picking her up. She laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Serena looked at her sister.

"Say goodnight to your mister", Serena said.

She left them to hug Dean. She would be staying with Sabrina, while Dean was staying with Seth. Seth took a deep breath.

"I love you and I'm counting the minutes till I make you my wife. Nothing could top this", he said.

"How about when we have kids?", she asked.

He smiled.

"Except that, but that is a different kind of happy", he said.

She nodded. They kissed.

"I love you too Seth", she whispered against his lips.

He released her and Sabrina took Serena's hand. They walked out and Dean walked over to him.

"Lets get you to bed. Tomorrow, you are a taken man forever", Dean said.

"I'm looking forward to it", Seth said.


	56. Chapter 56-Wedding III

Sabrina's mom was helping her into the dress. She kept sniffling and Sabrina couldn't help the tears that wanted to slip from her eyes.

"You look so beautiful", her mom said.

"Thanks momma", Sabrina said.

"Ok, enough tears. We need to put your makeup and get your hair done", her mom said.

Sabrina nodded and she walked into the room that held her bridesmaids and flowers girls. They all gasped.

"You look amazing", Nala said, hugging her friend.

Sabrina's dress was an A line silhouette, strapless, with a court train. Satin frabic, zipper in the back, with a black layer going down the back. The bridesmaids dresses were black, long, and halter. The maid of honor dress was the same design, except Kaye's was strapless. Sabrina wanted everyone to be able to distinguish between the girls dresses.

Sabrina looked at Kaye.

"Have you checked how the venue is? If everything is in its place?", Sabrina asked.

"Yes. Your dad double checked for me a few minutes ago as well. Mark stopped by the ceremony to check on your flower arch.", Kathan said, showing her the picture Mark took.

Sabrina took a deep breath.

"Everything is going to be fine. If you keep stressing about these things, you will never enjoy your wedding", her mom said.

"That's the truth", Nala said.

"I'm trying", Sabrina said.

Her mom kissed her cheek.

* * *

Seth was finishing up with his tie.

"You're are going to brush your hair right?", Dean asked from behind him.

Seth chuckled.

"Now you sound like Sabrina", Seth said.

"Well, it would make my woman's job more easier. She doesn't have to edit out your faults", Dean said.

Seth laughed.

"I'll gel it back, happy?", Seth said.

"Not till I see it for myself", Dean said, leaving him alone again.

He grabbed the gel and went to work on his hair. He couldn't get the bun perfected. Roman popped his head in.

"Dean wanted me to check on you. Something about your hair", Roman said.

"Yeah, he asked if I was going to brush it down. I'm trying", Seth said, pointing to his hair.

Roman held his hand out.

"If you don't mind", Roman said.

Seth shook his head no and handed Roman the brush.

"I'm guessing you've had a lot of practice with your hair", Seth said.

Roman chuckled.

"Also my baby girl's hair. When Nala has class early, I have to get the kids ready", Roman said.

That got Seth thinking. What if the gym didn't take off and he and Sabrina had kids?

"Weren't you scared?", Seth asked.

Roman looked at Seth confused.

"What to do mean?", Roman asked.

"Knowing you had twins coming and trying to find a job away from the school? What if you didn't get the job at the company?", Seth asked.

Roman finished Seth's hair.

"Done. As for your questions, hell yeah I was scared. I didn't know if I could pull my family out of there. I applied to different companies and they could have all sent me to hell, but I have a good resume. So do you. Your taking a big risk with this gym, but if you don't take it, you'll regret it. Sabrina backs you up, and if need be, you two will pull yourselves out. Together", Roman said.

Seth nodded. Mark poked his head in.

"Hey, Dean sent me. He wants me to make sure you did your hair", Mark said.

Seth rolled his eyes.

"Yes Dean, I did my hair", Seth shouted.

"Not till I see it for myself", Dean shouted back.

The guys laughed.

"Alright man, lets get you married", Mark said.

They made their way out. They could see the bridesmaids standing where they need to be. Seth walked towards the front with his mom. He took a deep breath. The soft music started and the bridesmaids and groomsmen started walking down the aisle. Once his eyes landed on Sabrina, he could feel the butterflies in his stomach. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Once she got to him, he took her hand.

"Beautiful", he whispered.

She blushed. The minister looked between them. He spoke to them and then to the crowd. Seth really didn't believe in religion, but he would give Sabrina what she wanted on her day. All he needed was her.

"The couple have decided to recite their own vows. Seth, if you will start", the minister said.

Seth nodded and held on tight to Sabrina's hand.

"Sabrina, I love you more than I thought I could ever love anyone. You give me comfort and peace. Strength when needed. Laughter and smiles on my worst days. I feel like everything in my life has led me to you. I made mistakes, but you saw passed all that and saw me. I hope that I can love you and keep you happy for the rest of our lives, because I don't plan on letting you go baby", he said.

She reached over and wiped his tear.

"Sabrina", the minister said.

She smiled.

"I promise to love you without conditions. To laugh with you when you're happy, even if the jokes are corny.", she said.

Everyone laughed and Seth did too.

"I promise to be your shoulder when you are sad. To support you and push you to achieve your dreams. To tell you the truth when you ask for it. I'll be your ear and your voice on your roughest days. To love you till my last breath. From the moment I saw you, I knew you were the one, my forever. I love you", she said, her voice shaking.

The minister nodded and smiled.

"Please exchange your rings", he said.

They did.

"Do you, Seth Rollins, take Sabrina Dahlia Kent to be your wife? To love her and honor her from this day forward, till death do you part?", he asked.

"I do", Seth said.

"And do you. Sabrina Dahlia Kent, take Seth Rollins to be your husband? To love him and honor him from this day forward, till death do you part?", he asked.

"I do", Sabrina said.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronoun you husband and wife. Seth, you may now kiss your bride", he said.

Seth cupped Sabrina's face and pulled her in. Kissing her. Everyone cheered and clapped.

"It is my honor to introduce you all to, Mr. and Mrs. Seth Rollins", he announced.

* * *

After the photos, they went around to everyone and thanked them for coming. Several people asked when they planned to start having a family. Neither Sabrina nor Seth knew what to say. They changed their minds constantly. Seth pulled her away from everyone for a bit.

"You know, I wouldn't mind trying tonight", he said.

She looked over at him till she realized he was talking about kids.

"Really?", she asked.

"Only if you want too. If you aren't ready, I can wait", he said.

"Be honest with me. Do you want to try for one? Like really try?", she asked.

He nodded with a smile.

"I would. I see the way Mark and Roman are with their kids and I want that", he said.

She smiled and nodded.

"Then ok. We start trying tonight", she said.

He leaned down and kissed her.

"Are we really doing this? A baby?", he asked excited.

She nodded.

"You are going to be an amazing dad", she said.

After a few dances with her girls, the dj announced for Seth to join his new wife on the dance floor. The song, "Thinking Out Loud", by Ed Sheeran started playing. He twirled her and then pulled her in close.

"Was everything to your liking?", he asked.

"You were right and so was my mom. I was too busy in making sure everything came out perfect, I didn't get to enjoy the journey.", she said.

"Well as long as you are enjoying it now", he said.

She nodded.

"I am", she replied.

* * *

Dean pulled Serena away from the party and loud noise. She was confused.

"What's going on? Are you ok?", she asked.

"Never been better", he said.

"So then, can we go back inside? They'll be cutting the cake soon", she said.

She started to walk back towards the doors.

"Lets do it. Lets get married. How fast can you plan it?", he asked.

She was caught off guard by this. She turned to look at him.

"Um, ok, wait, did I hear you right?", she asked.

He smirked.

"I want to marry you as soon as I can. I want what our friends have. So, how soon do you think I can make you my wife?", he asked.

She bit her lip before hugging him.

"Are you sure?", she asked.

"No second guessing babe. I want this", he said.

"Can we start this tomorrow? I just don't want to over shadow my sister", she said.

"Fine by me, but no more free days after that", he said.

She giggled softly before kissing him.


	57. Chapter 57-Deal

Sabrina made her way to the bathroom as soon as she got home. She had bought a pregnancy test at the gas station when they stopped. They were back from their honeymoon. They had stayed an extra week. She had been feeling sick and thought it was something she ate. She set the test on the counter and waited for it to be done. Seth knocked on the bathroom door.

"Babe, you ok?", he asked.

"Yeah, just really needed to go", she said.

She had ran in as soon as Seth parked.

"I told you to go before we left the airport. You also could have gone at the gas station", he chuckled.

"I didn't have to go then and I am not using those dirty toilets at the gas station. Who knows what goes on in those", she said.

She heard him laugh. After a few more minutes, she checked the test. Those pesky plus signs looking right at her. She lifted the test.

"Seth", she yelled.

He tried to open the door, but it was still locked. She stood and unlocked it, letting him in. He looked around till his eyes landed on the test in her hand.

"Is that, what I think it is?", he asked.

She nodded.

"And does it say, what I think it says?", he asked.

She nodded again. She met his eyes.

"We're going to be parents?", he asked.

She smiled and nodded. They hugged and he kissed her.

"I knew its sooner than we planned, but I promise to be the best dad, ever", he said excited.

She kissed him again.

"I know you will", she said.

He bent down and kissed her stomach. He stood up straight again.

"We have too tell our friends", he said excited.

"Hold on, just a second", she said.

"You don't want to tell them?", he asked confused.

"I just want to enjoy this with you for a little bit longer", she said.

He nodded. Kissing her. He suddenly pulled away.

"We have to look for a bigger place or at least go house hunting. We need a house", he said quickly.

She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Ok, slow down babe. We don't need a house right this second. Like I said, lets enjoy this news and everything else can wait", she said.

"Agreed", he said.

* * *

"Dean told me his secretary was a man", Serena said.

"Nope.", Nala said.

"I'm going to kill him", she said.

Nala laughed softly.

"Thank you again for watching the kids. Roman and I needed that", Nala said.

"Anytime. I'm hoping the twins will give Dean baby fever", Serena said.

"You want to try?", Nala asked.

"I have tried talking about it, but he blows me off and I feel like he makes up work just to not talk to me", Serena said.

"You have changed him so much, not by force, because he loves you", Nala said.

"I'm starting to wonder if he gave me that speech about wanting marriage and kids to suck me in and keep me, never planning to give me any of that. I mean, we don't have too get married or have kids", Serena said.

"But you want those things", Nala said.

Serena looked down into her wine glass.

"I do", she said.

"But you also love Dean", Nala said.

Serena nodded.

"I love him so much and I want to make him happy, but I don't know if I can give up marriage and kids just to keep him", Serena said.

Nala reached over and took her friend's hand.

"You really need to talk to him", Nala said.

Serena nodded. After Sabrina and Seth's wedding, Dean had pulled her aside and spoke about getting married as soon as they could, but whenever she tried to talk to him about it, he blew her off and acted like he didn't care. So she stopped planning, wondering if he would notice. He didn't. That hurt more. Once Dean got home, he set his bag down and removed his tie. He went over to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He lifted the lid to the pots on the stove to see what was for dinner. He moaned.

"Babe, is the food done?", he called out.

She walked into the kitchen and he tried to kiss her. She pulled away and grabbed the plates.

"Yeah, its done", she said.

"Is everything ok?", he asked.

"You tell me. How's Mandy?", she asked.

Dean raised a brow.

"So I see Nala told you", he said, trying to play it off as a joke.

She rolled her eyes.

"I didn't want you to freak out darlin. Look how you're acting now", he said.

She shook her head.

"So I'm not allowed to be mad because you lied to me? Was there something going on between you two and that's why you didn't say anything?", she asked.

"No. I have never cheated on you and I don't plan too", he said.

She went back to serving.

"Can we talk about the wedding?", she asked.

She saw the face he made and shook her head at him again.

"You know what, I'm suddenly not so hungry anymore", she said, shoving the plate into his hands.

"Rena, I just had a long day", he said.

"So did I. You don't see me rolling my eyes at you and making those faces", she said.

"I don't want to fight", he said.

"Well tough shit. You said you wanted me to start planning our wedding and when I try to talk to you about it, you make faces and roll your eyes. Like its not important to you. If you don't want to marry me or have kids, tell me now and don't lie to me.", she said.

"I want to marry you, but you have to understand Rena. I never wanted to get married again, it scares the shit out of me. I don't want you to realize you made a mistake and leave. I need you, I don't think I could ever feel what I feel for you, with anyone else. I don't want to be alone again", he said.

"If I was leaving you, I would have left a long time ago. Do you still want to do this or not?", she asked.

He licked his lips and nodded.

"I do. When? We can go down to the court house tomorrow and I will marry you then", he said.

"And kids?", she asked.

"I want that too", he said.

"Are you lying to me?", she asked.

"No, Rena", he said.

He pulled her into him.

"We get married now and then once you finish school and only when you finish school, will we try for a baby", he said.

She nodded.

"Deal?", he asked.

"Deal", she replied.

* * *

"Ok Mrs. Rollins, looks like you are around a month, almost two", the doctor said.

They watched the baby on the monitor. Seth and Sabrina smiled.

"Is everything ok with our baby?", Seth asked.

"So far so good", the doctor said.

Once the doctor left to bring them their sonograms, Seth helped Sabrina sit up.

"Now can we tell everyone?", Seth asked.

Sabrina smiled at her husband's excitement. She sighed.

"Fine, go ahead", she said, handing him his phone.

He quickly took it and took a picture of the monitor with the baby on it. He smiled as he typed.

" _Coming soon, baby Rollins"_

He sent it in a group chat to his friends. Suddenly his phone was blowing up with calls. Sabrina took her sister's call. Seth was talking so fast to whoever was on the line with him.

"Yay, I am going to be an aunt", Serena said.

"You are", Sabrina said smiling.

"How far along are you?", her sister asked.

"Almost two months", Sabrina said.

"How exciting, more babies", Serena said.

"Speaking of babies. When can we expect Dean to knock you up?", Sabrina asked.

"Not till I'm done with school. We agreed to it", Serena said.

"So you talked to him about the whole wedding and kids or I'm out thing?", her sister asked.

Serena sighed.

"Yup. He's just scared I'm going to back out last minute and leave him", Serena said.

"Do you not show your man love or what? Why would he think that?", her sister asked.

"You don't know how much love I show him", Serena said.

"Ew Rena, don't need to know", Sabrina said.

Her sister laughed.

"Wedding is on and in a few months", Serena said.

"When you say few months, you mean, eight, nine?", Sabrina asked.

She and Seth were walking out of the offices. Seth not taking his eyes off the sonogram.

"More like four", Serena said.

Sabrina stopped.

"Four? Four months?", Sabrina almost shouted.

"What's wrong?", Seth asked his wife.

She covered the mouth piece to her phone.

"Serena and Dean are getting married in four months", Sabrina said.

"Does that mean they have everything ready for it?", Seth asked.

"No, she doesn't", Sabrina said into the phone.

"Would you relax. I have been planning this wedding since I was a little girl. I know what I want and I know where to get it. After he said he wanted to get married I put my butt in gear and shopped", Serena said.

"I hate you. If you need help, let me know", Sabrina said.

"Actually, I asked Nala to help me. Its only fair. You had Kathan as your maid of honor, she had you.", Serena said.

"Fine, I guess I'm ok with it. Plus it would be easier for her since she lives so close to you. Wedding dress shopping can be moved up. When?", Sabrina asked.

"I was going to tell you before I got the picture Seth sent. Next weekend", Serena said.

"I'll be there", Sabrina said.

* * *

Dean got home to find his fiancée looking at her phone with a smile.

"You are either looking at the photo of the baby or looking at a naked man", Dean said.

Serena laughed softly and set her phone down.

"Baby", she said.

He sat beside her.

"Seth sent it to me too", Dean said.

She reached over and squeezed his arm.

"You ok?", she asked.

"Yeah, just, I can't wait to do that. Send my family and friends a text with a picture of my baby's sonogram", he said.

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"A few more years baby", she said.

"And I am looking forward to it", he said.


	58. Chapter 58-Dress Shopping

After she broke the news to her friends. They all came together to help her find a dress and fast.

"You two are crazy if you think you can pull this off in a short amount of time", Kathan said.

"That's what my mom and aunt said, but I already know what I want. They, along with Nala are taking care of it", Serena said, trying on another dress.

"We split everything between us. Figured three heads are better than one", Nala said.

Sabrina came back from the bathroom. She looked really sick.

"Hey, how's it going over there?", Nala asked.

"Never getting pregnant again", Sabrina groaned.

The girls laughed softly.

"You say that now, trust me, I was you. Now, I really want another", Kathan said.

"Me too. Roman and I have been talking and we figured with my schooling almost being done, we could try again", Nala said.

They all looked at Serena as she came out in another dress.

"I don't know about that one", Kathan said.

"Your face says it all, not this one", Serena said.

"But its what you want Rena. If you like it, get it", Nala reminded.

"I don't really like it either", Serena whispered, so the shop owner wouldn't hear.

"When does it go away?", Sabrina whined.

Nala rubbed her back.

"Everyone is different", Nala said.

"I'm going to kill Seth", Sabrina said.

"You think its bad now, wait till you give birth. Nala got lucky with the c section", Kathan said.

Sabrina made a face.

"No, I didn't get lucky. So many things could have gone wrong. And besides, after it, I was in so much pain", Nala said.

"Not helping", Sabrina said.

"But its worth it Brina, I promise", Kathan said.

Nala nodded. Serena came back out. The girls gasped and Serena had a huge smile on her face.

"This is it", she said.

* * *

The guys took the kids to Kid Zone. Letting them run around freely. They had stamped the hands of each dad and uncles to make sure no one could take their kids out of here. It didn't help when the woman stamping them, thought they were two gay couples.

"Don't stand too close", Dean said to Seth.

"Aw, but honey", Seth said, wrapping his arm around Dean's shoulders.

Roman and Mark laughed. Seth let go of Dean and held his arms out to Mark. Mark handed Aluara to him.

"You ready for that?", Roman asked.

Seth kissed the side of Aluara's head.

"I am, so ready", he replied.

"How's Brina doing?", Dean asked.

"Morning sickness is kicking her butt. Nala and Kathan have recommended she try a few things and they've been working for her", Seth said.

"Good", Mark said.

They sat Aluara on one of the small rides. Seth held her there so she wouldn't fall as Mark took a picture. She smiled and laughed. Dean started chasing the twins, they would scream when he would scare them, making the guys laugh and Alaura.

"You like that. You like when they get scared", Mark said to his baby girl.

He got a text back from Kathan with a heart eyes emoji. He smiled. He had sent her the photo of Aluara on the ride.

* * *

Getting back to Dean and Serena's place. He kissed his future wife.

"How did it go?", he asked her.

"It was fun and I found my dress", she said excited.

"Can I see it?", he asked.

"No", she shook her head.

"Food has been delivered, lets dig in", Roman shouted.

Seth sat by Sabrina.

"You ok to eat?", he asked softly.

"Yeah, as soon as I smelled the food it went away. Like, this kid is not happy till I smell something I like", she said.

He laughed softly and rubbed her stomach. He kissed it.

"Be good for mommy", he whispered.

He sat up and kissed her.

"So, the guys and I were talking and we were thinking of taking me to a strip club for my bachelor party", Dean said out loud.

The girls laughed.

"That's funny. No", Kathan said.

Serena kissed his cheek.

"I don't think it was so funny", she said.

"Aw babe, it was a joke. We didn't really talk about it", Dean said, wrapping his arms around her.

"We didn't Rena, he thought it would be funny to see all of your reactions", Roman said.

Kathan and Nala served the kids first.

"This doesn't look like enough for all of us", Kathan pointed out.

"That's because, I only ordered for us and the kids", Dean said.

Kathan and Nala were confused. Roman and Mark had been informed by Dean and Seth, that Sabrina and Serena had agreed to letting both couples with kids go out on the town, baby free.

"Sabrina and I spoke to Dean and Seth. You four should go out on a date. Kid free. We've got them", Serena said.

"And stay out as late as you want. Book a hotel room and stay the night there. Besides, Seth and I have to get use to this, right", Sabrina said.

Kathan and Nala hugged their friends.

"Now go get ready and have fun", Sabrina said.

The moms kissed their kids and said goodbye to them. It was hard for Kathan to release Aluara. She hadn't been away from her overnight.

"It will be ok. Seth and Sabrina know what to do", Mark whispered to her.

She kissed her daughter's head and handed her to Dean. She went over to Alana and kissed her too.

"Have fun mom. I'll take care of Alaura", her oldest said.

Kathan smiled at her.

"Hey twins, don't kill your aunts and uncles. I am going to get a full report from uncle Dean and aunt Serena", Roman said.

The couples left back to Nala and Roman's place. Mark and Kathan were staying there.

"Hopefully they have fun. The deserve a nice night out", Dean said, Aluara between his legs as she sat there chewing on the remote.

They had set blankets and pillows on the floor for the kids. Popping in movies for them to keep their attention there. After the third one, they had all fallen asleep. Sabrina had Alaura on her chest sleeping.

"She's not squishing my little human in there?", Seth whispered.

"She hardly weights anything, so no", Sabrina said, smiling.

He smiled, watching his wife with the baby.

"You look happy", he whispered.

"I am. Makes me feel stupid for complaining about my morning sickness. If this is the result, I can't wait", she whispered.

He kissed her cheek.

"Should we all go to bed?", Dean whispered.

Everyone nodded.

"You guys keeping Aluara?", Serena asked.

Sabrina and Seth nodded. They could place the baby between them. The playpen was at Nala's house and they were sure their friends were no longer at the townhouse. Serena climbed into bed with Dean. He moved between her legs.

"Dean, what if one of the kids walks in?", she asked.

"They won't. Roman said they stopped doing that a couple of weeks ago", Dean said.

* * *

Sabrina and Seth laid there looking at the sleeping baby.

"What do you want to have?", he asked her.

"I don't know, I know everyone says this, but I don't really care. I would be happy with either", she said.

"Me too", he replied.

"We need to start looking for names", she said.

He nodded.

I have a few in mind that I like", he said.

She smiled.

"How long have you had those in mind?", she asked.

"Since we found out you were pregnant", he said.

She leaned over the baby and kissed him.

"Lets not say anything till we know what we're having", she said.

He nodded.


	59. Chapter 59-Finally

**-Wedding Day**

She didn't know how Dean did it, but he booked them Gotham Hall. It was big and beautiful. Serena was glad Nala was good with planning things out. Her mom and aunt found everything she wanted. Flowers were dyed different greys, glitter on the petals, and mixed together in the huge black vases. Each table had decorative candles on them with Dean and Serena's initials. Serena and the girls were able to look around the place as they were setting up.

"Its perfect", she had said.

Now she was looking over her dress. Nala fixing the bottom. Sabrina and her five month belly walking in to look at her sister.

"He is going to die", Sabrina said.

Serena had fallen in love with a ball gown. Sweetheart neckline, strapless. A crystal beaded satin belt just above the waist. The Ball gown's skirt cascades in overlapping tiers of horsehair trimmed flounces and finishes with a chapel train. Her hair was in a loose braid swept to the side.

"You look so beautiful", her mom cried.

"Don't, you're going to make me cry too", Serena said.

The bridesmaids all had grey one shoulder lace with a ribbon belt. A long mesh skirt with a slit. The maid of honor's dress was a dark grey.

"Are you ready to do this?", Nala asked, handing her the bouquet.

"Never been more ready", Serena said.

* * *

Dean was finishing up with his hair. All the guys had black on black suits. Dean as well, except his vest was a dark grey.

"Finally man. You've been engaged too damn long", Seth said, patting his friend's back.

"Tell me about it. I just wanted to give her time to not only finish school, but to really think about me", Dean said.

"What do you mean?", Roman asked.

"I'm not your typical guy. I'm not, normal", Dean said.

Mark chuckled.

"And what is normal to you?", Mark asked.

"Not me", Dean said.

The guys laughed.

"Just because you like that whole dom and sub stuff, doesn't mean you aren't normal. She fell in love with you because of who you are and how you treat her", Seth said.

"And if she didn't like that about you, she would have never stayed by your side for as long as she did. She loves you man", Roman said.

"I'm just scared she's going to get tired of it and tired of me and walk. I don't think I can take losing her", Dean said.

"So what Ambrose, you don't want to do this anymore?", Roman asked.

Dean sighed.

"We were all scared too Dean. Shit, I still am. She could get sick of me tomorrow and just walk out.", Seth said.

Mark and Roman nodded, agreeing with Seth.

"Nothing is going to really change. Small things will, like you'll be wearing a ring now and her last name will be Ambrose", Mark said.

Dean smiled at that.

"Should we go now before you change your mind or should I go and start the car to run?", Seth asked.

Dean took a deep breath.

"I'm not running. Lets do this", Dean said.

"Alright", the guys said happily.

They walked towards the gardens where they would be doing their ceremony. His stepmom walked him to the front and kissed his cheek when he helped her sit down. Serena's mom and aunt walked down the aisle linking their arms together. The twins pulled the wagon that held Alaura. She was smiling and clapping her little hands. Making Dean laugh softly. Alana was following behind it just in case Alaura tried to get out. The music changed and the bridesmaids started walking out.

Robert took his daughter's arm. He kissed her cheek.

"You look absolutely beautiful baby girl", he whispered.

"Thank you dad", she said.

She wiped her dad's tears. It was their turn to walk out. She took a deep breath and they lifted the curtain that covered her view of her soon to be husband. Dean couldn't help the huge smile on his face. She looked gorgeous and his heart was racing. Once they reached Dean, Robert handed her off to him.

"I am never going to forget this moment", Dean whispered to her.

She blushed. Before the minster got to the I do's, the couple wanted to say a few things to each other. Dean took a deep breath.

"Serena, you don't know how much of an impact you've made on my life. You've made me want to change for the better. I don't think I could ever live without your smile, your laugh, and the way you bite your lip when you are really into a project. Knowing you and getting to love you has been the greatest thing to do in my life. I can't wait to continue to do that for the rest of my life. I look forward to what the future has in store for us.", Dean said.

Dean touched her cheek gently and wiped the tear that slipped down her cheek.

"Serena", the minster said.

She nodded.

"Dean, you aren't perfect and neither am I. You've accepted me knowing this, just like I've accepted you. You have been my shoulder to lean on, on my roughest days. You encourage me, support me, and let me know when I'm wrong. No matter how mad I get when you do.", she said.

Everyone laughed softly.

"You've been the best hug, the most amazing best friend, and the love of my life from the second I met you. No matter where life takes us, I will always have your back, you can count on me for the rest of our lives. Oh, and I love your weird fascination with Big Foot and Aliens.", she said.

Everyone laughed louder and he did too.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronoun you husband and wife. Dean, you may kiss your new wife", the minister said.

Dean pulled in his new wife and kissed her like his life depended on it. She smiled within it, he pulled away.

"Why did we wait so long again?", he asked.

She laughed and kissed him again.

"You look like a princess", he whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

"Come with me real quick", she said, taking his hand.

"But we have photos to take and", she stopped him.

"Just a quick five minutes alone", she said.

He nodded. He followed her to a private room where her dad was waiting on them. Dean was confused.

"Seth is stepping down from the company to focus on his gym, which I fully support. So, with that being said, I was wondering if you would like to fill his spot", Robert said.

Dean looked from him to Serena.

"Really?", Dean asked.

"You've done a great job with Roman. He has definitely taught you all he knows. I'm sure you know I'm making him vice president of editing at the company here in New York. I want to give you the same chance to make vice president in the future. You won't be able to do that here, unless we fire Roman", Robert said.

"I wouldn't do that to Rome", Dean said.

"And we know that too", Robert said.

"So when would I have to go?", Dean asked.

"Well, I asked Seth to stay on till his gym is up and running, it won't be for another year I think. If you can wait that long", Robert said.

"I can. I want Serena to graduate before we make a move to Nashville", Dean said.

Robert nodded and held his hand out to his new son in law. Dean shook his hand.

"Congratulation", Robert said.

"Thank you, Mr. Kent. For giving me this opportunity", Dean said.

"You can thank Roman too. He vouched for you", Robert said, before walking out of the room.

Serena hugged him.

"This is great, Dean", she said.

"Did you know he was going to do that?", Dean asked.

Serena shook her head no.

"He told me before we walked down the aisle that he wanted to speak to you as soon as the ceremony was done", she said.

He nodded and cupped her face.

"I know its too late to say this, but, I'm bound to fuck up Serena. Just be patient with me and don't give up on me", he said.

"I know, I am too. I ask that you do the same for me", she said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He nodded.

"I love you, Mrs. Ambrose", he whispered smiling.

She giggled.

"Sounds good to hear", she said.

"Feels fucking fantastic to say", he said.

* * *

While the girls were dancing, Roman and Dean took a break, sitting down by the bar to grab a drink.

"Thank you", Dean suddenly said.

Roman was confused.

"Robert told me what you did for me. Thank you", Dean said.

"I was just trying to get rid of your ass, you annoy the fuck out of me", Roman said.

Dean laughed, knowing his friend was just messing around with him.

"Sure, your ass is going to miss me when I leave", Dean said.

Roman laughed softly and nodded.

"Yeah buddy, I am", he said.

Dean reached over and squeezed his friend's shoulder. The dj came on and asked for Serena and Dean to step out onto the dance floor. The song "A Thousand Years", by Christina Perri. Dean twirled his new wife before pulling her in and slowly moving.

"What would you say if I told you I want to work for you at Kent Read?", she asked.

He looked down at her.

"I know everything I need to know about the company", she said.

"Are you sure?", he asked.

"Yes, I thought about it and I want to do this", she said.

He thought about it. Listing his pros and cons of this.

"If you don't want me to, just let me know. It won't hurt my feelings", she said.

It wouldn't. She would understand if he wanted do this on his own.

"I actually really like that idea.", he said.

She smiled.

"Are you sure?", she asked once more.

"Never been more sure", he said.

They kissed. After their dance, she danced with hers and then his dad. He did the same with his stepmom and her mom.

* * *

Seth rubbed his wife's bump.

"How are you feeling? Need more water?", he asked.

"No, I'm good. Thanks", she said, kissing him.

"Should we tell them?", he asked excited.

She loved how excited he was about being a dad. Nodding, he stood and gathered his friends and family.

"So, we are having a little boy", Seth said, while holding Sabrina's hand.

Their friends and family congratulated them. Seth and Sabrina had found out a while ago, but wanted to enjoy this for just a bit.

"Everyone is so excited to meet you, Taylor", he said, before kissing her bump.

Serena went over to her sister when she saw her leaning against Seth.

"Brina, you can go. I know how tired you must be", Serena said, rubbing her sister's bump.

"Rena", Sabrina said.

"Its ok. I would rather you and my nephew get some rest. Your health is way more important to me", Serena said.

"I agree", Dean said, placing his arm around his wife.

Seth stood and took his wife's hands. She stood and hugged them goodbye. Seth took her back to their hotel.

"And when would you like to start this honeymoon?", Dean asked.

She smiled as he kissed her shoulder.

"We can leave now", she said.

He wiggled his brow and took her hand.

"Then lets go wife", he said.


	60. Chapter 60-Ready For It?

Sabrina was two months away from her due date. She had the tv remote resting on her belly. Seth walked in and chuckled.

"I didn't realize my son was a table", he said.

She smiled and he leaned down to kiss her.

"How's the gym coming along?", she asked.

"Great. The frame is up, just a few more weeks", he said.

"My sister and Dean are coming down to look for a place this weekend", Sabrina said.

She struggled to get up, but finally did with Seth's help. She walked into the kitchen to heat up dinner she had made.

"Are they looking for a house or apartment?", Seth asked, removing her tie.

"A house I think. With Serena almost done with school, a baby might not be too far away", Sabrina said.

Seth smiled and nodded.

"Oh, maybe I should invite Roman and Nala too. Make it like a small gathering before Taylor comes and all my time will be with him", she said.

"Sounds good", Seth said, opening his mail.

She set his plate down.

"Thank you, mi amor", he said.

She was going to pass him, but he stopped her. Bending down a bit to kiss her belly.

"Hi my little man, I didn't forget about you", he said softly.

She smiled. He would always talk to their son while they were laying in bed.

* * *

Dean and Serena were packing up their apartment. She set another box down.

"I can't believe how much stuff we have, even after some of the things we got rid of", she said.

Dean nodded and removed his sweat filled shirt. He grabbed two water bottles from the fridge and handed her one. Their door suddenly opened and Nala walked in.

"I'm pregnant", she yelled.

Serena stood.

"What? Are you sure?", she asked her friend.

She knew how bad Nala wanted to get pregnant again. Dean was a little upset it wasn't them that was giving the happy news.

"You have to help me surprise Roman", Nala said.

"Yes, of course. You guys are going down to my sister's this weekend right. We can do it there. All the girls together", Serena said excited.

"Sounds good. Dean, please don't tell him", Nala said.

"Of course not, I want to see the look on big guy's face when you tell him", Dean said.

When Nala left. Serena noticed Dean's quietness. Which was a bit weird for him.

"You ok?", she asked.

Dean set down another box and looked at her. He shrugged.

"Don't get me wrong when I say this, but I just thought that we would be the ones announcing the next pregnancy", he said.

She smiled and walked over to him.

"You want to have a baby?", she asked.

He shrugged.

"Do you?", he asked.

"I asked you first", she said, nudging him playfully.

"I do", he said, wrapping his arms around her.

She kissed him before moving away from him. She removed her shirt and shorts.

"Then lets start", she said.

He walked over to her and lifted her into his arms.

* * *

When the weekend came, both couples arrived to Nashville, taking two rented cars to their destination. Nala and Roman were staying at Kathan and Mark's house. Serena and Dean were staying with Sabrina and Seth. Dean looked around.

"Nice house you two got", Dean said.

Seth and Sabrina had bought a new house right after Serena and Dean's wedding. Seth wanted a backyard for their son to be able to run around in and any future kids they have. Sabrina had fallen in love with this one story, five bedroom home.

"There's a few houses for sale around this neighborhood, you know, if you two want to live close", Sabrina said.

"Nothing is out of the question", Dean said.

The next day, Serena was helping her sister fold the baby clothes their moms had sent.

"So, you two are trying?", Sabrina asked with a smile.

Serena nodded.

"Yes. I think he sees how excited all the guys are about their kids and he just wants to feel that", Serena said.

"Well if you ask me, I think he would make a great dad. The twins love him, Alana does as well. When he met Aluara she went with him, didn't even hesitate", Sabrina said.

Serena smiled at those memories.

"Now I'm really excited to see his face when I am pregnant", Serena said.

* * *

Kathan had come up with the idea to make cupcakes. Serena frosted only one, half blue and half pink with a candy shaped plus sign in the middle of the frosting. Sabrina and Nala were keeping the guys and the kids distracted in the backyard.

"Done", Sabrina said.

Kathan nodded and signaled Nala. She stood and walked inside.

"Those look amazing. Such a great idea", Nala said.

They took the cupcakes out. Nala took the one meant for Roman. After handing the kids each one, they gave one to the men. Nala sat on his lap and he smiled.

"Is that for me?", he asked.

She nodded and handed it to him. His smile fell when he saw it. The other guys smiled, when they noticed it too.

"Congratulations bud", Dean said.

Roman looked at his wife.

"Really? Like, are you sure?", he asked excited.

She nodded.

"I'm three weeks", she said.

He kissed her and rubbed her stomach.

"I love you so much", he whispered against her lips.

Dean smiled at his friends. He wanted that, he wanted to know what that felt like. Serena kissed his cheek.

"It will happen", she whispered, brushing her fingers through his short hair.

"And I can't wait for that day to come", he replied.

* * *

Serena and Dean had fallen in love with a house not too far from Sabrina and Seth. It was a two story home with a basement. The owners before them had made it into a private family room. Dean had other ideas for it.

"A what?", Serena asked.

"A play room. For us", he said.

She shifted in her seat. Yeah, she had done some of her research on her husband's fetish. Remembering these rooms that popped up as she got deeper into her research.

"Like with, you know, whipping posts and", she couldn't finish her sentence.

Dean smirked and nodded. She squeezed her legs shut. Licking her lips. She would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy him when he was in dom mode.

"The idea of that, turns you on", he said with that signature smirk.

"Yes", she replied.

He stood and walked over to her.

"Then its settled. The basement will be our room", he said.

He moved away from her and she whined. She was really hoping he would do something. He chuckled.

"Just teasing you", he said.

He walked over to the door and locked it. Sabrina and Seth were out to dinner. Thankfully.

* * *

Two weeks later, Dean and Serena were shipping out their things to Nashville. She was feeling extra tired, but figured it had to do with the move and finishing up school.

"You ok? You look sick", Dean pointed out.

"Just tired", she said.

He nodded.

"If you want to take a nap, I can finish here. This is the last of it anyway", Dean said.

"You sure?", she asked.

He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"You feel extra warm", he said worried.

"From all this running around. I'll grab a drink of water before I take a nap", she said.

He nodded.

"I'll be back in a few minutes", he said.

He went outside to take the rest of the boxes and tell the shippers that it was the last of the boxes. Serena grabbed a glass of water and looked at the calendar. She suddenly set her cup down and went to the bathroom. Finding the box of pregnancy tests in her bag. She went to the bathroom to take one.

Dean went to check on his wife after he finished with the boxes and movers. They would be giving up their apartment tonight and Serena would be staying with Roman and Nala till school was over for her. He had to leave to Nashville this weekend to start at work. They had agreed that they would fly to see each other on weekends. She wasn't in bed, so he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Babe, you ok?", he asked.

The door opened and she was in tears. He was worried.

"What is it?", he asked.

She lifted the test and he saw the positive signs. His jaw dropped open.

"Congratulations daddy", she said.

He met her eyes and smiled, pulling her in to kiss her.

"You ready for this?", she asked.

He nodded.

"More than ready", he replied.


	61. Chapter 61-Love & Loss

Serena was two months now. Dean had finished moving their things in at their house in Nashville with Mark and Seth's help. Roman as well, when he didn't have to work. He was finding it harder to get time off since making vice president of editing. Nala was three months and Sabrina was a few days passed her due date. Everyone was in Nashville to see the house. They were in their backyard so the kids could run around.

"I am so done. Taylor, you need to come out. Mommy needs you to come out", Sabrina said.

The girls laughed as she rubbed her bump.

"He's nice and cozy in there. Let him stay", Kathan said, rubbing her friend's bump.

Sabrina glared at her.

"Then you carry him", she said.

"I know, you are the only one of us who isn't pregnant", Serena said.

"We want to wait till Alaura starts school. I love my babies but having them all in the house at the same time will drive me crazy", Kathan said.

They laughed.

"Is there anything I can do to get this kid to come out?", Sabrina whined.

"I heard spicy food works", Serena said.

"Or sex", Nala pitched.

Sabrina raised a brow.

"We could try that, but I doubt he would want to touch me. He won't want to hurt Taylor", Sabrina said.

"It won't hurt him", Kathan said.

"Tell him that. I've practically had to hump his leg throughout this pregnancy to get some sex out of him", Sabrina said, rolling her eyes.

The girls laughed.

"I'm being serious. I even got him buzzed a bit to get him to agree", she said.

"Brina", her sister gasped.

"Hey, once he got going he didn't want to stop. That was a good night", Sabrina said remembering.

* * *

Dean was chasing Alaura, she would fall into the grass and laugh at her uncle. Her legs were still wobbly, but she never gave up. Finally he picked her up and took her over to the other guys.

"Man, you are more than ready for daddy duty", Roman said.

Dean smiled.

"I hope your right", he said.

"Of course you are. You've taken care of Rome's kids since they were born. You know what to do. You've got this", Seth said.

"Do you know what you want to have?", Mark asked.

"I honestly don't care. As long as my kid is healthy and happy", he said.

Seth nudged Roman.

"Do you know what you guys are having?", Seth asked.

Roman nodded with a smile.

"A baby girl", he said.

"Told you, pay up", Dean said to Seth.

Seth sighed and handed over the fifty dollars. Roman and Mark laughed.

"Seriously?", Roman asked.

"You can bet on my kid, shit, I am", Dean said.

The guys laughed.

"Oh shit", they heard from behind them.

All the men stood and walked over. Worried for their pregnant wives.

"That hurt so bad", Sabrina said, pressing her hand into her back.

"Looks like Taylor is ready to come", Kathan said.

"Really? Like, now, now?", Seth asked, panic on his face.

He was ready to be a dad, but now that his son was ready to make his entrance, it freaked him out. Roman and Mark squeezed their friend's shoulders.

"Yeah, that was us too. Don't worry, you won't be feeling like that for long", Roman said.

"As soon as you seem him, the only feeling running through you, will be love", Mark said.

Seth nodded. He trusted his friends and knew they made a point. They have been through this before. Seeing as her contractions were still too far apart, they were still at home.

"Are you sure?", Seth asked worried.

"Yes, they will just send her home till they are closer together", Kathan said.

Seth nodded and let his wife squeeze his hand. He kissed the side of her head.

"Just a little longer. Then we'll be holding him and kissing him, telling him how much we love him", Seth whispered to his wife.

She smiled.

"You'll stay with me the entire time, right?", she asked.

"Of course, where do you think I would go? I am not missing my son coming into this world. I've waited too long for this moment", he said.

She smiled and he kissed her.

"You are doing great, mi amor", he whispered.

Dean was holding Serena between his legs. His hands on her barely there bump.

"I know your sister is in pain right now, but I can't wait to be in that position", he whispered to her.

She smiled.

"Me too", she replied.

He kissed her cheek.

Roman went to check on his wife, he didn't need her stressing out over this.

"You ok?", he asked.

Nala nodded. She touched his cheek gently. After what happened with the twins, Roman was always making sure she wasn't stressed or too excited. His hand rubbed her bump.

"How's my baby girl?", he asked.

"She's fine", she replied.

He nodded and bent down. Kissing her bump.

* * *

Finally Sabrina's contraction were closer together. Mark and Kaye drove them to the hospital, leaving behind everyone else to take care of the kids. Serena wanted to go with her sister, but Sabrina was worried it would be too much for her sister, especially pregnant.

"Babe, you have too push", Seth said.

"I can't", Sabrina cried and shook her head no.

He kissed the side of her head.

"You have too baby, he's almost here", he said.

"One more big push Sabrina", the doctor said.

She shook her head no. Seth made her look at him.

"We didn't come this far for you to give up. I vowed to support you and push you when needed and right now, I need you to freaking push. Please, for Taylor", he said.

She cried and nodded. He kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, now on three. One. Two. Three", he said.

She pushed and they both heard their son's first cry. Sabrina laid back and took deep breaths.

"Do you hear him? You did that, mi amor. Thank you", he whispered to her.

She smiled and he kissed her. They laid the baby on his mom's chest and he tried to open his eyes.

"Hi Taylor", Sabrina said to her son.

Seth took his little hand.

"Better than I imagined", Seth said.

Sabrina nodded. She couldn't agree more with her husband.

"Hi little man, I'm your daddy", Seth said.

* * *

Seth walked out to the waiting room. Sabrina's mom and dad were finally here. They tried to get here sooner, but their flights were delayed. He hugged them both.

"So?", Kathan asked.

"He's perfect. A good amout of hair on his head and I couldn't be more in love with him.", Seth said smiling.

"Can I see them?", her mom asked.

"Oh yeah, room two fifteen", he said.

She nodded and Robert followed after her. His mom and dad following them.

"Welcome to the dad club", Mark said.

"Man, is it too soon to say I want another one", Seth said.

Mark and Kaye laughed softly.

"Trust me man, enjoy him now because they grow like weeds", Mark said.

"Oh I am", Seth said.

* * *

Mark had called the rest of their friends and told them. They would switch with them so they could come and see Sabrina and the baby while Mark and Kaye watched the kids. Serena held her nephew.

"Hi Taylor, you are so cute little guy", Serena said.

Dean touched his cheek gently.

"You did good Sabrina. Oh and you too Seth, I guess", Dean said.

They laughed. Serena handed the baby to Nala.

"Man, look at all that hair", Roman said, gently running his fingers through it.

"I guess that's the only thing he got from you Seth, because this baby boy is all Sabrina", Nala said.

"And I am perfectly ok with that", Seth said.

* * *

A few weeks later, Serena felt the sudden urge to get up. Feeling something wet on her legs, she reached down and pulled her hand out. Blood. She shook Dean awake and he sat up.

"What's up?", he asked worried, till he saw the blood.

He quickly got up and grabbed the baby bag in case. He helped her out to the car they took her back right away. He knew he couldn't call Seth. He had his newborn to worry about. Mark and Kathan had taken the girls to New Orleans to see her brother and kids.

"Hello", Roman asked.

The sun was just coming up in Nashville. Roman should be up getting ready for work. Dean started crying.

"Dean, what's wrong? Are you ok? Is Serena ok?", his friend asked.

"What's wrong?", he heard Nala asked her husband.

"I don't know, he's crying", Roman said to her.

Nala grabbed her phone and called Seth.

"Dean, talk to me man. You're scaring me", Roman said.

Seth answered on the second ring.

"Hey Nala", Seth whispered.

"Hey, I think something is wrong with Dean. He just called Roman, he's on the phone with him now. Don't say anything to Sabrina.", Nala said.

"Give me a second", Seth said to her.

He set the phone down and went to their bedroom. His wife was feeding their son.

"I have to go to the store to get some food. Want anything?", he asked.

"Not really", she said.

He nodded.

"I'll be back in a few", he said.

She nodded. He grabbed his phone and keys before leaving.

"Is he at home?", Seth asked.

"No, the hospital. Serena, she, she lost the baby", Nala cried.

Dean had just finished telling Roman what the doctor told him.

"I'm coming Dean, ok. Seth will be there in a few minutes", Roman said.

He hung up with his friend and called work. Telling them he had an emergency to take care of. Nala called the kids school and told them they would be out today. They found the first flight out to their friends. Nala took a deep breath.

"Please calm down", he whispered to her.

She nodded.

* * *

Seth comforted Dean as best he could. The doctor walked over to Dean.

"You can see her when you want", he said.

Dean nodded and stood. He looked at Seth.

"You should go home. Sabrina needs you", Dean said.

"But what about you?", he asked.

"Roman and Nala will be here soon. I'm sure they told Mark and Kathan what happened. They'll be here too", Dean said.

Seth nodded and hugged his friend once more before leaving. He hated leaving him here, but he had Sabrina and Taylor. Which reminded him that he would have to tell Brina what happened to her sister. Dean walked into the room, his wife was crying. He laid on the bed behind her. Wrapping his arms around her.

"I am so sorry my love", he whispered.

She took his arms and wrapped them around her tighter. He almost thought she would push him away, but she didn't.

"I love you, Rena", he whispered.

She continued to cry till Roman and Nala arrived. Leaving the twins in the waiting room with a nurse who said she could watch them. Nala hugged Serena and cried with her. Roman held onto Dean who again, broke down.

* * *

Seth had just finished telling Sabrina what happened. She was trying to get out of bed.

"Stop, Brina. You can't. I know you want to be there for her, but Taylor needs you right now. You know what the nurse said, stress will cause your milk to stop. You need to calm down", Seth said.

"She needs me", Sabrina cried.

"I know, trust me I know", he said.

He wrapped his arms around his wife as she cried.

"They were so excited", she said against his chest.

He kissed the top of her head.

"Roman and Nala texted me. They are with them now. Mark and Kathan should be here in a few hours. Your sister will understand why you couldn't be there", Seth sad.

"Tell Nala that when Serena is ready, I want to call to talk to her. At least, I just need to hear her voice", Sabrina said.

Seth nodded and did as his wife asked. An hour later, Nala was calling them. Sabrina answered.

"Nala", Sabrina said.

"No, its me", her sister said.

"I am so sorry Rena", Sabrina said.

"What did I do?", her sister asked.

"Nothing. You did nothing wrong", Sabrina said.

Seth was rocking Taylor.

"You can't blame yourself, these things just happen and I am so sorry that it happened to you. You don't deserve this and neither does Dean. No one does.", Sabrina said.

"How's Taylor?", she asked.

"Fine, Seth is rocking him to sleep", Sabrina said.

"I'm not mad at you Brina. I know why you can't be here. I would rather you be there with him, he needs you more", Serena said.

"As soon as I can, I will go and visit you", Sabrina said.

"I love you", Serena said.

"I love you too Rena", Sabrina said.

"You think Dean hates me?", she asked.

"Of course not, Dean loves you and knows this wasn't your fault.", Sabrina said.

Sabrina looked at Seth and he nodded. Taking his phone out and texting Dean about what Serena said. He replied back that he would talk to her and thanked him for telling him.

* * *

After their friends left. Dean laid beside his wife. She gave him a small smile.

"I love you, Rena", he whispered, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Even after I lost our baby?", she asked, a tear slipping.

"I love you so much more now, this will make us stronger and we can get through this together. I don't hate you for this or blame you. The doctor told me that these things happen. No matter what we would have done, it wouldn't have stopped this. We will have kids, when you are ready to try again, we will", he said.

"You sure?", she asked.

He tilted her head just a bit and kissed her.

"I'm sure", he replied against her lips.

"I love you too", she said.

She laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He did the same to her. Kissing the top of her head.


	62. Chapter 62-Loyalty

Sabrina felt bad she couldn't do anything for her sister. She knew how much Serena and Dean were looking forward to becoming parents. Serena would act like nothing was wrong, but she could see her sister's struggles. Dean assured her he was keeping a close eye on her. He admitted to Seth that Serena didn't want to add on to their crazy lives.

* * *

After leaving Serena, Kathan took her flight out to see her brother again. They had barely gotten the chance to talk when Nala called to tell them about Serena. Mark took the girls home.

"So where are we going?", Kaye asked.

"Well when you told me that you and Mark would be moving back to Texas, Elisa and I talked. She understands that we've been apart far too long and well, the reason I asked you guys down was to help me look for a house", Kris said.

"Really?", she asked excited.

Her brother nodded.

"I know there's a few for sale near us. Hopefully they still are", she said.

* * *

Mark hadn't heard from his wife in a few days. He decided to call her, but got no answer. So he called Elisa.

"Hello", she answered.

"Hey Elisa, its Mark. By any chance is my wife there?", he asked.

"No, she said something about going to Texas", she answered.

"With Kris?", he asked.

"No, he and I had too work", she replied.

Mark found that odd.

"Ok, thanks. I'll try her at our house", he said.

After he hung up with Elisa. He called Glen, he lived in Texas now and he could check on her.

"You aren't thinking she's cheating?", he asked.

"I don't want to think that, but I can't stop my mind from going there", Mark said.

"Alright, I'll check for you", Glen said.

After they hung up, Glen drove to Mark and Kaye's house. Two cars were parked out front. Glen's heart almost stopped. Knocking, before he walked right in. A man was sitting at the table with Kaye. She smiled at him.

"Oh hey, give me a second Glen", Kaye said.

He nodded. Once Kaye said goodbye to this man, she walked over to him.

"Did he send you?", Kaye asked.

She had seen the look on Glen's face when he walked in.

"Guilty", he said.

She sighed and set her hands on her hips.

"I couldn't answer his calls because I was talking to the realtor for my brother. He had to work today and couldn't be here. He wants to surprise Elisa, so don't say anything", Kaye said.

Glen nodded.

"My lips are sealed", he said.

He pulled his phone out and texted Mark not to let his mind drift. He told him he found her and that she was just checking on the house.

* * *

That night, Kathan called him.

"Hey, finally", he said.

"Don't take that tone with me", she said.

He sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it. You're my wife and i was worried", he said.

"You also thought I was cheating", she said.

"You can't blame me. You don't answer my calls, you went alone to Texas", he said.

"I was checking out a house for Kris. He and Elisa are moving to be closer to us. He didn't want Elisa to know", she said.

He felt stupid.

"So, did they find a house?", he asked.

"They did. Its beautiful and close to ours", she said.

* * *

Right now Sabrina was sitting in the doctors office with her eight month old son, Taylor. Something was wrong and she didn't know what. It had started after he was a month old, but everyone kept telling her it was her first time mommy worries. She had spoken to Seth about it, he suggested bringing the baby in. He would have been here, but since opening the gym, its been so busy.

"Mrs. Rollins", a nurse said.

Sabrina stood and placed her son on her hip. Taylor was looking around. The nurse walked her into a private room and Sabrina held Taylor on her lap.

"If I can take him to check him", the nurse said, holding her hands out.

Sabrina handed her the baby.

"So what was the problem?", the nurse asked.

After Sabrina explained everything, the nurse nodded. She wrote everything down, but not before checking Taylor. She looked at Sabrina.

"If you'll excuse me, the doctor will be with you in a moment", she said, handing Sabrina back her son.

Taylor just laid his head against her chest. She kissed the top of his head. After a moment, the doctor came in and sat down across from Sabrina.

"The nurse handed me Taylor's file and I believe he might have Cerebral Palsy. Now, I don't want to scare you, remember this is my diagnoses, but to be sure we would need to do some tests to be absolutely sure.", he said.

She nodded and looked down at her sleeping son. She met the doctor's eyes again.

"What kind of tests? They won't hurt him would they?", she asked.

"No they won't Mrs. Rollins, I promise. The test would be some CT scans and MRIs. Genetic testing.", he said.

She nodded.

"If you would like to discuss this with your husband first before we make an appointment for his first test, you can", he said.

She nodded.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea", she said.

"Ok, but just to remind you, the sooner we figure out what's wrong the faster we can set you all up with ways to help him", the doctor said.

She nodded.

"For sure by tomorrow, we will call", she said.

He nodded. He gave her some information about Cerebral Palsy. She placed them inside the diaper bag. She buckled Taylor into his car seat and she watched as he slept. Touching his cheek lightly. He looked so normal to her. She was his mother, why didn't she see it? Knowing Seth was busy, she drove to the gym. It was still packed. She took Taylor down and walked into the gym. The employees said hello to her and told her where she could find Seth. He was in his office inputting new members.

She walked in and closed the door behind her. He looked up and smiled. He stood and walked over to them, taking the car seat from his wife and setting it on his desk. She looked out the window looking down at the gym.

"So, what happened?", Seth asked, taking his son out and kissing his cheek.

Taylor smiled. Sabrina started crying and Seth went over to her. He placed his arm around her waist.

"What's wrong? Is it that bad?", he asked.

She looked up at him and touched her son's back gently.

"He might have Cerebral Palsy", she said, before more tears fell.

Seth swallowed and looked at his son.

"Is he sure?", he asked.

"He said they have to do some tests on him to be sure", she said.

Seth nodded.

"Did you make an appointment?", he asked.

"No, I wanted to talk to you first", she said.

He nodded.

"Make the appointment. The sooner the better", he said.

She nodded. She watched Seth hold their son close. Kissing the side of his head.

"Buddy, I love you so much, everything is going to be ok", he whispered to his son.

Sabrina noticed how Seth didn't look freaked out or nervous. She wondered if he sort of blamed himself like she blamed herself.

"Hey", he said, taking her attention from her thoughts.

She met his eyes.

"Everything is going to be ok", he said.

She nodded.

"Let me hand this over to someone else, I'm coming home", he said.

"Seth", he stopped her.

"You two are way more important", he said.

She nodded and took their son. After speaking to one of their employees, they went home. The car ride was silent, till he took her hand.

"Do you work with kids who have Cerebral Palsy?", she asked.

He nodded.

"All the time baby", he replied.

"Is that why you don't look nervous or scared about this?", she asked.

He glanced at her.

"Mi amor, I am terrified. This is my son we are talking about, but you and Taylor need me to be strong. I made a vow to you, to be your strength during times we need it. Right now you need it", he said.

She wiped the lone tear that fell.

"I blame myself too. I'm going through every single moment I spent with him and wondering what I did wrong", he said, looking out his window when they stopped at a red light.

She let go of his hand and placed it on his forearm, squeezing it.

"You didn't do anything wrong", she said.

He looked over at her.

"And neither did you", he returned.

She smiled.

"We will get through this because Taylor needs us to be strong for him. He's going to need us now more than ever", he said.

She nodded, she couldn't agree more with him.

* * *

After all the test, the doctor's diagnoses was correct. Their son in fact had Cerebral Palsy. That night they both cried and just held their son. Seth knew they had to get this all out now, because after tonight their focus had to be on their son and helping him through this. They broke the news to their friends and family. Roman said he and Nala would fly down for the weekend, just so they could all be together. In truth Sabrina and Seth knew they need their friends strength right now too. It also gave them a chance to cry out things that they couldn't admit to each other.

Roman and Nala were staying with Mark and Kathan. The twins playing with Alana out back. Nala handed her new baby, Daisy, over to Kathan. Alaura would smile at her.

"I think Alaura needs a buddy", Roman said, winking at Mark.

Mark smiled. Kathan raised a brow at her husband.

"Is this your plan, use Roman and Daisy to help you", Kathan said.

"She worked on Roman", Nala said.

Kathan was confused. Nala sighed.

"I didn't want to say anything because I just finished having a baby almost four months ago, and with everything Sabrina and Seth are going through", Nala said.

"Are you pregnant, again?", Kathan asked.

Roman smild. Kathan looked at him.

"She is pregnant, two weeks", Roman said.

"I know, its way too soon, but, I'm done with school and Roman has gotten the hang of his new position. We are in a good place, I've taken care of two babies before", Nala said.

"We also don't want them too far apart, apparently. The twins had each other, now Daisy will have her little buddy to grow with too", Roman said.

"As long as this is what you both want", Kathan said.

Roman and Nala nodded. Someone knocked and Mark went to go answer the door. Serena walked in with Dean. She went right for Daisy, holding the baby close. The girls couldn't help but feel a bit bad. Serena would have had her baby too. Dean hugged the twins, who missed him and Serena like crazy. He kissed their heads. A few minutes later, Sabrina and Seth walked in. She was holding Taylor. Nala asked for him and she sat him on her lap.

"So what are you two doing?", Kathan asked.

"We've done our research and spoke to our doctor, who also recommended getting a second opinion. They've all given us information and Seth was trained to work with kids who have Cerebral Palsy. After tears and a few arguments, we can do this. We spoke to both our parents and they want to help as well.", Sabrina said.

Everyone nodded.

"And don't forget you have us. We are here for you too", Mark said.

"Exactly, we love Taylor as if he was our own", Roman said.

Sabrina and Seth smiled. They knew they never had too question their friends loyalty.

"Thank you guys", Seth said.

Kathan stood.

"Nala's pregnant again", Kathan shouted.

Mark shook his head at his wife. She just couldn't hold it in.

"Sorry", she whispered to Nala.

Serena and Sabrina looked at their friend.

"Really?", they asked.

Nala nodded. The girls hugged her. Dean and Seth patted Roman's back.

"You horn dog", Dean said.

Roman chuckled.

 **Epilogues after this.**


	63. Chapter 63-Forever

**A Few Years Later-**

Sabrina was watching her son Taylor smile at his younger brother Edward, from his wheelchair. Her two year old was building a tower with his blocks. She rubbed her six month bump, feeling her son kick hard. The front door opened and Seth walked in with a smile, he came home for lunch and then took Taylor with him to the gym. He kissed his son's head.

"Hey buddy", he said.

Taylor smiled and looked at his dad. Seth bent down and kissed Edward next.

"Wow, nice tower kiddo", Seth said.

"Daddy, its big", Edward said.

Seth stood and walked over to her. He kissed her and placed his hand against her growing belly. Feeling Tyler kick, he bent down and kissed the spot.

"Kid is strong", Seth said.

She nodded and brushed her hand through his shoulder length hair. She grabbed his lunch plate and handed it to him.

"Thank you mi amor, I'm starving. Its been busier than ever at the gym", he said, sitting at the table.

"Will you still be able to take Taylor?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Nothing is going to stop me from spending time with my boy", he said, after swallowing the first bite.

"Oh, don't forget, the twins birthday is coming up. I already packed everything we'll need. Can you still get the weekend off?", she asked.

He nodded.

"TJ and Antonio can run the gym while I'm gone for the weekend", he said, wiping his hands on a napkin.

TJ and Antonio also had kids with Cerebral Palsy. After they had found out about the gym, they applied for a position. Seth accepted them right away. They also brought their kids in.

"Which reminds me, Antonio invited me and Taylor to go horseback riding tomorrow. So I'll be taking him for the whole day", Seth said.

Sabrina nodded. She never asked to tag along on these horseback riding times. This was Seth's way of spending time with Taylor, like he does with Edward when he takes him for ice cream and a movie. Sabrina had time with her kids as well. Taking Taylor to music therapy where she worked at, he loved it so much and she saw the excited look on his face when she took him.

She had graduated with a degree in sports medicine and also got her master's degree in Physical Therapy.

"He loves that time with you", she said.

He smiled. Sabrina knew all Seth wanted was for his kids to be happy around him, to feel special to him in their own way.

* * *

Once getting to New York, the twins ran over to them. Nala picking them up at the airport. She waved. The twins hugged Taylor. Maureen kissed his cheek. She loved that the twins never treated him differently. She knew her friends had spoken to them about Taylor.

They ran over to her and hugged her too.

"I can take your bag aunt Sabrina", Marcus said.

"Thank you so much", she said with a smile.

Nala hugged her.

"How was your flight?", she asked.

"Edward was a bit cranky, but settled once I took him in my arms", Sabrina said.

She nodded, knowing exactly what Sabrina meant.

"Where's RJ and Daisy?", Seth asked.

"With Roman. He's trying to drain as much energy out of them as he can", Nala said.

"Lets hope they can help with Edward, because god knows I love my kids, but I don't have as much energy as before.", Seth said.

Sabrina pressed her hand against his cheek.

"Oh my poor baby", she said, teasing him.

He shook his head at her. Nala laughed.

"See how she treats me", he said.

Getting the Nala and Roman's house. Roman was panting.

"Man, you look beat", Seth said.

"You have no idea", Roman said, he leaned down and kissed Sabrina's cheek before rubbing her bump.

He bent down and kissed the top of Taylor's head.

"Hey Tay, we missed you", Roman said.

Edward squirmed out of his dad's arms to run and play with Daisy and RJ.

"Hey, crazies, come and say hi to your uncle and aunt", Roman called.

Daisy ran at them and hugged their legs. Followed by RJ before they ran back to play with Edward.

"Well, looks like my job is done", Roman said, watching the kids play.

"Serena and Dean are coming on a different flight, she had a baby check up today", Sabrina said.

"Is everything ok?", Nala asked.

"Oh yeah, its just a check up", Sabrina said.

"I still can't believe the three of you are pregnant at the same time. You girls could have said something, I would have knocked up Nala too", Roman said, squeezing his wife's hip.

Nala nudged him.

"We can barely handle two under the age of five, now imagine three", she said.

"Yeah, thanks for not telling us", Roman said.

Seth and Sabrina laughed.

* * *

After enjoying New York, a fee months passed. Sabrina was close to her due date. Once the kids had gone to bed, Seth checked up on them. Kissing them once more before joining his wife in their bedroom. Since their son Tyler was coming any day now, Sabrina's little sister Alexandria was staying with them to watch Taylor and Edward. He watched her wince and rub her back.

"Need a massage?", he asked.

"Contractions", she said.

"What? When did they start?", he asked.

"About an hour ago. They are still far apart, so no need to panic just yet", she had said.

"Should I wake your sister?", he asked, trying really hard not to panic.

He had done this twice before, but somehow, he still got nervous for his wife and child.

"Not yet", she said.

He nodded. He rubbed her bump and massaged her back. She moaned.

"That feels good", she said softly.

"Yeah, that's what got us here in the first place", he said.

She laughed and met his eyes.

"Wouldn't change it for anything", she said softly.

He shook his head no.

"Me either", he replied.

He leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

Close to midnight, he finally took his wife to the hospital. As Sabrina was breathing, his phone rang. Answering it against Sabrina's wishes. After speaking to Dean a bit about Serena being in labor too. His wife glared at him, that was his queue to say goodbye.

"I'll see you guys when you get here. I have to go, Sabrina is giving me the stink eye", Seth said.

"Shut up, I am not you asshole", Dean heard Sabrina yell.

He laughed after hearing Seth sigh. They hung up as the doctor walked in.

"Ok, you're ready to go", the doctor said.

Seth's nerves were in overdrive. He took Sabrina's hand as she started to push. With every push, Seth took a peek to see if he could see his son's head.

"One more big push Sabrina", the doctor said.

Seth could see Tyler's head. He looked at his wife.

"Come on baby, I know you can do it", he encouraged her.

She took a deep breath before pushing herself forward and pushing while she screamed. She relaxed as she heard her youngst cry. Seth and Sabrina watched as the nurse cleaned off their baby before bringing him to them.

"Hi little guy", Seth said, touching his son's soft cheek.

"Tyler", Sabrina said softly.

* * *

Seth had gone to go and check on Serena and Dean, but the nurses told him they were delievering the baby now. Walking back into his and Sabrina's room. She was feeding Tyler.

"How's Serena?", she asked.

"Still in the birthing room. Its her first, well delievery so, its going to be awhile. You know what that's like", he said.

She nodded before looking back down at her son and smiling. Seth sat beside her.

"I never imagined this future with you", she suddenly said.

Seth was confused and a bit hurt by that. She saw the look in his eyes and shook her head at him.

"Not what I mean", she said.

"Then what did you mean? Right now I'm not feeling so good", he said.

She smiled.

"I just meant, when we took that break. I was afraid I was never getting you back and I saw our future fading away. Then I don't know, when we got back together, I wasn't planning for our future, I was just planning to keep you. To make sure that you know I wasn't planning on another break. Making you happy in the present", she said.

He nodded.

"I thought you were about to tell me you weren't happy with me", he said.

"What? I am so happy. You show and tell me you love me every single day. You love our three boys unconditionally. I couldn't ask for more.", she said.

"If you did, I would find a way to give you more", he said.

She leaned over and kissed him.

"I got so lucky with you, Mr. Rollins", she said.

He rested his forehead against hers.

"Stick with me forever", she whispered.

He smiled.

"I'm planning on it, mi amor", he replied.


	64. Chapter 64-Happiest Man Alive

**A Few Years Later-**

It took Serena a while to agree to have another baby, Dean never pushed her. They spoke about it before bed and each time she told him she wasn't ready. His reply was simple and understanding.

" _Ok. When you are, let me know",_ he said softly.

She looked down and rubbed her six month belly. The copy machine beeped and she grabbed the papers. Walking into her and Dean's office. He was on the phone with some author's agent who didn't like that they had wanted to cut his thank you down to three pages. He slammed the phone on the table and sighed. She walked up behind him and rubbed his shoulders. He could feel her belly press against his back and he smiled.

"How's my son?", he asked, taking her hand and pulling her in front of him.

He placed his hands on her bump. Remembering the terrified feeling when she told him she was pregnant again. He was half afraid to get excited, but felt bad for being scared.

" _We just have to believe everything is going to be ok",_ Serena had whispered to him.

Since Seth gave up his seat at the company, it had been given to Dean. Robert had even talked to him about possibly becoming the vice president of editing once the older man who had it right now, retired. He hadn't told Serena yet. He didn't want to say anything till he had the position. Serena had graduated with a Bachelors in Psychology. She thought about taking an offer that was made to her right after she graduated, but some how she just didn't see herself there. She saw herself working at her dad's company. She was a senior editor.

"He's moving around a lot today", she said, watching him kiss her belly.

"Being good for mommy, Derrick", Dean whispered.

"I brought you those copies you wanted and with that, I take my leave. We still aren't packed for our flight to New York.", she said.

"I can do that when I get home. You look tired", he said, looking up at her.

"No, you always pack the wrong stuff. I need to do it", she said.

He chuckled.

"Just promise that if you are feeling tired, you'll stop and rest. Just leave what you want me to pack by the suitcases and I'll finish", Dean said.

She nodded and leaned down to kiss him. She grabbed her purse before going home. Getting there, she sat on the floor surrounded by the things she was taking and still empty suitcases. She only got half way through when she got hungry. Standing, she made her way to the kitchen. While eating her eyes kept darting to the playroom Dean had made in the basement.

Right after it was finished, Dean had taken her down there and had his way with her. She bit her lip just thinking about it. How he bent her over the bench and tied her hands in front of her on the pole. The feeling of the whip against her ass. A hint of a sting, but a good sting. The way he rubbed himself against her from behind before taking her roughly. The slapping of skin bouncing off the walls, for only them to hear in this room. Their room.

It was also the night she conceived Derrick. She grabbed her phone and called Dean.

"Hey, everything ok?", he asked after the first ring.

"No", before she could tell him what was wrong or what she needed.

"I'm coming, don't worry, I'm coming", he said quickly, hanging up the phone.

She shrugged and set her phone down. Opening the door to their playroom, she sat on the bench where they had created their little guy. After a few minutes, she heard Dean calling her through the playrooms open door.

"In here", she called up to him.

Hearing his footsteps in the kitchen, before she heard them coming down the steps. His eyes found hers when he got to the bottom. She saw the look in his eyes.

"What's going on?", he asked.

She watched him push his hands into his pant pockets. They were pulling the front of his pants away from his sensitive area. He swallowed.

"Just reminiscing", she said.

His eyes found hers again.

"Oh yeah", he said.

She nodded and spread her legs apart. She heard him groan, before sighing.

"We can't Rena, as much as I fucking want to", he said.

"Yes we can, you just have to be gentle. Can you do that for me?", she said.

He loosened his tie and nodded. While pregnant, Dean had let her be the dominant one in the marriage. Anything she wanted or demanded, he gave without a fight.

" _Don't get use to it. You will only be my dominant while pregnant",_ he said, his dominant side was setting the rules.

She had taken it without second guessing. Throughout their years together, she had learned a lot from him when it came to the dom/sub relationship. It was hard at first for her, but he took his time showing her what to do and how to do it.

" _Demand it of me. Don't just say it",_ he said.

"Demand it Siren", he said, tossing his tie to the floor.

"Just get over here", she said, rolling her eyes.

He licked his lips. He would be lying if he said he didn't like this side of his wife, but not enough to let her keep this role. He walked over and was going to start unbuttoning his shirt, she slapped his hands away from doing so. His dom mind told him to put her in her place for doing that, but one look at her belly, his son and it stopped him.

She took a hold of his shirt and ripped it open. His hands squeezed her thighs. She slapped them away.

"I didn't give you permission to touch me", she said.

His hands set themselves beside her thighs. His hands shaking from not being able to touch her. She removed her leggings and shirt.

"Siren", he said softly.

"No talking. I don't want to hear your voice till I say you can speak", she said.

He exhaled, watching her run her hands over her body. She laid back on the bench as she watched his hands follow her hands.

"Damn it", he said low.

"Want to touch me?", she asked him.

He swallowed hard and nodded.

"How bad?", she asked.

He didn't respond. She hadn't given him permission to speak.

"Speak", she said.

"So fucking bad, it hurts", he said, his hand feeling his length through his pants.

She smiled.

"Touch me. Start from the bottom of my feet", she said.

She lifted her foot and pressed it against his bare chest. His fingers smoothed up from her toes to her calf. Dean's fingers always sent shivers up and down her spine. He placed a gentle kiss on her calf. His hands moving higher, till they found he center. She arched off the bench, his eyes never leaving his wife.

"Dean", she moaned.

She stopped him and he took a step back. She sat up and removed his belt. He wasn't doing much and his chest was covered in sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead.

"You want to be inside me?", she asked, her lips close to his.

He licked his and nodded.

"Yes ma'am", he replied.

Her lips pressed against his neck and down his chest. She ran her hands over his length when his pants dropped. He held onto the edge of the bench.

"Be gentle", she said, meeting his eyes.

"Yes ma'am", he said.

She laid back and he grabbed her legs, pulling her closer to the edge. She giggled and he smirked. She knew his dom would still come out. The way he pulled her to him spoke volumes. _Don't get use to your new role._

* * *

To say the twins were excited to see their uncle Dean and Aunt Serena, was an understatement. During their visit to New York, the twins never left his side. Serena watched as Maureen made herself comfortable on his lap, he didn't mind at all. Marcus sat close to him as he read to them.

"They love and miss him so much", Nala said, holding her three year old, Roman in her arms.

Serena held her arms out for RJ. Roman went right to her.

"He misses them too", Serena said.

"How are you feeling?", Nala asked.

"Good. Derrick is doing great, and still growing", Serena said.

"Good", Nala said, rubbing her friend's bump.

* * *

The party was in full swing, Roman, Mark, Dean, and Seth were bouncing with the kids on the trampoline walls. Doing flips and wrestling moves they had seen as kids. The wives laughed and greeted new guests as they arrived or say goodbye to the ones who left.

"How are you doing sweetheart?", Serena's mom asked.

"Fine, just trying really hard not to think about it", Serena said, rubbing her bump.

"Just don't stress over it. We don't need you going into early labor", her mom said.

"I know momma", Serena said.

Her mom kissed her cheek. Her dad was talking to Kris and Chance. Every once in a while she noticed one of the kids run up to them, asking them to open a juice box for them. Those straws were hard for some kids to put into the box.

"Dean is going to make a wonderful dad", her mom commented.

Serena smiled.

"He is", she said.

* * *

A few months later, Serena woke in the middle of the night. After she was freaking out.

"Not again, please not again", she whispered softly as to not wake Dean.

She got up and walked into the bathroom. She removed her shorts, expecting blood. Instead it was clear fluid.

"My water just broke", she gasped.

She opened the bathroom door. Feeling the contractions hit hard.

"Dean, babe", she yelled.

She watched him shoot up in bed. His feet tangled in the sheets that he fell to the floor. She couldn't help but laugh. He stood and went over to her.

"Are you bleeding?", he asked.

She smiled.

"No. Derrick is coming", she said.

He smiled and ran back into his room. Getting dressed and grabbing the baby bag as she took a warm shower and got dressed. He had called Seth and Sabrina, and it turns out. Sabrina was in labor too.

"We might have our kids together", Seth said excited.

"Man, these boys are going to give us a run for our money", Dean said.

Seth chuckled.

"I'll see you guys when you get here. I have to go, Sabrina is giving me the stink eye", Seth said.

"Shut up, I am not you asshole", Dean heard Sabrina yelled.

He laughed after hearing Seth sigh.

"Good luck with that", Dean said.

Getting to the hospital, they checked in. Seth and Sabrina were two rooms down from them. They had stopped to check in with them. Dean's phone rang.

"Its Mark", he said to Rena.

She nodded and breathed.

"Hey man", Dean said.

"Hey, how is she?", Mark asked.

"Good. Doing really good and so is Sabrina", Dean said.

"She's in labor too", Mark said surprised.

"Yup", Dean said smiling.

"And here I thought Kathan was the only one", Mark said.

Dean sat up, the smile leaving his face.

"Really?", Dean asked excited.

"Born before midnight. I'll send you a photo", Mark said, before hanging up with Dean.

A minute later he got the photo. He showed it to Serena. She smiled.

" _Amaya Kristina Calaway",_ Mark had put in the message.

* * *

Dean never thought he could smile so much for an extended period of time, but here he was. His cheeks burning from his smile, his eyes not blinking, afraid to close them and miss something adorable his son did.

"You are the most amazing gift daddy has ever gotten buddy", he whispered to Derrick.

His son stretched and yawned, his little eyes wanting to open. He kissed his cheek. He took Derrick over to Rena when she woke. She smiled at him and took their son.

"I can't wait to have more kids", he said to her.

She kissed him.

"I say we pull a Roman and Nala, wait only a few months before I knock you up again", Dean said, watching as his son took a hold of his finger.

Serena smiled.

"No. A year, tops. Lets enjoy our little miracle first", she said.

Dean nodded.

"Deal my love", he said.

She turned her head and kissed him.

"I love you so much", she said.

"Not as much as I love you. You've done something no one else ever could", he said.

"What?", she asked confused.

He met her eyes.

"You've made me the happiest man alive", he said.

He rested his forehead against hers.


	65. Chapter 65-Thank You

Saphire ( Love. TheEffect) and I would like to thank you so much for following Kathan, Nala, Sabrina, and Serena on this journey. It's been a long one at that, but worth it. Thank you to those who Followed/Favorited. A special thank you from me to Love. TheEffect for trusting me with her ideas and write her story. Can't wait to work with you in future stories.

Twitter: JessAmbreigns

The first chapter to the new stories should be up. Won't update those till either **Taken** or **Wild** is done.

 **Special Thank You for Reviews: , Skovko, Alexis Black-Reigns,** Ana, BlondieC82, ambrose-kohli-girl, thechanlou, lourdes1694, Kaidence, bierrahanda, Lisee, Wrestlechic1, twilightpanther83, sodapop25, kevzgurl, Guest(All)

 **Still On Going:**

-Taken

-Wild

 **New Story:**

 **Breathe** \- Dean & Izzy are back! (First Chapter is Up)

 **The Enemy of My Enemy** -Roman and Max are back! (First Chapter is Up)


End file.
